A Royal Marriage
by bluegirl-783
Summary: What if there was an alternate universe, and Joseph is a royal prince of Genovia as well as Rupert, and they meet a girl named Clarisse... A different royal marriage... and how would it play out? Just something different...
1. Two Brothers

_Author's Note: I'm back! I know it hasn't been long but I've been working on this story while finishing the other one.... hope you like it.... it's rather different but I've always been intrigued and wondering what would have happened if Joseph and Clarisse had been married for most of their lives?_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me at all.... I'm just experimenting a little!_

It was ten o'clock in the morning in the morning in late July in Genovia, a small but proud country situated between France and Spain, and the day was bright, warm and clear- the perfect summer day.

While the rest of the country (including three quarters of the royal family) had been up and about for several hours, His Royal Highness Prince Joseph of Genovia, 24 years old and the second son of King Henrik and Queen Alexandra, was just emerging from his bed for breakfast.... only to discover, along with his hot coffee and cereal, that his older brother, the Crown Prince Rupert of Genovia, was waiting for him.

"Good morning little brother," Rupert teased as he watched Joseph collapse in a chair opposite him and blearily reach for his mug of coffee. "Yet another big night on the town?"

It was hard to believe that they were brothers, Rupert again reflected as he watched Joseph sip his coffee and try to wake up- while they were both good looking men, wanted by most women in Genovia and competitive in some aspects, they were two very different individuals... Rupert, the heir to the throne of Genovia, was almost 29, was tall, blonde, serious, intelligent and respected, and expected to marry the girl his parents would pick out for him and make the ideal future King and Queen of Genovia.

Joseph, on the other hand, was nearing 25, was also tall but had dark hair and eyes (although, much to his disgust, his hair was already thinning slightly) with an earring (much to his mother's horror), a propensity for dark clothes and the darling of Genovian high society, flirting his way through the female population, partying every night and generally lacking direction in his life.

His parents were concerned, and had made it clear on several occasions, but Joseph (or Joe to his friends) didn't care- he was only the second son, the 'spare', the playboy, so expectations weren't quite so high for him, unlike Rupert....

"So.... party went on till all hours?" Rupert tried again as he watched his brother wake up and Joseph nodded slightly as the hot liquid loosened his tongue and erased the fog in his brain.

"Yes... it was a good party," he added with a grin as he remembered the previous evening....

There had been many beautiful women there, all of whom had flocked to him, especially when they knew who he was... and while he appreciated and often loved being the centre of attention and had enjoyed a number of flings, he was beginning to tire of the vacuous, social climbing women who flirted with him because of who he was and dreaming of being a princess...

He was soon to be 25, and while he was still not ready for marriage and family (or at least he didn't think he was), his parents edicts had begun to sink in... he was longing for a serious, committed relationship with a woman who loved him for himself, Joseph, rather than his title and status....

Of course, if he ever admitted that to anyone, he was certain they would all laugh at him, so he had concluded that it was just better to pretend that he was a playboy, while secretly watching the horizon....

"Did you meet any potential brides?" Rupert teased as Joseph, feeling more like himself, started on his toast.

"No, but there were a few fairly attractive women there...you should have come with me!"

"Thank you, but no.... a late night on the town with lots of pretty ladies may be up your street, but I still have a reputation to maintain... I am supposed to be the serious, intelligent heir to the throne."

"While I'm still the lovable rogue of a second son," Joseph added with a grin. "You don't need to insult me, Rupert, I know what I am... so, what brings you to my suite at this hour of the morning?"

"This hour of the morning? It's ten in the morning, and we're supposed to be meeting the parents in half an hour for our weekly meeting...."

Joseph groaned, his headache suddenly returning at the thought of the weekly meeting with their parents- it was time when the ''four core members of the family' (as his mother put it) met to plan and confirm their schedules, coordinating events where they would all be attending and discussing the latest political, economic and social issues that affected their country.

It also gave their mother (Henrik, while a forceful and respected monarch, preferred to stay in the background) a chance to lecture her sons on the so called 'transgressions' they had 'committed' during the week... Joseph was usually the focus of her attentions during that time, but while Rupert took his rare criticisms to heart, his younger brother didn't care- he was young, enjoying life and NOT heir to the throne.

"Still, we do expect you to have some sense of decorum!" Alexandra had scolded him only just the last week.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Mother doesn't give you a lecture on last night," Rupert said conversationally as he waved towards the papers on Joseph's desk, and Joseph shrugged.

"Oh well, it makes her life more interesting if she tells me off at least once a week."

"But don't you just want to.... try a little harder?" Rupert asked a little hesitantly, afraid to offend his brother, but Joseph just smiled at him.

"I do.... but sometimes... it just seems like....things get out of control, so why worry about all of that?"

"I am...."

"I know you're going to be King someday, but don't you just wish you could have a day where you didn't have to keep up appearances?"

"I do... but with you being the royal rogue, it's up to me to keep some stability in the palace!" Rupert sounded serious but Joseph saw the smile on his face and knew he wasn't meaning to be serious.

"She's also probably going to start on you finding a wife of your own," he added with an impish grin as Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Please! I'm not even 25 yet, so she's wasting her breath... besides, I was thinking about enlisting in the navy or the army or something."

"That would be an excellent idea," Rupert said encouragingly- while his future was pressure filled but assured, he had also been secretly concerned about Joseph's lack of direction- he may be the spare, but he had gone to college and was very smart- it was just that his drinking, partying and flirting were spiralling out of control....

He didn't want something to happen to his brother whereby he ended up dead, ruined or in a loveless, arranged marriage that he often suspected his parents' to be, and what he would end up in.

"I suppose, but I haven't really thought about it yet..."

"At least you have an option and choices about what you want to do with your life," Rupert said bitterly. "I think our parents have a short list of potential brides for me to peruse, and the thought is somewhat depressing..."

Joseph paused in his breakfast to stare at Rupert- self absorbed as most people perceived him to be, he had often wondered how his brother was feeling about everything- as the good first born son, he would eventually be King, ruling an entire country (which Joseph knew he would do very well) but, in the meantime he was expected to find a suitable bride, marry her and have a family, producing heirs for Genovia, an idea that was clearly weighing heavily on him...

He, on the other hand, was the easy going, charming, flirtatious second son with very few responsibilities and even less expectations....

"I'm sure they haven't but, look on the bright side- I'll probably get into more trouble than you because of last night...."

"And Friday night, and last Wednesday night...."Rupert added teasingly as he listed some of the other nights Joseph had gone out with friends, and Joseph blushed slightly.

"But thanks for the support Joey," he added, using his childhood nickname. "I'm glad I've got you onside...."

"I suppose I had better get changed," Joseph sighed as he stood up and stretched. "I hate these meetings but, since we have to go.... I'd rather not be here, but I know Mother would kill me..."

"That she would," Rupert chuckled as he sat back in his chair to wait for his brother, who paused at his desk to scan the front page of the top paper and couldn't help but grin.... as usual, he was beaming at the photographer, obviously somewhat tipsy, and surrounding by women, the two surrounding him almost sprawled all over him, his arms around them....

Hardly the most impressive, positive image of the royal family (especially what his mother wanted to project), he reflected guiltily, and Rupert was right- he was probably going to hear about it this morning..... and she would definitely not like the headline: "P_LAYBOY PRINCE STRIKES AGAIN- HOW MANY WOMEN IS TOO MANY?_"

0

Their Majesties were already waiting for them in the throne room, and Alexandra looked pointedly at Joseph as the two young men sat opposite them with their notebooks and diaries opened in front of them.

"How are you feeling this morning, _my dear_?" she asked quickly, emphasising the 'my dear' in a way that made it obvious that she was displeased with him, but Joseph shrugged it off with a smile. "I imagine that your head must be pounding somewhat."

"Good morning Mother, and no, I'm perfectly well..... coffee and breakfast goes a long way to clearing the head," he said jovially, ignoring Alexandra's sniff of disapproval- he knew that it would annoy her, and some perverse part of him liked annoying her.

Rupert, on the other hand, was often taken aback at how cheeky he was with his mother- it was so wrong, so disrespectful.... but he also suspected that, while Alexandra was stern and often cold, she secretly liked the irreverent way Joseph addressed her in private, although he was always respectful in public.... Rupert wished that he could be like that too....

"Besides, life's too short to be doing stuffy things all the time!"

"Well, the next week or so is going to be busy enough for you not to go out on the town and enjoy life so much," Alexandra retorted with a sharp look. "I see that your schedule is very busy.... But before we discuss anything else, I want to talk to you about this...."

She tossed a paper across the table to him and Joseph gave a small smile when he saw it was the very paper and the very headline that he had just glanced at in his suite. Rupert quickly began to thumb through his diary as his father did the same... this was between mother and son....

"You are starting to get a reputation, Joseph, for being a playboy!"

"I've been seen as a playboy since I was 18, Mother.... this is hardly new!"

"No, but it's starting to get embarrassing to your father and I, especially when we have international visitors or diplomats from France or Spain.. they see this paper and I'm sure they'd wonder what sort of parents we are, allowing the second son of the King and Queen to allow young women to.... sprawl all over him!" she spat the last words out as she glared at her son. "It's time you grew up and started to realize that you are a prince and have a reputation to maintain, as well as loyalty to the crown."

"I'm not going to be King, so I don't understand why I can't have a little fun!"he smirked somewhat, although he hated to be lectured to by his mother- he wasn't going to be King, so he didn't understand why his life had to be micromanaged and watched as heavily as his brother's. He was still struggling to accept that his life was not his own, and now he had to accept that his behaviour and actions were watched by everyone!

"You may not be Crown Prince, young man, but your behaviour is still reflecting on the royal family and, one day, it may reflect badly on you when you're married and have a family of your own!"

"So? It's not as if I'm getting married yet!" Joseph grinned at his mother, although he was starting to get annoyed and bored at the constant lectures aimed his way....

"No, but we would both like you to settle down and apply yourself to something... anything.... what about your application to the navy?"

"I'm considering it..." he mumbled and Alexandra finally looked appeased. "I spoke to someone in the navy, and they're very interested in me... apparently they seem to think that I would be a good asset to the navy, seeing that I'm in very good shape... thanks to many visits to the gym...."

"Good," she nodded briskly before turning to Rupert with a slightly kinder expression. "Rupert... your father and I have been talking and we think we may have found a number of young ladies that could be potential brides for you...."

"Fantastic," Rupert said with an almost sincere smile. "But why now.... I'm still learning, studying under Father... couldn't we put this off for another year or so?"

"Rupert," Alexandra said in an even softer voice as Joseph felt sorry for him- he was like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "You know what I'm going to say... you're thirty next year, and it's essential that you marry and have a family to continue the stability of the Renaldi throne and the continuation of the Renaldi blood line.... Your father and I have been more than reasonable, allowing you to have a few years to do what you need to do... but now... the time is right for you to find a suitable bride...."

Her expression turned earnest yet intense, and Rupert couldn't help but shrink from it a little.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is now... parliament is beginning to wonder when you will marry, so we must stop questions being asked.... you do understand that, don't you?"

"Yes...."

"Believe me, your brother," she glanced quickly at Joseph for a moment. "Will be going through the same thing in a few years, so you won't be alone in this....Anyway, we do have a few girls that seem suitable, and the first girl and her parents will be coming this afternoon....."

She rummaged through the Manila folder in front of her and pulled out an A4 sized photograph which she passed across the table to Rupert.

"Her name is Clarisse LeRoche... she's 21, the daughter of the wealthiest landowner and the member of parliament we all know....and very pretty.... a graduate from Pyrus University with an English Literature degree and she seems quite nice... She and her parents will be visiting this afternoon, and I expect you both," she gazed pointedly at Joseph again. "To be there to meet her...."

Rupert passed the picture to Joseph and he glanced quickly at it, feeling sorry for his brother... Yes, Lady Clarisse LeRoche seemed fairly pretty, with bright blue eyes, a strawberry blonde ponytail, a pretty smile and a smattering of freckles on her face.... very suitable for a bride.... but still, poor Rupert....

"Now," Alexandra interrupted his train of thought with a decisive cough. "Now that we've had a talk, it's time to discuss our schedules for the week....

As Henrik, silent until then, began to talk about the latest session of parliament, Joseph listened intently, but his thoughts drifted back to the pretty girl that could be Rupert's bride, and Rupert himself.... the two of them didn't know what they were getting into and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the pair of them.....


	2. Clarisse

_Author's Note: I meant to update sooner but life and work got in the way! I should be better from now on!_

_Thanks for all the readers and reviewers... I was a little nervous about this story but it's going okay!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

As per their mother's instructions, both Rupert and Joseph were waiting with their parents in the main foyer of the palace at 3:45 that afternoon, the arrival of Lord and Lady LeRoche and their daughter imminent. Both young men were clad in suits with no ties (Rupert in tan, Joseph surprisingly clad in navy blue, rather than black) and looking very respectable, earning the approval of Alexandra when she saw them, but their emotions were, although they weren't not to know it, on the same end of the spectrum as they successfully hid them from their parents....

Rupert was tense, ill at ease and uncomfortable while Joseph was somewhat more relaxed and comfortable (or trying to be for his brother's sake) although also feeling very guilty- his brother was about to meet a potential future bride, something that would happen to him in a few years, and the thought sickened him....

It appalled him that parliament had so much say over them, that they had to follow some many rules, traditions and dictates so they could continue to rule Genovia, and an arranged marriage was one of the worst traditions....

Sometimes, when parliament was being particularly difficult, Joseph often imagined pursing a different profession, completely outside the royal family.... like a bodyguard.... at least, with that profession, you could hide in the shadows and not be the focus of so much attention.....

After their weekly meeting had ended, the four of them had lunch together in a slightly more relaxed atmosphere before Henrik had disappeared into an afternoon session of parliament, Alexandra to a meeting of one of her numerous charities and Rupert had simply disappeared. Joe had wanted to talk to him, see how he was feeling about this afternoon, but he had made it clear that he didn't want company. At a loose end, and with nothing to do until after the afternoon tea, Joseph decided to go for a ride to pass the time- horse riding (and polo) was one of his favourite pastimes when he wasn't busy with royal duties or recovering from a previous evening's escapades....

After saddling Jackson, his favourite horse, he rode out of the stable courtyard with his usual 2 man bodyguard contingent (another disadvantage of being a prince, he thought to himself) and headed out towards his usual riding trail. He would have loved to discover new areas of the palace grounds, and he HAD suggested it one occasion, but it had been deemed ''a major security risk'' and he thus had to be content with his approved riding area..... which made him even more restless, wishing that he could just disappear without being followed.....

He usually exercised Jackson while on the trail, switching from gallop to canter to trot several times, but today he was content to allow the horse to meander along at his own pace, his mind elsewhere.... on Rupert and his potential bride....

He felt that arranged marriages (particularly marriages forced on them by parliament) were barbaric and old fashioned, unnecessary edicts from a group of stuffy, boring people who delighted in making other peoples (in this case, the royal family's) lives miserable. He had to face the same fate in a few years (a thought that he didn't particularly want to consider) but while he knew he would accept (or pretend he accepted) the situation, he wasn't quite sure about Rupert... he would always do the right thing, live up to his parents expectations, but still......

What about this girl, Lady Clarisse... he had to wonder- was she really enthusiastic about this potential marriage or was it her parents doing the pushing? He had met Lord and Lady Le Roche at several official functions at the palace, and while he seemed personable enough, Joseph had had the suspicion that they were more socially ambitious than they let on.... and marriage to the Crown Prince, the future King of Genovia, would be the icing on the cake.... But still, maybe he was being cynical....

He couldn't remember Clarisse though, although they had met once or twice when teenagers and her parents had held parties for the royals, but for an educated, intelligent woman of 21 to agree to an arranged marriage.... there was something going on there.....

He had mulled over these thoughts for a while before one of the bodyguards rode up to his side.

"Your Highness, it's time to return to the palace..." he advise before Joseph sighed heavily and turned Jackson back in the direction of the palace... time to do his duty for his family.......

Joseph was brought back to the present when he noticed one of his father's bodyguards murmur into his ear.

"Good," Henrik dismissed him before turning to the rest of the family. "The Le Roche's are here.... let's get into position..."

Getting in position mean that the King and Queen stood closest to the door, followed by Rupert and Joseph was last in line, a position he usually occupied in any greeting line and he hated it.... it emphasized his position as the second son.... before he realized the housekeeper (whose name he couldn't remember, possibly because he hated her) led three people towards them (the third person blocked by the older couple) and stopped to announce:

"Lord and Lady LeRoche and their daughter..."

Rupert and Joseph watched as Henrik and Alexandra stepped forward to greet the tall, dark haired man and the slightly shorter blonde woman, their daughter still obscured from view, before Alexandra waved her two sons forward.

"These are our sons, Rupert and Joseph...." she said calmly as the the couple nodded politely at them.

"Your Highnesses, it is good to see you both again," Lady Le Roche said comfortably before stepping aside to allow the third person behind her to step forward.

"This is our daughter Clarisse," she added as the young lady came into view, and when Joseph saw her, he though his heart had stopped.... she was absolutely stunning! She had seemed lovely in the picture, but the real girl... he had serious underestimated her beauty.... her big blue eyes were of an even darker hue than he had imagined, her hair glossier yet finer, her skin simultaneously creamy and freckly, her figure slim and her smile.... dazzling when she flashed it shyly at him.

"Hello," she began in a quiet, English accented cultured voice. "I'm very please to meet you both," she said sincerely, blushing as both young men took it in turn to kiss her hand. She smiled sweetly at Joseph when their eyes met and, for a moment, his knees felt like jelly.... before his mother thankfully broke the moment.

"We're having afternoon tea in the garden, so why don't we all follow Mrs Mack out?" she suggested before she and Henrik followed the housekeeper followed by the Le Roche's, Clarisse and Rupert strolling together and Joseph rounding out the group, all alone and feeling like the odd man out....

He was also feeling a little drained by his introduction to Clarisse and his reaction (which he hopefully did not show) to her.... she was so beautiful, but she was possibly going to be Rupert's bride and his sister in law, so whatever he felt would be inappropriate.....

0

After a few moment's awkward silence once the group was seated and cups of tea had been distributed, Rupert initiated conversation by turning to Clarisse, seated between her parents, with a gentle smile.

"So... why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?" she asked shyly as she blushed, more than a little overwhelmed at being in the presence of Their Majesties and Their Highnesses, which was ridiculous as she had spent some time with at least three of them.... the younger son, Joseph, she hadn't seen too much of, although they had been friendly as teenagers.....

She had never dreamed she would be considered a potential bride for Prince Rupert, but while most of her friends at school (and even college) would love to be a Princess and eventual Queen, she wasn't quite as excited.... it was actually somewhat frightening, but she could never admit that to her parents- she knew they wanted this badly....

"Anything... I think I detected an English accent," Rupert encouraged her gently as, beside him, Joseph watched her carefully- she was very shy and reserved, and possibly overwhelmed by the company....

"Yes, I went to boarding school in England for several years, and I returned to Genovia for my senior schooling before I spent a summer in Switzerland at a finishing school before going to college."

"Really? Well, Joe and I went to boarding school in Scotland," Rupert offered, wanting the pretty girl to relax although he knew it wouldn't be easy. "I don't know how we didn't end up with accents!"

"We were only there three years or so..." Joseph reminded him as the four older people began talking amongst themselves, pleased that the younger generation seemed to be getting along.

"True... and we both went to university in England..... How did you enjoy Pyrus University? I've heard great things about it."

"It's a fine school... and I've heard wonderful things about where you two went as well...."

"Yes, it is a good school.... and while I was one of the top students academically, Joseph was one of the top partiers!" Rupert looked at his younger brother teasingly and Joseph looked slightly annoyed. "It's amazing he graduated at all!"

"Thanks a lot!" Joseph complained as the other two laughed at him, but he was also pleased to note that Clarisse visibly relaxed as she giggled.

"I liked going to college," she began shyly. "I did go to a few parties," she added, shooting a conciliatory glance at Joseph who smiled in response. "But I did enjoy studying and all the books I had to read.... I love learning..." before she looked at Rupert then Joseph again curiously. "What did you two study?"

"I studied political science with minors in law, history and economics, while...."

"I studied business, psychology and political science," Joseph said hastily, not wanting to make a bad impression, but he sensed that Clarisse wasn't judging him at all.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly, Clarisse relaxing even more at Rupert teased her a little and Joseph contributed to the conversation, although he was feeling rather tumultuous inside, and enjoying watching her smile.... she really was lovely....

"Why don't we go for a stroll in the garden?" Rupert suggested to Clarisse when there was a lull in the conversation. "My mother has a lovely garden...."

"I'd love to," Clarisse replied calmly before Rupert turned to Joseph.

"Joe, did you want to join us?"

"Me?" Joseph was momentarily surprised, wondering why his brother would want him to accompany them on a semi romantic stroll in the garden, before quickly covering his surprise up.

"No, thanks... " he glanced at his watch and realized it was the perfect time to make his escape. "I have a few phone calls to make," he explained as he stood up.

"It was a great pleasure to see you again," he bowed a little to Lord and Lady Le Roche, before he turned to Clarisse who, along with Rupert, had stood up in order to begin their walk.

"It was lovely to meet you again, Lady Clarisse...." he added as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Please, call me Clarisse," she said quietly, blue eyes meeting brown for an instant, before he broke away and looked towards his parents. "May I be excused?"

"It's fine,"Henrik said calmly, giving Joseph a benign nod of the head, releasing him, and Joe left the garden suddenly confused and angry, although he didn't know why.....

Clarisse looked after him for a moment, momentarily confused and sad for no definable reason, before she realized Rupert was offering his arm out to her.

"Shall we?" he asked with a smile and she smiled in kind as she accepted his arm.

"We shall...."

000

While Joseph did have to answer phone calls and write some letters, instead of heading directly towards his study to do as such, he veered away and headed back outside.... towards the forest and lake... he needed to go for a long walk to clear his head.....Clarisse had unsettled him a great deal, and it was going to take a while for him to forget that....

It was almost dark before he returned to the palace, and was relieved to find that the Le Roche's had long gone but his brother waiting for him in the study.

"Where have you been?" was the first thing Rupert said when Joseph walked into the room. "I thought you said you had calls to return?"

"I did," Joseph said as he tossed his jacket onto the couch and sprawled down in his favourite chair. "But I just needed some air, that's all...."

"I've been back here three times since 5:00 and you still haven't been back... it's now nearly seven and we're expected in the dining room in 10 minutes? Where have you _been?_"

"I told you... I just went for a walk, that's all...." Joseph said calmly, a little surprised that his brother was looking at him so disapprovingly. "Yes, I know the boys are probably going to be annoyed that I slipped past them, but I was down at the lake, just thinking...

"About what?" Rupert asked curiously.

"This and that.... still mulling over my decision to join the navy....maybe the armed forces might be better... I could get some training and still be able to do my official duties...."

"Since when have you been worried about your official duties?" Rupert smirked a little, but when Joseph didn't respond, he decided not to press the issue- Joseph could be touchy at times and it was obvious he was at the moment.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about this afternoon.... what did you think of Clarisse?"

Joseph groaned inwardly- he had spent most of the afternoon down on the lake's edge, trying to rid himself of any thoughts of Clarisse and her affect on him, and now Rupert had to bring it back up again! Still, it wouldn't do to let Rupert know any of that... it was his problem.

"She's lovely... that picture really didn't do her justice."

"I know.... and she's very intelligent... we spent half an hour in the garden just talking books and politics.... she's quite up to date with everything here..."

"With a father in parliament, I expect she would be."

"True... and she's very interested in learning more...."

"So... you like her?" Joseph teased gently and Rupert looked at him seriously.

"I do, I do very much... in fact...." Rupert paused to take a deep breath in. "I was going to tell everyone at dinner together, but I might as well tell you first, I usually tell you anything first.... I don't think we're going to need to explore that list any further.... I would like to get to know her better..... but I think she might be the one!"

"Great...." Joseph said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster as his heart sank into his stomach. While he had thought this afternoon was a one off, the first in a long line of vetting candidates, Rupert's rapid decision to pick Clarisse was a surprise.... and it would make it even more difficult for him as she would be around a lot more...... His thoughts were so confused, he didn't know why he was reacting like this.....

"Are you sure it's great?" Rupert looked at him anxiously. "I know it's a sudden decision, but I think it's time I bit the bullet and made a decision to settle down...."

"No, I am happy for you big brother.... she's a fine girl and she'll make a fine Queen and wife... I just want you to be happy, that's all," Joe said simply, ignoring the burning in his stomach, and Rupert beamed at him happily.

"That means a lot, Joe, it really does...." before he stood up and stretched. "But now, I think it's time for dinner.... and I'm sure Mother is dying to know what we both think of Clarisse..."

"You more than me," Joseph joked as he followed suit and, retrieving his jacket from the couch, followed him from the room. "But... I am happy for you.... she's lovely....."

"Yes she is... and since she's going to be around more often.... if I'm busy, you can entertain her.... she's very curious about you.... especially all your escapades with the press!" Rupert laughed as they walked down the hallway together and Joe grinned bravely although his comment had stung a little...was that who he was going to be seen as for the rest of his life?

0

Both Henrik and Alexandra were delighted with Rupert's announcement, although Alexandra cautioned against making a hasty decision about marriage until they had gotten to know each other a little better.

"Of course we're not going to rush into getting engaged, Mother!" Rupert had laughed at that, pleased that his parents were happy with his decision. "I would rather take a few months to get to know her, see if she likes me and our life before making any hasty decisions.... right, Joe?" he glanced over at his brother who was staring into his wine glass.

"What?" he jumped, looking around before realizing the rest of the family were looking at him. "Oh yes, I think that's an excellent idea.... choosing a wife needs some careful consideration and I'm sure parliament wouldn't be thrilled if you got engaged within 2 months of meeting!" he added with a teasing smile, and the other three laughed, although Rupert continued to keep an eye on his younger brother all evening....

He was in a very odd mood, although hiding it very well, and he had to wonder why.... He had been very pleasant to Clarisse, even joining in on the teasing, so it couldn't be that he didn't like her.... It must be something else, Rupert decided, wanting to ask him about it but didn't get the chance to.... maybe in the morning, he yawned to himself as he headed towards his suite with a small smile- he had chosen his future Queen (and he was sure Clarisse would be the one) and his parents were pleased.... now the pressure was off a little....

Joseph meanwhile, was angry at himself for the way he had behaved all evening and especially more about the way he had been around Clarisse that afternoon.... she was a perfectly lovely girl, would make a fabulous Queen and mother, and everyone was happy about it... so why wasn't he? He was just drifting into sleep when he suddenly sat up in bed, realizing what it was....

**HE** was attracted to Clarisse, very, very attracted to Clarisse, and he was jealous of Rupert having chosen her.....

Joseph groaned as he sank back down into bed and buried his face in his pillow.... why did he have to have feelings for a girl that was taken... and by his brother, no less? She was going to be his sister in law, and Queen..... and she was only 21! His thoughts were becoming more and more irrational as considered the situation, before finally coming up with a solution as the room became lighter and lighter.... He would have to avoid Clarisse at all costs... yes, he would be polite whenever they were together with the family, but he would take great care not to be alone with her.... the future of the monarchy and his brother's happiness depended on it....

Little did he know that, a half an hour's drive away, there was someone else who wasn't sleeping at all and was worrying about almost the same thing.....

While her parents had rhapsodised about the afternoon tea all the way home, and all the way through dinner, Clarisse was oddly silent about the whole day.....

Rupert was very sweet, and she liked him very much- she could imagine that he would be a good King, husband and father to any girl, her thoughts kept returning to the younger, somewhat moodier younger brother.....Joseph....

She knew he had a reputation for being a playboy, a flirt, but she hadn't seen that side at all today... when their eyes had met, she had felt something jolt inside her, like her stomach had fallen all the way down to her knees.... and he had seemed kind and gentle whenever she spoke to him..... he was very handsome, possibly even more so than his older brother, and she sensed that he was troubled about his life as the second son, the spare.... Everyone seemed to have written him off as rogue, but she felt there was something more about him but no one had given him the chance....

She wanted to get to know him better- after all, he was going to be her brother in law, but there was something about him that made her weak at the knees, her heart racing a mile a minute..... did she have a little crush on him, based on his reputation, or was it something more..... was she really attracted to the wrong brother?


	3. Avoiding

_Author's Note: Two chapters in one week is a record, but I just couldn't wait... I was on a roll so I just kept writing!_

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!

After a very restless night and sleeping very little, Joseph rose early and went for a run, accompanied by his usual jogging bodyguard, pausing only to watch the sun rise.

He very rarely saw the sun rise, usually he had only just gone to bed or being completely dead to the world, but he had to admit that he had missed something by missing out on sun rises and perhaps it was something he could consider doing more often as it was such a beautiful sight....

The crisp morning air also gave him also gave him a chance to reconsider his decision from the night before, and he realized again that it was the best thing he could do.... Rupert would get a little suspicious and expect an explanation, but he had enough meetings, functions and letters to write so that he could avoid seeing her for the rest of the week, and then at the weekend....he would think about that later, although he had had long-standing plans to visit friends.... the main thing was that he had to try and not be obvious about avoiding her and Rupert....

He had just started climbing the stairs, wanting a shower and breakfast, when he collided with Rupert coming down the stairs.

"Well, this is a surprise!" he joked as he followed Joe back upstairs. "I never thought I would see YOU up and about at this hour of the morning!" and he was genuinely surprised- Joe generally never made it up until much later in the day. "Don't tell me you actually saw the sun rise!"

"I felt like going for a jog, and the sun rise was extraordinary," he said somewhat abruptly as he strode into his suite, Rupert on his heels.

The last thing he wanted was to see his brother at this hour of the morning, but obviously Rupert wanted to talk.

"I imagine it was," Rupert said as he sank into his usual chair. "So... what are your plans for the day?" he asked interestedly as Joseph, realizing he couldn't have a shower just yet, sat down in his chair and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"A couple of meetings, lunch with a friend, dinner out with more friends..." he fibbed smoothly although it was mostly true. "What about you, and why?"

"Just wondering... Clarisse will be here at ten... her parents are obviously eager to get things moving," Rupert laughed bitterly, accepting a mug of coffee from a hovering servant. "I now remember them at a ball when she was sixteen and her mother seemed rather anxious about her prospects of marrying young!"

"Do they know about your decision?" Joseph inquired as he too accepted a cup of coffee- obviously Rupert had had the same instinct about her parents that he did.

"No... I wanted to tell Clarisse herself before her parents... after all, she is the one who may be Queen after all, isn't she? But I just saw your expression... did you suspect her parents are rather.... eager?"

"Perhaps," Joseph said reluctantly, not wanting to get involved. "I've always thought that about her mother... but they are going to be your parents in law eventually... if all goes well...."

"True," Rupert sighed heavily before looking at Joseph seriously. "But she does want to get to know you.... I know I kind of dominated the conversation yesterday...."

"She will get to know me... but **I'm** not the one she may marry- I'm only her future brother in law," he joked, determined not to reveal his mixed emotions to his brother.

"She's very curious about you and I think it would be nice for her to have another ally in the palace besides me."

"She does... obviously Mother and Father both like her as well!"

"Yes, but someone of her own age... you're even closer in age to her and you might have more in common with her.... but will you be available when I need you?"

"Alright... but I'm busy today... I'm sorry," he sounded apologetic but he was rather relieved that he was busy today.

000

The next two weeks seemed to pass by in moments as Joseph found himself swept up in plans, meetings, events and parties, and had barely seen Clarisse (or even Rupert) at all in that time.

He had briefly bumped into her as he left the palace or returned and he had greeted her politely but somewhat distantly, determined to keep the fact that his knees turned to jelly every time he looked into her eyes private, but as the days passed and he continued to run into her (she was visiting almost daily, mostly due to her parents he assumed) he saw confusion, sadness and hurt in her eyes and expression making him wonder if he was making the right decision in the long run....

Clarisse meanwhile wondered what she had done wrong for Joseph to take an obvious dislike to her and avoid her like the plague. She thought they had gotten along fine at the first meeting, although he had mainly listened to the conversation rather than joined in, and he had seemed so nice.... it had been him rather than Rupert who had occupied her thoughts even now, despite his behaviour, and wondering whether she had a 'crush' or an unexplained attraction to him....

But now she realized she was being ridiculous- he didn't like her, and he had only been polite at that meeting, which hurt her a great deal as she wanted to get along with all Rupert's family, and since Joseph seemed to be Rupert's primary confidante, it was important that she was friendly with him.... Maybe Rupert would know what was wrong with Joseph....

"You seem very distracted my dear," Rupert said conversationally as they strolled back from the stables one afternoon, Rupert having introduced her to his and Joseph's favourite horses. "Is something wrong?"

"No... actually, yes," she changed her mind quickly as she stopped and looked towards him. In the past two weeks, they had become good friends and she was beginning to feel comfortable with him and slightly more comfortable with the fact that he had chosen her to possibly be his bride. It was still a daunting prospect, but he had reassured her that they wouldn't need to make anything official for a couple of months. It was because she felt comfortable that she decided to broach him with this problem with his brother.

"Your brother, Joseph...." she paused, feeling yet again the thrill of butterflies in her stomach as she mentioned his name. "Does he like me?"

"Of course he does!" Rupert looked startled. "Why... do you think he doesn't?"

"I don't know... I may sound paranoid," she paused, feeling foolish but Rupert was listening to her with a gentle expression. "It just seems that Joseph has been avoiding me for the past fortnight, and when we have met, he's been very... abrupt, and I was just wondering whether I did or said something to offend him...."

Rupert looked at her thoughtfully and with compassion- he could see that she was hurt and unhappy at Joseph's behaviour and he had to admit that he had been acting badly for the past two weeks... he had been surprisingly brusque to everyone, serious and quiet, working even harder and performing even more royal duties, much to the surprise but approval of his mother, as well as partying even harder in the evening.... it was if he was obsessed with avoiding everyone and everything....

He hadn't had the opportunity to approach Joseph about it, but now that Clarisse was obviously hurt (and had done nothing wrong) Rupert knew he had to do something...

0

Surprisingly early the next morning (only 8:30), Joseph was emerging from his bedroom from yet another big night out, relieved that he had a day off, before being startled by Rupert sitting at the table looking at him.

"Don't you have a suite of your own?" he asked grumpily as he collapsed opposite him and reached for his coffee.

"I do, but I needed to see you... I see you've been out all night again," Rupert commented in a neutral tone. "I thought those days were starting to become rarer...."

"Yes I have been, and they are becoming rare occasions but I figured that, since I didn't have anything on today, I could have a night out... so, what does Mother want me to do now?"

He was well aware he sounded grumpy and belligerent but the previous night hadn't lived up to his expectations, confirming that he was growing bored with the partying scene, and the girls.... while he had always loved the attention, the women were just boring and too flashy and he couldn't help but wish for a girl who was quiet, intelligent and classy.... like Clarisse...

"It's not Mother that wants you, it's me... I needed to ask you something and ask you for a favour..." before he turned serious. "Do you like Clarisse?" Rupert asked abruptly and Joseph was startled. Surely he hadn't been that obvious about it.... or did he suspect something?

"What do you mean? Of course I like her.... I told you that two weeks ago!"

"I know, but you have seemed to be avoiding her and the rest of us for the time and... Clarisse feels that she's done something to offend you.... she's actually rather hurt and distressed."

"Of course she hasn't done anything to offend me, " Joseph blustered, trying to remain calm. "I've just been busy, that's all, and she's met me when I've been tired or stressed.... but I never meant to hurt her...."

His heart sank as he said the words- his plan to avoid her wasn't working- Clarisse had obviously noticed and she was distressed and Rupert was suspicious.

"Alright..." Rupert continued to look at him evenly for a moment before his expression lightened. "Anyway, I need to ask a favour...."

"So you said."

"Father wants me to accompany him to Lybitt for a conference and Clarisse is coming...."

Joseph groaned inwardly at that- he knew what was coming....

"So... would you keep her company today?"

"Couldn't you have cancelled her coming today?"

"I could have, but she insisted on coming anyway... I think she was interested in spending some time with you..." Rupert looked at him pointedly, his eyes narrowing. "I thought you said...."

"I know what I said, and I don't have a problem with her! She's very lovely and nice... and I do want to get to know her...."

"It's not as if you have anything to do today, and I know you need to recover from last night, but Clarisse, despite your appalling behaviour, still wants to be friends with you and I think you should give her a chance to know you," Rupert said sharply before softening.

"Please... for me...."

"Alright.... I want to get to know her as well..." he paused, looking sheepish. "I just didn't want to intrude on you two...."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Joe, but she has to get to know the rest of my family and that includes you... but thank you for doing this, I appreciate it," he smiled sincerely at his younger brother before glancing at his watch and standing up. "I have to get moving, and so do you," he teased gently.

"Clarisse will be here at ten, so you have to rush!"

0

After Rupert disappeared, Joseph glanced at his watch and realized that he did have to hurry- it was after nine and he still hadn't showered or breakfasted.

After showering, he dressed carefully (although he wasn't quite sure about why he was doing that) and feeling very nervous..... whatever feelings he had had for Clarisse hadn't disappeared it seemed... they seemed to have intensified... before he made his way down to the main living room where, one of the ladies maids informed him, Clarisse was waiting for him.

"Good morning," he began awkwardly as he stepped into her line of vision and he almost stopped breathing at how lovely she looked in a soft pink dress, a small backpack beside the chair.

"Hello...." she started, looking at him with wide eyes. "Do you like Joe,or Joseph?"

"I'm usually called Joe.... but I don't mind if you call me Joseph," he smiled bashfully, surprised to realize that while he had feelings of attraction towards her, he also liked her. She seemed very pleasant and sweet.

"I would like to call you Joseph, if you don't mind."

"That's fine with me... I'm sorry I'm late but...."

"That's alright, I was just sitting here and appreciating the scenery from the window," she waved towards the French windows that led onto one of the balconies. "It's lovely.... and your mother's garden is very nice too....."

"Rupert was busy today, so I thought I would keep you company today...."

"You don't have to," Clarisse's eyes hardened somewhat as she stared at him and Joseph realized that she was annoyed and hurt about his behaviour. "I would have been happy just to wander around the palace on my own...."

"I want to," Joseph said quietly, meaning every word and Clarisse's expression softened as she realized he was telling her the truth. He seemed much more relaxed since the previous day when he had greeted her abruptly and almost stormed out of the palace, but she still needed to ask him something....

"There was just one thing I needed to ask you," she began hesitantly as she stood up and stepped directly in front of him, blue eyes on brown.

"Anything."

"Why don't you like me?"


	4. Becoming Friends

_Author's Note: Definitely on a roll with this, but enjoying every minute!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!

"I'm sorry?" Joseph asked, flustered, after a moment's shocked silence as he recovered from what she had just asked him. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Clarisse replied calmly, looking far cooler than she was feeling- despite his coldness towards her, she still wanted him to like and approve of her.

"_Why_ don't you like me?" she repeated before pausing, weighing up something before she decided to tell him the truth, not to make him feel guilty but because she wanted to.... and she secretly wanted to bond with him in some way.

"I've been trying to work out what I could have said or done to make you so angry with me...." she trailed off, looking away with a sad expression and Joseph couldn't help but feel even worse, even more guilty and ashamed of himself....

It had been bad enough hearing about it from Rupert, but to actually witness Clarisse's confusion and hurt feelings... he felt like a real louse. Obviously his plan had hurt her more than he had imagined, made Rupert suspicious and.... he wasn't feeling too terrific about the whole idea himself.

Clarisse felt foolish about asking whether he liked her or not, like they were both in high school, and feeling unreasonably hurt and sad that Joseph was avoiding her....

Why, she wondered to herself for the millionth time in the past fortnight, it wasn't as if she was going to marry him....

Still, seeing him again, looking kindly and rather guiltily at her, confirmed that she had an ever growing attraction to him and it made her feel simultaneously happy and sad... She was at the beginning of relationship with Rupert (the end result being marriage) and he was a kind man, despite the age difference, but whenever she saw Joseph, all thoughts of Rupert, their budding relationship/friendship and future together all flew out of her head, and all she could see was Joseph, wishing that he was the one she was trying to build a relationship with....

However, after many sleepless nights, she had come to the conclusion that maybe Joseph not liking her would be a blessing in that she could suppress and forget whatever feelings she had for him (and while she had 'dated' occasionally in college, these feelings were something she had never felt before).... but this morning, with him actually showing up to spend the day with her, she was again confused.....

"It's not you," he said huskily as he stepped closer to her, wanting to reassure her, but when she looked at him, her eyes were full of doubts and questions.

"But you've been avoiding me," she pointed out quietly. "I sense that you feel uncomfortable around me and I just... I would like to know why," she looked at him unhappily and Joseph longed to give her a comforting hug, but that would be inappropriate.....

"Believe me, it's nothing to do with you," he said sincerely, reaching over and squeezing her hand gently, ignoring the tingle he felt. "I've been busy and...." he stopped, not wanting to add that she was part of the reason he was avoiding her (but only because his feelings for her were very strong and he didn't want to ruin her chances with Rupert) before he suddenly found himself saying:

"Sometimes... being a Prince is hard, especially when people expect so much of you and when you fail even the slightest bit, they come after you like piranhas," he confided, relieved yet surprised to be saying this to someone, anyone about his feelings... his father, mother and Rupert would never understand, and his friends would think he was crazy but Clarisse seemed just non judgemental and something about her serious, quiet countenance drew him towards her...

It wasn't just her beauty he was attracted to, it was her personality as well...

Clarisse's expression softened instantly at his confidence- she had thought he was troubled and maybe this was part of his problem and the way people perceived him, but she suddenly felt very tender towards him.

"I'm sorry," Joseph suddenly added, realizing what he had just said and to whom he had just said it- she already had enough on her plate without listening to his problems, and she was possibly going to have to endure this in the future. "I didn't mean to say that..."

"But maybe you needed to say it," Clarisse said softly and he saw compassion in her eyes.... maybe she did understand.... "I'm glad you said it to me, and I won't say anything to anyone about it...."

Aside from her mysterious, intense feelings for him, she felt a little protective of him and compassionate as well as liking him as a person....

Everyone else had written him off as a playboy and the second son with no responsibilities, but there was more to him than met the eye, as he had just indicated, and Clarisse wanted to get to know him better.

"Anyway.... I DO like you," Joe returned to the previous subject. "And I'm looking forward to you becoming my sister in law... it's about time some more mischief was created around the palace- I do my best, but I do need a partner in crime!" he teased, smiling genuinely at her and Clarisse finally smiled in response, her smile dazzling him yet again, but he suppressed his awe and delight- now, more than ever, he wanted to be friends with Clarisse and he was confident that his feelings (which obviously weren't reciprocated) would eventually disappear.

"So, would you like my company today?" he joked gently as Clarisse smiled and blushed at the same time, looking shy.

"Yes please... if you don't have anything else to do..."

"Then I am at your service," he bowed gallantly at her and she laughed- yes, she did like him! "So, what would you like to do today?"

"I met your horse Jackson yesterday... he's beautiful..."

"Yes, he's a good boy," Joseph looked pleased at her compliment- the rest of the family weren't as enthusiastic about horse riding as he was.

"He is... I was wondering if we could go horse riding this morning?" she looked at him shyly. "I love horse riding...."

"Rupert mentioned that you were a good rider and loved it," he teased as Clarisse blushed again- gosh, would she ever stop blushing at everything he said, she wondered to herself as Joseph smiled at her- she was so shy and so proper, but he liked seeing the pink flush her cheeks....it brought out the colour of her eyes....

"Of course we can go riding," he added. "Although.... " he gazed down at her pink dress. "You... and I...." he laughed as he looked down at his tan pants. "Will have to change!"

"Yes," Clarisse agreed before holding out her small backpack with a victorious smile. "That's why I brought this!"

0

After changing in two separate suites (Clarisse in Joseph's and Joseph in Rupert's) and Joseph's jaw almost dropping how how elegant and attractive she looked in her riding gear, the two of them made their way down to the stables, chatting about inconsequential subjects as Joseph battled feelings of loneliness and jealousy but hiding it well.... Rupert really was a lucky fellow...

When they arrived, they found that the grooms men had already saddled Jackson and Alexandra's horse Strawberry for them, and Joe was very impressed when Clarisse easily leapt into the saddle and instructed the groom on adjusting her stirrups, Joseph watching with a grin.

"You're obviously an expert," Joseph teased as he climbed onto his horse and they trotted out of the stable courtyard to wait for Joseph's two bodyguards.

"I love riding," Clarisse admitted with a slight blush. "I try to ride at least a few times a week...and it's become very therapeutic for me.... a kind of an escape...." she added softly, looking away and Joseph suddenly felt protective of her- obviously, with parents like hers, her life couldn't have been easy....

"Anyway," Clarisse turned back to him with a bright smile. "I don't want to talk about me, I want to talk about you.... and I have two questions that I need to ask right off."

"Oh? Well, fire away," he encouraged as the two of them rode towards Joseph's favourite trail, the bodyguards trailing a little way behind to give them privacy.

"Why do you always, or almost always, wear black?" she asked curiously. "It's a rather depressing colour, and I didn't think the royal family was supposed to wear black unless in mourning...."

"True, and it drives my mother up the wall sometimes," Joseph laughed ruefully. "I don't know why I do it, but I don't mind wearing colours either, like you saw this morning.... maybe I just like looking mysterious," he grinned at her, her heart fluttering a little at his smile. "So... what is your other question?"

"The earring...." she began hesitantly.

"Oh, that," Joseph laughed out loud as his hand brushed the subject in question. "It was a college dare, nothing more, but I discovered that I liked it so it stayed... Mother hated it, of course, and tried to convince me to get rid of it....but whenever a parent tells you to do something...."  
"You usually tend to go the other way just to annoy them," Clarisse finished with a smile as their eyes met and they grinned like errant school children, bonding over problems with their parents.

"So.... do you think my earring is very unsuitable for a royal prince?" he inquired and Clarisse looked mortified at the question.

"No... no, I never meant to insult you... I actually like it," she admitted coyly and Joseph laughed.

"So, do I look like a pirate or a playboy?"

"No, it makes you look like an individual... and you definitely are an individual, quite unlike anyone else I've ever known...." she said quietly before, blushing, she spurred her horse on, leaving Joseph staring after her, wondering....

Was it his imagination, or had he felt that she was attracted to him as well? Did she really like him as much as he liked her, and in that way? Was there really a mutual attraction between them, or had he just imagined the tender look in her eyes just now?

Before he could consider this thought, he heard her call from ahead;

"Come on, slow coach!" and he quickly shook the feeling of joy that he had suddenly felt, thinking that she was attracted to him- he was being ridiculous, she was going to marry Rupert!

"I'm coming!" he grinned, shouting back and spurring Jackson forward.... but the thought continued to linger there.....

000

It was well after lunchtime when they finally returned to the palace, after racing each other and feeling more and more relaxed with each other (Joseph dismissing his earlier thought).

"Where are we having lunch?" Clarisse inquired as they stepped back into the cool palace foyer and he grinned at her- he had already arranged for lunch to be set up in the garden for the two of them.

"Out in the garden, if you don't mind..."

"How lovely," Clarisse sighed before looking down at her riding attire. "However, you don't mind if I get changed again? I don't feel like eating lunch in riding clothes."

"Good idea... and I'll be sure to wear black," Joseph teased and she blushed slightly but laughed along with him, knowing he was teasing her. She liked that he felt comfortable enough to tease her- Rupert was somewhat serious and both sets of parents... perish the thought that they would ever tease her.... it felt good to be teased and treated like a person, a girl....

Ten minutes later, they met down by the French doors leading out the garden, and while Joseph smiled appreciatively at her dress, Clarisse silently admired him in his tan pants and white shirt, although she secretly liked him in black as well....

"Now, lets change the subject onto you...." Joseph began as, after holding out Clarisse's chair for her, he sat down opposite her and one of the maids served their lunch. He was just as curious about her as she was about him....

"Oh no," Clarisse shook her head firmly while smiling flirtatiously at him. "Today is about you- think of it as your punishment for your behaviour over the past two weeks...." she chided gently but her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"Uh oh..." Joseph pretended to look mortified but he didn't mind- he liked how she was opening up and relaxing around him.

"So, you've already asked the essentials- the black clothes and the earring- what else would you like to know about me?"

"Well....I just wanted to hear about some of the things you got up to at university... did you really get up to as much as Rupert intimated?"

Joseph rolled his eyes as he remembered what Rupert had said and how he had wanted to impress Clarisse....

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Clarisse hastily backtracked, seeing the slightly displeased look on Joseph's face, but he grinned at her.

"No, it's fine... I was just remembering how annoyed I was that Rupert made me out to be some kind of campus party animal when really.... well, I was rather a naughty boy.... I didn't want you to think that I was an idiot...."

"Never," Clarisse said firmly, leaning over and touching his hand for a moment. "I would never judge someone that quickly.... still, I'm rather curious about your college days...."

"Well..." Joseph hesitated. "As long as none of this gets back to your parents... or even mine...."

"Cross my heart, it won't...."

"Well, there was this one time...." he began with the perfect story in mind of when, rather intoxicated, he and a couple of his friends climbed onto the roof of the building they were staying in in their boxers and nothing else.....

"Of course, it was all a dare from one of our more sober friends.... and can you guess what happened then?" Joseph asked with a laugh as Clarisse struggled to stop laughing so she could breath.

"I'm guessing that someone in authority came along, maybe informed on the sly, and you all got into trouble!"

"Exactly, but none of us were expelled or anything.... and it didn't even get into the papers which would normally happen with me, but Rupert still told the parents and of course they weren't happy at all! I can still remember Mother saying: "Grow up, Joseph! You may be at college but you are still representing us!" but of course I didn't listen!"

"Have you got other stories?" Clarisse asked eagerly and Joseph nodded- she didn't seem at all shocked by that escapade....

They were still sitting there nearly two hours later when Rupert emerged from the palace in search of them, and he stood there for a moment, hidden by the bushes and watching them together.

Obviously Clarisse had forgiven him for his behaviour and Joseph had obviously regained his manners and relaxed around her as they laughed over something that Joseph had said. They were clearly enjoying themselves and they seemed very happy together....

An odd thought suddenly struck him as he watched them- what if Joseph had been avoiding Clarisse because he was attracted to her and didn't want to cause waves between them. The two of them were certainly closer in age to each other, and probably had a lot more in common than he and Clarisse...

Joseph clearly had a gift for opening her up as she seemed much happier and less shy and nervous around him, which pleased Rupert no end but made him feel a little sad and jealous that she had yet to be like that around him....

However, he reminded himself sternly, Clarisse had only been visiting for just over two weeks and it was hardly realistic that anything besides a friendship would develop in that time... they still had plenty of time in which to get to know each other before parliament insisted on an engagement and marriage. Clarisse was a beautiful, kind and intelligent girl, the perfect girl to be a Queen, wife and mother, and she was still young....

Still..... there was something between his younger brother and Clarisse that pleased and saddened Rupert, although it could possibly be because they were closer in age to each other and Joseph was very different to him... and he did want Clarisse to have another ally in the palace, he reminded himself, discarding the other thoughts he had been mulling over in his head as he stepped out of his hiding place and into full view.

"Don't tell me you two have been sitting out here all day!" he called jovially as the younger two turned to greet him. "You're too lazy, Joe... while the rest of us have been out working, you've just been lolling about here with Clarisse! I wish I could be as lucky as you, staying up all night, getting up late and hanging around the palace all day with a pretty girl!"

For an instant, Clarisse saw a flash of pain in Joseph's eyes as he heard his brother's words about being lazy, and she thought it had been rather cruel of Rupert before he grinned broadly at his brother, dismissing the words.

"You know I'm always lazy, I _am_ the second brother.... but Clarisse and I.... good grief, is that the time?" he glanced at his watch in surprise- it had only seemed like minutes since they had sat down to lunch and he had started regaling Clarisse with stories from his uni days. "It only seemed like minutes...."

"Yes, it does," Clarisse stepped in smoothly, still a little annoyed at Rupert for his remark. "But we did go horse riding this morning, and we were about to go for a tour of the palace... Joseph informed me that there were some secret entrances that he thought I should know about!""

"Really?" Rupert smiled as he sat down in the chair between them. "I should have thought about showing you them, but as Joseph knows them better...." he smiled easily at Joseph, well aware he had been unnecessarily cruel to his younger brother a few seconds ago (after all, he had been the one who had asked Joseph to step in in his absence) and Joseph smiled in response, accepting his apology.

"Exactly... so, how was your day with Father?" Joseph turned the conversation to his brother.

"Busy, somewhat boring but also rather interesting, which is a contradiction I know," Rupert sighed as he shook his head to the offer of lemonade from Clarisse. "It's absolutely amazing at how stubborn some people can be.... but they eventually listened to what Father had to say in the end...."

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" Clarisse asked quietly- since his arrival, she had subsided back into herself again, but she had thoroughly enjoyed her day with Joseph... she hoped that they would have more opportunities to spend time together.

"No, thank goodness, it was only a day conference.... but I do have other meetings that I have to attend, which is why I was coming to find you two..."

"I am not filling in for you, big brother," Joseph started shaking his head at Rupert's words. "I already have my own problems.... and I do have to meet with the recruitment officer for the armed forces tomorrow morning...."

"So you're going to go ahead with that?" Rupert asked as Clarisse sipped her lemonade, content to watch the two brothers interact.

"Maybe.... at least, I want to get some training in military operations and procedures, I've always found that fascinating... so, what's your problem?"

"Well....I know I promised I would take you to the Winter palace tomorrow," Rupert turned to Clarisse apologetically. "But my schedule for the next few days is terrible, and...."

"I'll take her," Joseph volunteered easily as both Rupert and Clarisse looked at him. "Yes, I know I have my meeting to get to, but it's not going to take all day, and I'm more than happy to... that is, if you agree," he looked at Clarisse gently, and Clarisse couldn't help but smile.

"That would be wonderful.... but I've been informed that the Queen would like to meet with me tomorrow, just to...."

"She's going to start your 'princess lessons'" Rupert nodded gravely. "She spoke to me about it this morning and I thought it might be good to start...."

"What do princess lessons involve, exactly?"

"She, or rather someone else, is going to begin training you in protocol, history lessons, grooming, manners and etiquette and all that sort of thing....even teaching one how to eat, stand, walk, talk and act like a princess.... it's necessary for any new member of the royal family," Rupert explained as Joseph watched Clarisse considering the idea.

He personally found the whole training situation ridiculous, especially the grooming part- Clarisse was naturally gorgeous, and he was sure that she had a natural sense of style, and she was classy without any help.... but if he expressed that opinion to anyone, they would probably laugh at him or think that he had a crush on her.....

"I see," Clarisse said carefully, not at all sure she wanted to endure all this if Rupert were to dump her or change his mind, but since her parents were expecting so much and Rupert liked her, she would go through with it. "Well, I look forward to spending time with her," she said diplomatically before the three of them realized that the housekeeper was standing beside the table.

"Your Highnesses, Lady Le Roche.... Lady Le Roche's driver has arrived to pick her up," she announced before turning and disappearing back into the palace.

"Well, that must be your signal to go," Rupert joked as they three of them rose and Clarisse accepted his arm gratefully.

"I suppose so...." she agreed, before turning to Joseph with a polite smile, but her eyes conveying her pleasure at the day they had spent together. "Thank you so much for today, Joseph, I had so much fun.... "

"As did I, Clarisse," he replied just as formally but his eyes sending the same message back to her as he kissed the top of her hand. "And I will be available to you tomorrow, if you wish."

"Thank you," she said softly before Rupert, winking at Joseph, escorted her back into the palace, leaving Joseph standing there, feeling bereft and lonely.....

Today had been wonderful, but it had just intensified his feelings for her....

Could friendship not be enough for him?.... could he really be falling in love with Clarisse?

Clarisse meanwhile, smiled gratefully at Rupert as he helped her into the car and kissed the top of her hand with a warm smile.

"Hopefully I will see you sometime tomorrow but, if not... .have fun with my brother...." he teased, still feeling a little jealous at what he had witnessed that afternoon while Clarisse struggled to keep a smile on her face, her insides completely a flutter at the day's activities.

"I will, but I will look forward to seeing you too," she smiled warmly at him before he closed the car door and the car pulled away from him, heading down the driveway to the gates.

She sat back in her seat and sighed.... it had been a little awkward when Rupert had reappeared just before, but she had successfully hidden her feelings with a smile....

But now, in the privacy of the car, she had time to consider her feelings....

Today had been absolutely wonderful with Joseph, and she was more than a little relieved that he liked her and enjoyed her company, making her feel happy and relaxed but she now realized something more which filled her with dismay and joy.... they had become friends within a few hours, but could she be falling in love with Joseph as well?


	5. A Strong Bond

_Author's Note: thanks to readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

As it turned out, Joseph and Clarisse didn't end up going to the Winter Palace until a week later as both of them were quite busy- Joseph with his royal duties as well as meeting with the recruitment officers for the Genovian army, while Clarisse divided her time between Rupert and Alexandra, both people making her feel very awkward and shy.

The only time they saw each other was at lunch, whereby Henrik, Alexandra and Rupert were usually present so they didn't have a chance to have a one on one conversation, or when one or the other was leaving or returning to the palace.

"We're ships that are passing in the night," Joe had joked on one such occasion and Clarisse had laughed openly at him, much to the disapproval of Mrs Mack. "But don't worry, we'll get to the Winter Palace, even if it kills me!"

Sure enough, the next day they were both available and free and Rupert insisted Joseph fulfil his earlier promise.

"You did volunteer, so there's no way out of it!" he teased as the three of them wandered through the hallway to the front door, and he missed the look of delight the two exchanged behind his back.

"True, and I'm a man of my word," Joseph joked as one of the black palace cars (one of the latest) was driven around to the front steps where they were waiting.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" he offered, although the offer was half hearted and Rupert seemed to sense it.;

"No thank you- after spending the past few days in cars, I would much rather spend the day here and outside! Besides," he added with a grin. "You two will have more fun without me anyway!"

He had concluded that his idea of Joseph being attracted to Clarisse was ridiculous, just a stupid idea of his- they were becoming friends, which was what he wanted, and if Joseph had the gift to make her relax, then that was fine.

It wasn't until they had left the palace, the usual retinue of bodyguards in the car behind them, when Joseph grinned over at her- they were finally alone and he could already see Clarisse begin to unwind. His older brother tended to be a dampener in most situations, Clarisse turning shy around him, and Joseph liked to see her relaxed.

"So... how are you?" he asked as Clarisse blushed slightly at the solicitous tone in his voice before looking over at him with a responding smile.

"I'm fine... how are you?" she asked shyly, happy that they had another day to spend together- the last time had been fun and she had missed him, and the way he had made her laugh.... Even through her feelings would never be reciprocated, he would always be her friend.

"Great, but rather busy... as you have been too.... How are the princess lessons going?"

"Hasn't your mother told you anything?"

"Not really, although she's probably talked to Rupert about it, and she knows that I don't really like anything like that...."

He didn't mean to blurt that out (although it was exactly how he felt, although he knew, deep down, everyone needed some preparation for their future roles), but he saw Clarisse's expression soften slightly at his words.

"It's alright," Clarisse shrugged as she glanced out the window before looking back at him. "Actually, the lessons haven't started yet- they will next week- but Her Majesty has been telling me about what I'm going to be learning... basically everything Rupert said... I even have to have a tutor in Genovian history and parliamentary procedure..." she sounded a little overwhelmed, although she also knew that it wasn't going to happen all at once.... it would continue over the months and even after the wedding...

These lessons terrified her as much as the word wedding, but there was nothing she could do about it- Rupert had clearly made his choice and she had to accept it....

The thought depressed her somewhat before she realized Joseph was talking again.

"What about your personal appearance and style?" he asked, although he didn't think she needed any improvements.

"Apparently, I'm rather attractive," Clarisse sounded amused as Joseph silently agreed with his mother, although attractive wouldn't be the word he used.... more like beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, exquisite....

"So there's not much that needs to be improved!" she quipped with a smile.

"I should think not," he murmured under his breath and Clarisse stopped when she heard his words- could it be that he liked her more than an a friend, and if he knew how she felt about him, he would reciprocate?

No, it was impossible, he was just being chivalrous... and he probably wouldn't try to risk the bond with his brother.... blood bonds were much stronger than friendships and he wouldn't hurt his brother for anything....

Swallowing her disappointment, she returned to the subject at hand.

"Although there are a few things that I need to learn...." she paused again for a moment, struggling to find the right words to express her thoughts, and Joseph glanced quickly over at her.

"Go on," he gently encouraged her.

"Well.... it's all rather bewildering that I have to have even more lessons and training to become the Queen of Genovia... you were born into it, but to marry into it.... it's very different! Would your wife have to undergo all of this?"

"My WIFE!" Joseph looked momentarily startled- despite the knowledge that his parents would choose his bride for him in a few years, and had accepted it, he hadn't considered that she, whoever she would be, would be his WIFE. "My _wife_!" he repeated in stupefaction.

"Yes, your wife," Clarisse gently teased. "I'm sure you will get married one day, despite your night time adventures!" she added with a smile before suddenly feeling a jolt of jealousy course through her at the thought of Joseph's wife.... she hated her already, even if he didn't have anyone in mind yet.

"No, whenever that happens (which won't be for a long time), her training will be a lot less intense than yours... as the wife of the second son, she will have her moments in the spotlight but the focus will almost always been on the Queen...." he recited in a monotone and Clarisse couldn't help but giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You sounded like an instruction manual for royalty just then!"

"I didn't mean to!" he retorted, laughing along with her. "It's just that I've heard it over and over since I was young, and it's made me pity the young lady who would marry Rupert.... just the training is mind boggling!"

"Thank you very much," Clarisse said quietly and Joe again felt awful.

"I'm sorry...." he began before she smiled gently at him.

"No, it's alright, I know what I'm getting into....maybe..." she trailed off, sounding very uncertain of her decision, Joseph feeling it as well- if this had been her parents idea, he thought sympathetically, he could well understand her qualms.

"Anyway, the Winter Palace is even better than the palace in Pyrus- we usually spend the holiday season there, and have the Christmas dinner and New Year's Eve ball there. It annoys all the members of parliament that they have to travel so far, but they still come!"

He chuckled to himself, always amused at how eager the stuffy members of parliament were to spend time at the palace. He knew they disapproved of him and considered him a spoilt brat, but they also knew he wouldn't put up with their nonsense.

"Yes, my parents make the trek too," Clarisse agreed seriously and Joseph again looked embarrassed before he met her eyes and relaxed when he saw that her eyes were sparkling mischievously- she had only been joking.

"So do you prefer the Winter Palace or the Pyrus Palace?"

"Definitely the Winter palace... it's less formal than the other one, there is more privacy, less press willing to make the journey and I can go where I want on the horses... when it's not too cold, that is. I usually spend a week there with a few of my friends, and it's great fun.... my parents are quite as keen on it, and the garden isn't as extensive, but it's perfect for me."

"That sounds wonderful," Clarisse smiled, envisioning the palace as such and liking it. "But I thought you would be more a town boy, staying close to the centre of the social scene...."

"For a long time I did," Joseph admitted. "But I've always been more of a country boy, and as I get older.... no, I know 24/25 isn't that old," he added as Clarisse smiled slyly at him. "But the country is always an appealing getaway... as is the beach house at Mertz."

"Do you surf?" Clarisse asked eagerly- he was obviously very athletic, his physique well developed, and she was curious about what he did to keep in shape.

"Yes... rather badly, but I do...Maybe I could teach you sometime," he offered with a coy smile, and she laughed out loud at the thought of her parents knowing she was learning to surf- very unladylike- and even Rupert probably wouldn't be pleased....but still, it was interesting...

"Maybe I would like to try it some time, " she said with a shy smile and they shared a long look before Joseph turned on the radio.

0

It was a two hour trip between the two palaces, and the rest of the trip passed by quickly, Joseph and Clarisse mainly sitting in companionable silence, inexplicably happy jut to be together, before Clarisse suddenly remembered something as she turned to look at Joseph.

"Oh, I almost forgot.... how did your meeting with the recruitment officer go?""

"Alright," Joseph shrugged modestly but touched that she had remembered and was interested in hearing the outcome. "It went well... the army is very interested in me, but they also understand I have other duties and commitments so they need some time to consider it...."

What he didn't add was that while he was keen on joining the army, he was also trying to 'serious up' his image and that he wanted to impress Clarisse.

"I'm sure they'll realize what an asset you would be and accept you immediately," Clarisse said staunchly before blushing, realizing that she was being unusually outspoken and possibly revealing her feelings for him.

"You're very sweet, and I appreciate your support," Joseph gave her a warm smile, the smile she already loved very much, before realizing that they were there and suddenly swerved into a right hand side driveway, Clarisse gasping a little.

"I'm sorry, I just realized we're here... it's been a while since I've been here," he grinned disarmingly at him.

"Weren't you here 8 months ago?"

"Well no... I went somewhere else..." he looked away, feeling rather ashamed, but she didn't say anything- the Winter Palace was coming into view.

"Oh my..." she murmured, now well aware of the family she was supposedly marrying into. "This is... overwhelming!"

"It looks as big as the other one, but it's much more relaxed inside," Joseph explained, seeing Clarisse's bewilderment and glad that HE was the one introducing her to this. Rupert, sensitive as he was, would have brushed her awe and bewilderment aside without considering WHY she was feeling like this.... but, as tentative yet strong as their friendship seemed to be, he was considering her feelings and he wanted to protect her.

Clarisse was still rather dazed when Joseph opened her car door for her, and she was even more surprised when she realized Joseph was waiting to help her out of the car.

"I am a gentleman, despite my reputation," he teased before, smiling, she accepted his hand and stepped out.

"I know you are.... it's just that this estate is...."

"Overwhelming to anyone who is not used to this," he said understandingly, squeezing her hand as she stared at the palace again for a moment.... all this luxury and opulence... was she really worthy of it, and would she ever be comfortable with it?

She barely felt Joseph's hand squeezing hers, although she knew he was there, before he murmured into her ear:

"Come on.... I'll give you the Joseph tour of this palace- much more interesting than my father or mother doing it....

Despite the formidable exterior, the inside of the palace was, as Joseph had promise, much more relaxed and informal- the portraits were fewer, there were more paintings of flowers and sceneries and there was definitely fewer staff hovering around, although she did note that the flowers in the vases were fake.... she could see Joseph being comfortable here...

"I can understand why you like this place," Clarisse said quietly as they strolled out into the gardens which were, as Joseph had warned, rather sparse. "Aside from the gardens, the palace is wonderful."

"And it's in the middle of nowhere.... You know, I think you're one of the few people who don't mind that it's here...." he laughed and Clarisse was again reminded of his comment about annoying his parents and parliament.

"Why do you do that- annoy people for your amusement? Behave like you don't have anything to aim for, and accept that people see you like you are?" she asked softly, stunning both of them with her audacity, and she almost shrank away from him when he turned to look at her, very surprised.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked that," she blushed.

"No, no I'm glad you asked," he replied and he was- no one had ever asked him that, having accepted himself as the bad seed with no ambition, but now that Clarisse had, in her way, challenged him to consider WHY he acted like this, he had to wonder....

"Why do you think I act like that?"

"Well, these are my thoughts (and I hope you won't be offended)... most people may see the parties, the women and the drinking...."Joseph blushed at this. "As attention seeking tactics, which maybe they are, and that they think you're really are a playboy, but I think you were discovering your identity, as all young men do, but now that people have seen you like this, they've accepted you as such and you've accepted that that is how they will always see you... you've given up on yourself, so to speak, and feel that you can't change....

But while I think you are so much more than everyone has given you credit for and have the potential for greatness, even if you are 'only' the second son, you also have to help yourself as well!"

She stopped abruptly, feeling that she had said too much as Joseph strode ahead of her for a moment, Clarisse following timidly behind him.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything..." she said apologetically, worried that she had gone too far, before Joseph turned to her again, his eyes full of tears and grabbed her hand to squeeze it tightly.

He wasn't at all angry at what she had said to him- it was the truth, it was what he had long since realized but had needed to hear.... and Clarisse had cared enough to tell him that.

"No, I needed to hear that... and it means a great deal to me that you told me...."

"I believe in you and what you can do," Clarisse said gently, caressing his cheek gently as he felt hot under her touch. "You just need to believe in yourself as well.... and I think you do, it's just that you seemed to have gotten into a rut...."

"Thank you...." he murmured, kissing the top of her hand gently and Clarisse almost shivered with pleasure. "But what about you.... .are you really comfortable about this arranged marriage?" he looked at her intently as they continued their stroll around the gardens, Clarisse's arm through his now.

"I don't know if I should say anything... you and Rupert are brothers...."

"We may be brothers, but we're friends, aren't we?" he looked at her gently and she went a deep red as she nodded. "So, whatever you tell me will not go to my brother... I promise..."

"Well...." she sighed heavily. "It's such a big step, marriage, and especially an arranged marriage... I'm becoming very fond of Rupert but.... I always dreamed that I would marry for love.... it's rather a silly notion, isn't it?"

"Not at all.... every girl dreams of marrying for love, and most girls are very lucky to.... it's just aristocratic families that insist on arranged marriages.... I find it barbaric, even if I'm going to have one of my own in a few years...."

"I don't want to let my family down, but sometimes... I just wish that Father wasn't in parliament, Mother didn't want to climb the upper echelons of society and I.... I had a brother or a sister to ease this pressure on me to marry well and have children....."

Joseph watched her look away into the garden, feeling more and more sorry for her.... She was wise beyond her 21 years, and he wished that he could be as wise as her...

He was in love with her, and longed for her to belong to him, or even see him as more than a friend (which would probably never happen), but he also wanted her to be happy and she wasn't happy, despite her facade at being happy...

"I'm sorry," Clarisse looked back at him with a small smile, her eyes slightly red as two tears flowed down her cheeks. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this...."

"Like you said to me, maybe you needed to say it...." he said gently as he turned to face her and grasped both her hands in his. "I promise, Clarisse, that this will go no further than us.... But do you feel better now that you've spoken about it a little?"

"Yes," Clarisse looked at him with a crooked smile as they both felt the bond between them strengthen even more. "None of my other friends understand how I feel- they think it's wonderful that I'm marrying the Crown Prince- and my parents... well, you know how they would feel if I told them this..."

She didn't add that she didn't feel comfortable talking to Rupert about this either.... she had the feeling that they would rarely have deep and meaningful conversations, which saddened her deeply.

"Then, if you ever need to talk and don't feel that there's anyone you can talk to.... I'm always here for you...." he looked at her seriously and Clarisse smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you....I appreciate that.... but can we change the subject to something more cheerful?"

It had been a rather intense morning, with Clarisse's confession and Joseph realizing that Clarisse cared enough to give him some home truths, but they both knew that this was making their friendship deeper.... whatever happened, even when she married Rupert, they knew that they would be friends for life....

What neither of them realized, however, was that they both wished that it could be more.....


	6. Clarisse's Birthday Part 1

_Author's Note: thanks to all readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The rest of the summer seemed to glide by in moments, and while the rest of the country did very little except enjoy the warm weather while it lasted, there was movement and activity in the palace and changes were afoot, particularly with certain members of the royal family...

Rupert was pleased that his relationship with Clarisse was progressing into a warm friendship. They had not yet kissed or even held hands (although they occasionally strolled through the gardens arm in arm), but he was confident that it would eventually happen.

His mother was also pleased with her, commenting that she was bright and quick to learn, adding further weight to his instinct that Clarisse was 'the One'.

While busy with his royal duties, Rupert was already planning to propose at Christmas and the wedding to be held in June, just after his 30th birthday. FINALLY, he now grinned to himself, he was ready to marry and become King, and he knew that his parents were also relieved.

Despite his preoccupation with his relationship with Clarisse, Rupert also noticed that Joseph had undergone a dramatic transformation, changing almost beyond recognition.

While he was physically still the same (and even planning on growing a beard) and still had his sense of humour, he was far more serious than he used to be.

Gone were the late nights, the parties, the headlines with pictures of him with pretty young women all over him, and the hangovers the next morning.....

Now, he was up early, going for a long run with one of his bodyguards (he saved his horse rides for when Clarisse was available and could accompany him) before breakfasting and diving diligently into a full daily schedule of meetings, events and an occasional session of parliament. His behaviour and now more serious demeanour was such an abrupt turnaround that everyone who knew him was surprised, but they didn't ask why....

Perhaps, as some sceptics such as Mrs Mack hinted, it was only a phase that would soon pass and the 'black sheep' would soon revert back to his old habits and ways... it was only a matter of time... Or maybe, as Alexandra commented to her husband in late September, a few days before Joseph's 25th birthday, he was growing up....

But it wasn't a phase, far from it, and while Joseph was well aware of the whispered discussions and rumours that were going around, he ignored it all and kept to himself. Clarisse's words had hit their mark and he was determined to change everyone's perception of him, with Clarisse whole heartedly supporting him. If he was really honest, he was also doing it to impress Clarisse....

Clarisse meanwhile found herself enjoying her continuing lessons with the Queen and her tutor... she had forgotten how much she enjoyed the challenge of learning... as well as seeing all the lovely clothes she would have to wear as princess...No matter what other problems she may have, she was like any other young woman and loved the idea of pretty clothes and jewellery.... well, not all the time, but occasionally.....

She was also aware that Rupert was pleased with how they were getting along, but while she was very fond of him, Clarisse was becoming more and more aware that there was no spark between them, as there was between her and Joseph...

It was no use ignoring it, she was falling (or rather, had fallen) in love with Joseph and she knew they would have to discuss it before someone got hurt. She enjoyed the time they spent together, usually horse riding, but sometimes having serious conversations (although never as serious as the one they had had at the Winter Palace) but she was craving more and more time with him, which confirmed that she was in love with him.

However, while the three of them were happy in their various occupations (and spending a great deal of time together as a threesome), there was another rumour abounding in the palace.... that the young Lady LeRoche and Prince Joseph were growing closer and closer all the time, spending a lot of time together (almost daily) and flirting with each other, so much so that... was it possible that they were enjoying a secret romance?  
"It's always possible," Mrs Mack whispered confidentially to a maid as they prepared a table for Joseph's birthday dinner later that night. While his parents had offered him a party ('After all, it's not every day one reaches a quarter of a century!" Henrik had remarked with a jovial smile), Joseph had insisted that a dinner with family was fine with him.... and that Clarisse would be in attendance.

"His Highness has always been a ladies man and... he really does seem to charm women quite easily," Mrs Mack sniffed disapprovingly- she had never liked the younger prince, the older brother was much more her speed, and she was certain the feeling was mutual... and this rumour... while she hadn't started it, she wouldn't be surprised if it was true- and, secretly, she hoped that it was so that the Prince could either be sorted out or sent away.... the times she had had entered his suite and seen the mess he had created, or the mud and muck he brought back in with him after he went riding....

"But he IS very handsome," the young mad sighed dreamily, wishing that he liked her. "It's no wonder all the women fall for him...."

"Stop that!" Mrs Mack looked at her sharply. "He is still His Royal Highness, one of our Princes, and we should always treat him with respect... still, I wouldn't be surprised if it was true..." she mused thoughtfully, almost wishing that it was....

She had nothing against Lady LeRoche, although she thought that Rupert could do better- the young woman was too young for him, and almost too shy to be the next Queen of Genovia.... before she realized that it was only a few hours till dinner and there was still so much to do....

Little did either woman know that someone had listened to their conversation, and was just sneaking away from the door where he had been listening....

He hadn't meant to hear it, as his mother had sent him to check on the place settings and decorations for that night, but he had stopped short when he heard the housekeeper confide the rumour to the younger maid, and suddenly all his doubts returned to the surface....

It was ridiculous, he told himself sternly as he headed back upstairs to get ready, that his brother and Clarisse were having a romance- yes, they did spend a lot of time together, but they were only friends... even he could see that, and they obviously had a strong bond (which he had accepted as part of Clarisse's happiness) and Mrs Mack was very wrong to have repeated that rumour (although she could have started it herself, she had never liked Joe), but still.... what if it was true?

0

The dinner went splendidly, everyone relaxing for once to enjoy themselves, and while Rupert was watching Joseph and Clarisse surreptitiously, Joseph was pleased that a) he wasn't drunk; b) that his parents had seemed to have relaxed around him; and c) that Clarisse was there... in fact, he was very happy that she was there.

When he had extended the invitation a week earlier, Clarisse had looked startled although she had been touched and flattered by the invitation.

"That's very kind of you, but aren't birthdays kind of family occasions with maybe a close friend or two?" she blushed hotly at her words, but he had only smiled before taking her hand in his.

"Yes, my family will be there, but I would like you to be there as well... we are friends, are we not?"

"Yes, but...."

"No buts- I want you to come to dinner on my birthday... please," he almost whispered as his lips skimmed the top of her hand, their eyes meeting and holding for a moment, and Clarisse gave in with a sigh- she could never resist him.

"So," he began as, turning to Clarisse sitting beside him, he brought him back to the present. "It's YOUR birthday in a week or so.... do you have any plans?"

"Not really," Clarisse blushed as the other three turned to look at them. "I do have my lessons...."

"Which I'm sure Mother could be prevailed upon to postpone for the day," Rupert suggested with a small smile at Alexandra. "Mother?"

"I'm sure lessons could be wait a day," Alexandra acquiesced with a graceful smile, even though Rupert had put her on the spot.

"Thank you... and my parents are holding a small party for me... of course, you are all invited," she added quickly, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was supposed to tell you earlier...."

"That's alright, my dear," Henrik smiled gently at her- she was very shy but lovely- he liked her. "I'm certain, given a little consultation with our schedules, that Her Majesty and I will be able to come..."

"I will definitely be there," Rupert added enthusiastically.

"As will I," Joseph chimed in with a smile as Clarisse went maroon with embarrassment. "As the only brother, I have the right to claim a dance with the birthday girl! After your father, my father and Rupert!" he declared jovially as the others laughed, although the thought of holding Clarisse in his arms, being so close together as they danced, made him weak at the knees....

000

The evening of Clarisse's birthday party finally arrived, and while her parents were downstairs greeting guests (most of whom Clarisse didn't know), the guest of honour was sitting at her dressing table staring blankly into the mirror, barely noticing that her room was almost empty, her thoughts elsewhere....

It was her last night at home, as Her Majesty had suggested she move into the palace to make the transition from Lady to Princess easier, and while she was intimidated to be living with her prospective in laws, she was also secretly relieved to be leaving- her parents were becoming unbearable....as always, their focus were on her marrying Rupert.

They were ecstatic that she and Rupert were getting closer, but they (or, rather her mother) grilled her after every visit, wanting details. They were less than thrilled about her spending time with Joseph, but they understood and accepted her explanation that they were just friends...

The truth was, however, that she didn't want to be ''just friends'' with him and it was getting more and more difficult to hide her strong feelings for him... She had never felt this way before.

She sighed and glanced at her simple gold watch- it was after seven, time to make her appearance. She stood up and smoothed the Genovian lace and satin skirt of her royal blue evening gown (a present from the King and Queen) and looked at herself once more in the mirror, smiling slightly at her appearance and fingering the simple diamond drop necklace Rupert had given her... the dress was simple but gorgeous, her hair was up in a French twist, her makeup simple, only enhancing her looks.... she looked like a princess.... and while she was confused about her feelings for Rupert and Joseph, she did love dressing up!

"Time to go," she murmured to herself....

0

The party was already under way when Joseph arrived, having been detained by a phone call, but his eyes instant found Clarisse when he wandered into the ballroom, and his jaw almost drippoed again at how she looked.... beautiful, stunning, exquisite.... before he realized he was getting carried away....

"Good evening, I'm sorry I'm late," he said politely as, after making his way through the crowd, he arrived at where Clarisse, Rupert, his and her parents were standing, before smiling warmly at Clarisse."Happy birthday, Lady Clarisse," he added as he lifted her gloved hands to his lips and kissed it. "I hope you've had a nice day," as he dropped her hand and met her eyes.

"Yes I have," Clarisse beamed happily at him, unbelievably overjoyed that he was there, her heart almost thumping painfully as she watched him.

"You look beautiful,"" he added admiringly and she blushed.

"Thank you...." before Rupert joined their conversation.

"About time you got here.... your dance with the birthday girl is next, and I was just telling Clarisse that if you hadn't turned up, I would have claimed your dance!"

"It's just as well I did show up then, isn't it?" he joked before the orchestra began to play. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he bowed gallantly to her and she smiled radiantly at him

"I would love to."

They both felt a little self conscious as Joseph led her out onto the floor, and there was a moment of silence before Joseph broke it.

"So, did you have a good day?"

"I did... my parents took me out for lunch and I spent the afternoon horse riding..."

"Sounds great...."

"It was... how has your day been?"

"Busy.... meetings, a visit to the army barracks... I think I'm going to train part time for now...."

"That sounds wonderful... I'm very proud of you," she smiled almost tenderly at him, gently caressing his shoulder as Rupert watched them carefully- they looked like a perfect match, so happy and so close- before their eyes met....

Suddenly things changed as, for a split second, each of them saw their feelings reflected in the other's eyes... it was only brief but so intense... and they both saw the truth that they had been fighting for so long, but both had known would eventually come to the surface....

Clarisse almost gasped, her heart suddenly racing a mile a minute as her face flushed a bright red... love... she saw love in his eyes... did he love her... before he quickly looked away, unable to believe that he had seen love in her eyes.... did she love him?

"We need...." she began, stunned but secretly very happy.

"Yes, we need to talk," he finished for her, trying to regain his equilibrium but couldn't.... he had seen love in her eyes....He felt breathless....

Nothing else, no one else in the room mattered as much as she did at the moment.... and his eyes almost filled with tears at his feelings of pride and joy... she was 'the One'....

"But not at the moment..." he joked as the song suddenly ended, much to their surprise, and before either of them could say a word, another member of parliament swept her into his arms, leaving Joseph alone on the floor staring after them....

As he made his way, almost blindly, off the dance floor to stand beside his parents, Rupert was still standing where he was, unable to believe the scene he had just witnessed.... the way they had looked at each other... it was true..... they were in love... very, very much in love, and maybe they had yet to admit it to each other.....but after tonight, they would have to.... leaving him in the lurch....

Suddenly, he needed to get a very strong drink..... maybe more than one....

0

The rest of the evening seemed to drag by for both Clarisse and Joseph- they desperately wanted to talk to each other, to discover the truth, but Clarisse spent the time on the dance floor and Joseph divided his time between watching her and watching his brother get drunk- the only time they were even near each other was when her father, now rather expansive himself, made his speech

"I can't believe my little girl is now 22... " he began as the room silence and Clarisse stood beside her mother, the King and Queen and Joseph just a few metres away from her. "It only seems like yesterday that she was 3, then 6... graduating college... and now she's all grown up, and she's a beautiful young lady who has made her mother and I proud, especially now...." he paused, looking around blearily as Joseph suddenly felt a odd premonition that something was going to happen.

"Especially now that she may be Queen of Genovia! To our darling Clarisse!" he bellowed and raised his glass to her, followed by everyone else, but the ballroom was oddly silent- aside from Rupert and his group of his friends laughing loudly in the corner.

Joseph turned to his parents- they both looked as appalled as he did- there was nothing set in stone yet, and to embarrass his own daughter at her birthday.... before turning to check on Clarisse, only to realize that she was gone....and Rupert still hadn't made a move from his corner- rather, he was now drinking yet another glass of champagne....

"Have you seen Clarisse?" he asked Alexandra in a low tone as Lady LeRoche almost visibly dragged her husband into a corner, berating him loudly, and the rest of the crowd slowly drifted back to their old conversations.

"I'm sorry, dear... no I haven't," Alexandra looked him calmly, although her eyes and pursed lips informed him that she was severely displeased at Lord LeRoche. "She couldn't have gone far, though...."

"I'm going to look for her," he said anxiously before he made his way through the crowd, almost colliding with a few people, but all he cared about was finding Clarisse...

She wasn't anywhere in the house, or at the stable or in the gardens... where could she be, he wondered, feeling more and more worried as he stood on the front steps and surveyed the darkness in front of him... she couldn't have gotten far, but still....

"Joseph," he suddenly heard from beside him, and he turned to see a slight figure step away from the side of the house, revealing herself to him but, sensing that she didn't want to be seen, he walked slowly towards her and stepped around the side of the house, both of them blanketed in darkness.

"Clarisse.... are you alright?"

"No," she choked back a sob, and he didn't hesitate to feel his way towards her (she was standing very close to him) and pull her into his arms.

"Oh Clarisse...." he whispered huskily, dropping soft kisses into her hair and rubbing her back as she cried into his shirt.

"He shouldn't have...." she finally said when she stopped crying.

"No, he shouldn't have said anything...."

"And Rupert, he..."

"Didn't do anything," he murmured, although he was very angry at Rupert- all thoughts of anything else were forgotten.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked in a quavering voice as she pulled away slightly and he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Anything...."

"Can you take me back to the palace? I've sent one of our maids to collect my other bag of belongings, but I just can't...."

"Of course, and you don't have to explain anything to me...." he said huskily as he caressed her cheek, both of them suddenly remembering their moment on the dance floor. "I'll have the car brought around and you wait there...I'll be right back...."

After he saw Clarisse in the car, he strode into the house again and instantly collided with a young girl holding a large bag.

"Young Lady Le Roche's bag," she curtseyed to him briefly, handing him the bag, before disappearing back into the party.

"Have you found her?" he heard his mother's voice from behind her and he turned to see Alexandra emerging from the ballroom. "Is she alright?" she added, and Joseph was surprised to see an unusually sympathetic expression on her face.

"Yes, but she's very upset... and she's asked me to take her to the palace... which I will...."

"I see," her expression was unreadable. "That is a good idea- Rupert is making a fool of himself, as is her father, so just get her out of here... I'll explain everything...."

"Thanks," he smiled gratefully at her before almost dashing out of the front door, ignoring any stares that came his way as his mother watched him.

She was very proud of her youngest son, especially the way he had changed in the past few weeks, but she was also concerned... she had seen their tender expressions on the dance floor, and his worried expression just before, as well as having heard the rumour that they were having a romance...

She had long since suspected that he cared for her, but now.... he was in love with her.... and she could only imagine what Rupert was going to do and say.... What on earth were they going to do?


	7. Clarisse's Birthday Part 2

_Author's note: thank you for all my wonderful reviews... you all rock, and it makes this story easier to write! Here's the second part, and it's my favourite (thus far!)  
The Princess Diaries don't belong to me_

"Is it alright for me to leave with you?" Clarisse asked timidly from the passenger seat when Joseph returned seconds after she had settled into the car, and slid behind the wheel. "I know I should stay, it's my party but I don't know many of the guests...."

"Believe me, you don't want to," Joseph said with a sly smile. "They are mostly jerks," he added, being completely honest although there were a few he liked, but most of them were stuffy and who wanted to impress the King... and Joseph knew that his father found most of them dull and tiresome as well.

"I know that, but..." she trailed off as she half unconsciously curled her body in her seat towards him, feeling much happier that he was back with her. Joseph too was happy to be beside Clarisse, glad that he hadn't run into either her father or Rupert, both of whom had behaved appallingly- and he didn't know whether it was because of how he felt about her or his natural instinct, but Joseph felt even more protective of Clarisse now.

"Of course it was alright," he said as he buckled his seatbelt and started the car. "But even if it wasn't, I still would have taken you anyway," he added, meaning every word as Clarisse blushed at the protective tone in his voice but loving it.

He was such a wonderful, sensitive, kind man who continued to make her proud by the way he had changed himself over the past few weeks (although she hoped it wasn't because of her words, she knew that it was) but it seemed as though she was the only one who understood him... She had heard the rumours and comments about it only being a phase, which made her angry but made her realize that she loved him more for who he was deep down (and had shown her) rather than who he was expected and perceived him to be...

She probably wouldn't have really noticed him if he had actually been the playboy and the black sheep of the family, but she had sensed he was much different inside and was a far better man than anyone gave him credit for.

Maybe her opinion was coloured by her feelings for him, but she felt he would be a great man in his own way, if he was ever given the chance.

"My mother knows we're leaving and she'll explain that to your parents," he said, hoping that he had avoided his personal bodyguards- they were such a pain, never giving him privacy when he wanted it and following him everywhere (although he knew they were doing their jobs)- although he suspected they would be needed here to get his brother under control.

"My mother, you mean- my father is probably too inebriated to realize what he's done," Clarisse said bitterly as they left the Le Roche estate and turned onto the main road, before a wave of panic swept over her as the memory of his speech hit her again.

"He's more or less announced our engagement!" she cried, even more depressed at the thought of an engagement she wasn't sure she wanted anymore, and tears were beginning to well in her eyes before she felt his warm comforting hand squeeze hers sympathetically.

"Hey... it's over now and you're going back to the palace... we'll sort everything out in the morning."

"I know, but there were so many members of parliament there... Rupert hasn't even proposed yet and now they're going to think..."

She stopped, realizing she was beginning to sound hysterical, and took a deep calming breath in and out... it had been a horrible evening, with a party she hadn't even wanted, her father humiliating her and Rupert.... but the there had been some positive parts- Joseph showing up, their dance, the way he looked at her, the way he had looked FOR her when she disappeared from the ballroom when no one else had and now he was taking her back to the palace, her new home.

"I don't think I should think about it at the moment," she finally said bravely as Joseph gave her hand another comforting squeeze before slipping his hand away to place it back on the steering wheel.

"That's a good idea," he said solicitously. "Did you want to talk about something else... or do you want the radio on?"

"The radio for a while, please," she said quietly.

They rode together in silence for a while, absorbed in their own very similar thoughts about their evening, the music the only sound in the car, before Joseph, wanting to make her feel better and get her mind off the evening (it was her birthday, after all), suddenly said:

"Did you want to play Twenty Questions?"

"What's that?" Clarisse had been looking out the window, mulling over the evening and feeling as though her life was over- she was very much in love with Joseph but her father had all but announced her engagement to Rupert.

"We ask each other 20 questions on any subject- books, movies, actors- but you can only give one answer..." before he trailed off, feeling foolish- maybe she didn't want to play any games after the night she had had.

"Yes, let's play," her voice sounded warm in the dark, and she appreciated what he was trying to do. "You may have to start, just so I know how to play it."

"Alright.... question one- what's your favourite book?"

"Just one answer?" Clarisse groaned- she loved reading and it was going to be hard to select just one.

"Just one," Joseph sounded amused.

"Alright... I could list a few, but... Gone With the Wind. What about you?"

"I don't really read, although I like biographies and autobiographies."

"Just one," Clarisse teased.

"Alright... Treasure Island," he burst out, even though he hadn't read it since he was 12. "Favourite movie?"

"Again, a very hard one- I love movies from the 30's and 40's.... yes, Gone With The Wind is one of them... what about you?"

Clarisse was beginning to relax, enjoying the game and forgetting (momentarily) everything that had happened that night, which was what Joseph had intended.

"Those movies as well... I can't think of any at the moment.... no, wait- The Maltese Falcon.... so... favourite actor?"

"Clark Gable, of course... and you?"

"Humphrey Bogart.... actress?"

"Audrey Hepburn- she is so beautiful and so elegant...."

"I liked Grace Kelly... or even Marilyn Monroe," but he didn't add that he found her more beautiful and elegant than any Hollywood actress, and he blushed hotly in the dark at the thought, glad that she couldn't see his face.

"That's two answers!" she laughed gently and he was relieved that she was relaxing. "I thought you only said one...."

"I know, I slipped up...." he pretended to sound ashamed, but she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"That means I get to ask the next question then!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes...so, what do you like to do the most?"

"That's easy- horse riding... and what about you, Lady Le Roche?"

"I love horse riding too... and reading...."

"Now who's breaking the rules?" he teased gently, laughing when she laughed in response... Gosh, he loved the way she laughed, her smile, the way her whole face lit up when she smiled.... he loved everything about her!

"What about your first boyfriend?" he asked quietly, not at all sure he should have asked that question, but she only chuckled.

"I would hardly call him a boyfriend, more like a summer crush... I was 13, he was 16 and he was the son of one of Father's friends... very handsome but we only got as far as holding hands... and what about you, Mr Ladies Man?" she ribbed gently and he laughed.

"I was a little younger- I was 7, she was 9... she was pretty but she had an even prettier horse... of course, it all fell through once she stole the last piece of my favourite cake."

"A piece of cake was the deal breaker?"

"Absolutely," he sounded indignant. "I had had to wait until all the adults, Alice (that was her name) and Rupert got their serves before I had my slice... the cake was very popular, but there was still one slice when I finished my first, and I hoped that no one else would take it... but no, she had to grab it!" he complained mock seriously as Clarisse laughed out loud, almost gasping for breath.

"Poor Joseph," she said sympathetically when she finally stopped laughing, but her voice was still full of mirth, before they realized that they were at the entrance to the palace, and Joseph could feel Clarisse stiffen beside him.

"It's alright," he murmured reassuringly, touching her hand lightly. "No one else is here aside from the palace staff and the security guys that had to stay behind... even my bodyguards are still back at the party," he sounded triumphant and Clarisse couldn't help but smile a little.

"You really do like to escape your bodyguards, don't you?"

"It keeps them on their toes," he sounded cheeky and Clarisse laughed. "I know I shouldn't but...."

"You don't need to explain anything- I'm sure it must get very annoying, having no privacy...."

"But I can assure you that they will leave us alone tonight."

After helping Clarisse out of the car and tossing the keys to a nearby guard (one of the chauffeurs would collect the car soon), Joseph turned to Clarisse with a smile.

"Did you want to go upstairs to your suite... or would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to go for a walk," she replied with a smile before suddenly shivering in the cool air (it was definitely cooler here than at the estate) and Joseph instantly whipped off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"What if you get cold?" she inquired as she gratefully slipped her arms into the jacket sleeves and he grinned, touched at her concern.

"I'm tough... beside your dress, while very pretty, is much thinner than a shirt and trousers... Shall we?" he offered his arm to her and she accepted happily, although she was secretly feeling nervous at being alone with him.

Their moment on the dance floor had been overshadowed by her father's speech and Rupert's misbehaviour, but now that they were alone, no distractions or people around, it was inevitable that they would have to talk about this.

"The gardens are beautiful," she said softly, by way of conversation as they strolled through the subject in question towards Alexandra's glass and closed in pagoda- it had originally been intended to be a green house but it somehow never happened.

"Unfortunately, I'm not a garden aficionado- all flowers look the same to me," he joked, hiding the feelings of nervousness he suddenly felt at being alone with Clarisse, especially now that they both knew they shared a special connection and feelings, two ''issues' they would have to talk about.

"I'm sure you could be educated," Clarisse teased as she sank down on the seat in the middle of the pagoda and he smiled briefly as he sat down next to her.

"Maybe so.... so how are you feeling now?" he asked gently, taking one of her gloveless hands in his and gently caressing it as Clarisse almost shivered at his touch... his hands were so warm and soft yet so masculine, hardened by years of horse riding.

"Better... still angry and humiliated but..."

"Do you WANT to marry Rupert?" he suddenly burst out as she unconsciously gripped his hand for a moment and rested her head on his shoulder, blushing slightly at his question before sighing and standing up to wander over to the closed glass door, gazing out into the darkened garden.

"I know it must seem awkward that I'm asking you this, and that I'm Rupert's younger brother, but I do care about you... very much," he said as he walked over to join her at the door, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"You do?" she turned to look at him, her eyes filling with tears before their eyes met and again communicated the unspoken mutual attraction, respect, tenderness, passion and love they felt for each other. "Really?"

"Really," he affirmed, moving his hand from her shoulder to her cheek as he gazed at her moonlit face, before leaning closer towards her, their lips coming closer and closer to touching until they WERE almost touching, both of them breathing becoming quicker due to the close proximity to each other.

He paused for a moment to gaze into her wide blue eyes- she was so beautiful and so innocent, despite her twenty two years... could he really tell her?

"I love you Clarisse," he murmured tenderly and her lips curved up a little as her eyes met his.

"Oh Joe... I love you too," she almost whispered as a small tear ran down her cheek before he pressed his lips on hers.

It was only meant to be a gentle, brief kiss but it quickly intensified as Clarisse responded to his lips on hers, electrified, and he felt wonderful... kissing Clarisse was far different to kissing anyone else... before they both gave into the feelings they had been fighting for so long...

It was only when they both needed oxygen that they pulled away from each other (albeit with great difficulty) but still staring at each other while breathing heavily.

"Oh my," she murmured, almost swooning a little at the power of the kiss as well as her feelings for him, but Joseph had a firm grip around her waist as he guided her back to the seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he sat down beside her, his arm still around her waist. "Clarisse?" He personally felt wonderful and his stomach was doing somersaults of joy,- the kiss had only confirmed his feelings for her but he was more concerned about Clarisse at the moment- he sincerely hoped he hadn't railroaded her into doing something she didn't want to do.

"I feel... wonderful," she smiled radiantly at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You... you really do love me?" she asked timidly, just to make sure she hadn't misheard him, and he nodded as he removed her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm.

"I do, more than I can ever say," before he stopped, feeling nervous about her feelings for him- what if she had only been caught up in the heat of the moment? "And you... you really love me?"

He looked like a boy for a moment, and her heart went out to him- she really did love him.

"I do... with all my heart," she beamed at him before two tears slipped down her cheeks, alarming him.

"What's wrong? Did I force you...." he began as he wrapped his arms around her and, to his relief, she snuggled in, resting her head on his chest, more than content for him to hold her.

"No, I did and it was wonderful... it's just these feelings... they're so new and so intense...." she paused, struggling to find the right words to describe how she felt.

She was 22 years old, a grown woman who had had a boyfriend or two when she was younger, but this was the first time she had felt such an intense, passionate love... she felt like a teenager but she also felt very complete, as if this was what she had been waiting for.

"This is new and intense to me too," he said honestly as he held her tightly, longing to stroke her hair but not wanting to destroy her hairstyle, while breathing in her intoxicating scent.... he had always liked the scent she wore...

"I can't believe that this has happened," he added. "I have never felt like this before but... I like it..." he suddenly sounded bashful and Clarisse pulled away to look at him tenderly.

"I like it too..." she said before, this time, she pulled him closer and they kissed again, the second time just as spectacular as the first, although sweeter and more tender.

"You know when we first met... I was so afraid you didn't like me," she admitted shyly as he held her face up so that he was looking into her eyes.

"I liked you from the beginning... almost too much so... it was love at first sight for me," he said seriously as Clarisse's eyes filled with tears of joy and awe. ""But I thought it was unrequited, so I decided to stay away from you... Little did I know that...."

"I noticed and felt hurt, thinking that you didn't like me," she teased gently before turning serious herself. "But I think... I know that I fell in love with you at that meeting...." before, overcome, he gently pressed his lips down on hers again, never wanting the evening or the moment to end.

"Well now you know I do like you... in fact, I more than like you," he teased as he kissed the tip of her nose and she chuckled delightedly.

They sat there for a little while longer, his arms holding her tightly, enjoying being able to be so close to each other, before he glanced at his watch and sighed.

"I hate to break this up but it's almost midnight and the rest of the family will be back soon...."

At the words 'the rest of the family', they both thought of Rupert before dismissing him again... this was their moment....

"So, we had both better retire before they do return," he said regretfully as he stood up and stretched before holding out a hand to her and she beamed at him- they had never been so happy in their lives, even when there were so many other complications in their lives.

"Thank you for rescuing me tonight," she said shyly as he took her hand in hers (even that felt completely natural) and they walked out of the pagoda and back towards the palace.

"It was my pleasure... oh, I do have a birthday present for you... I just don't have it at the moment...." he looked momentarily ashamed before she caressed his cheek with her free hand.

"I already had a beautiful present tonight...." before he pulled her close and kissed her one last time, unable to believe that he was kissing her and she was responding to it....

"Happy birthday my darling, beautiful Clarisse," he murmured when they broke apart, and she smiled as she looped her arm through his and they walked the rest of the way to the palace, blissfully happy.....


	8. The Day After

_Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews... you all rock, you know you do! I'm so on a roll with this!_

The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!

Neither Joseph nor Clarisse slept much the rest of the night, both were far too happy to contemplate something so mundane as sleep... how could then when, that very evening, they had finally admitted their love to the person they had secretly loved from the moment they met and that their love with returned?

After Joseph escorted her to the doors of her recently refurbished suite, leaving her with a gentle kiss on the cheek and a loving look in her eyes, Clarisse quickly dismissed her ladies maids as soon as she entered the room, insisting that she was fine on her own (although she could hear Alexandra telling her that the maids were there to help her).

But when she was alone, however, she collapsed on the sofa, unable to believe what had transpired between her and Joseph...

He really did LOVE her, she thought with a radiant smile, and that first kiss... she still had chills from that wonderful moment when their lips met for the first time... and when he confessed his love for her... her eyes filled with tears at the moment.... She had dreamed of him saying that and kissing her since the moment they met, but the reality had been so different, so much more intense but even more wonderful than she had imagined.... he LOVED her!

She giggled delightedly to herself as she sat there, feeling like a teenager for a moment, before she sobered up- she had had crushes before but this was so different and she was certain it was love...and that she was truly, madly, deeply in love with Joseph, especially after all those kisses, and she knew that her life would never be the same again, except that there were complications in their lives- namely, her family and his... especially Rupert....

Her thoughts turned to him and her heart sank as the feeling of ecstasy disappeared somewhat to be replaced by a sharp stab of guilt. She knew he had been convinced there was something developing between them, and she had willingly gone along with it and suspected that he was planning on proposing very soon (although she had felt sorry for him because she knew there wasn't) but now, more than ever, she knew that her feelings for him were no more than friendship and that it would be a terrible mistake....

None of them would be happy, which would, in turn, damage the monarchy and Genovia possibly irreparably and someone would get hurt, no matter what she decided, and she knew, as she slipped out of her beautiful gown and slipped into bed, that it was HER decision who she wanted to be with. She cared about Rupert a great deal, he was a good man and a good friend to her, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she didn't feel for him what she felt for Joseph...Joe.... Joey, she giggled to herself as she lay back in the queen sized bed, all thoughts of Rupert suddenly drifting away and all she could think about was Joseph and the way he looked at her all evening, especially in the pagoda, and the way he had kissed her....

"I love you Joseph," she whispered to herself in delight as her cheeks went hot with delight at the though of him while a cool tear slid down her cheek- she had never imagined feeling like this about anyone and that they returned the feelings in equal measure....

0

Joseph meanwhile was too restless to even return to his suite, longing for it to be morning so that he could see her again, before he thought of something and he hurried down to the library to find copies of 'Treasure Island' and 'Gone With The Wind'. He might not have read one for years, and read one not at all, but he was going to now, he thought to himself as he glanced through the bookshelves... in fact, he thought, it might be a good idea to restart reading in general... something he hadn't had the time or inclination to do since college, but now...

It was amazing how everything, even his own perception of the world, had changed in a mere few hours but he also couldn't imagine returning to his old life or even wanting his life to return to what it was... he had found love and he didn't want to lose it...

He stared at the books for a long time, but his thoughts weren't on them but on Clarisse and their evening in the pagoda....

He hadn't expected their first kiss (their FIRST kiss, he realized sharply) would be so intense and so passionate, but it had been incredible... so much so that the mere memory of it made him teary...not only because she had kissed him back but because she loved him too... and he did love her very much....

She had almost cried several times during the evening, much to her obvious embarrassment, and he loved her more for it- he had always sensed that she had a loving, tender and kind heart (which he adored) beneath her shy and reserved exterior as well as her training and upbringing, but the emotions of the evening had almost overwhelmed her as she realized he did care for her more than a potential sister in law and she wasn't afraid to express her feelings, which made her so different from the rest of the aristocratic women he knew and had associated with, and it made her even more beautiful to him...

He had also realized that while she was still so young and innocent, she had had a far greater influence on him in the past few weeks than almost anyone else (especially the fact that she believed and supported him when no one else did, and they were only just friends) and he owed her a debt that he could never repay. He was also aware that, while they were embarking on a relationship which could end in marriage (which he sincerely hoped it would) and they were happy and in love, they had to face new hurdles along the way- Rupert and their respective families for starters (and he couldn't even imagine what they were all going to say)- but he would always support her....

He loved Clarisse more than anything (and he still had trouble understanding how he could have fallen so hard and so fast for her) and his main priority was her happiness....

He shook his head after a moment, ridding himself of the sober thoughts and reflections that had suddenly appeared and looked thoughtfully at the thick volume that was Gone With The Wind, before a thought struck him... he had never seen the film, knowing it was a lengthy romance, but since Clarisse loved it, and they would be alone for the next few days as his parents and Rupert were going to France on official business... maybe he could get a copy of the film....

His mind was still whirring when he finally collapsed onto his king sized bed, not for want of sleep but because he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention... all he could think about was Clarisse, hoping that morning would soon arrive so that he could see her again...

"I love you Clarisse.... " he murmured as he watched the moon through the crack in his curtains. "My love...."

0

Rupert could barely remember much of the previous night, but he could instantly recall, as he opened his eyes the following morning, that he had had FAR too much to drink and wondered why... Joseph was usually the drunk one... before, despite the headache and the fact his eyes felt like they were full of sawdust, his eyes narrowed in jealousy and anger... Joseph.... now he remembered.

He lay there for a moment as he remembered what had driven him to drink more than he usually did- his younger brother on the dance floor with his almost fiancée.... but the way they were looking at each other, it was if they were in love but had yet to admit it...

He again felt sick at the vision and longed to leap out of bed and confront Joseph- how DARE he seduce the young Lady Le Roche- he should have known better... and her too... how could she have succumbed so easily to his brother's easy words... he thought she was smarter than that... He was quite a ladies man, a playboy and there would be no chance she could ever get him to commit to her...

He was furious at both of them and he didn't know what he was going to say or do when he saw them, before he realized that his personal assistant was at his bedside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Highness, but you are expected to be meeting your parents in half an hour to leave for the airport... you're flying to France today," he reminded him as Rupert rolled over and groaned into his pillow- he had completely forgotten about the trade trip to France, although he was sure someone had already packed for him.

"Your Highness?"

"I'm getting up," Rupert snapped, rolling over and glaring at his assistant. "The plane isn't due to leave until ten so you can let their Majesties know that I will meet them at the airport!"

"Yes sir," his assistant bowed to him and turned to walk towards the door.

As he watched his assistant leave the room, he felt a little guilty about yelling at him- it wasn't his fault that he had drunk too much and had slept in, but he was just so angry at Joseph and Clarisse... Joseph more than Clarisse! Knowing him, he had probably seduced her and now he didn't know what to do.....

An hour later, he half stumbled up the plane steps (his father's new toy) and collapsed into a seat opposite his parents, both of whom were watching him.

"Good morning," Alexandra finally said stiffly, eyeing him sternly. "How are YOU feeling this morning? We were wondering whether you were going to make it this morning, or catch the next flight to France...."

Her sarcasm was burning Rupert's brain, and he rolled his eyes as he sat up and looked directly at his mother.

"I slept in, that's all... what happened last night?"

"You drank yourself into a stupor at Clarisse's birthday party," his mother looked at him disapprovingly. "I'm surprised that you remember anything at all....Aren't you going to ask about Clarisse?"

"Oh..." his jaw tightened as he again remembered her and him on the dance floor. "How is she.... why, was there something wrong with her?"

"Obviously your memory really is very fuzzy- her father made a speech that intimated she would be Queen of Genovia."

"Well, we all know that we're not engaged, so there's no problem is there, Mother?"

"No, he made that speech in front of the entire parliament, and you know how they've been on your case about getting married.... but I'm more worried about her feelings than anything else.... Joseph brought her back to the palace, she was that upset."

"Joseph?" Rupert laughed derisively. "Are you sure he wasn't too drunk to drive? That would make yet another good headline for his scrap book!"

"Don't be cruel," Henrik suddenly spoke up. "No, he wasn't, and he definitely did more than you, looking for her when she disappeared and brought her home."

"He's in love with her!" Rupert suddenly burst out as the plane took off, feeling angry and jealous. "I'm not sure about her, but I'm sure he's charmed her as well!"

The following moment's silence and the look his parents exchanged confirmed Rupert's suspicion that they had known too.

"You knew! They've been having an affair under our noses- why didn't you put a stop to it?"

"I suspected," Alexandra admitted, having heard the rumour from the palace as well as seen the look in Joseph's eyes, before she looked at him seriously. "I'm not condoning his behaviour, but I don't think they're having an affair... it's still new, if it even exists..."

"Aren't you going to send him away?"

"Why should we? It would only arouse suspicion but there is no good reason to do so- he has become a hard working member of the family, he's settled down a great deal in the past few months, and if Clarisse has had anything to with this, we can only thank her," Henrik said reasonably, but with a tone in his voice than even his 29 year old son knew was a warning not to go too far.

"They spend more time together than you do with her,"Alexandra added in a softer tone. "Maybe they are not in love, maybe they really are only friends...." although she highly doubted it, given the look in Joseph's eyes.

"But, if they are, you really have to think carefully about this.... do you want to fight for her or do you want to let her go... but also consider this- you need to remember that Joseph and your feelings aren't the only ones involved in this...."

000

Meanwhile, back the palace, Joseph was practically pacing his suite with nerves, anticipation and happiness, waiting for a decent time to visit Clarisse's suite. He was mainly nervous because he had to make sure that she didn't regret last night (he knew he didn't) as well as the fact that, now they had kissed, he wanted to spend more and more time with her....

Finally, the appropriate and reasonable time of nine o'clock finally arrived and he almost ran to her suite, which was only two doors down, almost colliding with her two ladies maids as he stepped into the room.

"Good morning sir," they both curtseyed as they moved past him and he nodded, but his eyes soon met Clarisse's, his heart racing as she smiled radiantly at him.

He waited until the door softly closed and Clarisse rose to meet him before he strode over, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lovingly, with a hint of passion, causing her knees to buckle a little under her.

"Good morning," she almost purred as she snuggled into him for a moment and he smiled, loving the reaction.

"Good morning," he responded before guiding her back to her seat and pulling a second one up next to her. "I'm sorry I'm early, I just.... I just couldn't wait to see you," he bowed his head down for a moment, a little ashamed, before he felt her gently pull his head back up so that she was gazing into his eyes, her blue eyes shining with love and tenderness.

"I couldn't wait to see you either," she admitted shyly as she caressed his cheek gently, and he kissed her fingertips softly.

"You don't have any regrets... about last night?" he asked shyly.

"No, never.... you....?"

She didn't want to admit it, but she had been afraid that the previous night had been a dream, but now that he was sitting here, kissing her fingers and smiling at her gently, she knew it hadn't been.

"Most definitely not," he smiled before squeezing her hand gently, their eyes expressing everything they wanted to say but had yet to find the right words.

"So, what are your plans for today?" she asked after a moment, gently extricating her hand to reach for her tea. "Did you want a cup of tea?"

"No thank you,... as for my plans- they depend... on you...."

"Oh?" she looked intrigued.

"I was just thinking of going for a horse ride and a picnic... would you like to join me?"

He sounded shy and he was- this was the first time he was genuinely attempting this, but he was serious about this- he wanted to court (or date) Clarisse the old fashioned way... she was special...

"I would love to," Clarisse looked delighted. "When?"

"As soon as you're ready?"

0

It took her all of 20 minutes to get ready and while she knew she should wear the proper riding attire, she wanted to look attractive to him, so her feminine instincts overrode her more practical instincts and she chose a pair of fairly hard but still pretty blue trousers and one of her favourite blue silk blouses, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and he clearly appreciated her efforts as his eyes lit up when they met in the main foyer.

"You look lovely,"he said admiringly as they walked down to the stables, as always trailed by Joseph's bodyguards, and she blushed.

"I know it's a little impractical but...."

"We won't be going anywhere where you'll get dirty," Joseph grinned, touched that she had dressed up for him.

As it turned out, the picnic spot was in a grassy little clearing just beyond the forest near the palace, and Clarisse smiled when she saw that it was already set up near a large tree, offering both shade and sunlight.

"Don't tell me you sent your poor bodyguards out to set this up,"she teased as he helped her down, the bodyguards only specks in the distance. He had insisted that they stay far away- they could still see the Prince and Lady Clarisse, but they would never see them up close. "Shame on you!"  
"Thank you... just for that, you..." he pressed her against the saddle and kissed her again- she was just so enchanting and intoxicating....

"Come on," he added when they finally broke apart, yet again breathless. "Let's sit down and enjoy this...."

Clarisse felt a little shy as they obediently sat down on the blanket and wordlessly watched Joseph pour two glasses of juice.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he teased gently and she smiled slightly but still didn't say anything, much to his concern, before he realized that she looked a little overwhelmed. "Clarisse?" he said softly as he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Have I... have I overwhelmed you... I know...."

He felt ridiculous and ashamed of himself- he was so happy about her and they way he felt about her, but she was shyer than him....

She squeezed his hand back gently and met his eyes.

"It IS overwhelming, but in a good way... I just have one or two concerns..."

She didn't mean to sound wary, she trusted him with her life and loved his enthusiasm, but her somewhat reserved nature was cautious...

He, however, looked at her understandingly- with his reputation as a playboy as well as the fact they had fallen in love so hard and so fast, it was understandable that she was slightly wary.

"Tell me," he said gently.

"Well... you do have a reputation (which is somewhat over emphasized) of being a flirt and... I don't think I could bear...."

"You don't have to worry," he said seriously, lacing his fingers with her and raising her hand up to his lips to kiss it. "Yes, I AM a flirt, and I do have a reputation for being a ladies man, but, believe me, I will NEVER cheat on you... Since I met you, no other girl... young woman... has come close to possessing even a third of the qualities that you have... you are such a beautiful, kind, sweet and tender girl, my darling, and I love you...."

She blushed at his words, her eyes filling with tears, and sitting up next to her, he pulled her in for a warm hug, Clarisse burying her face into his shoulder.

"What's your other concern?" he murmured into her hair and she pulled away slightly to look at him.

"I'm just worried... this has happened so quickly, and while I know I love you, I'm afraid that this is going to burn out.... could we slow it down a little?"

"Of course, I don't want to rush you into anything but I'm sure that this will NOT burn out...." he replied, dropping soft kisses into her hair before placing another one on her forehead. "I've thought about it, and this.... this is kind of like our first date...." he looked coy and she smiled at him.

He pulled away a little to unpack the rest of the picnic basket when he realized that she was still holding his hand tightly.

"What?" he asked in concern.

"I just remembered... you called.... 'my darling'" she almost whispered the words in awe and he smiled.

"I did, and it is a term of endearment...."

"I know...."

"And I meant it," before he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "My darling..." he almost breathed the words and she blushed again. "Let's have this picnic, enjoying this sunshine on an unusually warm October day and, tonight, I have another surprise for you..."

"What?" Clarisse's eyes sparkled curiously. "Please tell me now... please..."

"Alright..." he pretended to look disgusted. "I'll give you a clue... it involves me, you, the palace's private screening room and a copy of your favourite film...."

The look on her face was absolutely priceless, one of pure joy and happiness, before she leaned over and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"You dear, sweet man... I love you... I only wish there was something I could do for you...."

"You can..." he murmured as he pulled her close. "Just enjoy yourself today...."

"I will...." she beamed at him, eyes sparkling. "Believe me, I will... especially with you!"


	9. Brother vs Brother

_Author's Note: sorry it's been a few days but life and work have had to take priority... but I should be up to date more often! Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next few days were pure bliss for Joseph and Clarisse- while they behaved circumspectly around the palace staff and ever present bodyguards (who discreetly disappeared when Joseph told or signalled them to) but when they were alone, it seemed perfectly natural that they were together ('boyfriend and girlfriend', Joseph had said teasingly) and they were very relaxed in each other's company.

For now, it was if Rupert and the King and Queen didn't exist... and both were happy about that.

Joseph had been careful not to push too hard or be too over enthusiastic in his affections, but he didn't mind slowing things down- Clarisse was different to anyone else he had known and he respected her greatly. He also suddenly realized that loving her so completely and so passionately had awakened something in him that he had yet to understand, although he DID know that he adored her.

He cared enough about her not to rail road her into anything she didn't feel comfortable with and he knew that she appreciated is as she said on their third night 'alone' at the palace, when they ate dinner together- something they both enjoyed, especially when they often hadn't seen each other during the day..

While Joseph was usually busy during the day representing the royal family at meetings, a session of parliament and other minor events while they were away, Clarisse was usually with her tutor or reading, but Joseph always came to her suite (or they met downstairs) when he returned, and she had to admit that it was the best part of the day.

"Thank you," she said shyly over dessert as they sat in the second, less formal dining room the family usually used, and he smiled back at her.

"What for?"

"For being so considerate and slowing things down...it was just the intensity that scared me a little, and I feel rather silly, knowing that you wouldn't rush me..."

"I wouldn't, but I don't mind at all," he leaned over and squeezed her hand gently. "All that matters to me is that we get to spend time together."

"It has been lovely," Clarisse smiled, her cheeks flushing a little- she was more confident around Joseph and rarely felt shy anymore, although she always got butterflies in her stomach whenever she first saw him each day, but she knew she was falling even deeper for him... and it was a wonderful feeling...

"I especially appreciated you watching 'Gone with The Wind' with me, even when it wasn't your type of film," she added with a smile as she thought back to that day- she didn't know how he'd managed to find a copy, but she had felt a strong gush of love for him when she had heard the sweeping theme song...

It had been such a wonderful day- the picnic, the horse riding, an early dinner and now this... he had thought of everything and it had been so perfect! She only wished she could do something for him to show her appreciation and reciprocated feelings.

Joseph meanwhile had divided his time between watching the film (which was a romantic film but he didn't mind, considering the romantic atmosphere in the screening room) and enjoying Clarisse snuggling into his arms, chuckling whenever he dropped kisses into her hair, hoping to distract her.

"It was worth it," he smiled broadly at her as he too thought of that day, and she couldn't help but blush a little.

"I just wish I could do something for you," she said wistfully,

"You don't need to do anything," he said, standing up and walking around to her side of the table to sit beside her. "All I want is the pleasure of your company," he said simply and she squeezed his hand with a mysterious smile, still determined to surprise him.

"However, I do need to say something else," he said quietly after a moment as he gently stroked her hand and she looked at him in concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just that... my parents and..." he refrained from mentioning Rupert's name. "... Will be back in a couple of days and while I want us to work, I also realize that Rupert still may see you as his future wife and, rather than force you to choose between us..."

He paused, his heart breaking a little at the thought of what he was about to say, but knowing that it was the right thing to do...

"I want you to know that, if you want, I can leave this alone and revert back to our friendship so that you and Rupert..."

Clarisse's eyes filled with tears at his words, and while she felt guilty about Rupert (and wanted him to be happy), but Joseph was her best friend and she loved him so much... and for him to unselfishly sacrifice their relationship and his happiness for her, it proved to her that he loved her just as much...

He might be willing to sacrifice what they had found together, but she couldn't live with that, not after the past few days- she needed him, she realized sharply, and much more than a friend...

"You would do that for me?" she finally asked in a quavering voice and he smiled as he gently stroked her cheek.

"Yes, I would do that for you... I love you," he said simply.

"Oh Joseph... oh... sweetheart..." she stumbled a little over the word, although she had wanted to say it, as he put her hand on top of his. "I appreciate what you're trying to say, but... I can't go back to friendship, not after the past few days... I need you..." she whispered, looking down at her plate as Joseph, incredibly moved by both her statement and the way she had blushed and stumbled over calling him 'sweetheart', stared at her.

She could feel his eyes on her and she wished she had the courage to meet his eyes and show him that she had already made her decision but she couldn't... what if he didn't feel the same way?

After a slightly awkward silence, she slowly began to stand up, ready to leave before she felt his hands on her waist, silently pulling her down onto his lap, a fairly intimate move that made her blush even more before she felt him cuddle her close and she relaxed a little into his embrace.

"I need you too, baby," he breathed into her ear, the stubble on his unshaven face tickling her cheek and she smiled a little.

They sat in that position for a little while in a comfortable silence, not wanting to break the physical contact and feeling that their relationship was about to move to another level, before they heard the sound of servants approaching the dining room and Clarisse gracefully slid off his lap and back into her chair, feeling happier than ever.

It was for the sake of preservation on her part that they weren't caught with her sitting in his lap, but Joseph was well aware of the rumours that were swirling around the palace about them (probably started by Mrs Mack, he though with disgust) but he was determined to protect Clarisse from all of this until they had sorted everything out with Rupert...

As Joseph stood to return to his side of the table, their eyes met for a moment and he was hard pressed not to gasp with joy and kiss her- in her eyes, apart from the love and tenderness, he saw her decision... it was new, raw and she wasn't completely sure of it yet, but she had made her choice of who she wanted to be with and it was him...!

000

The King, Queen and Rupert returned from their trade trip a couple of days later. It was fairly late at night when they arrived back the palace, so Joseph and Clarisse had already had dinner and had retired for the night, much to Rupert's relief. Despite the intensive schedule he had kept while in France, he had had plenty of time to consider his brother and his almost fiancée, and he had to admit that his initial outburst had been rather rash and foolish, although he was still angry and jealous...

Yes, they had had a moment on the dance floor, and yes, Joseph had probably seduced her into a casual affair, and yes, he hadn't spent as much time with Clarisse as his brother had but once he had asserted himself back in the picture, convinced Clarisse that Joseph wasn't a man who would ever commit to anyone AND warn him away from her, it would all work out and maybe he could still propose to her at Christmas...

Still, he was furious at Joseph at his underhanded, selfish tactics in stealing HIS Clarisse- he had never imagined he would stoop so low, yet it was also HIS idea that they become friends...

They day after they returned, Joe and Clarisse didn't have an opportunity to see each other at all (and they both missed the days when they had been free to see each other at any part of the day) and the first time they saw each other was when they were sitting opposite each other at the dinner table, his parents and Rupert also present, thus constraining them from doing more than smiling politely at each other... but their eyes said more when they had met once...

"So," Joseph began after they began eating, Clarisse keeping her eyes on her plate and Rupert glaring into his. "How was the trip to France?"

He usually didn't ask these type of questions, usually finding them too boring to listen to the answers, and he could see that his parents were a little surprised, but judging by the tension and anger radiating out from Rupert, it was best to keep the subjects light and easy. He had suspected something was up when Rupert didn't call into his suite to see him at all that day, although both their schedules were fairly clear, and now, seeing him avoid his and Clarisse's eyes, Joseph knew that something was up... Rupert probably suspected something...

"It went very well," Alexandra said with a grateful smile at her son- while she had been surprised at his question, she was proud of him and how much he had changed in the past few months...

While she was rather disapproved of him 'stealing' Clarisse, she also suspected that it was a mutual attraction and they had probably been fighting it for a long time... and if Clarisse was the reason that Joseph had grown up, she could only be pleased...

Despite the conversation, Joseph continuing to ask questions, it was still a strain filled evening with Clarisse and Rupert both saying very little, the other three valiantly keeping the conversation afloat- Rupert was ruminating on Joe and Clarisse, although they had barely spoken to each other at all , while Clarisse was secretly relieved when she was able to leave after dessert, saying that she had a headache.

Dining with the man she loved was one thing (an extremely enjoyable part of her day), but to be dining with the man she was suppose to marry one day as well as the parents of both men... it was very disconcerting and uncomfortable.

As soon as Clarisse had slipped out of the room, Joseph more than a little concerned, Rupert turned and glared at his brother, much to the younger man's annoyance.

"Why are you staring... glaring at me like that?" he finally asked when he finally realized that Rupert wasn't going to let him out of his sights.

"I don't know... maybe you know the reason," Rupert said with a grin, but his eyes looked angry as both Henrik and Alexandra looked at each other nervously.

"Well I don't..." Joseph replied stubbornly although he suspected that this was going to be a showdown. "So, why don't you enlighten me?" he challenged before Alexandra hastily stepped in.

"We don't need to discuss this now..." she began before, for once in his life, Rupert spoke over her.

"Maybe we should, Mother... I think my brother should know what he has done... "

"What have I done?"

"Well, if you really need help... why don't you think of you spending a great deal of time with a certain young lady who lives at the palace..."

"Clarisse? We're only friends!"

"Yeah, right," Rupert snarled, losing all of his calmness as he glared angrily at his brother. "Friends... with benefits,. I suppose?" he said with a jeer as Alexandra gasped appalled at her son's coarseness and Joseph frowned back at him, his eyes turning dark with anger.

"No, and you know that is not true..."

"Who knows what is true or not with you?" Rupert growled as he slowly turned a fork around in his hand. "You certainly had no problems seducing other young women, and that was when you were drunk... so maybe you wanted another notch on your belt with MY FIANCEE!"

"She's not your fiancée yet, and no I haven't seduced her,"Joseph stated heatedly as their parents watched in the scene in horror. "I would never do that to her, or to you..."

"Yet you had no compunction in making her fall in love with you!"

"I never meant for that to happen... now you know why I tried to stay away from her when she first started coming here..."

"But as soon as you had my permission to be friends with her, you didn't hesitate to do so, did you?"

"Yes, I'm very much in love with her,"Joseph admitted quietly, looking down at his plate. "I never meant for it to happen, and I'm sorry for hurting you... I wanted to tell you as soon as you came back..."

"LIAR!" Rupert shouted, standing up and walking around the table to his brother. "I bet you and Clarisse were both laughing at making me look like a fool at that party! I saw the look you two exchanged... it was sickening... so, did you... seduce her that night or did you manage to keep your hands to yourself for a day or two, just to make sure we weren't here?"

Joseph's face reddened in anger as he listened to his brother rant, but he was getting very sick of being seen as the black sheep of the family, and most especially that his brother seemed to take a great deal of pleasure in putting him down, making him out to be a womanising boozer who didn't care about anyone but himself.

"You did that yourself by drinking yourself under the table," Joseph replied in a dangerously calm voice as he stood up to face his brother. Rupert was a little taller than him, but he had more muscle than he did.

"I did that because of you two!"

"You didn't even try and look for her when her father made a fool of her in his speech, did you?" Joseph sneered- he wasn't even worried about himself, he wanted to protect Clarisse with everything he had.

"Well, I didn't know where she was... and, as it turned out, you managed to swoop in and rescue her like the regular prince charming you claim to be...so it must have been easy for her to fall in love with you when you do something like that, hey?" Rupert jeered at him again and Joseph found his anger growing by the minute but determined to remain the calm.

"I just didn't think that she would be so silly to actually succumb to you... how long did it take? Two days? Three? I just don't know what I'm going to do with a girl that falls for any man and goes further..."

He didn't continue that sentence as Joseph suddenly lashed out and punched him directly in the mouth, sending him sprawling onto the ground and staring up at Joseph with a look of wonder.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that about Clarisse again!" Joseph snarled angrily as his parents stared at him- he was very grown up to defend Clarisse like that... neither of them had seen him like that before!

"If she's supposed to be the woman you're going to marry, you had better damned well treat her better... but I think she can and will do a lot better than you..."

"Like you?" Rupert mocked, his eyes glittering angrily again. "I may have gone too far, but you're just..." he stopped as he watched Joseph stand over him, his fists clenched again.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" he growled, his eyes narrowing slightly and Rupert was surprised to realise that he was a little scared of his younger brother, but he was also respecting him much more... he really must care about Clarisse if he defended her honour like that... before Joseph abruptly realized where he was, stepped back, nodded politely to his shocked parents and silently exited the room.

He stood outside for just a moment, wondering what he should do before he collided with one of Clarisse's ladies maids who looked relieved to see him.

"Your Highness..."

"Have you seen Lady Le Roche?" he asked gently, his anger suddenly dispersing as he wanted to see Clarisse.

"She did go upstairs for a moment but then I think she went outside to the garden..."

Joseph hurriedly walked out of the palace and into the gardens, wondering for a moment where she would be, before he suddenly remembered where he would find her... out in 'their' pagoda... and, sure enough, he found her sitting on the seat, her hands clasped in her lap.

"I thought I might find you out here," he said casually as he sat down beside her and gently rubbed her shoulder before she pulled away slightly. "Did you hear...?""

"Yes, I couldn't help it, although I shouldn't have eavesdropped...I'm so sorry I'm causing all these problems... maybe I should leave..."

"NO!" he almost shouted and she looked at him in alarm before he pulled her close and kissed her hair reassuringly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, but I don't want you to leave... I want you to stay..."

"But Rupert is so angry... he might try and force me into this marriage or send me away..." she trembled at the memory of what she had heard in the doorway, and had thought that it might make things easier if she wasn't in the picture anymore... She wouldn't be able to go back to her parents, of course, but she did have other options...

"Rupert may be very angry at the moment, and he may make our lives miserable for a while, but I happen to think it is all worth it... I LOVE you, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said honestly, looking into her eyes and smiling gently before he kissed the tip of her nose. "Unless..."

"No unless... I just don't want you and your brother to come to blows over me..."

"We will, but it doesn't matter to me... for me, you are more important than my brother and he will have to get used to this, otherwise..."

"But..."

"No buts," he said gently, resting his free hand on her lips. "I love you very much, Clarisse, and I'm not going to let you go..."

She smiled tearfully at him for a moment before he leaned over and kissed her gently and lovingly on the lips and she snuggled into his arms, certain that her decision was the right one...

"I belong to you..." she murmured into his chest softly, and Joseph thought he had missed what she had said, or misinterpreted it, but when he realized what she had said, his eyes filled with tears... Yes, she belonged to him, but he belonged to her... as he had from the moment they met...

"What do we do now?" Clarisse looked up at him calmly and he smiled as he blinked his tears back.

"Just wait and see...there will be some rough spots in the next few weeks or so, but we can make it together..."


	10. A Change of Heart

_Author's Note: I thought I'd be really efficient and get another chapter up as soon as possible... not quite so much drama in this one, but there will be more in the coming chapters...and maybe with Rupert... MAYBE!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!

The next few days at the palace were quiet, tension filled and strained with even the palace staff noticing and reacting to the gloomy atmosphere. The King and Queen tried to maintain a sense of normalcy in the palace, not commenting at all on the tension, but it was clear that the problem lay with the two Princes, who were avoiding each other like the plague. This was very obvious and was causing rampant speculation among the staff that the rumours of a secret romance between Prince Joseph and Lady Le Roche were true and that they had gone even further...

There was also another rumour circulating that Rupert had insulted both of them and Joseph had decked him, causing him to fall on the floor... that one seemed to be true...

"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if both rumours were true," Mrs Mack mused confidentially to the second housekeeper as they sat in the kitchen planning the menu for the next week. "The Prince does have a temper, but to punch his older brother out... he must be guilty of something... I never imagined that the girl would succumb after a few kisses, but the Prince must have been very convincing...he is a ladies man, after all!"

"This is speculation and you know it," Jane, the second housekeeper said chidingly, well aware that the older housekeeper disliked the younger Prince. "You really shouldn't say things like that, especially when you know it might not to be true..."

"Indeed she shouldn't," came a quietly angry voice from the doorway, and both women turned to see Prince Joseph standing there, glaring at Mrs Mack, who flushed and started to stand to apologize to him but he was having none of it.

"There is already enough being said around here without more vicious rumours being started by YOU," he looked at her pointedly. "So, unless you want to discuss your theories with the King, I suggest you go back to your menus and leave discussing me and Rupert to the people who actually should be discussing us," before he nodded politely to both women and left the room, leaving Mrs Mack staring after him, her mouth open in astonishment.

Joseph, meanwhile, grinned as he walked away from the kitchen, feeling much better that he had finally told Mrs Mack off after years of her gossiping about him and making her disapproval and dislike obvious. It had been a well needed light moment in a the midst of a difficult few days...

He and Clarisse hadn't had a moment a lone since the fight a week ago, and while they had both agreed to keep their distance from each other until Rupert had calmed down, not being able to spend time (or even go horse riding) with her was agony for him, and it was going to be even worse when he left the following day for a visit to Spain, representing the royal family. Alexandra had asked him only that morning, and while he didn't want to leave Clarisse when Rupert was so angry, but his mother had prevailed on him to do it for them... and for Genovia.

"I know you've been waiting for a chance to do something like this, and your father and I both feel that you're ready," she smiled proudly at him, surprising him at how mild she seemed to be around him. He had always seen as her stern and usually annoyed at something he had done to embarrass the family, but he realized that she was pleased he was growing up.

"But Rupert..."he protested, half pleased that he was being trusted to do something like this, but still worried about Clarisse.

"He'll calm down eventually, and when you return we will all sit down and discuss this rationally."

Alexandra paused, looking at Joseph thoughtfully- at first, she had had reservations and some disapproval of the blossoming, rapidly deepening friendship between him and Clarisse but now... Despite her disappointment that Rupert had to start again, she had seen a completely different side to her younger son, and if loving Clarisse had changed him, then she accepted that they were in love and would most likely end up married.

"Don't worry about Clarisse either,"" she added as she watched him grapple with his decision- representing his country was what he had always wanted to do, but missing his girl would make things even more difficult- and he looked up in surprise.

"I've suggested she invite a friend or two to the palace while you're away, and I believe Isabel Smith and Anna Parker will be here tomorrow morning... the palace will be filled with girls!" she sighed before smiling gently and Joseph couldn't believe his eyes- his mother really must be getting fond of Clarisse!

"So... do you want me to leave early tomorrow morning?" he finally asked, proud that he was going to be able to do this.

"Yes, the plane will be waiting for you at the airport at nine in the morning, and it should only be for a few days... Thank you for doing this, dear, I'm very proud of you," she said quietly and he blushed at her words before thinking that he should probably tell Clarisse about this. "As for Lady Clarisse," she added, reading his thoughts. "I believe she may be in the garden somewhere... there are very few flowers, of course, but she seems to enjoy just walking around in there!"

He grinned back at her, taking the hint, before almost running out to the garden, slowing down when she came into view, his stomach suddenly full of butterflies and his tongue suddenly tied... he had missed her so much... a week had been far too long...

He was trying to work up the courage to finally speak when she suddenly turned and smiled radiantly at him, her whole face lighting up.

"Hello," she said a little shyly as he walked slowly towards her. She had heard him running down the lawn but when he didn't say anything, she thought she would make it easier

"Hi," he replied softly before, unable to restrain himself and not caring whether anyone saw them, he pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her sweetly with a hint of passion. "I've missed you so..." he murmured into her ear and she smiled as she looked at him- he was such a little boy at times, but she knew it was because he loved her so much.

"I've missed you too..." she replied quietly before he kissed her again and then led her into the pagoda. "So..." she continued as they sat down together. "Congratulations I hear are in order... I hear you're going to Spain tomorrow to represent Genovia..."

"How did you know that?" he looked surprised and somewhat annoyed that someone had told her first.

"The maids know everything," she teased before caressing his cheek with her hand. "Congratulations, I know it's a big step for you... and I'm very proud of you. But," she looked at him shrewdly. "You don't seem as pleased about it as you should be... why?"

"I'm just worried about leaving you here alone," he confessed as he kissed her hand.

"I'll be fine," she said reassuringly, although she too was nervous about Joseph leaving the palace, even for a few days... Rupert had been absent from every evening meal since he had returned, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they ran into each other.

"Besides," she added gaily, trying to keep her nervousness to herself. "Belle and Anna will be here to keep me company... but I will miss you..."

she added softly as he watched her, sensing her nervousness despite her gaiety, and holding her tighter to him. "I just hope..." she trailed off as Joseph gently brushed her hair with his lips.

"I'll miss you too," he admitted with a soft smile. "But once we get back, I promise that we are going to sit down and sort all of this out with Rupert... I want our relationship out in the open..." before he suddenly thought of a way of helping her through the next few days without him...

"I want that too..." she looked up at him with a small smile and he smiled back at her before he kissed her again, already feeling the pain of separation...

000

Clarisse's friends arrived the following morning and she was glad to see them, not only because they were her oldest friends, but the were providing a welcome distraction from the fact that Joseph was no longer at the palace, having left earlier that morning.

The two girls were just putting their bags in her bedroom, rhapsodising over the fact she had her 'own personal apartment' and Clarisse was listening with an amused smile before she realized one of her ladies maids had come into the room and was standing beside her chair.

"I'm sorry... " she apologized profusely when she saw the girl, but the maid only bobbed slightly and held out a plain white envelope for her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady, but I was told to give you this..." she handed her the envelope before bobbing a curtsey again and scurrying out of the room. Clarisse didn't even notice she had gone- she was staring at the envelope, her name written on the front in an unfamiliar hand... who could have written her a letter?

She didn't have a chance to open the letter as the two girls came back into the living room, so she quietly shoved it into her top drawer of her desk and tried to focus on the two girls... But the thought of the mysterious envelope remained in her mind all day, even through an awkward dinner with Rupert present, and it wasn't until the other two were asleep (and she really did love having them there) that she crept out of bed and retrieved the envelope, ripping it open under the dim light of a lamp, anxious to know who had written her a letter...

Her eyes quickly perused the letter, not really reading it, before she saw the name at the bottom of the page and her eyes instantly softened... before she read the letter properly...

"_My Darling Clarisse_

_This is just a brief note to surprise you and help you through the next few days, although I don't want to overwhelm you as I know have done... I'm going to miss you, but I know that it will be harder for you at the palace with Rupert around- I wish I could be there to protect you..._

_I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and how proud I am that you love me too. _

_I know my reputation is hardly impressive for a Prince of Genovia, and I'm hardly the type of man your parents would want to be with, but you have changed me so much in the past few months and I thank you... all the changes everyone has seen and probably discounted is all thanks to you, my love, and I have a debt to you that I will never able to repay..."_

Clarisse paused in her reading, her eyes filling with tears- he was giving her far more credit for his changes than she deserved... Personally, she felt he had only needed someone to believe in him...

"_As for you, my beautiful lady, you are amazing- not only are you beautiful on the outside, but you are extraordinary on the inside as well... _

_I love your kind heart, your smile, your wise words, your gentle, loving nature, your gorgeous blue eyes, the way your whole face lights up when you smile... I could go on listing everything I love about you but that would take too long, and I would prefer to tell you in person... _

_But I do know that I have never felt this way about anyone before and I never will again..._

_I love you, my darling, and that will never change_

_All My Love_

_Joseph."_

Clarisse placed the letter carefully down on a nearby cushion for a moment as she dried her eyes, not wanting tears to stain this beautiful letter, before she picked it up again and re read it, her eyes welling again at the tenderness of the letter...

He worried that he was overwhelming her but she now realized that she had only been frightened that it had all been a dream, that Joe would take back his declaration of love for her, but this letter proved that he wouldn't... he DID love her. The intensity of her feeling for him (and vice versa) had taken her by surprise, but the self imposed time apart had made her realize they had a special love that only a few people found in a lifetime... she just couldn't believe that she had found it with Joseph...

She re read the letter one more time, her heart racing again at his words, before heading back into her bedroom and slipping into bed beside the others, placing the letter in her bedside table... No one would ever see this letter, at the moment her most prized possession... her first love letter from Joseph...

00000

The days seemed to pass by slowly for Clarisse- while she enjoyed spending time with her two friends, she somehow felt different from them... While they were both single, although dreaming of husbands, SHE was, in theory, betrothed to the Crown Prince of Genovia but was very much in love with Joseph, but she couldn't say a word until she and Joseph sat down with Rupert...

All their talk of flirting with this man or that was almost sickening at times... she knew that she had done that only a few years ago, but now that she had the love of a good man and she adored him in return, all the discussions of trying to get a man to like her, and the techniques that had to be employed... it all just seemed so silly and useless...They weren't necessarily ready for marriage and a family, but she was- she wanted marriage and a family with Joseph, and while the thought of that with Rupert had scared her greatly, the thought of sharing that with Joseph made her almost weak with happiness...

Rupert meanwhile, showed little inclination to be alone with Clarisse (although he enjoyed flirting harmlessly with her two friends) but he noticed, as the days went by, that she was looking more and more withdrawn, barely touching her food on her plate, causing him to wonder whether she was pining for him... was this actually the real thing, were Joseph and Clarisse really in love?... and he felt guilty that he had been ignoring her for the past two weeks...

It was the evening before Joseph was due to return when Clarisse wandered out to the garden after the other two were asleep, having no desire to sleep due to nerves and excitement- she had missed him greatly...

The October air was cool, but with a warm jumper and slacks on, she was able to sit in the garden and look up at the stars- the glass pagoda had no appeal without Joseph there...

"Hello," she heard someone say from behind her after she had settled on the garden bench, and she turned to see Rupert strolling towards her.

"Hi," she murmured, feeling awkward as he sat down next to her.

"It's rather late for you to be out here, isn't it?" he asked conversationally.

"I couldn't sleep," she said simply- he didn't seem angry at her, but she didn't want to tempt fate. She was alone with him out here, and she didn't know what he would do if riled up...

"Neither could I... so, how are you?" he looked at her interestedly and Clarisse couldn't believe that he was trying to act like nothing happened, like she and his brother hadn't fallen in love and he had insulted her, causing Joseph to hit him?

"Fine," she said lightly, preparing to stand up and leave, before she felt a gentle pressure on her hand and she realized he didn't want her to leave.

"You're not... you've been very quiet all week, despite your friends being here, and not eating... "

"I have a lot on my mind..."

"You miss him, don't you?" he asked quietly, and she was startled at the question, but he didn't sound accusatory... in fact, he sounded kind and compassionate, and she again felt guilty as she looked hesitantly over at him, afraid to anger him with her answer.

"I do, very much," she said honestly and he smiled slightly, respecting her honesty. "Rupert, I..."

"I know, Clarisse," he said simply. "You love Joseph..."

He had initially planned on giving her a lecture, convincing her that Joseph wasn't the one for him, but looking at her, he couldn't go through with it- she was head over heels for Joseph and nothing he said or do could ever change that. In fact, if he pushed them too hard, he knew Joseph would simply walk away from the palace and a royal life, and he couldn't bear to think about how his parents would react to that...

She and Joseph hadn't fallen in love deliberately, to spite him and his parents... it had simply happened... and while Rupert had thought she had been seduced by Joe, he could see that she hadn't been...and he couldn't try to break them up as he had wanted to do... His anger had been misplaced- yes, he was still annoyed at Joseph for what had happened, but he was jealous because they shared something that he knew he and Clarisse would never have... in fact, he realized, it would be a mistake to force her into marrying him... she would be very unhappy, and he couldn't bear to break her heart...

He wanted them to be friends, which was what should have happened from the beginning... he was disappointed that this wasn't going to go the way his parents wanted, but he just couldn't...

Maybe this was all for the best... the thought of a wedding still scared the living daylights out of him, and he knew that HE wasn't ready for marriage yet, he had just tried to convince himself that he was...

"I'm sorry, Rupert..." she said apologetically, looking contrite before realizing that he didn't look angry. "We... I... wanted to tell you..."

"I saw you two at your birthday and realized there was something there... yes, I was very angry at both of you, and I had planned on lecturing the both of you, but..." he paused for a moment before deciding to be completely honest with her. He had been thinking about it all over the past few days, but it was only now, sitting here next to Clarisse, that he finally had clarity.

"The truth it, I don't think I'm ready to get married yet..."

"Is it because of …."

"No, it's nothing to do with you and Joseph... You are an extraordinary woman, Clarisse, and I care about you a great deal, but I think I convinced myself that we should get married... I didn't consider your feelings or mine in this... and there is really nothing between us except maybe... friendship... Did you ever feel any sparks?" he asked and Clarisse looked confused- sparks? The only sparks she had ever felt were with Joseph, but she couldn't say that to Rupert... but before she could say anything, he had changed the subject.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that... but Clarisse," he looked at her seriously, his expression just visible in the moonlight. "Joseph had changed so much, all thanks to you... he's grown up, accepted more responsibility and not partying as much, and that's all thanks to you..."

Clarisse blushed, appreciating the praise and his change of heart, but she had to ask:

"Thank you... but I need to ask... why the sudden change of heart? Last week you were accusing Joseph of seducing me, him punching you and you avoiding me for the past few days... but now..." she trailed off, looking distrustful, and he smiled in the dark... she was so protective...

"I know you have no reason to trust me after my behaviour, but..." he breathed in and out deeply.

"I DO care about you and I know I haven't behaved appropriately towards you or Joe...When I first returned, I wanted to break you up, force you to marry me and make Joseph very unhappy..."

Clarisse sat there, hardly daring to believe that Rupert would have been that cruel to do that to them...she had never thought he would have done that, and while she was appalled at him telling her that now, she also appreciated that he was being honest with her.

"But... I have done some thinking and I've seen how unhappy you've been without Joseph here...it's hard for me to say that I've done something wrong, but I have... I've been awful to both of you and I'm very sorry... all that matters is that you are happy, albeit with my own brother..." before he chuckled in the dark.

"I'm sorry that you will have to choose another bride..." Clarisse said softly in the dark and she felt him reach over and squeeze her hand gently.

"It doesn't matter... I'm nearly thirty but I'm still not ready to get married... I will, but I was just so eager to impress my parents that I chose the first person I saw, which was you...and thank goodness that nothing will happen now, otherwise it would have been a big mistake... you and Joseph had taught me so much in the past few months, much as I hate to admit it... Thank you... do you forgive me?"

"Of course," Clarisse said softly, now feeling more sympathetic towards him and happy that she and Joseph could now be free to love each other publicly.

"Do you think Joe will?" Rupert asked after a moment and Clarisse sighed- she knew Joseph was hurt and angry by what had happened, but she suspected that he would forgive him when the two brothers talked.

"I'm sure he will...but you will have to tell him what you told me..."

"I will... and Clarisse?"

"Yes?"

"Joseph's a very lucky man to have you!"

"I'm the lucky one..."


	11. Jealousy

_Author's Note: WOW! Thank you for all the reviews... you guys all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next morning, Joseph was up, dressed, breakfasted, packed and almost pacing the room when one of his bodyguards knocked on the door at nine o'clock.

He had another two meetings to attend before he flew out that afternoon, and while he was enjoying his first official trip representing Genovia abroad, all he really cared about was being back home that night and seeing Clarisse, no matter the consequences, he thought defiantly as he walked down the front steps of the embassy and out to the waiting car.

Yes, Joseph thought to himself as he sank back on the seat and waiting for the car to move, he had done the wrong thing in not telling Rupert about his attraction to Clarisse straight away (it was almost as bad as avoiding and hurting Clarisse for the same reason) but they had honestly not planning on falling in love and Rupert had understand that...

But now that they had, he hoped Rupert would understand, stand aside and allow them to be together- he knew he couldn't be without Clarisse (and he sensed Clarisse felt the same) and if Rupert was too mean to do that...

He didn't realize his hands had unconsciously curled into protective, defensive fists until he looked down and saw them, but he still couldn't believe how insulting he had been about him and Clarisse, but that had been a week ago...

Surely he would have calmed down by now... before he realized that the car was slowing down in front of an important looking building and he took a deep breath in and out, calming himself down and turning his thoughts to the meeting at hand.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon and he was settled on Genovia 1, waiting for the plane to take off, that Joseph's thoughts turned back to Clarisse, suddenly feeling simultaneously happy and nervous that he was going to see her soon.

He had missed her greatly over the past week (and it was a very new feeling for him, but one he embraced as proof of his feelings for her) and both the physical and self imposed distance they had endured for nearly a fortnight had reaffirmed not only his feelings for her but of his decision to propose...

He wanted to marry Clarisse as soon as possible, wanting to love and be with her all the time and, if he had to travel, she could come with him.

The thought of marriage had always been daunting to him, particularly since he was still young and enjoying his single life as a bachelor, but since Clarisse... the thought of Clarisse as his wife and the mother of his children made him happier than he had ever been before it struck him

Tonight, after the state dinner and before he, Clarisse and Rupert spoke about this bizarre love triangle, he, Joseph Renaldi, Prince of Genovia, was going to ask Lady Clarisse Le Roche to marry him...

The thought of proposing made him teary eyed with pride and love- he had never proposed to anyone before (never having had the inclination to do so) but this felt right- he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her...

He even had the perfect ring, he just had to retrieve it from his personal safe... all he hoped was that she would say yes...

000

Clarisse meanwhile was trying not to appear too excited as her ladies maids helped her get ready for her first state dinner, and while she wanted to make a good first impression, all she could think about was seeing Joseph again...

She couldn't wait to tell him the news- that Rupert was standing aside, accepting that they were in love and their relationship could now come out into the open...

Of course, Joseph still might be angry at him, but she knew that the would be able to sort everything out...She also realized that the King and Queen would have to be consulted with all of this, but she hoped that they wouldn't mind too much that she loved their younger son rather than their older son.

All she wanted now was to be with Joseph all the time, marriage and a family with him being her ultimate dream come true and she sincerely hoped that this state dinner would be the only occasion when she wasn't accompanying Joseph...

As arranged beforehand, Rupert met her in the hallway outside her suite when she emerged at the time they agreed upon, and Clarisse blushed slightly when Rupert beamed appreciatively at her and kissed her hand gently.

"You look extraordinary, Clarisse," he said admiringly, gazing at her plain pink silk, short sleeved gown with a matching wrap. "I can't help saying it again, but Joe is a lucky man and he's going to really love you in this!"

"Doe he know that tonight is the state dinner?" she inquired innocently, hoping that it wasn't too obvious that she had dressed carefully with him in mind.

Rupert smiled at her- she was so young and innocent, but dressing for Joseph was so sweet...

"Yes, and I'm sure he would have already changed into his suit on the plane so he 'll be back soon...Shall we?" he offered his arm out to her and she accepted it with a warm smile, glad that they were friends.

Joseph tugged on his jacket sleeves one more time as the car that collected him from the airport pulled up in front of the palace steps- he hated these state dinners, the way he had to dress up and act like he cared about those stuffy parliamentarians, before he realized that it would be different this year... Clarisse would be there...

At the thought of Clarisse,he, despite the day of meetings and travelling, almost leapt out of the car and bounded up the stairs, eager to see Clarisse and kiss her, even in front of some of the guards.

He had just stepped into the hallway when he looked up and saw Clarisse coming down the stairs... gosh, she looked beautiful, he grinned to himself before he realized that she was arm in arm with Rupert!

As he watched them walk downstairs, Rupert obviously having just cracked a joke as they were both laughing, he realized that they looked like a couple and he suddenly felt sick...

Had the past few days when they were alone, when she had kissed him back, when she had been so shy and timid around him... had they all been for nothing? Had it all been a joke or had she felt sorry for him and told him she cared for him out of pity? He couldn't believe that... but maybe it was true... Who knew what to think now?

Now very unhappy, he watched them for a moment longer before trying to creep through the hallway to the ballroom, hoping that they didn't see him, before they looked up and saw him.

"Joe!" Rupert called jovially (smugly, Joseph thought angrily to himself) as they made their way over to him. "You made it!" he added with a grin as Joseph smiled tightly at him, and neither man could miss the radiant look on Clarisse's face but while Rupert saw it was her love for Joseph, the man in question thought that she was just happy that she was with Rupert, and Rupert was glad he had won the girl. He was now alone...

"Yes, the plane landed earlier than expected... I'm sure Mother and Father will be pleased that I'm here for tonight... Good evening Clarisse," he nodded politely to her, but his eyes didn't meet hers and she suddenly felt ill in her stomach... what was wrong with him?

Had she been leading him on, Joseph wondered, feeling very confused or had she believed Rupert's ideas of him as no good, as jealousy and anger coursed through him, causing to almost miss Rupert's next words.

"I hear you had a very successful trip to Spain," Rupert said conversationally, grinning as Clarisse gazed proudly at him, but again all Joseph could (or wanted) to see was her happy and him smug that he had won the girl. "Both Mother and Father are very impressed with you."

"Thanks," Joseph muttered before looking past both of them, Clarisse's smile faltering slightly at his distant attitude- why was he being so cool to her now, he had been so loving in his letter... unless he was worried about Rupert picking a fight with him- before Rupert's gentle nudge encouraged her to step forward. She so wanted to tell him this, that Rupert was happy for them...

"Joseph, the three of us need to talk," she began before Joseph brushed past her quickly, heading towards the ballroom where he knew the guests would be starting to mingle. He had no interest in hearing what she and Rupert had to say...

"Maybe later, Lady Le Roche," he muttered dismissively, barely looking at her before striding ahead, his heart and mind clouded with a tumult of emotions while Clarisse and Rupert followed slowly behind him, both of them confused and Clarisse almost in tears... had she lost him forever? What had happened in the last week for him to have changed so much?"

0

Despite the success of Joseph's trip to Spain, and the fact that many of the members of parliament were beginning to treat him with a modicum of respect, everyone except Joseph and Clarisse had a good time, although they both kept up a remarkably calm facade.

Clarisse was miserable, hurt and bewildered at his change of heart, especially at the way he flirted discreetly with some of the young women present as he drank a little more than normal, although remaining charming and sensible, and Rupert, noticing her misery, stayed close to her all night, confirming suspicions among parliament that they were closer than ever while enraging Joseph even more.

He too was confused, despite his bravado, and jealous- he though they had been in love and happy, well on the way to building a good, solid relationship, but she was now back in Rupert's arms...

It was so unfair, and now he was alone again...

Miserable but too proud to admit it, he ignored Rupert and Clarisse for most of the evening, only noticing when Clarisse excused herself with a headache, Rupert insisting on escorting her to her suite, and Joseph escaped soon after, relieved to be able to leave... he needed a strong drink...

0

After leaving a visible upset Clarisse (despite her brave facade) at the doors of her suite, Clarisse smiling gratefully at him, Rupert went back downstairs to the dinner, now having moved into the formal living room for coffee, and instantly noted that Joseph had disappeared.

"Did you see where Joe went?" he murmured to his mother and she shrugged slightly.

"I don't know... he was gone almost as soon as you and Clarisse left, but he's been in a strange mood all night... could you talk to him?"

She too had noticed that he had deliberately avoided Rupert and Clarisse, and she had to wonder why, considering that the week before she had seen him kissing Clarisse lovingly in the garden.

"I was planning on it," Rupert said grimly, not at all pleased at his behaviour. "Do you mind if I leave early?"

"Not at all," she smiled at him, proud of him as she always was- he had always been the dutiful son, willing to marry for the sake of the crown, and the discovery for Joseph and Clarisse falling in love with each other couldn't have been easy for him to accept, but he had. "Don't worry, I have a very good feeling I know where he is..."

"Well, well , well," Joseph slurred as he watched Rupert let himself into his dimly lit suite and walk calmly towards the table where Joseph was half slumped over it, a glass and a bottle of Scotch in front of him. "Here comes the traitor!"

"Amusing, but I should be the one saying that," Rupert said reprovingly as he sat down opposite him and sliding the bottle away from Joseph. "Nearly three months ago, she was going to be my bride, but now... all she has eyes for is you!"

"I thought so too, but you don't need to worry now- you've obviously won her back,"Joseph scowled at him, annoyed that Rupert had taken his Scotch away. "Can I have my Scotch back?"

"No, you've had enough tonight... besides, we need to talk."

"No we don't," Joseph said stubbornly, reaching over for the bottle.

"Yes we do," Rupert replied calmly, setting the bottle down underneath his chair.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do..."

"No we don't... you and Clarisse are back on track for your June wedding and everything will be fine for you," Joseph said jealously and Rupert suddenly realized what was wrong- he was jealous! Joseph had obviously thought, by the way they were laughing together, that they were back together... he had never been jealous before, but this... this was obviously love!

"Joe, Clarisse and I are only friends- there is no chance we'll ever get back together or get married... I'm not sure I'm ready to get married yet."

"Really?" Joseph looked at him expectantly, his angry expression softening a little.

"Yes, really. Joe, she _adores _you! I could see that tonight when you returned this evening... her face just lit up at the sight of you and she was trembling with excitement- she really missed you this week!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and if that doesn't convince you, how about the fact she's being pining for you as well!"

"Pining?" Joseph was beginning to feel ridiculous at his behaviour... he was beginning to feel that he had overreacted when he had first stepped into the palace. "I thought she was having friends stay with her this week!"

"Yes, and she was very happy to have her friends with her, but she was very quiet and ate very litte- she missed you that much! She was looking forward to seeing you tonight, and telling you that I approve of your relationship, and you just brushed her aside!" Rupert looked at him chidingly. "You had no right to treat her like that, and you know it!"

"I thought..."

"Yes, you thought that we were together, but you didn't give us a chance to explain, did you? I was escorting her to the state dinner just to make sure no one would gossip about you and her until we sorted this out, but she really wanted to go with you, but the way you just... she was very confused and very upset, and I don't blame her one bit! You were a jerk tonight, Joe, and acting like you used to be- the spoilt brat who couldn't get his own way... I hate to say this, but GROW UP Joseph!"

Rupert was aware he was being unusually sharp with Joseph, but he was annoyed at what Joseph had done and how he had upset Clarisse, but he sounded sympathetic when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you, but..."

"I appreciate it, but it is a little weird you telling me off about my behaviour when, last week, you weren't speaking to me, convinced that I had seduced Clarisse, and now... you're really saying that you're happy she and I are in love!"

"I know it's a strange turn of events, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've come to realize that you and Clarisse share something special, and that it would be wrong to tear you apart."

"What are you saying?" Joseph stared at him in wonder, hardly daring to breathe- was Rupert about to say what he though he was going to say?

"I'm saying that I... you two belong together," he smiled at his younger brother for a moment before becoming serious again. "But NOW you have to go and apologize to Clarisse... she deserves that at least from you..."

"I'm sorry I doubted you and Clarisse," Joe looked at him regretfully as he stood up and straightened his shirt as he reached for his jacket, the tiny box he had slipped in there earlier (although he hadn't planned on using it, still angry at what he had seen) in his pocket.

Thankfully he hadn't had too much to drink so he could go and see her, but he still felt like a fool.

"You were jealous... that can be a normal reaction when you're in love with someone,"Rupert grinned at him quickly. "I've noticed a few things over the past few days, and I know that you are very lucky to have Clarisse, although she thinks she's lucky to have you..."

"I agree with you... I'm lucky to have her...I love her very, very much," he looked at Rupert solemnly and Rupert was almost in awe at how grown up he seemed when he said that- Clarisse really had been a wonderful influence on him. They did deserve to be together...

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Did you say that she hasn't been eating very much?" Joseph asked as he walked towards the door with Rupert and he nodded.

"She barely ate anything tonight... planning on raiding the kitchen now?" he teased and Joseph nodded. "I'm surprised that you hadn't taught her that trick while we were away!"

"Absolutely... and yes I will be teaching that trick one day...besides, I wouldn't mind having another run in with Mrs Mack..."

"You had a run in with Mrs Mack?" Rupert looked intrigued. The fact that the housekeeper didn't like his brother was an open secret in the palace, but he had never thought that Joseph would actually stand up to her was just funny.

"Yes... but I'll tell you some other time..."

"Yes, you will... and Joe," he paused in the doorway and looked at him seriously again. " Just two pieces of advice... One, if you do ever treat Clarisse like that again, you will answer directly to me..."

"Believe me, that won't happen..."

"Good, and two... I think you should marry that girl as soon as possible!"

"Thanks for the advice," Joseph grinned at him, echoing his thoughts exactly, but first... he had to apologize to her for being so stupid as not to trust her... he could only hope that she would listen to him...


	12. An Apology and a Proposal

_Authors Note: just couldn't wait to publish this chapter... Yes, Joe was nasty in the last chapter..._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

After Rupert left her at her suite doors, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before he walked away, Clarisse stood outside a moment, unable to believe what had happened and how Joseph had been towards her before she stepped wearily into her suite.

Her ladies maids were waiting for her but, wanting to be alone, she dismissed them and sank onto the couch with a sigh. It was a scene similar to the night she and Joseph had first kissed and declared their love for each other, but unlike the last time, Clarisse wasn't happy, she was devastated... and unlike the tears of joy she had shed that night, the tears that were filling her eyes tonight were of anger and sadness...

What was she going to do now? In a matter of three months, she had managed to destroy two potential relationship with two of Genovia's most eligible bachelors. Her parents were going to be so angry at her, destroying their ultimate dream of being connected to the royal family by marriage. She could just imagine what they were going to say... but it wasn't them she was worried about at the moment...

She could live with being friends with Rupert (and, after the previous night and last night, he was definitely a friend), but to lose Joseph and what they had shared (despite his behaviour that night, she thought angrily), her heart almost broke at the thought before realizing that he had probably changed his mind about them... maybe he really was a playboy...before an even worse thought hit her...

When Their Majesties found out neither son wanted her and she had hurt them both (they would probably think she had played them against each other, and maybe she did), they would ask her to leave (not that she would blame them, although she couldn't think what she had done to enrage Joseph so) and then the press... her mind, already swimming from her emotions and lack of food, began whirling with other random ideas, some more ridiculous and irrational than others, before one sensible idea hit her.

She would do the right thing and leave before it all spiralled out of control. She didn't know what she was going to do or where she was going to go (she was sure that her parents wouldn't want her back), but she knew she couldn't bear to see Joseph at the moment.

He was angry at her, and while she was sad that their 'relationship' hadn't lasted long, she realized it was probably only a fling for him... he couldn't have fallen so hard and so fast for her after all his experiences, she thought to herself sadly... unfortunately, she had fallen for him...

Feeling slightly dizzy and angry, she walked towards the cupboard where her suitcases where kept and began pulling them out. She was grabbing one when she heard her suite door being open and closed before being locked and she looked up to see Joseph standing there, a tray of food in his hands and a repentant look on his face.

For a moment, she felt glad to see him before she suddenly remembered what he had done to her and she felt angry and hurt again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly as she closed the cupboard door and stood watching him, suitcases scattered around her feet.

"I came to apologize," he said simply, more ashamed then ever when he saw her angry, upset and hurt face.

"You don't need to apologize, I understand this was just a fling to you," she said in an unemotional tone before grabbing two suitcases and heading towards her bedroom.

"This is not a fling, my love, far from it, and I do need to apologize," he protested as he followed her, setting the tray down on a coffee table before realizing she had two suitcases in her hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," she said simply, still not looking at him.

"Why?" he asked innocently before she turned and glared angrily at him. How could he be so naive that he didn't know the reason she was leaving? HE was the reason she was leaving... he had almost broken her heart, and she couldn't bear to have him completely break it!

"I hardly think your parents would love me staying here, after I hurt both of their sons... one of whom now hates me!" she snapped icily at him before turning back to her suitcases, flinging them on the bed and opening one of them.

"I don't hate you..."

"I don't care whether you do or not, but there's nothing you can do or say to convince me to stay so please just go away."

"I won't... "

"Please, just go away," she snapped, still looking at her suitcases but he was standing firm.

"No, I won't... we need to talk," he said quietly before she spun around again, the anger and pain on her face taking his breath away.

"So now you want to talk? You weren't interested in talking before... you were only interested in pushing me away!"

"And I was wrong to do so, but I thought that you and Rupert were..."

"You thought Rupert and I were what?" Clarisse's voice was dangerously soft- she was suddenly very interested in what Joseph thought about her and Rupert.

"I thought you had decided you preferred him, that you wanted to be with him., that he had convinced you I was no good.. and I was angry and jealous..."

He hung his head, ashamed that he had jumped to the wrong conclusion, but he had been so confused.

"I see," Clarisse finally said and Joseph looked up to meet her eyes, and she looked stung at his words. "You thought your brother and I... You thought... How could you have entertained such an idea?"

"I know I shouldn't have, and I'm really sorry..." he almost whispered, feeling awful that he had hurt her again, and so deeply.

"Do you know how this makes me feel?" Clarisse snapped at him, her voice quavering a little as her eyes filled with tears. "I thought you had changed your mind about us, that we were merely a fling... I spent most of dinner watching you flirt with other women..."

"Which I'm very sorry about too..."

"I don't care either way...I was wondering what I had done to make you feel like this, and YOU doubted MY feelings for you!" she suddenly started shouting, feeling much better as she did so.

He just stood there and listened, know that she deserved to shout at him, and Clarisse knew that, even though she was hurt and angry at him, she still loved him madly...

"You thought that I would be so shallow as to transfer my feeling from man to another in a matter of days! I'm not that type of girl, Joseph, and if you think that way...then that hurts, that really, really hurts..." she trailed off before pushing past him, tears streaming down her cheeks, aiming to go back to get the rest of her suitcases, but he caught her arm and held it.

"Please, you have to listen to me..."

"I don't have to listen to you...Let go of me!" she twisted around in his grip, determined not to listen to him and he let go and she was so surprised at the change of events that she stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorrier than I can ever say... If I could go back and change how I reacted downstairs, I would," he said quietly as she stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "This is a new feeling for me, and I didn't mean to hurt you...I didn't meant to flirt with those women, and I know I made you a promise that I wouldn't...There is no excuse for my behaviour tonight, and I don't blame you if you want to leave, but... I AM sorry..."

He trailed off, leaving a gaping silence between them, before he looked up and saw that she was crying and he didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms.

Clarisse struggled a little, she was supposed to be angry at him, but he was here with her, and he was sorry...and the past two weeks had been so difficult when all she wanted was to be with him... before she relaxed into his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

Joseph, feeling worse than ever, gently guided her over to the couch, and they sat down together, Joseph still holding her tightly in his arms as she cried, rubbing her back soothingly and dropping soft kisses into her hair.

"I'm angry and hurt," she admitted when she finally pulled away and looked at him, her face tear stained by her eyes clear again. "I appreciate your honesty though... I honestly thought I had done something wrong and you decided you didn't love me anymore."

He looked shocked at her admission, but he knew that he had probably driven her to think that.

"That was never the issue," he said, reaching over and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I was just a little... alright, _very _insecure about us when I saw you with Rupert...I just can't believe that you love me... Rupert is the one who is the stable son, the future King and the one every loves!"

"You don't need to be insecure," she reached over and squeezed his hand firmly, appreciating his vulnerability. "But thank you... I now understand a little more about tonight..." before she trailed off as she looked at the sandwich and cup of tea in front of her. "What's this?"

"A ham and salad sandwich and a cup of tea... I heard that you've been starving this week," he chided gently as he pushed the table in front of her.

"Rupert was over exaggerating... I just wasn't that hungry, "she murmured but both the sandwich and the tea looked very appealing in her hungry state.

"No matter, you look pale now," he said gently, clasping one of her hands in his. "So... you're going to eat this and I'm going to sit here and watch you."

She blushed slightly at his words and the protective note in them, but she was glad he was there before she proceeded to devour the snack in under ten minutes, causing Joseph to ask:

"Did you want me to get you another snack?"

"No, thank you," she smiled at him as, after placing the plate back on the tray, she sat back on the couch, side by side with Joseph but not yet touching. "I'm just curious as to how you managed to get the kitchen staff to make a sandwich when they were busy cleaning up from the state dinner."

"I made it myself," he said bashfully and she squeezed his hand gratefully. "Are you sure you're not hungry anymore?"

"I'm fine..."

There was a long, almost comfortable silence before Joseph began again with his apology- she had been so upset before,not that he had blamed her in the slightest, and he was anxious for her to know that he was sorry and he did want to be with her.

"Clarisse, about tonight... I'm sorry- I know I acted like a jerk, ignoring you and flirting..."

"I don't really want to remember that," she said quietly but in a tone he knew meant that she was serious.

"I'm sorry... I know I did hurt you and I was angry at both of you, but I was jealous and insecure... I don't expect you to forgive me straight away, but I want you to know that I DO want to continue this relationship... Rupert told me off, by the way..."

"Really?" Clarisse looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, he was so angry at me because of how I had treated you..." before Joe proceeded to tell her what Rupert had said to him.

"... By the end of his speech, I felt like a fool, overreacting to your friendship with him (and I'm glad that you're friends with Rupert, he's a good guy) and imagining things that weren't true... but I've never felt like this, so jealous about someone... but to make you cry like you just did... I really have made a mess of everything," he sighed heavily, feeling very ashamed of himself as he looked down at his hands before he felt her move across the couch and take his hand in hers.

"I forgive you," she said quietly, rubbing her cheek against his hand and he turned to look at her in surprise.

"You can forgive me that easily?"

"I can... because I love you and I now understand why you were so angry."

"But I hurt you..." he protested, not ready to let himself off the hook as easily as she was. He would never forget that initial look of pain when he had come into the suite with her food. "I doubted you about your feelings for me..."

She smiled wisely at him- yes, she was still rather angry and hurt at what he had said to her, and how he had treated her at dinner, but she also knew she loved him and she would, in the end, forgive him for anything.

"You were jealous and insecure... and I'm sure I will hurt you as well- that's all part of relationships... but you can't let this insecurity affect your whole life... I love YOU, not your brother, and you have to believe in us otherwise we're never going to work."

"I do believe in us... you're the first person, aside from my family, that I have ever really cared about..."

"Good, then we'll forget about this... I have missed you so this week," she murmured, pulling his face close to hers and pressing her lips on his. The kiss was sweet, tender yet a little timid, but they were both smiling when they broke apart.

"You are a very forgiving woman," he said shyly before he wrapped his arms around her and she happily snuggled into his arms. "I missed you too... I almost bounded into the palace, I was that eager to see you... But... you aren't going to leave now, are you?"

"No... I just thought that it would be better to leave before their Majesties realized or thought that I had played their sons for fools..."

"You have never played us, baby, I overreacted to a perfectly innocent scene... I was the one who acted stupidly."

"I thought you hated me, or that you had changed your mind about us... I wanted you to know that Rupert..."

"Has stepped aside and approves of our relationship, he told me that later... and no, I definitely do not hate you..." he smiled before they both realized something...

There was now nothing (aside from their respective parents, although they couldn't do anything much) stopping their relationship from going further...

They had dreamed of this moment for so long, but now that it was hear, it seemed almost insurmountable... were they really ready to take their relationship to the next level...?

"This is far from being a fling, my darling, and we both know it," Joseph said seriously, gently extricating himself from Clarisse and looking at her lovingly before standing up... this was the moment, and his stomach suddenly twisted up with nerves...

"This is very different to what I used to do with girls- relationships were hardly my style, and most of the girls I dated really were only interested in my title... they didn't love me for me..."

"I love you for you," Clarisse's eyes glowed gently. "To me, you're Joseph... your title and responsibilities are secondary considerations."

"I know that, and I love that you see me for me... Anyway, my parents despaired of ever controlling me, and I didn't care... as far as I was concerned, I could live the way I wanted without anyone dictating my moves... and then I met you..."

She looked down for a moment, blushing, as he pushed the small table away and replaced it with a small footstool, which he sat down on in front of her, grabbing her hands in his own.

"I was attracted to you from the beginning, but I felt that I wasn't good enough for you..."

"Which you are," she responded, lifting his hand to her lips and kissed it. "I was attracted to you too," she added in a whisper.

"And when we became friends, I wanted to impress you... and your words at the Winter Palace spurred me on to take on more responsibility..."

"I noticed... I was and am very proud of you..."

"You have had a far greater influence on me in the past few months, and there's no way I can ever repay that debt... You are a beautiful woman inside and out and you've changed my life for the better... I never want to go back to being the boy I was before, and I was a boy, despite being 24..."

He fumbled in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a tiny box and, kicking aside the footstool, bent down on one knee in front of her.

Clarisse gasped in astonishment at the move, her heart pounding in her chest... could he actually be about to do what she thought he was going to do?

"I regret the way I treated you tonight and I will try to never do that again... I know this has been a very fast courtship and I have never fallen for anyone as I have fallen for you...but I love you very, very much my love, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."

He paused, feeling incredibly nervous but convinced it was the right thing to do, as Clarisse waited her eyes full of tears and her heart already answering the question.

"Clarisse..." he began in a choked up voice, before trying again. "Clarisse Elizabeth Le Roche... will you marry me?"

He opened the tiny jewel box as he spoke and she gasped again as she glanced down to see the medium sized diamond ring, tiny diamonds encircling the larger diamond, sitting there...

She couldn't believe this- only hours ago, he had been angry at her, and now he was asking her to marry him... it seemed rather bizarre and surreal, but Joseph was genuine and she had dreamed of this moment for so long...

"Sweetheart?" he asked in a soft voice as he watched her stare in awe at his grandmother's ring. "Sweetheart?" he repeated in a more concerned tone as she looked at him, her eyes brilliant with tears. "Have I... is this too soon...?"

"Yes," she said softly, so softly that he though he had misheard her.

"What?"

"Yes... I will marry you," she said quietly with a happy smile as he moved to sit beside her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately on the lips, a hint of desire on both sides as they both realized that this was the beginning of a new chapter for them.

"Really?" he asked, tears in his eyes when they finally broke apart and she nodded affirmatively, stroking his cheek with her hand.

"Really, absolutely, definitely.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." before he drew her close to him again for another passionate kiss, the desire slightly increasing this time before Joseph pulled away with great difficulty.

"Would you like me to put your ring on?" he teased and she smiled, her cheeks flushing at the double realization of how much she loved this man and that she had just agreed to marry him.

"Yes please... it's beautiful," she murmured, a tear sliding down her cheek as she watched Joseph tenderly slide it onto her third finger of her left hand, lifting it up to her lips to kiss it, before sitting back on the couch, his arm around her shoulders.

"It was my grandmother's," he said bashfully as she continued to stare at her new ring. "I know she would have loved you."

"What's going to happen about your parents and mine?" she looked at him worriedly and he smiled confidently at her.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow... but now, I just want to spend a little time with my fiancée... my secret fiancée..." he teased, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

'_Fiancée_', Clarisse's eyes filled with tears, unable to believe it- she was going to MARRY Joseph!

At this moment, not even the potential disapproval of both sets of parents mattered to her, or even the way the evening had started bothered her... all that mattered was that she and Joseph were getting married!


	13. Telling the Parents Part 1

_Author's Note: Wow, I know three chapters in a week is amazing for me, but I've been off sick and I've had time to write... and when you're inspired, you're inspired! _

_All your reviews have also helped me, so thank you to you all, you all rock and here's the next instalment!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"What happens now?" she asked after a long moment, her eyes still on her ring as she rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying Joseph's arms around her. This still didn't seem real to her, but then her eyes kept drifting towards her ring and she knew that it was...

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, stroking her hair softly and loving the fact she was holding her in his arms, unable to believe that at the beginning of the evening, he had though she preferred his brother to him, but now... they were engaged, albeit secretly, but still...

"Well... you asked me to marry you and I accepted..."

"Which I am ecstatic about," he murmured into her hair and she smiled tenderly at the genuine joy in his voice. He really did love her and was as excited as she was that they were getting married, although she now had a few niggling concerns...

"So am I, but we do have a few people that we need to consult about this..."

"Like who?" he pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "I don't think there's anyone we need to ask permission..."

"Rupert..."

"Believe me, we both know what he's going to say... in fact, just before I came here, he advised me and, I quote, "to marry the girl as soon as possible."

"Really?" she looked surprised but delighted.

"Really," he affirmed, leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose. "He'll be happy for us... and he will be my best man," and he meant it.

"What about your parents?" she almost whispered- although both Henrik and Alexandra were much kinder towards her than at the beginning (it had been Alexandra's idea for her to invite her friends to the palace) but she still couldn't forget that they were King and Queen of Genovia.

"They will be accepting of us..."

"But I was suppose to marry Rupert..." she said softly- despite her happiness with Joseph, and the fact that Rupert insisted he was happy for them, she still felt guilty towards Rupert.

"They know that, but I have the feeling that my mother has suspected something has been going on for a while..."

He paused, remembering her concern when Clarisse had disappeared from her own birthday party, and the look in her eyes when he worried about Clarisse when he went to Spain...

Yes, he concluded to himself, Alexandra had probably known about them almost from the beginning, but had discreetly pretended not to see anything... before he realized Clarisse was still waiting for his answer.

"And my father... he may not say much, but all he wants for me and Rupert is for us to be happy... and represent Genovia in a respectable way."

Clarisse looked somewhat mollified by his words before she pulled away and gazed at him with darkened eyes, clearly troubled.

"I don't know whether I've told you this, but my parents are obsessed with me marrying well... and, in this case, they would prefer Rupert over you... not that I agree with them in the slightest," she added hastily as he sat up next to her, before looking down at her hands, ashamed at her parents obsession, before Joseph tipped her chin up so that she was looking into her eyes.

She smiled slightly when she saw that there was no judgement or anger in his eyes, but rather understanding and compassion.

"I know you, and I know all about your parents... and we WILL handle them together. All I really know is that I want to marry you..."

"And I want to marry you too," she murmured before their lips met in another kiss.

She yawned slightly when they broke apart, quickly moving to hide it, and he immediately stood up and stretched before holding his hand out to her.

"I think it's time that you went to bed," he said compassionately- he was rather tired too, but she looked exhausted after the emotions of the evening, and he again felt guilty.

"It has been a big night," she admitted with a coy smile before looking at the scattered suitcases in her bedroom. "I think I had better put my suitcases away before the maids see them in the morning," she said lightly before, with Joseph's assistance, all the suitcases were put back in the cupboard and there was now no sign of the drama that had occurred earlier.

"I should go," he began as they stood and looked each other.

"Can you stay?" she asked shyly before blushing, realizing what it sounded like. "I didn't mean it it like that... just until I fall asleep," she amended quickly as Joseph reached over to take a hand and press it to his lips.

"I know," he said with a smile, loving how innocent and young she was. "I'd love to... by the way, you looked beautiful tonight... I love the dress," he stepped back to survey the pink dress with such admiration that she went almost maroon under his gaze.

"I chose it for you," she murmured, her eyes suddenly looking at the floor, before he crushed her against his chest, his arms holding her tightly, very, very touched at her admission and again feeling guilty about his behaviour.

"Thank you," he finally said before she looked up into his eyes, seeing the lingering guilt from their argument and she touched his cheek.

"It's over, we had our first argument and we made it through, still together and I forgive you... But I will get angry if you don't stop berating yourself about it," she said firmly, her eyes glittering somewhat, and he smiled, appreciating her honesty and her forgiveness.

"Alright... I don't want you to get angry again," he laughed easily as he led her into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed as she disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. He chuckled again as he thought of something, and Clarisse, hearing his chuckle, called out:

"What's so amusing?"

"I was just thinking that tonight has been interesting... we have a first major disagreement and then I ask you to marry me!"

"Yes, it has been an interesting night," she agreed as she emerged from the bathroom in a pink nightgown. "But it's a night I'll never forget," she caressed his cheek gently before climbing into one side of her Queen sized bed as Joseph kicked off her shoes and tossed his jacket onto a chair before he stretched out beside her, both lying on their sides to face each other.

"This is nice," she said with a sweet smile as he reached out to caress her cheek with his hand. "I don't want this night to end..."

"Neither do I, but soon... we'll be able to be like this all the time... Tomorrow, we'll talk to your parents and mine and then... we'll be able to go public with our relationship... I can't wait for you to meet my friends... and, before you ask, not all of them are playboys are partiers..."

"I would like to meet some of your friends," she said shyly. "Maybe you could meet some of mine..." before she yawned again, her eyes beginning to close. "Could you something for me before I fall asleep?"she murmured sleepily.

"Anything," he replied happily, already think and planning another surprise for her.. he really wanted to make up for tonight, despite her protestations that she had forgiven him.

"Kiss me," she almost breathed, her eyes opening to sparkle mischievously at him and he grinned before leaning over to kiss her sweetly... he couldn't believe he was kissing his fiancée...

"I love you," she murmured afterwards.

"I love you too... sweet dreams," he murmured before lying down next to her again, content to watch her sleep... before his eyes began to close as well, and soon he too was asleep, dreaming of his beautiful Clarisse...

000

Early the next morning, the sun barely over the hills, Clarisse woke up and lay there for a long moment, wondering if the previous night had been really real or just a dream... she had been excited about seeing Joseph again, then his appalling behaviour, their first fight and then his proposal... before she looked over to see him asleep beside her, her left hand clasped in his, and she smiled- he looked so cute when he was asleep, but why was he here now?

Gently extricating her hand from his grip, she continued to smile at him before the diamond on her left hand suddenly caught her eye and her eyes filled with tears- it hadn't been a dream, it had all happened and now she and Joseph were getting married!

She was so busy staring at her ring... her engagement ring, she realized sharply... that she didn't realize Joseph was awake and watching her until she felt movement beside her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured, leaning over to kiss her cheek gently and she blushed.

"Good morning," she said shyly before she turned over to face him and he leaned over to kiss her gently. "You stayed all night!"

"Yes... I fell asleep before you did..." he laughed as he sat up and stretched. "I should go before your maids come in with your breakfast, but..." he looked at her seriously. "Today is the day we come out into the open... My parents should be up now, so I'm going to go and see them..."

"Good luck," she said quietly, sitting up as she watched him put on his shoes and jacket and he grinned as he leant over and kissed her again.

"It's going to be fine... I have nothing on this afternoon, so we'll visit your parents this afternoon... I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured as he disappeared into the living room, hoping that he was right...

0

After unlocking her front door and checking the coast was clear, he snuck back into his suite via a secret passageway, his thoughts full of everything he had to do today. After a quick shower and breakfast, he had every intention of seeing his parents and announcing his news before spending the rest of the day with Clarisse, visiting her parents this afternoon.

When he emerged from the shower, refreshed and dressed, Rupert was waiting for him, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Well, well, well.. you're up and about early... so what happened last night?"

"Well, she wasn't very happy with me and she really let me have it... not that I blame her in the slightest... I still feel bad."

"But she obviously forgave you...she's a very good woman in that way."

"I know that, and then... and then... I asked her to marry me."

"And?" Rupert grinned encouragingly. "What happened? What did she say?"

"She... she said yes," Joseph suddenly choked up, unable to believe that she had agreed to marry him. "I just can't believe it..."

"Congratulations little brother," Rupert said with a genuine smile, strolling over and giving his brother a bear hug. "I'm really happy for you and Clarisse!"

"Thank you... Clarisse was a little concerned about how you would feel about us..."

"She doesn't need to worry at all, I am your biggest supporter and I am more than happy to help you with telling the parents... hers especially," he almost grimaced at the words and Joseph realized that he felt the same way about her parents as he did.

"She's worried about that too, and although I told her we'd sort it out together, maybe having you there would help... I do appreciate your offer, thank you..."

"So, first stop after breakfast... Father's study?" Rupert teased as they both sat down and Joseph reached for his cereal.

"Will Mother be there as well?"

"Yes, I believe they're preparing for a meeting with one of the parliamentary committees. Did you want me to come with you?"

"If you want," Joseph shrugged nonchalantly, but Rupert knew he was secretly nervous.

Sure enough, both their parents were in Henrik's study, and they both looked up in surprise when Joseph and Rupert entered the room.

"Good morning you two," Alexandra smiled warmly at her two sons. "What are you two doing up at this hour? I thought you would have stayed in bed longer to recover from last night."

"We're both fine," Rupert said easily as he sensed Joseph was suddenly nervous. "It was a big night for all of us!"

"I thought you'd spend the day relaxing after your successful trip to Spain," Henrik teased Joseph gently. "I'm hearing good things from our Spanish counterpart... they're looking forward to you coming back!"

"Great," Joseph grinned weakly, his nerves almost getting the better of him. Why was he so nervous about telling his parents he was getting married? This was even worse than facing them after a big night out on the town, and getting into the papers!

"Joe dear, is there something wrong?" Alexandra asked, looking at her son in concern. "You look a little... edgy..."

"I'm fine, Mother... it's just that I... I have something to tell you and Father," he said as he sank into a chair near the desk, his legs twitching nervously. "I have some news..."

"Oh?" Alexandra sounded intrigued before exchanging a look with Henrik.

"I'm... I'm getting married," he said in a very soft voice, hoping that they hadn't hear him, and there was a long pause before Alexandra asked in a warm voice:

"Who's the lucky girl, darling?"

"Clarisse...I asked her to marry me last night and..." he paused, waiting for an explosion from either of his parents, but when there was nothing, he started to ramble, still looking at his hands.

"We didn't mean to fall in love or hurt Rupert, but we just can't stay away from each other... we share something very special..."

"Joseph..."

"I know Rupert chose her, and she was supposed to be his fiancée..."

"Joseph..."

"I tried to stay away from her but it ended up hurting her and I couldn't bear hurting her..."

"Joe!" Rupert's voice finally broke through his babbling and Joseph looked up to see his brother AND his parents all smiling at him.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, ready to defend Clarisse and their relationship to anyone, even his parents, before his Mother suddenly surprised him by standing and walking over to him as he stood up, feeling apprehensive, before pulling him into a warm hug.

"Congratulations sweetheart," she said warmly and Joe suddenly felt bewildered. He must have projected a such because Clarisse only pulled away enough so that she could meet her son's eyes.

"I mean it Joseph."

"You're not angry at me? You're not going to accuse me of stealing her away from Rupert, or seducing her?" he asked almost timidly- despite his bravado, there were times when his mother scared him (especially when she was annoyed with him) but she laughed heartily at his words.

"Of course not!" before she leaned over to murmur into his ear. "I could see you and Clarisse had feelings for each other at her birthday... she's a very beautiful girl and she obviously loves you very much... and I do approve," before she pulled away to look into his eyes with a gentle smile.

"Thank you... Mama," he whispered, feeling like a little boy again, and she hugged him tightly again before Henrik slipped forward to congratulate him.

"We'll have afternoon tea together this afternoon to celebrate," Alexandra said briskly when the mini celebration was over. "Are you planning on seeing her parents today sometime?" she asked, a concerned pucker around her mouth.

"No... we're going this afternoon... why? Is there something wrong?"

"No... and Clarisse is a lovely girl, but her parents..." Henrik almost visibly shuddered at the words. "Her father isn't too bad, but her mother..."

"I can handle them," Joseph said calmly, his main priority being Clarisse, before Rupert stepped into the conversation.

"I'll be going with him..."

"Good because I assume that there is going to be a great deal of disappointment when they realize she's not going to marry you..." Alexandra said before looking apologetically at Joseph. "Not that there is anything wrong with you, son..."

"I know... and I know all about her parents, but my concern is Clarisse and her happiness," he said honestly and his parents exchanged another glance- he really had grown up!

"But if they do ask what we have to say about this," Henrik added as he gazed proudly at his younger son. "You can tell them that we approve 100%... and you let your beautiful fiancée know that we'll be looking forward to seeing her this afternoon!"

0

Clarisse was practically pacing her suite when, a little while later, Joseph came back into the suite with Rupert, and despite her anxiety, her face lit up when she saw the two men.

"Good morning, my darling," Joseph said gently, hurrying over and kissing her tenderly, Rupert watching the scene with a smile.

"How were your parents?" she asked timidly, still worried (her imagination had gone wild while she had waited for him to return) and Joseph grinned at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"They support us 100% and my father wanted you to know that they're looking forward to seeing my ''beautiful fiancée'' this afternoon at afternoon tea," he said with a gentle smile as she blushed and buried her face in his shirt for a moment.

"And I," Rupert stepped towards them with a broad grin, genuinely happy for them. "Am looking forward to hugging my new sister... may I?"

He held his arms out towards her and, after an encouraging nudge from Joseph, Clarisse stepped forward to warmly embrace her new brother, suddenly realizing that she had a whole new family.

"Congratulations... I'm so happy for both of you," he said with a warm smile. "And I mean that..." he gave Clarisse a meaningful look. "We're all friends... all that matters is that you're happy, and you are with Joe... so I can't complain... and that ring looks wonderful on your hand," he added as he examined Clarisse's left hand and she blushed again. "Grandmother's ring... she would love knowing that you're wearing it!"

"Thank you..."

"Yes, our parents approve," Joseph continued as they sat down on the couch together, holding hands, as Rupert sprawled in a chair opposite them. "And Rupert most definitely does..."

"Here here!"

"So now we need to visit your parents in the next few hours... we're having afternoon tea with my parents this afternoon... and Rupert has offered to come with us... would you like him to come?"

She nodded slightly, relieved that Rupert would be there to support them, although she knew that Joseph could more than ably handle them...

Despite her unbelievable happiness that she was engaged to Joseph and that they were going to be married, spending the rest of their lives together, she also knew that her parents weren't going to happy about this...

They had dreamed that she would marry Rupert and become Queen of Genovia (and they would thus be the parents of the Queen of Genovia) but now that she was marrying the second son, things would be entirely different...

"I know you're nervous, my love," she suddenly realized Joseph was holding her close and murmuring into her ear. "I know what you're afraid of, but I promise that I..."

"And me," Rupert added with a serious expression.

"Will protect you with our lives... I love you and if they don't see that then it's more fool them..."

"Absolutely,"Rupert added staunchly.

Clarisse smiled at both of them, caressing Joseph's cheek with a tender expression and smiling over at Rupert gratefully- she was so lucky to have both of them in her life, and she knew that they both meant what they said.

If worst came to worst, she would choose them over her parents any day... but she didn't want either man hurt by her parent's word (especially her mother's) and she knew that the next few hours were going to be unpleasant, no matter what Joseph said...


	14. Telling the Parents Part 2

_Author's Note: Here's the new record for me... four chapters in one week! It probably won't happen again, but these four chapters were special and I was inspired!_

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers... your reviews have helped me to get through another chapter in a matter of days..._

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Just over an hour later, the three of them were comfortably ensconced in one of the palace cars and heading out to the Le Roche's estate, having called earlier and informed them they were coming out.

Clarisse was feeling very nervous about the meeting, despite the comforting presences of Joseph beside her and Rupert in the seat opposite them.

She had heard the warm note in her mother's voice when she asked if she could come out that afternoon and Clarisse realized her mother suspected she had news, which she did, but involving the wrong person...

"It's been quite a while since we've seen or heard from you," Patricia couldn't help but add before the phone call ended, and Clarisse felt guilty- she had been wrapped up in her burgeoning romance with Joseph since her birthday at the beginning of October and had barely thought about her parents- before she realized, soon after she hung up, that she hadn't heard from them since her birthday OR apologized for embarrassing her that night, and now... she was visiting them to announce that she was getting married, but not to who they thought and hoped she would marry.

"It will be alright," Joseph said calmly, squeezing her hand gently. "Rupert and I will be with you the entire time."

Even if she had wanted time with her parents, or they wanted to speak to her alone, he would be close by... he didn't trust either parent in the slightest.

"Absolutely," Rupert agreed, watching the young couple in front of him- from his age perspective, despite the intense true love they clearly shared, but Joe and Clarisse still seemed so young to him, almost like children or teenagers in love for the first time, and the thought of them being so certain about their relationship that they were planning on getting married at 22 and 25 years of age... it amazed him somewhat.

Until a few months ago, Joe had been rather childish in most respects, only doing the bare minimum of work and putting partying as his top priority but now... he was far more mature than he used to be, especially when he was around Clarisse, and he was certain that Clarisse and their marriage would be the making of him.

Still, they were still so young... but if they were convinced that they were ready, then he would support them all the way.

Lord and Lady Le Roche were waiting outside for them when the car pulled up in front of them, and if they were surprised that Rupert and Joseph had accompanied her, they kept their surprise well hidden as they greeted the three of them and led them into the formal living room.

Joseph glanced around briefly as he sat down next to Clarisse, Rupert on her other side and her parents on the sofa opposite them and wasn't surprised that it was almost as formal as the palace... poor Clarisse, he couldn't even to begin to imagine growing up in this sort of atmosphere... no wonder her parents thought she was perfect Queen material.

"So, how is life at the palace?" Richard Le Roche asked conversationally once they were all seated. "I imagine it must be wonderful to have your every whim and need catered to," he joked, instantly irritating both Joseph and Rupert as they exchanged a glance- the man was clearly deluded if he thought life at the palace was that easy... both of them, at times in their life, had wished they could have escaped their life...

"We've all been fairly busy," Clarisse ignored the joke as she tried to keep the atmosphere light, although she could see the excitement and expectations almost oozing from her parents before she realized something else- she hadn't missed this while at the palace, but she had always been trying to keep everything light and settled, even when she was a little girl and her parents weren't speaking to each other.

As she remembered that unpleasant memory, she suddenly had some qualms about her future marriage to Joseph... what if they turned out like her parents?

"I've been busy with my history tutor and my lessons with Her Majesty while Joseph and Rupert..." she smiled at both men on either side of her. "Both represented Genovia- Joseph went to Spain and Rupert accompanied Their Majesties to France."

"Yes, we heard about the success of both trips," Richard said, smiling at both of them but Patricia had kept her eyes on Clarisse, trying to figure out her news.

"So... you intimated you had some news for us," she began diplomatically, but it was obvious to all that she thought she knew what the news was and was just waiting for confirmation.

"Yes, I do," Clarisse blushed, looking nervous again, and Joseph longed to give her a hug but didn't want to embarrass her. "I do... Mother Father... Joseph and I are getting married..."

She blindly reached out for his hand and he took it, squeezing it tenderly, prouder than ever of her before they both looked at her parents.

There was a long silence as Lord and Lady Le Roche stared at Clarisse in disbelief before her father laughed nervously.

"You're joking, aren't you Clarisse? Surely you must have meant that you and _Rupert_ are getting married."

"No," Clarisse said quietly, squeezing Joseph's hand tighter. "I'm in love with Joseph and last night... he asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Her parents continued to stare at her in stunned silence before Joseph leaned forward, hoping that his words would help.

"Lord and Lady Le Roche... I know you were expecting your daughter to marry Rupert and I'm sorry... we didn't plan on falling in love and we did try to fight it, but...

Your daughter is a beautiful, sweet, kind and caring young woman and she'll make a wonderful Princess..."

"But she'll never be Queen," Patricia pointed out acidly, confirming both Joseph and Rupert's fears about her ambition- Clarisse as Queen was the pinnacle of her dreams. Her daughter's feelings and happiness didn't mean anything to her... all that mattered was that they would be the parents of the Queen of Genovia, and now that Clarisse had made another choice, it was all crumbling around her.

"No," Joseph continued, trying to remain calm. "But she will have a husband that will always love her and wants to look after her for the rest of their lives. Her happiness is what really matters to me, and I do love her," he finished with a loving look at Clarisse and Rupert grinned proudly, before Joe looked back at her parents... and his future in laws.

"I see," Lady Le Roche said coolly, clearly unmoved by his words, before looking over at Rupert apologetically. "I am so sorry about all of this, Your Highness. We honestly thought that Clarisse was ready to marry and become your wife, but she is obviously too young to know what is good and best for her."

"I am not," Clarisse murmured before Rupert smoothly stepped in.

"Lady Le Roche, you don't need to apologize for your daughter- I'm delighted that she and my brother have found each other and have decided to spend the rest of their lives together- they really do love each other, and their happiness is what matters to me."

"Surely... aren't you even the slightest bit angry that your younger PLAYBOY," she heavily emphasized the word as both Clarisse and Joseph stiffened. "... Partier of a brother seduced, manipulated and bedazzled your fiancée?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Le Roche, but I must protest at the way you've spoken about my brother, a Prince of Genovia, and your daughter," Rupert still spoke calmly but his eyes were glittering with irritation. "Yes, I was angry initially, but my brother and I have made our peace... and I felt that I couldn't stand in the way of true love..."

Both Joe and Clarisse looked over at Rupert in astonishment- did he just say that they shared 'true love?' Neither of them had thought of their love like that, but now that Rupert had put words to the intense connection they shared, it did make sense.

"True love," Patricia sniffed angrily before glaring at her daughter. "Clarisse Elizabeth Le Roche, you cannot marry... His Royal Highness," she shot an angry look at Joseph, who was trying to stay calm.

"My dear," her voice softened slightly. "Being in love might be all well and good now but marriage is a completely different situation and sometimes love will disappear... I'm sure it would with him," she shot him another glare and Joseph felt angrier than ever- she really was trying to provoke him.

"Excuse me?" he began, gently removing his hand from Clarisse's grip and leaning forward, determined to defend Clarisse and himself from the Le Roche's. They were so determined for her to marry Rupert that they didn't care about her or her feelings, and were even willing to insult HIM to seal the deal.

"Is there something about me that is unsuitable to be joined in marriage to your daughter?"

"Your Highness," Richard stepped in before Patricia could say anything. "We all know that you're a nice guy and are very pleased that you have finally turned your life around..."

The three young people sitting opposite him just stared, stunned at how condescending he was being to Joseph, Clarisse especially angered- they were treating him like he was nothing, even though he was Prince of Genovia, but he was everything to her...

"But... Clarisse really needs someone who's stable and constant... and Joe, despite your wonderful transformation, you really don't have the best track record to support a wife and family... I'm sure..."

"Enough!" Patricia snapped, taking control of the conversation again. "Clarisse, I'm saying this again- you cannot marry Joseph... you need to repair your relationship with Rupert!"

Both Rupert and Joseph were appalled at her open social climbing antics- she was actually _ordering_ Clarisse to break up with Joseph and try and work on her relationship with Rupert.

"No," Clarisse suddenly said quietly, surprising the group with the single word.

"Excuse me?" Patricia looked annoyed.

"No, I'm not going to do what you ask of me," Clarisse said calmly, looking up and meeting her mother's eyes with steely determination.

"What?" her mother almost shrieked, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You're being very ungrateful and selfish young lady, after all we've done for you... You'll embarrass us if this get out!"

"Embarrass you?" Clarisse laughed dryly, suddenly feeling stronger with Joseph and Rupert with her. "YOU and Father were the ones who've embarrassed me- Father was the one who announced an engagement that didn't even exist... You embarrassed me at my own birthday party!"

Clarisse responded in an almost unemotional tone, but Joseph could feel that she was upset by the way her hand was trembling on her lap.

"I love Joseph with all my heart," she continued, slowly standing up, the two men following suit before Joseph reached for her hand and Rupert rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We didn't mean to fall in love and hurt anyone, but we did and I love him... I don't want to be without him anymore..." her voice trembled slightly as Joseph's grip tightened on her hand. "He loves me too," before she straightened up and looked at her parents proudly. "He wants to marry me, and I am going to marry him... with or without your consent."

"Well, you don't have our consent," Patricia said, standing and towering over her daughter who only stared back at her.

"That's fine... Good afternoon," Clarisse said politely, a twinge of regret in her voice, before she walked out of the room, Joseph and Rupert hot on her heels...

0

It was a very quiet trip back to the palace with Clarisse staring blankly out the window and the two brothers had a conversation with their eyes. It had been a terrible visit, and neither man was surprised that the Le Roche's had shown their true colours. Joseph was now, more than ever, relieved that Clarisse was marrying into their family, and he would be able to protect her from them.

Clarisse didn't realize that they were back at the palace until she heard her door open and she looked up to see Joseph looking down at her compassionately.

"Come with me, my darling," he said gently after he helped her out of the car and wrapped his arm around her slim waist for a moment, Clarisse leaning into him for a moment. "We're not due in the garden for another hour or so, so why don't we go for a walk?"

"Alright," she agreed, smiling gratefully at Rupert before Joe took her hand and they walked around the side of the palace and in the general direction of the lake.

They walked for a time in silence, Joseph enjoying the fact that he was practically free to hold her hand now, but aware that Clarisse was very quiet.

"Do you want to talk?" he finally asked when they were approaching the lake, and she shrugged before stopping and turning to look at him, her eyes anguished and ashamed.

"I'm so, so, so sorry that my parents were so awful to you... I completely understand if you don't want to..."

"Don't you say that," Joseph warned as he moved closer to her and encircled her with his arms. "Don't... and don't apologize on behalf of your parents... they don't like me but I don't care- the only opinion I really care about is yours... and do you want to know something else?" he added as he tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"What?" she whispered, the love in his eyes taking her breath away.

"After this morning... I want to marry you more than ever," he said with a smile before kissing her tenderly and she relaxed into his arms. "I was so proud of you today," he added as his lips moved away from her lips and lightly left kisses on her cheek and jaw, his unshaven cheek tickling her skin before he gently kissed her neck for the first time, Clarisse shuddering slightly at the touch of his lips on a sensitive part of her neck.

"I just wish they hadn't been so cruel to you," she whimpered softly both from the emotions from the visit and the feelings he was stirring in her as he gently kissed her neck again before his lips reascended to her cheek and then her lips, his arms tightening around her waist.

"I don't care about them, sweetheart," he pulled his lips away from her mouth to look at her. "I love you, very very much. But," he added, pulling away slightly to reach into his pocket for a flat, velvet jewellery box. "I have something that may cheer you up..."

"Joseph, darling.. you didn't have to do this..." before she opened the box and gasped- sitting inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet and earrings, fairly simple but very stunning.

"Joe..." she looked at him in surprise. "You didn't have to do this.. they're beautiful..."

"I did and you do deserve them... they were for your birthday...

"Thank you," she gazed down at the jewellery again before smiling at him again, feeling much better. "Thank you so much..."

000

Clarisse was feeling much better by the time they returned to the palace for afternoon tea, after having strolled down to the lake, tried to skim rocks across the calm water and listening to Joseph regale her with stories of when he and Rupert had had swimming races, most of which culminated in accusations of cheating.

"Of course, I was usually the one who cheated" he admitted lightly and Clarisse had laughed.

She stiffened slightly when they walked into the main hallway, but Joseph didn't hesitate to pull her close for a moment, murmuring into her ear:  
"My parents approve... you don't need to worry..." before he realized he could hear loud voices coming from the formal living room.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked in confusion as she followed Joseph to the dining room doors and she went white when she realized she knew two of those voices so very well indeed... It sounded as though her father was shouting at the King, as she heard:  
"Surely you can't approve of this relationship between your son and our daughter!"

Joseph suddenly realized who they were and tried to stop her but Clarisse couldn't help it as she stepped inside to see...She couldn't allow them to destroy Joseph's relationship with his parents...

The King and Queen standing up, looking severely displeased as, opposite them, stood Lord and Lady Le Roche, both of them trying to talk over the other. The four of them turned to see who had entered the room, and the Queen stepped forward.

"Joseph, Clarisse... this isn't what it looks like... Lord Le Roche was just expressing an opinion to us..."

"Yes," Lord Le Roche turned to glare at both of them. "We decided to come here to find out how they felt about your engagement..."

"And we have informed them that we support you 100 % in your relationship," Henrik said with a small smile before turning his gaze back to Clarisse's parents, his expression darkening instantly.

"But... she was suppose to marry Rupert... aren't you annoyed that...?" Lady Le Roche began, trying to look and sound appeasing but Henrik stopped her instantly and Clarisse suddenly saw the man that inspired awe and respect... as this moment, he was King Henrik of Genovia.

"My dear Lady Le Roche, as much as Her Majesty and I appreciate your assistance in this matter, it is clear that our son and your daughter have made the choice to spend the rest of their lives together and it is up to us to accept their decision."

"But..."

"Madam, if you interrupt the King of Genovia again..."Henrik said in a quiet voice, his glare meeting her face squarely before he lightened up considerably, although still looking very grave. "But I must warn you that if I ever hear you speak of our son with such little respect again, I will not be pleased with either of you.""

He paused and turned to look at the young couple slowly making their way over to where they were all standing, and he stepped forward to take Clarisse's hands in his to press warmly.

"Congratulations, my dear... I'm very pleased that you are marrying Joseph and I know that you will both be very happy..." before he turned to look pointedly again at Lord and Lady Le Roche.

"You have both just witnessed my blessing on this union, so if you aren't at all happy that your daughter is happy with His Royal Highness and will be officially engaged in a matter of days, I give you permission to leave us..."

There was a split second of silence as the other couple stood there, deciding what to do, before Lady Le Roche curtseyed angrily to the King and Queen and stalked from the room, closely followed by her husband.

Clarisse, forgetting that the King was still holding her hands in his, looked after them for a moment, realizing that she may have just lost her family, before a gentle squeeze of the hand made her look back at the King.

"Don't worry, my dear... they're just angry at what has occurred and they will come around... But if they don't... you do have all of us... especially a man who loves you very much," he glanced over at Joseph who walked over to join them and Clarisse stepped back to join him,

"Again, congratulations on your engagement... and we do support you all the way..."

"Thank you," Clarisse blushed, staring down at her feet for a moment as Joseph took one of her hands in his and squeezed it gently.

"I always wanted another daughter," she heard Alexandra's voice from above her, and she raised her head to see her future mother in law standing there, smiling kindly at her. "I wanted you as my daughter in law when I first met you, and now I will be... with Joseph as your husband..." she trailed off before holding her arms out and Clarisse timidly walked over for a warm embrace.

"Congratulations, my dear girl, and may you and Joseph have many, many years of happiness together..."

"Thank you," Clarisse murmured again, brushing tears away before she heard, from the doorway:

"What's with this love fest... oh, right... my brother just got engaged!" and she looked up to see Rupert striding towards them with a tray of champagne flutes and a bottle of wine on it.

"What's this?" Joseph looked bewildered as his older brother set the tray down on a table and poured four glasses of champagne. "I thought we were getting together for afternoon tea!"

"Oh we are... but we can't let your engagement go by without a little toast!" Rupert joked before distributing the glasses and standing next to his father.

"Well... this has all happened so fast, but seeing how happy the couple are in front of me, I can't think of anything else except... to Joseph and Clarisse!" Henrik lifted his glass to the young couple in front of them, Joseph weaving his free arm around Clarisse's waist.

"To Joseph and Clarisse!" Rupert and Alexandra echoed before the four of them drank a little from their glasses, Joseph and Clarisse's eyes meeting for a moment... they really were engaged now!


	15. Engaged

_Author's Note: back to a chapter every few days, but thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

After a few days privately celebrating the news amongst the four of them (even keeping it from the palace staff) and making Clarisse feel welcome, an official statement announcing their engagement was released to the press via the King's press secretary, and it was simple and to the point:

"_Their Majesties King Henrik and Queen Alexandra are pleased to announce the engagement of their second son_

_His Royal Highness Prince Joseph Henrik Andre William Renaldi_

_to_

_Lady Clarisse Elizabeth Le Roche_

_Only daughter of Lord Richard and Lady Patricia Le Roche"_

Both Joseph and Clarisse secretly hoped that the statement would satisfy the press until their first public appearance in a couple of weeks, but Joseph was also enough of a realist (and had had enough personal experience) to know that they would go wild at the thought of a royal wedding, especially since it was he, their favourite 'party prince' who was getting married.

He didn't particularly want their relationship to be always in the public eye (he wanted to protect Clarisse from all of that), particularly as he was 'only' the second son, but he also knew that until Rupert married, there would be considerable interest in them, although Joseph was determined to keep much of their relationship out of the spotlight.

He hated the thought of he and Clarisse being under constant scrutiny until Rupert's marriage, but his parents supported them whole heartedly and he sincerely wanted to do his duty towards Genovia...

"Of course you do," Rupert said when it became obvious that the press desired a photo opportunity with the newly engaged couple. "We've both been brought up to love our country and do our duty to the people but I (and our parents) can also appreciate that your priority is Clarisse and protecting her, which is a noble and chivalrous thing to do... sometimes I don't recognise you anymore," he sounded amused before he sobered up. "But you and I both know that the press won't leave this alone until you and Clarisse agree to their request."

"This is ridiculous...I'm a Prince of Genovia, the second son and Clarisse is my fiancée..." he grumbled. "We are not the press' play things... we do deserve to have a private life!"

"Too true...but you are, and Clarisse soon will be, a member of the royal family."

Joseph sighed heavily, knowing that Rupert was right, before reluctantly heading towards his fiancée's suite to explain the situation to her.  
"I know you aren't used to all of this, but..." he began as they sat together on the couch before Clarisse leaned over and caressed his cheek, smiling sweetly at him.

"But being a member of they royal family involves publicity and meeting the press, I know that darling, and I am willing to do this... just as long as you're with me," she said calmly, her expression determined and her eyes shining with love, and Joseph smiled proudly over at her before leaning over to kiss her.

"Don't worry, I will be. As if I would let my beautiful fiancée go through this alone..." and they both smiled at the word 'fiancée'.

0

It was arranged that the fifteen minute photo opportunity would be held in the front garden of the palace, and while Joseph suspected the media would try to extend the time, he had already arranged with Anthony, his father's press secretary, that as soon as it was fifteen minutes, the 'photo opportunity' would be over. They were only engaged, not newly married, for heaves sake!

It would also be Clarisse's first time exposed to the press, and while he was certain that she would charm everyone, he still wanted it to be an easy transition.

All his concerns and fears flew out of his head, however, when, after waiting a few moments in front of her suite, the doors opened and she stepped out in a sky blue dress, smiling shyly at him and his jaw dropped momentarily before he quickly recovered and hurried forward to greet her.

"You look gorgeous," he raved appreciatively as he lifted her hand to his lips and while he was being sincere in his praise, he also realized something else- now that they were engaged, he was noticing other endearing features that, before, he had told himself not to notice... her long, slender legs, her slim waist and figure (accentuated by the dress herself), her beautiful mouth, her trimmed strawberry blonde hair lightened by the sun and floating off her shoulders, and her creamy yet freckly skin, the smattering of freckles disappearing into the vee neckline of her dress...

Before his proposal, while they were still friends, he had banned any physical admiration as non allowable... she was to be his sister in law... but now... he was allowed to openly admire and be physically attracted to the woman who was now his future wife, and it was wonderful to realize that he could do that now...

"You look handsome," she blushed slightly, having seen his reaction to her and secretly enjoying it. "No black today?" she teased, surveying his navy blue suit and tie and he laughed as she accepted his proffered arm.

"Not today," he replied equally as teasing as they walked down the hallway to the stairs, arm in arm "Today is a very special day..."

Clarisse was feeling nervous when they finally stood in front of the front doors, and she stifled a sigh before she felt Joseph squeeze her hand and lean over to kiss her on the cheek.

"We'll be fine... we're a team," his voice sounded gentle and encouraging, and before she could ask about how he knew she was nervous, she silently squeezed back in response before the doors opened and, as the King's press secretary announced them, they stepped out into the unusually warm November morning, cameras flashing the instant the couple appeared.

0

Fifteen minutes seemed to fly by in moments as they answered a few questions, posed for a picture or two and Clarisse shyly showed off her engagement ring, and as pre arranged, when fifteen minutes had passed, Anthony stepped forward to announce that the press conference was over.

It hadn't come a moment too soon for Joseph, as the questions were beginning to border on the intrusive and disrespectful, especially questions about his reputation, how her parents were still silent about their engagement or that she was originally meant to marry Rupert.

He waited until they were back inside and alone in the foyer before he pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her forehead.

"Well done, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you.. you charmed the pants off of all of them... you really will be a wonderful princess... I'm just sorry that they were getting a little impertinent by the end."

"They wanted to a little gossip that's all," she smiled calmly at him, relieved that she hadn't been alone out there.

"Still..." he sighed, burying his face in her fair hair for a moment before remembering that he had a surprise for her. "Thank goodness that's all over and done with... so, did you want to go horse riding?"

"Of course... you need to ask?

Ten minutes later, both clad in riding gear, they had walked down to the stables and were just about to enter the stable where Jackson and her horse were kept when Joseph stopped and turned to her with a mischievous smile, pulling one of his mother's silk scarves out of his pocket.

"What are you going to do with that?" Clarisse asked curiously before, to her astonishment, he wrapped it around her eyes and gently tied a knot it in it. "Why am I wearing this?"

"Just trust me... I'll be guiding you the entire way," she heard him say before she felt him take her hands in his and felt herself being guided somewhere, her steps shuffling and hesitant as she relied completely on Joseph, gripping his hands tightly.

They stopped abruptly almost as soon as they had began, and Clarisse suddenly felt vulnerable when Joseph dropped hers for a moment before she jumped, feeling him behind her, untying the scarf from around her eyes.

"Joseph?" she asked quietly before the scarf was removed and she found herself blinking in the sunlight before looking straight ahead... They were standing in front of a horse stall, Jackson's, she believed, but instead of Jackson standing there, there was a light brown horse with a star on it's forehead looking back at her calmly, a red ribbon tied around it's neck.

"Joseph?" she turned to look at him with a puzzled expression and he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her forehead before turning her back towards the horse.

"Clarisse, meet Lady, Lady meet Clarisse... Clarisse is your new mistress..."

There was a long silence as Clarisse continued to look at her new mare, hesitantly holding out her hand for the horse to nuzzle, before she looked back at Joseph.

"You shouldn't have, Joseph... the jewellery was almost too much, but Lady..." she trailed off as he squeezed her tighter to him.

"I wanted to, darling, on both occasions... I've never had anyone I wanted to spoil until now and I want you to have her... please..." he almost whispered and she smiled as she traced his face with her fingertips, softening when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"I know... I love her... I just wish I could do something for you..."

:You already do, just being here with me, caring when it seemed no one else did and saying yes... please, darling, accept her... she is for you..."

"Alright... I just don't want to be seen as demanding presents..." she admitted as she brushed his lips with hers.

"Considering that this was a surprise, you aren't demanding and I don't think you ever will be," he teased, kissing her nose. "So, would you like to go for a ride on her?" he added, thrilled that she accepted his gift, and the broad smile on her face told him that she wanted to, very much.

00000

The next few weeks seemed to fly by as both Joseph and Clarisse were busy with their respective duties (Joseph representing the country and Clarisse with her tutors and her grooming lessons, although Joseph, with a slight blush, had informed her she needed very little help) but they always managed to spend a great deal of time together, especially when Clarisse officially accompanied him to small meetings and events.

It had been decided that the engagement party would be held after the New Year, and a tentative date for the wedding had been set for early July, a thought that stunned Clarisse, although she kept it from Joseph, confused at what she was feeling like this...

She loved Joseph very much and did want to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him, but the date of the wedding really confirmed that they were getting married. She was half afraid that she and Joseph would end up like her parents, bound together only by social ambition,but she was also worried that she wouldn't be accepted as princess... and she had a very good reason for that fear...

She had accompanied Joseph to a session of parliament, a week after the engagement was announced, and she was formally introduced as Joseph's fiancée, with mixed results.

While the Prime Minister and some members were gracious and welcoming, many members (her father being notably absent) had looked at her askance, murmuring to their neighbours during the introduction and continuing to stare at her during the session.

"I don't think many of them like me," she admitted on their way back to the palace. "I think my father has been causing trouble..." she added, hating the thought that he would do something like that, but it was possible...

"I don't think he would have done that, but if he had..."his hand curled protectively around hers. "He will deal with me... But you don't need to worry about those fuddy duddies... Rupert and I will always been criticised, despite us being Princes, and I won't let them say anything around me..."

Clarisse smiled at the thought of that as she reclined back on the couch, her lessons over for the day as Her Majesty had a charity lunch to attend and she wondered what she would do for the rest of the day. She didn't know when Joseph would return, but she was more than happy to relax...

"Hello you..." she suddenly heard from behind her and she looked up to see Joseph smiling down at her. "Don't you have the easy life?"

"I only just got back from your mother's suite..." she protested as she sat up and swung her legs off the couch before she realized he was laughing as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"I was just teasing... so, how are you?"

"I'll be much better once you kiss me?" she flirted gently and he grinned- she was slowly but surely opening up and relaxing and he loved it.

"As my lady asks," he teased before gently pressing his lips on hers, deepening the kiss slowly as she responded happily to the kiss, winding her arms around his neck and leaning back. "Feel better?" he teased once they had broken apart and she smiled.

"Definitely... "before she paused, running her hand down his shirt covered chest and feeling the well defined chest underneath it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he smiled at her, rubbing her knee soothingly, loving that he was with her.

"I was just wondering... did you ever want us to go further than... kissing and cuddling like this?" she was almost maroon with embarrassment, but she had wanted to know. He was an experienced man, and she was a little afraid that he was put off by the fact that she was still so inexperienced. "What I'm trying to say is... are you attracted to me? Do you want me?"

"I love doing this, and just this," he said seriously, tipping her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "Yes, I do want you, very much, but I also know that you're very shy and reserved...and I don't want to push you into doing anything you're not ready for..."

"But I might be ready..." she stuttered almost quietly, wanting to please him, but he grabbed her hands and held them firmly.

"You may be, but I'm perfectly happy with just kissing and cuddling...You are very, very different from any other woman, and I know that you think I'm more experienced and may want something different, but I love, I _adore_ your innocence and the fact that you're inexperienced just adds to the charm...Besides, I think we should wait... I think waiting is perfect for us, and I'm willing to wait for you...and I can't wait until our wedding night, which I think is what you want..."

He paused to kiss her tenderly, before he wiped away the tears sliding down her cheeks at his words- he really was a special man.

"I... I was just worried that you..."

"Believe me, my darling, that is the last thing on my mind at the moment...I just want to be with you, and I can't wait until we're married...I love you..."

"I love you too..." she murmured tearfully, snuggling up and resting her head on his shoulder for a long time until Joseph suddenly said:

"Since we've obviously both got the afternoon off, I was just coming to ask if you wanted to come out to lunch with some of my friends?"

"I'd love to," her eyes lit up with delight- he had met Isabel, Jessica and few of her girlfriends when they came to extend their congratulations, but she was keen to meet some of his friends as well...

"Am I dress appropriately?" she teased as she waved a casual hand down her light green dress, shoes on the floor nearby, and he grinned.

"Definitely... in fact, you look so lovely that you may reduce James and Charlie to gibbering wrecks!" he teased as she stood up and smoothed down her dress as he stood up and joined her.

"I don't want that... I want them to like me... when did you meet them? What are they like?" she queried as he led her out of her suite and down the hallway.

"They are both prankster, jokesters and very loud, it's a wonder that Lisa and Marion (their girlfriends) have stayed with them... we met at boarding school and have been friends ever since...But don't worry," he added as he saw the apprehensive look on her face as they walked down the front steps to the waiting palace car.

"They really are nice guys and will like you immediately... I love you, and they want me to be happy..."

Sure enough, Joseph was right- the two men were loud and cracking constant jokes, but they were both genuinely thrilled to meet Clarisse.

"Joe was right, you really are a beautiful girl... I just can't believe you agreed to marry him!" Charlie, a tall, dark haired young man, joked as he kissed the top of her hand. "He really must have something we missed!"

"Thanks a lot!" Joseph pretended to look insulted as he stood beside Clarisse, before grinning broadly at them. "But I notice that I'll be the first to get married amongst the three of us!"

"Race to the altar!" James, tall and blonde, joked before turning to Clarisse with a warm smile. "But, seriously, we are both thrilled that Joseph is finally settling down... and to such a lovely young lady," he added and Clarisse couldn't help but go pink at his words.

"Thank you," she said shyly, hoping that they liked her- his friends approval meant a great deal to her.

As lunch progressed, sitting beside Joseph and chatting with the two young ladies who were James and Charlie's dates, she enjoyed watching the three men interact- they were all obviously very much alike and she could see that they were very good friends... Joseph relaxed around them, just as much as when they were alone, and she loved seeing him laugh at their jokes.

"So, Clarisse," Charlie suddenly focused his attention on her and she blushed, hoping that no one hadn't noticed that she had been watching Joseph..."You and Joe...is it the real thing?"

"Charles!" both James and Joseph groaned as Charlie grinned at Clarisse, and she flushed a little before looking him directly in the eye.

"Yes, it is very much the real thing, as you call it... I love him very much," she said simply, well aware that he was probably stirring her but she wanted them all to know that Joseph had her heart and that would never change.

"So... you can't wait to become a royal?" Charlie added as Joseph groaned and buried his face in his hands, but Clarisse never broke her gaze with him.

"All that matters to me is that I spend the rest of my life with him, and if that means becoming a royal... than so be it!"

There was a small silence as the two stared at each other before Charlie burst out laughing and grinned at his extremely embarrass friend.

"Well, that's my interrogation, and my opinion... she's perfect for you!"

"Thank you," Joseph said through gritted teeth as he met Clarisse's hand under the table and squeezed gently. "I didn't need your opinion or your approval...but I am glad that you like her," he added sarcastically.

All in all, lunch was an enjoyable event, both men and their ladies thoroughly and clearly approving of Clarisse, but Joseph couldn't help but groan loudly when they were ensconced in the back of the car and on their way back to the palace.

"I could kill Charlie... putting you on the spot like that!"

"He was just teasing me... but yes, it was rather awkward," Clarisse admitted when Joseph gave her a look. "Still, I like them both very much, as with Lisa and Marion, and I hope that we get to spend more time with them when we're married."

"I'm sure we will," he rolled his eyes in disgust at the memory of what Charlie had done. "I may not like him for a while, but...are you sure you're alright?" he looked at her in concern and she smiled as she reached over and patted his hand reassuringly.

"I'm fine, they're just being protective... but I made it through..."

"Yes, you did with flying colours... now, we have the festive season to get through... but it is wonderful that I have someone to share that with..."  
"Yes, it is..." Clarisse agreed, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in her stomach... hopefully her parents wouldn't cause any trouble...


	16. Secrets and a Plan

_Author's Notes: Sorry it's been a week, but here's the next chapter...more definitely up soon!_

_Thanks to all my loyal readers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

All too soon it was December and both Christmas and New Year's Eve were rapidly approaching, a time of parties, dinners and an opera outing and the royal family was usually out in full force at some of these events, this year including the 'black sheep' second son and his fiancée.

Joseph and Clarisse had been engaged for just over a month, something neither of them could believe, although it was true, especially when they considered how quickly their romance had blossomed but both were very happy- Joseph especially couldn't believe how happy he was.

"Only five months ago, we were practically strangers and now we're getting married!" he commented as they sat on the couch in front of the fire in the library of the Winter Palace, Clarisse snuggled up in his arms as they waited for Rupert and his parents to arrive for their pre dinner drinks.

It was two weeks before Christmas and two days before the opening of the opera in Pyrus, and while the royal family usually spent much of December and January in Lybitt (it being their annual holiday), when the opera came to town, they usually came back for the night. Joseph usually hated the opera and being forced to attend (usually with a girl his parents insisted he bring) but this year would be different- he would have Clarisse on his arm.

"This time last year, I was terrified at the thought of getting marrried," he admitted bashfully and she shifted slightly in his arms to look at him, her eyes full of tenderness and teasing.

"Maybe that was because you hadn't yet found the girl of your dreams," she teased, very much at ease with him as she snuggled back into his chest, smiling dreamily- it was simply heavenly, being alone with him...

"Very true," he laughed, nibbling at her ear gently. "I just never realized how close I was to finding her, and that... that she would be the love of my life," he murmured into her hair, muffling the words a little but Clarisse heard every word and she smiled.

It was something they had never discussed (as like when Rupert described their relationship as 'true love') as Clarisse never wanted to press him, but she knew that he was the love of her life and now he had revealed that he felt the same way...

"And you are mine," she said honestly, turning again to look at him and he smiled before kissing her lovingly.

"But what a crazy few months we've had!" he laughed as the gazed back into the fire.

"Mmm..." Clarisse murmured non committally, sighing inaudibly as her mind re visited the past few weeks.

It HAD been a whirlwind few months since they had met, and it had all intensified yet again once they became engaged... what with increased public appearances together and being under constant scrutiny, her history, etiquette and style lessons, people approaching her to be part of their charity and Joseph being away more often as well as discussing plans for the engagement party and the wedding... Clarisse was beginning to feel more than a little overwhelmed...

She knew it was part of what was expected of her, and the price she had to pay for falling in love and marrying Joseph, but she knew he was more than worth it. Still, she was secretly relieved that, aside from the opening of the opera and the New Year's Eve ball, there was very little on her schedule for the next two months. She was very much looking forward to sleeping in, reading and watching the snow fall... as well as spending time with Joseph, she added mentally with a smile- he would be very insulted if she didn't want to spend time with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she suddenly heard him say and she sighed quietly.

"I was just thinking..."

"Of what? Me?" he teased as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and nibbled her ear again. He had meant what he said about kissing and cuddling only, and for a number of reasons- it slowed their courtship down, he respected her far too much, he sincerely wanted to wait until their wedding night (it would be a new beginning for both of them) and he knew that, despite Clarisse's protestations to the contrary, Clarisse wasn't yet ready...

"Just what I'm planning on doing for the next few weeks- sleeping in, reading, a little shopping, curling up by the fire..."

"And what about me, your loving and devoted husband to be?" he teased, pretending to look insulted.

"Oh... and spend time with my very popular husband to be," she added with a smile, but feeling a little sad as well, although she told herself that she was being very selfish. She was very proud of him and his growing profile in Genovia and overseas but, despite Rupert usually being around to cheer her up, she was missing him more and more whenever he was away.

The July wedding date had stunned her somewhat, confirming that they were REALLY getting married, but Joseph's absences were making her realize that she wanted to marry him before July... She longed to travel with him, help and support him and simply be with him- he needed her asmuch as she needed him... but she wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject with him. Possibly, he wanted to keep the wedding until July...

"Good, because I'm planning on spending all of my time with you until I go to Portugal at the end of January..."

She sighed again, the pending separation saddening her, and Joseph, having heard her wistful sigh, wondered what was wrong. He was about to ask her as such when the library doors opened and in stepped Henrik, Alexandra and Rupert, breaking the moment and leaving Joseph wondering why Clarisse was sad...

000

The evening of the opera soon arrived, and Joseph found himself pacing the main hallway, his father and brother waiting with him, all three clad in tuxedos, and staring up the stairs every few seconds, hoping to see Clarisse and Alexandra coming downstairs.

"Are you nervous, little brother?" Rupert teased as he watched Joseph pace. "I didn't think you would be nervous about having your beautiful fiancée on your arm!"

"I'm NOT nervous," Joe glared at him defiantly. "I'm just..." before they heard movement on the stairs, and the three men looked up to see Alexandra and Clarisse descending the stairs, and while his mother looked attractive and elegant in green, Joseph only had eyes for Clarisse.

She was clad in a simple read strapless dress, her matching simple wrap over one arm, her hair up in a French twist, her make up simple and her jewellery only consisting of what Joseph had given her, as well as the necklace Rupert insisted she keep. She looked so grown up and mature, Joseph couldn't help but feel a little shy around her...

"You both look beautiful," Henrik said enthusiastically as he stepped forward to help his wife with her coat (gently encouraging Joseph with his eyes to do the same with Clarisse). "We're definitely going to be the envy of every man there!"  
"Absolutely!" Rupert agreed as Clarisse blushed, embarrassed- she had tried to dress as simply as possib

le so as not to detract attention away from the Queen, but judging by the King's praise and Joseph's stunned expression as he silently helped her with her coat, she had failed.

The other three discreetly headed towards the front doors, leaving Joe and Clarisse alone for a few moments but when it was clear that Joseph was still speechless, Clarisse began moving towards the door, worried that she had done something wrong, before she suddenly felt his arms go around her waist and she felt herself spinning around to face him.

"You look beautiful, my darling, very, very beautiful," he murmured before kissing her passionately, Clarisse's face flushing hotly as Joseph made it very clear how much he liked her dress.

"You really are exquisite," he murmured when they finally broke apart and she smiled, relieved at his reaction, before another wave of nausea hit her, causing her to panic. She really hadn't been feeling well all afternoon, having had a headache (which had only dissipated a little), small waves of nausea, and an aching body and now that she was still feeling hot after his kiss, she surmised that she had a temperature as well.

She would most definitely prefer to be in bed, but she knew Joseph was looking forward to having her on his arm tonight and she couldn't bear to let him down...

"I am a lucky, lucky man," he added as he took her light wrap in one arm and took her hand in the other, before Rupert poked his head back in.

"Come on you two, we'll be late!"

The King and Queen had gone ahead in the first car, leaving the other three in the second, followed by a car of black suited men, and Clarisse sat quietly beside Joseph, trying not to throw up, as the two men chatted during the brief ride into Pyrus.

As the car pulled up in front of the opera house, they could see that the crowds were only just being contained by the fences, and that the King and Queen were just stepping into the opera house.

"Here we go," Rupert joked with a grin before stepping out of the car, the shouts and cameras starting up as soon as he appeared.

"Are you ready for this?" Joseph asked gently, turning to Clarisse and squeezing her gloved hand.

"Yes," she said quietly, looking at him briefly and his brow furrowed in concern- she was very quiet and seemed to be looking flushed... But before he could ask anything, the doors opened again- it was time for them to appear...

0

Despite her radiant smile as she walked the carpet on Joseph's arms, seemingly obliviously to the shouts and cameras flashing in her face, she was trembling from nerves and illness, and she longed to sit down when they stepped into the ballroom, but she told herself sternly to behave as they made their way through the crowd to where the King, Queen and Rupert were waiting for them.

"Are you alright?" Joseph asked quietly as they followed the others upstairs, having felt her shaking from the moment they stepped out of the car.

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a smile, but it wasn't the usual dazzling smile he loved, and when he brushed her face with his hand, he was shocked to feel how hot she was... Clarisse was ill but she had forced herself to come out tonight!

Before he could say anything, however, they were being ushered into the seats behind his parents and Clarisse pressed his arm gently, reassuring him that she would be fine. She knew that he had discovered how hot she was when he had brushed her cheek with his hand, but she was determined to see the evening through.

Unfortunately... ten minutes into the first act, she suddenly felt nauseous again, only this time she knew she was going to throw up.

Brushing quickly past Joseph (and hoping that neither the King nor Queen would notice), she stepped out of the royal box and almost ran down the hall to the private bathroom, only just making it.

After waiting a moment or two longer, just to make sure she would be alright, Clarisse pressed water on her face before walking slowly out of the bathroom, colliding with Joseph's solid form as she did... it seemed as if he was about to come into the bathroom after her.

"Are you alright, Clarisse?" he asked in concern, noting her ashen face and her limp posture.

"I'm fine, I'm just..." she began before, feeling dizzy, she began sinking to the floor, Joseph's arms reaching out for her in time and he gently eased her into a chair... when had that appeared, she wondered woozily, before she realized he was kneeling in front of her, her cool hands pressed in his warm ones.

"You're not fine, you're sick... why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I know you wanted me to come tonight, and I didn't want to let you down."

"Oh darling..." was all he said, feeling guilty as he caressed her still warm cheek. "You're a sweet, sweet girl... but you didn't have to do it because of me... you're sick... Would you like to go home?"

Clarisse tried to protest, say she was alright, but suddenly bed seemed very appealing and she nodded weakly.

"What about... you?" she asked as he stood up and signalled to the two waiting bodyguards. "How would I get out of here without being seen?" she added after he had finished speaking to them, one disappearing towards the stairs, the other into the royal box.

"Opera was never my thing, darling, and I'm more worried about you... as for US leaving, we're going to go out the back way...and the other guy is just letting my parents and Rupert know that you're unwell and we're going back to the palace...I am coming with you," he added, and the smile she gave him in return confirmed that he was doing the right thing...

"What if I'm still sick tomorrow?" she asked, slowly standing up as the other bodyguard returned with their coats and he smiled as, forcing her to lean on him, he wrapped her coat around her. "We're supposed to be going back to Lybitt..."

"If you're still sick tomorrow, you and I won't be going anywhere until you're better...Now, don't worry about any of that now, let's just get you home and to bed!"

0

Back at the palace, Joseph helped Clarisse upstairs and unzipped her dress for her, turning away when she changed into her nightgown, before helping her into bed.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked timidly as he stretched out next to her, playing with her fingers- she hadn't said anything, but he sensed that she wanted him to stay, at least until she went to sleep, and he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Of course, you can tell me anything," he reminded her, kissing the tips of her fingers.

"I'm scared," she almost whispered.

"Scared? Of me? Of us?" he looked surprised- he thought they had been so happy.

"No, not of you... I'm just worried that... we might end up like my parents..." she said quietly as tears began welling in her eyes, and he didn't hesitate to move closer to her and wrap his arms around her before everything began to spill out of her... the lessons, the public appearances, his frequent absences...it was overwhelming her...

"Did you still want to marry me?" he asked gently, still rubbing her back, as she slowly calmed down and stopped crying. He could well understand this lifestyle being overwhelming on anyone, and as much as he hated the thought, he would let her go if she really wanted to...

"Of course I do!" Clarisse pulled away to look at him with tear stained eyes. "I love you so much, and I want to be your wife... I just... I just don't think I can wait until July...especially if all this publicity is going to continue, and get more intense right up until the wedding..."

"What are you saying?" he asked with bated breath, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing- he personally had felt the nine month engagement was too long, and he had wanted to marry Clarisse much, much sooner, but he hadn't mentioned it to her for fear of scaring her.

"I just want to be with you..." she yawned slightly before looking at him again."It may seem silly, but..."

"No, it's not at all silly, my love, and... I've been going slightly crazy as well," he said soothingly as he rested her head against his shoulder. "Nine months between our engagement and wedding is ridiculous..."

He paused for a moment, his mind suddenly alive with ideas- Clarisse felt the same way as he did, and now they were on the same page...

"Believe me, we are so not going to be like your parents," he suddenly addressed her initial admission, forgotten momentarily as Clarisse had cried into his arms, but now he could help her feel better. "We're in love... and you know something... we're the first love match in years, maybe even centuries, in my family..."

"Really?"

"Yes... my parents had an arranged marriage, as did my grandparents... in fact, for a long, long time, most royal children had arranged marriages... but now we've done something different and had fallen in love, rather than being forced to be together... We're marrying for love, and I'm certain that our marriage will work because of that...But I'll tell you a secret too..." he looked at her gently and her eyes widened slightly.

"It's... I'm scared too... I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good husband to you, I don't know whether I can be... this is all new to me... but I do want to marry you," he added earnestly as Clarisse reached out and touched his cheek, loving his vulnerability.

"You will be a good husband, I know you can and will be... and you will be a wonderful father to our children..." she almost whispered before he leaned over and kissed her hand gently.

"I can't wait..." he murmured before her eyes began to close. "Sleep tight, sweetheart... I'm sure you'll be much better in the morning..."

He lay there a while longer, watching her sleep, before he slowly stood up and stretched and quietly crept out of her suite, closing her door behind him as his mind suddenly thought of her confession again...

Rupert was more than a little surprised to see Joseph waiting for him in his suite when he returned from the opera.

"What are you still doing up? I would have thought you would have gone to bed as soon as Clarisse was settled... How is she by the way?" he asked as he sat down opposite him.

"She's not very well... she really shouldn't have gone out tonight, but she didn't want to let me down... were Mother and Father too angry at me?"

"Not really... I think Mother suspected she wasn't well, and they were fine about you leaving with her... so, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Joseph suddenly stood up and began pacing the room, suddenly more than a little nervous about his idea, especially once his parents found out about it, but he was sure that Rupert would understand and be willing to help him.

"You know how I've been away a lot, and Clarisse always seems to droop a little when I leave?"

"Yes... I don't know what spell you've cast over that girl, but she really does adore you!"

"I know, and I miss her too while I'm away... but tonight, Clarisse told me that...would you help me, if I asked you to?" he suddenly stopped and looked at Rupert intensely, and the smile that Rupert had been wearing suddenly faltered a little. His brother looked so intense and so alive...what was he thinking?

"Of course, if I could... why, what do you want me to help you with?"

"I need your help organizing a wedding..."

"What wedding?" Rupert looked confused- he didn't think any of Joe's other friends were ready for marriage yet...

"Mine and Clarisse's...I want to marry her before the end of January."

"Are you crazy?" Rupert started after a moment, stunned at what Joseph was planning. "Do you actually think that Mother and Father would even CONSDIER you marrying before the engagement party? Let alone organise a wedding within a month?"

"I know it's crazy, and I know there's going to be trouble, but Rupert... Clarisse was so unhappy tonight... she's overwhelmed by everything and she's worried that it's only going to get worse as July gets closer... and, to be truthful, I thought the whole nine month engagement was ridiculous..."

"That's because Mother and Father want you two to make sure that you know what you're doing... you are only 22 and 25, and you only met in July... and were engaged in November..."

"I know all that, but Rupert... I've never been more sure of anything in my life, and I know Clarisse feels the same way... I will tell Mother and Father before hand... but this is our day, not the rest of the world's, and Genovia will get their massive royal wedding with you and your future bride..."

"Thanks a lot," Rupert looked slightly disgruntled before he considered the proposition.

True, Clarisse, despite her efforts, was usually miserable while Joseph was away, and he had suspected that she had been overwhelmed by everything...

Yes, his parents were still slightly concerned that they were rushing things, but he could also tell that Joseph was completely devoted to Clarisse, and she adored him... despite their young ages, it was clear they were in it for the long haul...

"Please," Joseph almost begged as Rupert remained silent for a moment longer before standing up and walking over to his younger brother. He looked so young and so pleading for a moment, quite unlike the playboy he used to be, but he was a man now... and he was ready for a wife and family.

"Alright..." he said with a warm smile as he held out a hand to his brother. "You have my help and support...Does Clarisse know anything about this yet?"

"No, but I'm planning on telling her as soon as a few things are decided on... especially the date and the church..."

"Alright, I'm in...but make sure you tell the parents a little beforehand..."

"I will," Joseph grinned as he shook his brother's hand, unable to believe it... he and Clarisse could be getting married in a month!


	17. The Festive Season

_Author's Note: just a little fill in between engagement and marriage... the wedding is the next chapter, I promise!_

_Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Thankfully Clarisse only had an overnight virus so was able to travel back to Lybitt the following morning with the others, although Joseph had secretly hoped for an extra day or so at the palace to tell her his idea without anyone listening in, although the two brothers had realized nothing could be done until after the New Year... and that Clarisse was willing to do it.

"At least you and Clarisse will be able to enjoy a secret between the two of you for a little while," Rupert teased, sounding a little envious as Joseph looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, you may have thought that I enjoy all the attention, but I do think that being a young royal can sometimes be awful- especially in terms of privacy."

"True, but sometimes it can be good to be a royal... especially when my parents and brother are very influential," Joseph teased by he really did appreciate Rupert's support, and he knew he would help him and Clarisse with this plan.

The two weeks between the opera and Christmas passed quickly and Joseph was secretly excited about the holidays this year- not only because of his surprise he was planning on telling Clarisse on Christmas, but also because it was their first festive season as a couple and he couldn't wait to shower her with presents.

He also realized that the next few Christmases would be significant for them- first as newlyweds, then new parents and then as a family- just the thought of future Christmases with Clarisse excited him.

It was a lovely Christmas with Clarisse, much to her embarrassment, showered with gifts (aside from Joseph's gifts of pearls and a sapphire necklace (the rest of his gifts deferred until they were alone), his parents had presented her with her first tiara and a simple ruby necklace with Rupert gave her the complete set of Jane Austen books), but despite her almost overwhelming happiness with Joseph, it hurt a great deal that she didn't hear anything or receive a gift from her parents.

It hurt her so much that, after afternoon tea, she quietly excused herself, begging a headache and not wanting to intrude on the royal family's Christmas anymore, although she knew that was a silly notion and Joseph would be upset if he knew she felt like that.

"Poor child," Alexandra said sympathetically once Clarisse had disappeared. "I'm not at all surprised at her parents behaviour, but not to send their only child a gift at Christmas..."

"Will they be attending the New Year's Eve ball?" Rupert inquired.

"Most likely," Henrik looked thoughtful- he enjoyed the ball every year, but he didn't like the thought of his almost daughter in law being hurt and embarrassed by her parents again.

"Don't worry, I won't be leaving her side," Joseph said grimly and Alexandra smiled gently at him- he was very much a man now and very protective of Clarisse.

She would never admit this to anyone, not even Joseph himself, but she had a very soft spot for her carefree, childish second son, even though she knew he had to grow up eventually, but since he had met and fallen so hard for young Clarisse Le Roche, she had watched him grow up and change for the better, possibly all thanks to her... and she was already very fond of the young woman who obviously loved Joseph so much and whom he adored.

"I assume you wouldn't leave her alone..."

"If they do come, I assume that they'll probably avoid us..."

"Which they shouldn't do," Alexandra said disapprovingly, still incensed at how they had behaved over their daughter's engagement to their son. "They'll have to get used to it- this time next year, you and Clarisse will be married!"

At her words, Rupert and Joseph deliberately avoided looking at each other- if all went according to plan, Joseph and Clarisse would be approaching their first anniversary and possibly considering starting a family of their own.

"Now," Alexandra looked sternly at her son. "You really should go and see whether Clarisse is alright," she said reprovingly, but Joe was already on his feet and heading towards the door.

"I'm already on my way, Mama," he turned to grin at her and again Alexandra felt her heart melt at his smile. "Your long ago lessons on turning me and Rupert into gentlemen have obviously sunk in...thank goodness!"

"I should hope so... you're going to be a husband soon enough," Alexandra said with a small smile before Joseph grinned and disappeared out of the room.

0

Clarisse's suite was mostly dark and seemingly empty when Joseph, after a brief detour to his own suite for the rest of her gifts, but when he surveyed the living room, he spied her slender figure standing next to the window, her back being warmed by the fire as she gazed out into the snow blanketed garden.

"Hello?" he began timidly and she turned to look at him.

"Hi... what are you doing here?" she asked in a small voice as he walked towards her.

"I thought you would like some company... and I really didn't like the thought of you being alone at Christmas..." before he stood beside her, his tote bag hanging from one hand.

"What about your father and mother... It's a time for family," she protested as he reached over for her hand.

"They wanted me to come too... and you are my family too... do you want me to stay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she said quietly, accepting his hand and he led her over to the sofa, sitting down together before Joseph leaned over and switched on a lamp.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he watched her gaze into the fire, not wishing to push her- she had withdrawn into her shell and would only come out when she was ready.

"I am too," she sighed. "I just didn't realize how angry they are at me."

"It's ridiculous- you still will be a Princess of Genovia."

"That never mattered to me," she looked at him honestly. "I love Joseph, the man, rather than the Prince of Genovia and a son of their Majesties... my parents loved the fact that, hopefully, I would married to the Crown Prince and then become Queen...titles mean a lot to them...it has never mattered to me."

"Which I'm very grateful for."

"But I've come to the conclusion that," she paused to take a deep breath in. "I'm not going to worry about them anymore- if they choose not to accept us, then it's their problem," she looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"I refuse to let them ruin my happiness with you... I meant what I said about wanting to marry you and I will... you mean more to me than anything," she concluded and he grinned proudly at her as he coyly slid along the couch to put an arm around her shoulders.

"Good... and you mean everything to me too," he murmured, pressing a kiss on her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm... so, what's in the bag?" she asked, pointing to the bag sitting on the floor.l

"Oh... I have a few extra gifts for you..."he began, expecting Clarisse to insist she didn't need any more presents. "I know you think I'm going over the top, but I wanted to..." before she surprised him by suddenly standing up and heading towards her bedroom.

"I have something else for you too," she said excitedly as she sat down beside him again and handed him a gift wrapped small box shaped parcel. She had already given him a black leather jacket, a copy of a book he had wanted to read and a rare edition of 'Treasure Island' but she had wanted to keep one gift for when they were alone.

"Open it," she encouraged with a smile.

"Alright..." and in the box sat a pair of pearl cuff links and a matching tie pin. "Oh Clarisse..."

"They were my grandfather's," she said quietly as he stared at them. "He left them to me to give the man I was to marry... which, obviously, is you..."

"Thank you, sweetheart," he finally said, oddly choked up as he set the box down and hugging her tightly, dropping a soft kiss on her lips. "I love them and I'll wear them with pride... in fact, I'll definitely be wearing them on our wedding day!"

"Surely you well them before then!" Clarisse looked slightly hurt and Joseph realized that this was the perfect moment for his news...

"Actually, I have something I want to ask you," he said gently and she looked at him expectantly but also a little nervously.

"You've already asked me to marry you, so I can't think what else it could be... unless you're asking me not to marry you?" she teased, but her eyes were wary, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"That is definitely not going to happen... I was just thinking... how about we move the wedding forward a couple of months?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you're obviously unhappy when I'm away and all of this..." he waved around the room. "Can be overwhelming, especially when you're so young and trying to keep it all together."

"I was sick when I told you I was overwhelmed! I'm more than happy to wait!" Clarisse protested.

"I don't think so, I think you are overwhelmed... and, to be honest, I don't like leaving you when I go away... this may sound possessive, but I want you with me when I travel... you'll charm everyone you meet and I'll be very proud of you..."

"I want to travel with you too," she admitted in quiet voice. "But surely this isn't your only reason for wanting to get married... so I can travel with you!"

"No, I just want to be with you all the time and I think you feel the same way... why should we wait when we're in love and want to get married?"  
"True...so, when did you want the wedding to be now?"

"Next month," he said quickly, hearing her gasp of surprise a second later. "I know our engagement party is on the 20th, so why don't we turn it into our reception... but the guests won't know anything until the night of the ball."

"What about the ceremony? Everyone is going to want to be there."

"Sweetheart, honestly, the only people the ceremony will matter to is us and our family and friends- everyone else will be there to be seen... and I only really want a select group of people to see us become man and wife."

"I want that too," she whispered, realizing that he wanted the same thing as her- to be married quickly and quietly with only a close group of people as witnesses, not ashamed of their love but because it was a private and momentous occasion that should only be THEIRS. The rest of their lives would be spent in the public eye, so it was only fair that their wedding ceremony (as well as a few other moments) were kept out of sight... and she was very relieved that he had thought of it...

"Alright," she finally said after a long moment's consideration, Joseph watching her carefully. "I want this too..." she caressed his cheek gently, delighted that he had thought of it. "I can't wait... but there is one condition..."

"What?"

"That your parents are told as well... they have supported us through the past few months and they deserve to know about this..."

"Do we have to tell them?" he mock complained as he brushed the top of her hand with his lips.

"Yes, they are important to you and I want you to have their approval even though we don't have my parents approval... but," she changed the subject with a coy smile.

"Before we do anything else, I want to know what else you've bought for me..." she flirted at him and he laughed as he reached down for the bag sitting beside him. "I knew you couldn't resist buying me more!"

0

After opening Joseph's bag, which turned out to be little trinkets such as scarves, a tiny wooden horse a voucher to one of the most exclusive boutiques in Pyrus as well as another diamond necklace ("I couldn't resist" he said sheepishly), they decided to go and approach their Majesties with Joseph's idea...

"Are you serious?" Alexandra finally said, a few minutes after Joseph, Clarisse's hand firmly clasped in his, had returned to the King's suite and announced that he and Clarisse were getting married in January.

"You can't do that! You haven't even had your engagement party yet!"

"I know, but Clarisse and I," he gazed tenderly at Clarisse for a moment. "We've both been very unhappy about being apart so much..."

"Neither of you said a word about it."

"No, we haven't, but this really isn't working, Mother, and you know it. I know you want us to wait, to make sure that we're not making a mistake, and we appreciate that, but I want to marry Clarisse as soon as possible so she can come travelling with me... there is so much I want to show her, and she can't see it all by staying here!"

Rupert observed the scene with a secret smile- Joseph was so calm and in control, stating their case as Clarisse stood at his side, a little worried about causing a family rift, and his parents stunned at the rapid change of events.

"Yes, but..."Alexandra protested, still stunned at her son's announcement.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life, which is saying something- I WANT to marry Clarisse... and we..." Clarisse nodding beside him when he looked back for her support. "Are certain we're not rushing things."

"Clarisse," Henrik suddenly spoke up in a gentle voice as Alexandra glared at her son, annoyed and concerned that he was being impetuous again, just like he used to be. "Do you feel the same as Joseph?"

"I do," she said simply. "But it would mean a great deal to us if we had your approval," she added quietly, surprising both their Majesties and Joseph.

"It's not that we're not looking forward to you being married," Alexandra said in a conciliatory tone, relieved to discover that at least Clarisse possessed a cooler temperament than Joseph. "It's obvious that you're very happy together... but I'm concerned about what people will say about this..."

"Frankly, Mother, it's really none of anyone's business what goes on in the palace and in our relationship. All I... we want is that we have the actual ceremony very quietly at the end of January, with only family and a few friends, and since January 20 is the date of our engagement party, we could turn that into our reception," Joseph said confidently, relieved and grateful that Rupert had made him plan out what he was going to do. "Clarisse and I have to meet the Archbishop after the new year, and hopefully after that, all that needs to be done is choosing a cake and Clarisse choosing a dress..." he added, giving a blushing Clarisse a coy look.

"But we... I... would like your consent," he added softly, looking deferentially at his parents.

Henrik and Alexandra exchanged a glance- it still seemed too fast to them, almost too unreal that they had fallen in love rather than agreeing to an arranged marriage, but Joseph seemed determined to marry her and they were very happy together...

"Alright," Henrik said finally, smiling at the young couple. "We give our consent to you moving the wedding forward..." before he chuckled for a moment. "I wouldn't mind having one over the parliament for once..." and Joseph grinned at his father before looking beseechingly at his mother.

"Alright, it's fine with me too," Alexandra sighed with a small smile directed at her son. "I just can't believe that you're getting married!"

"Neither can I!" Rupert joined in, wishing to lighten the atmosphere. "Not too many months ago, you loved partying, but now... you want to move your wedding forward so you can get married!"

"We are pleased for you," Alexandra continued, looking soberly at Joseph and Clarisse. "... and we will support you, no matter what so yes... we very much look forward to a wedding on the 20th of January...a private ceremony and a public wedding reception..."

Joseph couldn't believe it as he squeezed Clarisse's hand tightly- the wedding really was on!

000

The New Year's Eve Ball was a wonderful success and all eyes were on the young Clarisse, radiant in blue and the official belle of the ball as she danced with everyone from His Majesty to every member of parliament (her parents weren't there, but she was determined not to worry about them anymore), but whenever she wasn't dancing, she was standing with Joseph, more than a little frightened at all the attention she was receiving, but telling herself that she had to get used to it.

Joseph, understanding how overwhelmed she felt, stayed at her side most of the evening and a couple of minutes before midnight, he led her out onto the balcony to see the New Year in alone with her.

"Can you believe that we're getting married in three weeks?"he murmured as they stood together, his arm around her waist as they gazed up the stars. It was a chilly evening, and Joseph had put his jacket around her shoulders as soon as they had stepped outside, knowing that they really should have found somewhere inside to have privacy but he had wanted the moment when the clock struck midnight to be theirs alone.

"No... and I can't believe that a) your parents agreed to this and b) you're that eager to get married... I'm sure there are a lot of broken hearts inside tonight!" she joked, more than a little excited that they were getting married so soon and that no one except the family knew at this moment.

She had also noticed all the young women staring at them all night and she wasn't surprised- he was a very good looking man who, until only a few months ago, had been an incorrigible flirt, but she was secure enough to know that the only girl he could see was her...

"Maybe so, but there's only one heart that matters to me now..."

"And that is definitely not broken," she teased before turning in his arms to smiled up at him happily. "Just think, this time next year, we'll have been married for nearly a year..."

"True...and I can't wait... you're going to be my wife in three weeks..."

Clarisse suddenly started laughing, remembering his reaction when they had first gone to the Winter Palace, the day they had realized there was a strong bond between them, and he looked quizzically at her.

"What's so funny about you being my wife?"

"I was just remembering your reaction when I asked you about your wife...Remember, when you showed the Winter Palace off to me...?"

"Oh yes," Joseph said after a moment, suddenly remembering what she was talking about. "Yes, I was rather stunned at the thought of having a wife, but now that you are about to become the wife we were talking about, I can't wait..."

She blushed as he gently nuzzled her neck with his lips- the small beard he was growing had been, at first, itchy and scratchy, but she was used to it now and she had to admit that he looked even more handsome (if that it was at all possible) with it.

They stood there in silence a moment longer before they heard the sounds of shouting inside (despite the members of parliament being stuffy about a lot of things, including how the royal family was supposed to behave, when they got a few drinks into them, they all seemed to relax and act like human beings), and they heard the sounds of cheering, indicating the arrival of another year...

"Happy New Year, my darling," he murmured as he tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him and she smiled radiantly at him.

"Happy New Year, my love," she murmured in response before he kissed her gently yet passionately, Clarisse responding happily as he tightened his grip around her. Now that it was only a few weeks until they would be married, it was getting more and more difficult to keep the kisses chaste and for them to pull away from each other.

"Next year..."he murmured, resting his forehead for a moment when he finally pulled away from her- he really did love kissing her. "Next year... I will be kissing my wife..."

"And I will be kissing my husband," she said a little breathlessly before she pulled him closer to kiss him herself.

They stood there for a long moment, just enjoying each other's company and the sense of the new year in front of them, before Clarisse shivered, the cold finally setting in, and Joseph instantly began walking them back inside.

"The countdown is on..."she murmured teasingly, pausing in the doorway to smile at him, and he grinned at her, seeing the excitement in her eyes.

"Indeed it is... " and it was... the countdown to their wedding was on...


	18. The Wedding

_Author's Note: Here's the chapter... the wedding... there's more in the next chapter, but this one was focused on them getting married!_

_Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Now that the King and Queen had consented to bringing forward the wedding, things really began falling into place, and the next three weeks flew by, filled with activities and plans associated with the wedding, although only a select group of people knew, including the dressmakers, the guests themselves, the minister, Clarisse's ladies maids, Henrik's tailor, much to Joseph's delight. As far the rest of the palace staff, parliament and the press, any unusual excitement from the palace was due to the engagement party.

A few days after New Year, Joseph and Clarisse returned to Pyrus to see the Archbishop, and while they were nervous, fearful that the minister would tell them they were rushing things, the minister himself, a friendly, jovial man in his mid fifties, was welcoming and pleased to see them.

"It's been a while, Joe," he looked pointedly at the young man sitting opposite him. "I am glad you've turned life around- your parents are very proud," he added as Joseph went red.

"Thank you, Father... this time last year, marriage was the last thing on my mind, but things have changed..." he said, stealing a shy look at Clarisse sitting beside him, and she reached over to rest her hand on his.

"So I see..." James smiled, turning to gaze at Clarisse. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Le Roche... I believe the last time we met, you were 16 and about to be confirmed," he added, seeing the confusion on her face, which quickly disappeared when she recalled what he was talking about.

"Oh yes, it's lovely to see you too," she blushed, looking down at her lap and James couldn't help but smile- he had married couples far younger than them in age, but because Clarisse (and Joseph in some ways) seemed so innocent and sheltered, they seemed like children.

But he could also sense a very strong bond and love between them, and while he knew that Joseph's parents were still worried they were rushing into marriage, he personally felt they knew what they were doing and their marriage of genuine love, rather than forced friendship, would last the distance, especially since Joseph was far more mature and grown up.

"So... I've been expecting to see you both long before this," he began teasingly, anxious to relax them both. "Especially since you were engaged in November and I spoke to Rupert before Christmas! So, I understand that you wish to move your wedding forward to this month... have you chosen a date?"

"January 20," Joseph said almost timidly, squeezing Clarisse's hand lightly and feeling foolish- he didn't know why he was feeling nervous around a man who had seen him grow up but this was different- he wanted to marry Clarisse desperately but what if he thought they were rushing into it?

"January 20...a Saturday, I believe," James murmured to himself as he skimmed the first two or three pages of his diary.

"Yes, we were having our engagement party on that night, but we can change it it to our wedding reception... that is," he added hastily, not wishing to be seen as making assumptions about the minister's availability. "If you are available to marry us..."

"Joe, Joe, Joe!" James laughed, holding up both hands. "You don't need to worry, I can and I will conduct your marriage ceremony... where will you be having it? In the church here in Pyrus?"

"Actually, we wanted a small ceremony for our family and a few friends... something very quiet and private."

"Hmm..." the minister sat back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "If it's privacy you want, there is a small church outside Pyrus that would suit you perfectly, and if you wanted flowers, the ladies guild there will be very happy to help... and they are exceptionally discreet. So, the next question is: morning or afternoon service?"

Joseph and Clarisse glanced at each other- they hadn't even considered that- before Joseph murmured:  
"Very early in the afternoon fine with you, darling?"

"Absolutely, whenever is convenient," she beamed happily at him as the minister grinned to himself- they were really very much in love- before he consulted his diary again.

"Would 1:30 be alright?"

"Definitely," Joseph grinned after consulting Clarisse again.

"So, 1:30 on January 20 in Lybitt," James repeated as he wrote it down, and the young couple beamed at each other- it really was happening!  
"What else needs to be done?" Clarisse inquired half an hour later, after discussing music (traditional hymns, as Clarisse wanted, Joseph following her lead), flowers, vows (traditional) and their bridal party, as the Archbishop walked them out to their waiting bodyguards and car.

"Aside from the wedding rehearsal the day before, nothing else... but I am very happy for both of you. Your wedding day is the start of another journey in your lives, the beginning of your life together as husband and wife, and I'm sure that your journey will start off very well!"

It wasn't until they were driving out of Pyrus, back to Lybitt, when they looked at each other excitedly, Joseph reaching over to take her hand in his.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" she beamed, her cheeks flushing red.

"Yes it is," he affirmed, just as excited as she.

000

With the minister and the church set, everything else fell into place easily- the suits, the rings, the flowers, Clarisse's dress, the lunch afterwards, Rupert as Joseph's best man and Isabel as Clarisse's maid of honour and the twenty or so guests that had been invited and had accepted... all except Clarisse's parents, who had to yet to reply.

A select group of Joseph's friends, led by Rupert, Charlie and James (all of whom knew about the wedding but were sworn to secrecy) were planning their bucks night- while they had wanted to take him out and get him drunk, but Henrik, who genuinely liked James and Charlie, intervened.

"He will be getting two days after the party, and while I appreciate what you're trying to do, I'm sure Clarisse wouldn't want to be embarrassed before her wedding."

They took his words to heart, and thus had planned a sedate evening of poker and drinking at the palace, while Clarisse was having a few friends over.

Things were going swimmingly, so much so that Joseph thought they were practically in the clear in that no one knew what was going on, but three days before the wedding, the press, bored with writing about how beautiful and poised Clarisse was, decided to write an expose on her, focusing particularly on how she had been almost promised to one brother (and the Crown Prince no less), before now about to marry the second brother...

_"... who is far less of a catch that the Crown Prince, Prince Joseph is a perennial partier and playboy, there is no way he will commit to one woman for the rest of his life... this marriage won't last a year..._oh, terrific!" Joseph groaned, tossing the paper Rupert had brought him onto the desk in anger. "Wonderful- they think she's played us both and I can't commit to anyone!"

"They're only trying to stir trouble," Rupert said wisely, understanding Joseph's wrath- he was nervous and excited about getting married, and worried about how this would look to Clarisse...

"I need to see Clarisse," Joseph suddenly stood and stormed out of his suite, heading down the hallway to Clarisse's.

As it turned out, she had already seen it, and while she was upset, she was the one to calm Joseph down, although his anger on her behalf made her feel better.

"It was bound to happen," she said philosophically as they sat side by side, Joseph gripping her hand tightly as he calmed down somewhat. "They can't keep writing about how beautiful I am- it gets boring after a while... I assume it'll get worse once they find out we married in secret."

"Possibly, but I will protect you with everything I have," he vowed, wrapping his arms around her- he was definitely certain they were a perfect match as she was of a far calmer temperament than he, but the way the press had written about her... he burned with anger yet again...

"I know you will," she brushed her lips across his cheek. "But there's nothing we need to do, so you might as well just worry about your bucks night... I'm sure you will see a pretty girl or three there!" she laughed confidently, knowing he only had eyes for her.

"No I won't... Father won't let a stripper into the palace, despite James and Charlie pleading with him... and I'm very grateful for that..."

0

The following night, while Clarisse and her friends enjoyed a few drinks and some lingerie gifts upstairs (Clarisse wondering what was going on downstairs), the boys, despite their plans for a raucous buck's night being curtailed, were still determined to get Joseph drunk and make a fool of himself, but he saw through it, causing them all to good naturedly jeer at him:

"You're good as married!" to which Joseph replied, just as good naturedly.

"Absolutely!" and he knew that he made the right decision, especially when he saw Clarisse's expression the following morning when she discovered him (and an ill looking Rupert) waiting outside her suite.

"I thought you would be still asleep or hungover," she teased as they walked out to the waiting car, Rupert and Isabel innocently flirting behind them. "I wouldn't have minded."

"I would have," he said firmly, kissing her hand as he helped her into the car, Rupert and Isabel a little way away. "This is far more important to me than anything," he added softly as she blushed deeply, still unable to believe this was happening.

The rehearsal went well, the minister pleased at how everything had fallen into place and that the bride and groom to be were ready, although understandably nervous.

"Everything is going to go well," he said reassuringly after the rehearsal was over. "So, we'll see you at 1:30 tomorrow," and at these words, Clarisse felt a ripple of excitement course through her- tomorrow was almost here!

The rest of the day seemed to fly by with Joseph and Clarisse not seeing each other until dinner- Clarisse and Isabel had finally fittings on their dresses while Joseph and Rupert mysteriously disappeared for most the afternoon, before the family, Clarisse and a few of their wedding guests gathered for for dinner. Joseph made a beeline for Clarisse as soon as she entered the room and while the guys snickered to themselves, although a little envious as the look Clarisse gave him, the women thought it was sweet that he was devoted to her.

It was a very relaxed evening with even the King and Queen unbending somewhat, and if anyone noticed the absence of Clarisse's parents, no one mentioned it- the night was all about Joseph and Clarisse, the bride and groom, and everyone said a few words about both of them, ending with Rupert saying:

"I can't believe my little brother is getting married before me at the ripe old age of 25," he joked gently as everyone laughed, especially Joseph as he sat beside Clarisse, holding her hand under the table. "But he had changed so much in the past few months and we are so very proud of him," he looked meaningfully at Joseph.

"And to the beautiful young lady who will be his wife in a few hours... congratulations and welcome to the family, Clarisse. You make my brother so happy, and I have never seen him look at anyone else the way he looks at you- it's a beautiful thing..." before he toasted the couple, Clarisse's eyes full of tears and Joseph somewhat emotional himself.

After the dinner ended, Joseph quietly thanked his parents and brother before whisking Clarisse off to the library where a fire, chilled champagne and two glasses were waiting for them.

"We have a little time before it's bad luck to see each other, so I figured we needed some private time," he explained as he sank down on the couch, pulling her down with him.

You are sweet, but won't we have three weeks of private time after tomorrow?" she teased as she watched him pour two glasses of champagne.

"True," he agreed as he handed a glass to her. "But I wanted see my fiancée one more time before tomorrow."

"So you can change your mind?"

"No!" he almost shouted before he realized she was teasing. "No, but we haven't seen each other since the rehearsal..."

"WE were getting fittings... but where were you and Rupert?" she looked at him pointedly and Joseph grinned, not wanting to reveal his surprise to her.

"We were just out and about, finalising plans for tomorrow," he said easily. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, sensing he was still keeping something from her, but not caring as she snuggled further into his arms, loving that he was so strong and yet so soft and vulnerable.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

"Yes... are you?"

"Yes... are you going to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?" she inquired cheekily, and he laughed.

"No, mademoiselle, you have to wait until tomorrow for that... it's a surprise only WIVES receive, not a fiancée," he teased.

"Alright, I can wait," she accepted, more than willing to wait until tomorrow.

They sat there a while longer, nestled together and discussing inconsequential, meaningless subjects, before Joseph realized it was getting late, and pulled her up from the couch.

"We have plenty of time to enjoy this," he explained as he escorted her back to her suite and she smiled tenderly at him.

"Of course... I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Neither can I," he admitted before pulling her close and kissing her gently yet passionately as both of them realized they were on edge of a new stage in their lives. As she responded to his kiss, Clarisse wished she could unbutton his shirt and run her hands down his muscled chest- it was so strong and defined, but when he was holding her, so soft and comforting... while Joseph wished he could hold and caress her, loving her with everything he had.

"Not long to go," he murmured huskily when they finally broke apart, both of them breathless at their feelings.

"I know... I love you very much," she gazed at him adoringly with her innocent blue eyes and he smiled, caressing her cheek and touched at how open she was with him tonight.

"I love you too... see you tomorrow," he added, kissing her again before pulling away. "Tomorrow is another day..."

"Our wedding day," she whispered before he pulled her close to kiss her again, before she stepped into her suite and he strode towards his suite, both smiling with happiness... tomorrow, they were going to be husband and wife!

000

The next morning dawned fine and bright as the palace came to life earlier than usual- Henrik had informed the rest of the staff of the change in plan, but was still be kept a secret- although the bride and groom were still asleep, waking later than usual but both knowing that today was different...

Joseph went for a long run as soon as he got up, and wasn't surprise to discover Rupert waiting for him when he returned.

"How are you feeling?" Rupert gently teased as Joseph grabbed his coffee and sank into a chair. "Nervous?"

"Not really, maybe a little... this is what I've wanted since..."

"Since the moment you met her, right?" Rupert finished gently when Joseph stopped abruptly, realizing what he was going to say and to whom he was going to say it to.

"Yes... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be- you love her and she loves you... I'm not angry!"

"Still..."

"Joe, I'm fine... Clarisse is your soul mate, and when you connect with someone the way you two have, you can't let it go... she adores you!"

"The feeling's mutual," Joseph muttered quietly, embarrassed, and Rupert smiled- despite his outgoing, tough facade, his younger brother was, deep down, a very loving, kind and sensitive young man and it was wonderful that Clarisse had felt that all and that he felt confident enough to bring them to the surface. Rupert was certain that he was going to make a wonderful husband and father...

"So, aside from seeing how I am, why else are you here?"

"I just thought you would like some company," Rupert said easily.

"Thanks,"Joseph smiled gratefully at him, feeling suddenly nervous as he realized it was only a few hours till the wedding. "I have the feeling that the next few hours are going to go really slow..."

Clarisse, meanwhile, only awoke when her ladies maids brought her breakfast tray in and opened her curtains, and she was a little embarrassed to be woken up by her maids, especially when she glanced at the clock and saw that it was after 9:30.

"Oh my," she murmured, sliding quickly out of bed and reaching for her dressing gown, panicking slightly as she did so- Her Majesty's hairdressers was due at 10:30 and she had to have breakfast and shower before that. "Thank you for waking me," she murmured before she walked out to the living room for her tray and saw that Isabel was waiting as well.

"Relax," Isabel said softly as Clarisse sank down opposite her, stifling a sigh of nervousness. "We're not that late, and we both know that Joseph would wait forever for you!"

Clarisse relaxed at her words, feeling slightly better and knowing that he would wait forever for her, before she caught sight of a red rose on her tray, a tiny piece of paper attached to the stem.

"_Happy wedding day, my love!" _

the note read and Clarisse couldn't help but blush as her eyes filled with tears- he was so tender!

0

Despite Joseph's fear of time going slowly, the next few hours seemed to pass by in moments, and before anyone knew it, after a brief snack, the occupants of the palace began getting ready for the wedding.

Joseph stared at himself in the mirror for a moment- he usually hated wearing morning suits, with the tie, vets and top hat but today was the day he didn't mind wearing them for.

"Come on little bro!" Rupert broke the moment by striding in, dressed in an almost identical suit and carrying his buttonhole for his jacket. "Put this on and let's go- Mother and Father are waiting downstairs!"

Joseph was surprised to discover his hands were trembling slightly as he fumbled with the flowers and Rupert smoothly came to his rescue.

"Let's go," he said briskly, clapping him on his shoulder and his younger brother smile as he followed him out of the suite, glancing briefly down the hall to where Clarisse would be... not long to go now...

Clarisse stared at her reflection in the mirror, unable that this was happening- she was getting married... and while she was sad that her parents wouldn't be there, she was more focused on her happy future with Joseph... he loved her absolutely and enthusiastically and she knew she would be happy with him.

"Time to go," Isabel, clad in a green silk dress, said from the doorway and Clarisse turned to smile at her as she walked into the room, her bouquet in one hand and Clarisse's bigger bouquet made up of white roses and lilies. "The royal family left ten minutes ago, and now it's time to go... but Joseph isn't going to believe his eyes- you look so beautiful, Rissie," she added softly, using the nickname Clarisse had had as a child, and Clarisse the young bride blushed.

Her dress was far simpler than what it would have been if the wedding had been in July- but she was very happy with it- it was a simple Genovian lace and silk creation, a strapless dress with an embroidered bodice, white, sheath like material covering her shoulders and arms and enough tulle under the skirt to make the skirt look fuller... but it was still very simple, and she loved it. Her veil was made of real Genovian lace and held in place by a tiny tiara Alexandra had lent her for the occasion, hiding her hair up in a French twist, and the only jewellery she was wearing was the diamond earrings and necklace he had given her

"Let's go," Isabel repeated as, after giving Clarisse her bouquet, she gently chivvied her towards the suite doors and Clarisse was about to follow her out the door when she collided with someone stepping into her suite... her father!

"Father? What are you doing here?" Clarisse gasped, stepping back in shock as her father stepped into the room, dressed in a traditional morning suit and looking very nervous.

"I came to apologize... to give you and Joseph my blessing and... to ask if I could escort my only daughter down the aisle?"

"I don't know... where's mother? Why did you change your mind?" Clarisse was confused, just wanting to marry Joseph, but secretly pleased that her father had come- it was her dream that her father walk her up the aisle.

"I had a visit from your brother in law a day or so ago, and let's just say he set me right. I'm very, very sorry Clarisse, and I know you won't forgive me for a long, long time, but I want to make it up to you..."

Clarisse looked at him a moment longer, still angry and hurt, but she also wanted him there.

"Alright," she finally said, giving him a small smile. "But what about Mother?"

His smile faltered slightly, telling her what he clearly didn't want to tell her- she disapproved of her and Joseph but that didn't matter now- her father was going to give her away and she was about to marry the man she loved more than anything...

0

The trip to church took no time at all and Clarisse seemed to float up the path and into the small room that separated the outside with the actual church.

"Ready, sweetheart?" her father murmured and she could only nod, nerves and excitement rendering her speechless, before the doors and opened and, from behind Isabel, she could see right up to the altar and the minister, Joseph and Rupert standing there.

Once given the signal, the organist started to play the Wedding March and the whole congregation stood up and turned to look at her as Clarisse's eyes met Joseph's and she smiled as he swallowed hard, his expression one of awe- she was so very beautiful in that dress!

"Let's go," she murmured and the two of them stepped forward after Isabel, and while she was aware of all eyes on her, all she could see was Joseph, coming closer and closer as they walked towards him, before she was standing beside him, feeling almost shy as she saw the tears in his eyes and the love shining through...

Joseph couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and he also couldn't believe her father was standing between them, giving him their blessing... and he had to wonder who had talked to him.

He could feel her trembling as she slipped her arm through his and he squeezed her hand reassuringly and she responded with such a dazzling smile that he almost forgot they had an audience until the minister discreetly coughed behind them.

"Dearly beloved,"" he began as the young couple turned towards him. "We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

The ceremony seemed to pass by in a blur for Clarisse, the only times anything really came into focus was when she repeated her vows, when Joseph, squeezing her hand, repeated his, and when they exchanged rings. She hadn't expected him to want a wedding ring, but he had insisted on it.

"I want the whole world to know I'm married," he said proudly when she had asked... before Clarisse was brought back to the present when she realized the Archbishop was smiling at them.

"I am now delighted to pronounce you husband and wife..." pausing before smiling at Joseph. "You may kiss the bride."

Joseph turned to Clarisse, beaming, and she smiled shyly at him as he caressed her cheek before he leaned over and kissed her tenderly, his heart pounding in his chest. This was the happiest day in his life- Clarisse was his wife!

"I love you," he whispered as they broke apart and her eyes filled with tears at the tender expression on his face.

"I love you too," she replied before they again realized they had an audience, most of whom were clapping, with a few whistles added in (Joseph recognized them as Charlie and James) before they came back to earth when they realized that there were a few things they had to do... such as signing their wedding certificate and accepting congratulations from their guests.

"Photo time!" Rupert called gleefully when they were standing outside the church, and Joseph groaned softly before Clarisse squeezed his arm gently.

"Please... I want to remember this day for the rest of my life..." she whispered before he grinned over at her- he wanted that too...

After most of the photographs were taken (there had to be a few taken at the reception), the guests piled into their cars for the trip back to the palace, and the last royal limousine was left for the bride and groom, Rupert and Isabel having caught a lift with his parents, and both Joseph and Clarisse felt a little shy when, after Joseph helped her into the car, they sat side by side, holding hands but unable to speak.

"You look so beautiful," he finally said after a long moment, turning and caressing her cheek with a gentle smile. "I can't believe it... you always look beautiful, but today..." before he leaned over and kissed her gently.

"My husband has just kissed me for the first time," she smiled sweetly at him as a tear rolled down her cheek and he reached over to wipe it away.

"I just kissed my wife for the first time," he added with a smile before leaning over and kissing her again, moving himself over so that he was sitting close to her. "Are you happy?"

"Almost too much so... and you?"

"I am... ecstatic, over the moon, enraptured...this is the happiest day of my life..."

"As am I," she said softly, reaching over and caressing his cheek gently. "So... what now?"

"A very private lunch for our guests, the afternoon is our own and then tonight... our wedding reception..." he said as she snuggled into him and he put an arm around her shoulders. "It will be a long day, but I think it's more than worth it..."

"It is... I just married the love of my life," she murmured softly as, for the second time, tears filled Joseph's eyes at her words.

"And I have married mine... my beautiful, sweet Clarisse... now Princess of Genovia...""

"And my husband is the Prince of Genovia..." she giggled before he tipped her face up so that she was looking at him again and he kissed her again... it was unbelievable- six months ago, they had been strangers, but now they were husband and wife!


	19. Wedding Night Nerves

_Author's Note: couldn't wait to write more, they are married now! Also, had a few days off so I had time to do some writing!_

_Thanks to all the readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Back at the palace, after a few more pictures with the photographer, Clarisse asked Joseph whether she should change out of her dress as they walked towards the dining room, her tiara and veil having been removed after the pictures were taken, and he stopped to smile at her.

"I don't think you should change until later- you look so beautiful and it is OUR wedding day," he trailed off, wanting to kiss her again, but members of the palace staff were moving around and they were just about to enter the dining room.

"And, in all honesty, I don't think you want to change yet, do you?"

"Not really," she admitted with a smile, not really wanting to change out of her dress- it WAS their wedding day and she would never wear this dress again.

"Ready?" he grinned at her, kissing her hand gently as she looped her arm through his, and she smiled brightly at him.

"Ready," she affirmed before the doors opened and they strolled into the dining room to their waiting guests.

It wasn't until lunch was well under way, everyone seated at two long polished wooden tables and Joseph was sitting beside Clarisse (which he had insisted on, causing Rupert to joke 'as if we'd keep you two apart on your wedding day!"), that Joseph realized that Lord LeRoche was there, but not his wife, and he leaned over to murmur in Clarisse's ear:

"What happened with your father? I thought they weren't coming."

"So did I, but he burst into my suite this morning, apologizing and wanting to give us his blessing... a little late as we were minutes away from getting married, so I..." she shrugged carelessly, a little curious about her father's change of heart but more interested in enjoying their wedding day. "He said he had had a visit from Rupert, and he apparently set him straight."

"Really?" Joseph raised an eyebrow before looking around for his brother. Rupert had really done this for them? He had spoken to Lord Le Roche for them, and he had come... Joe again felt a little emotional before he realized the Prime Minister, who was sitting next to him, was talking to him so he tore his eyes and thoughts away from Rupert and turned to speak to the PM, a man he liked and respected.

After lunch, there were several speeches from Henrik, Rupert, James and the Prime Minister, all focused on the bride and groom, but Clarisse stiffened a little when her father stood up.

"I was wrong in my reaction to my daughter's engagement to His Royal Highness Prince Joseph, but I am pleased to have him as my son in law, who I know will make her happy, and I want you both to know I am giving you my blessing to your marriage and I wish you all the happiness in the world!" He looked kindly at them and Clarisse's heart melted a little at his words.

As soon as lunch was over, the guests dispersed to prepare for the ball that night (James and Charlie putting their names down to dance with with the new Princess) and the bride and groom silently, hand in hand, headed upstairs. Clarisse wasn't quite sure where she was going, to his suite or hers (she hadn't packed) but when he guided her towards his, she looked at him confusedly and he smiled tenderly at her obvious bewilderment.

"I hope you don't mind, my darling, but I spoke to your maids yesterday and all your belongings were transferred into my suite while we were getting married..." he looked at her shyly and she smiled as she reached out to caress his cheek.

"No, I don't... thank you," before she followed him to his suite doors and he turned to grin at her.

"Now, or later?"

"Now or later what?"

"That I carry you over the threshold!" he said simply before scooping her up in his arms and the guards opened the doors so that he could step into his suite.

"I hadn't decided!" she protested as he set her down, but when he looked into her eyes, she wasn't upset- in fact, she was delighted.

"Clarisse..." he began gently, lovingly cupping her cheek in his hand, her eyes meeting his adoringly. "My love... my wife..." as she blushed under his gaze, before feeling embarrassed that she was shy around her own husband.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be shy..."

"Don't apologize- I love you as you are," he said, his eyes gentle before he pulled her close for a hug, smiling as he felt her relax into his embrace- he knew she liked being held and he loved holding her.

"What would you like to do now?" he whispered into her hair and she pulled away to smile shyly at him.

"I know it's our wedding day and we should do something special, but I would love to have a nap."

"Of course," he replied, sensing how overwhelmed she was, despite knowing what was going on, and while he too was slightly overwhelmed as well, he wanted to help her, let her know her husband would protect and support her no matter what. "That sounds like a plan... do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course no," she replied, beaming, but he noticed her subconsciously caressing her wedding ring and he realized she probably missed her engagement ring and, touched by her attachment to his grandmother's ring, he strode into the bedroom and returned with a familiar box... and she beamed happily as he slid it back on her finger, resting it in front of her brand new wedding ring.

"It looks wonderful on your hand," he commented, rubbing her fingers gently.

After Joseph unzipped her dress for her ("I could get used to this" he joked), Clarisse disappeared into his bedroom to change, and while she had expected it, it was still a surprise to see her clothes hanging up in his wardrobe, and her cosmetics in his bathroom...

"Are you alright? Can you find everything?" he called from the doorway, and she nodded.

"I'm fine..." before she disappeared into the bathroom. When she emerged, Joseph was already stretched out on the left side of the king sized mattress, shoes, jacket, vest and tie removed, but he leapt up as soon as he saw her, smiling at her casual black slacks and pink sweater. He was just as nervous as she, and wanted everything to be perfect for her, but Clarisse only smiled as she lay down on 'her' side of the bed and patted the mattress beside her.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing nothing this afternoon?" she asked as he lay down next to her and, taking her hand, began kissing her fingers.

"Definitely not- we need and deserve our rest."

"Now that I'm your wife, are you going to tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?" she asked teasingly as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "Please?" she mock pouted at him.

"Alright," he laughed, unable to deny her anything. "How would three weeks on a tropical island sound to you?"

"Very, very appealing," she murmured, growing sleepy.

"Well, we're flying to the Bahamas tomorrow morning," he grinned at her and her eyes shone with love.

"Wonderful, darling," she said enthusiastically, leaning over to kiss him before sinking back on her pillows and closing her eyes, smiling slightly when he reached over and touched her cheek.

"Sleep well, my Princess..." he murmured- he wasn't at all sleepy but was content to watch his bride sleep.

He had been lying there for ten minutes when he realized he heard movement in the living room so, careful not to disturb Clarisse, he slid off the bed and crept outside to discover Rupert trying to sneak back out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" he said quietly, closing one of the bedroom doors as Rupert turned around, looking embarrassed.

"I... I just wanted to see how you both were... but I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you..."

"You're not- Clarisse is asleep but I wasn't all that sleepy... But thank you, we're fine..." before he remembered he wanted to talk to Rupert anyway. "Actually, I did want to talk to you about something..."

"This sounds ominous," Rupert joked as the two men sat down.

"It's not... I just wanted to thank you for whatever you said to Richard Le Roche- I think it meant a lot to Clarisse for him to walk her down the aisle."

"It was nothing," Rupert shrugged modestly. "I just told him that it's ridiculous not to be speaking to their only daughter just because she's marrying one brother rather than the other, and that they should be grateful that you love her and that she's happy."

"What about her mother?"

"She wasn't that thrilled to be lectured on how to treat her daughter, but since it was me giving the lecture... no, I don't think she's going to soften for a long time, but at least one of them was at the wedding!"

"True," Joseph agreed- her mother would probably never warm to him, especially since she thought he had stolen Clarisse from Rupert, but at least her father had given them his blessing.

"But thank you for stepping in... we both appreciate it."

"I was afraid I was overstepping..."

"No, you weren't," Joseph said firmly and meaning every word.

0

Rupert left a little while later, and Joseph went back to the bedroom but he must have fallen asleep as well because when he glanced the bed side clock, it was almost five. He hated to wake her, but he knew they had to be downstairs at 6:30 for their first appearance as husband and wife, and it would be intense, especially since most of the guests didn't know they were married.

Clarisse, however, didn't seem to mind being woken up as she smiled sleepily at him and reached out to brush his hand against hers as he sat down on the edge of the mattress.

"I know I have to get up... but I was just worried I had dreamt all this..." she admitted as Joseph leant over to kiss her, and she caught sight of his left hand and his wedding band.

"Does this seem like a dream to you?" he teased gently.

"Definitely not... I'm just glad it isn't..."

Joseph insisted Clarisse use the bathroom first, and he spent the time gazing critically around his suite, mentally considering his suite at the Pyrus Palace as well. Both of them were bachelor suites, not really suitable for a married couple and he could already see they would need a dressing room for her, more wardrobe space and possibly some redecoration... that is, he added hastily, she wanted to share his suite- he knew he wanted her there... although that question may not matter soon, he smiled mysteriously to himself.

But if they were to live at the palace, he knew he wanted to live in the same suite as his wife- he had long ago decided he wouldn't endure separate suites unless absolutely necessary, and his marriage to the girl he adored only reaffirmed his feelings.

When she emerged in her robe, her ladies maids hovering in the living room to help her dress, there was a moment of awkwardness, Clarisse feeling guilty about taking over his suite, but Joseph only grinned, completely at ease, and disappeared into the recently vacated bathroom with his gear, smiling when he saw her various toiletries lined up neatly on the sink.

The suite was oddly silent when he emerged, clad in his tuxedo and Clarisse's grandfather's cuff links, but when he stepped into the living room, he instantly saw her, a vision in red- the same dress she had worn to the opera.

"I only wore it briefly to the opera, so I thought I would wear it tonight," she explained as his eyes drank her in- her hair was loosely pinned up, hidden underneath the tiara his parents had given her, the ruby necklace around her neck, the wrap loosely hanging from her arms and her hands covered by long white gloves.

"You looked gorgeous then and you look gorgeous now," he said appreciatively as he wove his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I can't wait for us to be introduced as the Prince and Princess of Genovia... you are now, officially, Clarisse Renaldi- my wife..."

"My husband..." she breathed before their lips met in a searing, passionate kiss that was almost too much for them, before Joseph pulled away, breathing heavily and not wanting to give in yet... hopefully they would be able to leave their ball early- after all, it was THEIR wedding day...

"Are you ready?" he changed the subject quickly although he wanted to kiss her again.

"I think so," she fiddled with her necklace, her heart still pounding from the kiss, before he tipped her chin up.

"I will be at your side the entire night, or I won't be too far away," he vowed and she gave him a small smile.

They met Their Majesties and the Crown Prince downstairs, the three of them beaming at the newly married couple before Henrik came forward to kiss his daughter in law's gloved hand.

"Ready for tonight?" Rupert teased his brother. "All the stares, the congratulations, the dances?"

"Definitely," Joseph said defiantly as his mother embraced Clarisse. "But Clarisse and I are going to be sticking together like glue- no one is going to break us up!"

"Sounds like typical Joseph defiance!" Rupert joked as he hugged the young lady who, only months before, could have been his bride but was now his sister in law.

"But also sounds like a protective, loving new husband," Alexandra added as they turned to the closed ball room doors, waiting for their arrival to be announced, and sure enough, seconds later:

"Their Majesties King Henrik and Queen Alexandra!" accompanied by a cane being tapped on the floor. THUMP!

"His Royal Highness Princess Rupert!" THUMP! And Rupert grinned as he followed his parents into the ballroom, the doors closing behind him, and Clarisse trembled for a moment at the thought of everyone's eyes on them before Joseph murmured:

"It'll be alright..." before they heard Henrik begin to speak, muffled somewhat by the closed doors.

"Before we continue, I'm sure you're all aware that we're here for an engagement party, but there has been a change in plans... Her Majesty and I are delighted to announce that our son, Prince Joseph, and Lady Clarisse Le Roche were married this afternoon..."

He paused for a moment as the crowd murmured to themselves, stunned at the news- Joseph and Clarisse were already married?- before Henrik continued.

"So, I ask you to join me in welcoming the bride and groom..."

"Their Royal Highnesses Prince Joseph and Princess Clarisse..." THUMP! As, outside, Clarisse took a deep breath in as, arm in arm, they stepped into the ballroom, instantly aware of everyone's eyes on them.

0

As promised, Joseph stayed at Clarisse's side as they greeted guests, most of whom were surprised at the surprise wedding but gracious enough to congratulate them. There were so many people to meet, all the members of parliament and their wives, as well as Joseph's group of friends and girlfriends/wives, and Clarisse was relieved when it was all over and she was standing with James and Charlie, watching Joseph trying to escape from a group of his friend. She noted, with interest, that the women were flirting with him, but she didn't mind, even though he looked very uncomfortable.

"You look gorgeous, Clarisse," James said admiringly, feeling a little protective and brotherly towards her as she blushed- she was young and shy, but he sensed she would be the making of Joseph. "You make sure Joe looks after you, otherwise Charlie and I will come after him!"

"He will," she said calmly before Charlie, already expansive, joined them, laughing at Joseph's predicament.

"He's still got a way with the ladies, does our Joe!" he joked before James nudged him in the ribs and he realized he had said it in front of his friend's bride. "However..." he added hastily, back tracking quickly. "Ever since he met you, he's only had eyes for you!"

"Nice save," the group heard from behind them, and they turned to see Joseph standing there, looking serious, and making Charlie feel sick, before he broke into a broad grin. "Very tactful back down, Charlie... anyway, I was wondering if I could borrow my wife..." They both got chills at the word. "... so we can have our first dance?"

"You may borrow Clarisse," Charlie said pompously before Clarisse stepped forward and allowed him to lead her out onto the empty dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as the classical music began playing and they started to sway to the music.

"Wonderful... and your friends are very amusing," she giggled at the thought of James and Charlie.

"OUR friends, and yes James and Charlie are funny... but I'm sorry all those women were flirting with me."

"It's alright, I trust you," she smiled sweetly at him. "You're a very handsome man, and I assume that being married is an added attraction," she said fairly, although she felt a little jealous and possessive.

"That may be so, but I'm NOT attracted to any of them," he trailed off, longing to kiss her but realizing that Clarisse probably wasn't ready for that and he wasn't at all inclined to show off his love for her in public, so he instead pulled her closer and held her tighter.

000

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by- after their first dance, they both danced with other guests- Clarisse with Henrik, Rupert, her father, James, Charlie, the Prime Minister and all the members of parliament, while Joseph danced with his mother, Rupert's 'date', Lisa, Marion and all the wives, and they were both relieved when the time of their departure approached.

After they cut their cake, Joseph's warm hand on top of hers, they stood and observed the guests for a little while, most of whom were getting expansive and dancing wildly to the music (thanks to a DJ Rupert had hired), before Joseph leaned over and murmured into her ear:

"How do you feel about retiring for the evening, my love?"

"You read my mind," she smiled slightly at him- her feet were sore and her dress was starting to feel constricting, and while today had been the happiest of her life (and a part of her never wanting it to end), she was ready to begin her life with Joseph, a thought that made her feel simultaneously excited and apprehensive. "But how can we leave without being noticed?"

"Very simple," before leading her over to the doorway where his parents were watching the crowd, Rupert, James and Charlie in the middle. "Mother, Father, I hope you don't mind but Clarisse and I are going to retire for the evening."

"We thought you would," Henrik smiled at them. "Do you want everyone to say good night to you?" he added teasingly, laughing when he saw the look of horror on his son's face.

"No thanks... but thank you for everything," he said quietly, wishing he could show them how much he appreciated their support but unable to.

"It was our pleasure," Alexandra smiled gently at them. "And we'll see you tomorrow before you leave..."

Clarisse was a little puzzled as to how they were to 'disappear' but Joseph simply led her out of the ballroom, the doors closing behind them.

"That was easy," she said quietly as they walked through the palace and up the stairs to his suite, hand in hand.

"Believe me, once people get as expansive as they are downstairs, it is so easy to disappear without anyone noticing... I just don't want to be them when they leave and realize that we left a long time before..." he chuckled before, realizing that they were almost outside his suite, he scooped her into his arms again as, again, one of the guards opened the doors for him.

"Well, you've done that twice now, so you won't need to do it again," she joked gently once he had set her down and turned to lock the door. "Why are you locking the door?"

"So we won't be disturbed at all tonight..." he replied with a mischievous smile before they discovered a fire in the fireplace, chilled champagne and two slices of the wedding cake they hadn't had a chance to eat.

"Very thoughtful," Clarisse commented as she sank down on the couch and eased off her shoes, carefully placing her wrap behind her. "I don't think I've had a chance to have more than one drink tonight!"

"I think we were the only two people who didn't over indulge at our own wedding" he joked as he sat down next to her and poured two glasses of champagne, handing one to her as he shrugged of his jacket. "But I am glad to be sitting down!"

"Mmm... hmm," she agreed, removing her tiara and ruby necklace, resting them on the table in front of them before snuggling up to him. "How long do you think the party will go on for?"

"Knowing James and Charlie, probably forever," he chuckled, resting his arm around her shoulders and rubbing the top of her arm. "My parents probably left just after us, so the party will have to wind down soon... and it won't be too long before the palace staff will be pouring guests into their chauffeur driven cars!"

"Hence another good reason to have the reception at the palace... we don't have too far to go!" she giggled nervously and he joined in.

"Too true!"

There was a long comfortable silence as they sat there, unwinding from the day's festivities before Clarisse pulled away and stretched, feeling nervous as she did so. They were completely alone now, with no chance of anyone bursting in or Joseph having to leave early... She was worried that she would disappoint him, considering she had no experience and he was more experienced than her... She loved him so much, and wanted him so much, but she was scared...

Joseph watched her as she stretched before gazing into the fire- she was so beautiful, not matter how he saw her, and he was nervous about tonight, know that it was her first time and he wanted it to be special. This was all new to him as well, but he knew that he belonged to Clarisse, heart and soul, and he wanted to be a good husband to her...

Tentatively, he reached out and gently touched her bare shoulder, making her jump.

"Sorry," he murmured as she turned to him and she smiled a little as their eyes met and each of them saw the love reflected back in the other's eyes, as well as fear and nervousness.

"I'm nervous," she admitted in a whisper as he sat up and moved closer to her, rubbing her shoulder lovingly.

"I am too...I want tonight to be as special as possible for you..."

"It is special, because you're here and that's all that mattered... I'm just nervous because I have no experience..." she bowed her head and he didn't hesitate to take her into his arms and drop soft kisses into her hair.

"That doesn't matter to me... I love your innocence and the fact you haven't had any experience... I love that, I do... I only wish I was the same for you..." he finished softly and she turned and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Oh Joseph, darling..." she murmured, her eyes damp as he met her eyes. "I appreciate that, I really do..." before, emboldened, he leaned over and kissed her tenderly, restraining himself so as not to scare her.

"We don't need to rush, I'm in no hurry," he murmured when they broke apart and she smiled.

"Thank you..."

There was another pause before Joseph suddenly stood up and held a hand out to her, inspired- dancing usually relaxed him and he suspected it would help her, particularly if he was holding her close.

"Dance with me," he offered, and she looked startled.

"Here? Now?"

"Here and now," he smiled at her. "I know we don't have any music, but I..." he trailed off, not wanting to embarrass her with his reasoning, but Clarisse realized what he was trying to do- he was trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Alright," she beamed, standing and joining him beside the fireplace, her heart pounding a mile a minute as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Feeling better?" he asked after a moment of gentle swaying and she smiled up at him.

"Much... thank you..." before he leaned over to kiss her again, only, this time, the kiss electrified them both. Joseph deepened the kissed slowly, pulling her closer to him as Clarisse gently fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, wanting to run her hands down his chest. "Joseph..." she whispered.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, his hands fiddling with the zip on her dress. "Very, very beautiful," he added before chuckling softly as he felt her hands caress his chest teasingly, hoping she didn't notice he was ticklish. She had somehow unbuttoned his shirt without him noticing but, then again, he was about to release her from her dress and he suspected she hadn't even felt his hands undoing the zip.

"I could say the same... or, rather, handsome..." she murmured, her head swimming from his kisses and his touch, but loving every minute- he had ignited a fire in her she had never thought possible, before she realized that her dress had fallen to the floor, quickly followed by her hair from it's hair style and Joseph was scooping her into his arms, kissing her gently, before striding into the bedroom.

He gently deposited her on the bed, and was about to shrug off his shirt and remove his pants before she pulled him down with her, her hands caressing his chest and he kissed her gently again before his lips and his hands explored the rest of her body as she did the same with him.

Her skin was so soft, so sweet smelling and he was severely tempted to kiss each and every freckle on her chest (he really did love her freckles) but there was still so much more of her to explore...

She whimpered slightly as his hands gently caressed her thighs, her stockings and garter belt obviously having disappeared as soon as he had touched her, as well as her under garments, and while she felt a little shy being so exposed to Joseph, she realized she wanted it too... as Joseph stopped for a moment, not wanting to rush her and wanting to admire his wife...

She really was beautiful, with her long legs, slim figure, tiny waist and soft curves... he felt his heart pick up speed as he watched her, loving the fact that she made him feel like this... he adored her, and he never thought anyone would make him feel like this... she had opened him up in a way he thought would never happen, and he would always love her for that...

"Is something wrong?" he looked down to see her looking at him with clouded yet worried eyes, her face flushed with emotion and passion.

When she had felt him stop kissing her and pulling away from her, she was worried that he didn't want her... but now, seeing the awe, love and adoration (as well as more than a little lust) on his feature, she knew it was the opposite- he wanted her very, very much, as he had told her before.

"No, there is nothing wrong, my darling," he said gently. "I was just admiring my beautiful wife... and I just wanted to make sure I wasn't rushing her..."

"You dear, sweet man," she reached up and caressed his cheek with one hand. "You really are a gentleman, and I appreciate it... but," she pouted seductively at him, her eyes skimming over his muscular, well formed chest and suddenly feeling desire sweep over her. "But, if you don't kiss me again..." she trailed off meaningfully and he laughed as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"What my lady wants, my lady gets..." he murmured before both he and Clarisse completely gave into the wave of passion they had been fighting for months...

0

It was much, much later, the palace finally quiet, when Clarisse awoke and found herself in Joseph's arms, her head resting on his chest,in his bed. She was momentarily confused as to

why she was there before she spied her left hand and saw TWO rings- her engagement ring and her wedding ring... they really were married!  
At the thought of the wedding, the ceremony itself, the reception and then tonight... she and Joseph making love for the first time, and the feelings he had awoken in her, her eyes filled with tears of joy and emotion... this was really happening!

Joseph had been awake for some time, mulling over the days events and enjoying Clarisse, his wife, asleep in his arms, was suddenly surprised to feel something warm trickling down his chest... was Clarisse crying?

"Baby?" he whispered and she gave a start. "Sweetheart, is there something wrong?"

"No," she finally said, her voice sounding thick with tears and trying to pull away from him but his grip remained firm. "It's nothing..."

"Darling, you sound as though you've been crying... please talk to me..."

"It's nothing, I'm being silly... I was just thinking about today and it just seems a little unreal..." her voice cracked a little and Joe immediately understood her feelings.

"Oh darling," he said softly, holding her close to him and stroking her hair. "It has been a very big day, weddings usually are even when you're not marrying the Prince of Genovia, and it has been overwhelming... I've felt the same way."

"Really?" her voice sounded small in the dark.

"Really... even now, I still can't believe that you're my wife, that you're here with me... that you love me..."

"I do, more than I ever realized until tonight," Clarisse said honestly, feeling better and enjoying the confidences they were sharing in the dark. "Tonight has been very special..."

"Good... I wanted your first time to be special..."

"Was it special for you?" she asked shyly and he smiled.

"Definitely...Before... I kept myself shut up and the... flings didn't matter to me... but this...our wedding night has been so wonderful and I know that I've never had that with anyone else and now I know why, because I was waiting for you... I may have more experience in some ways, but none of that has been as wonderful as tonight has been...You've opened my heart, Clarisse, and that's something I thought would never happen... Tonight was the happiest night of my life..." he finished, feeling embarrassed at how he had stumbled trying to tell Clarisse how he felt, but he felt better now and unbelievably happy.

"It was for me too," she said softly, touched at his confession, especially the part at how she had helped him open his heart to her...This was special for both of them, for the same and yet different reasons...

"This seems like a dream..." she said after a moment.

"It does," he agreed, running a hand down her arm and hip, eliciting a gasp from Clarisse. "But may it be a dream from which I never wake up from..."

"Me too," she murmured before he leaned over and kissed her gently...


	20. A Honeymoon Surprise

_Author's Note: here's more, and there will be drama again soon... just couldn't bear for any drama during their wedding and honeymoon!_

_Thanks to all my reader and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next morning, Joseph was awake later than usual, and he momentarily wondered why he was still asleep, not out running (even in the cold, he usually went for a run), before he realized Clarisse, his wife, was snuggled up in his arms, asleep. He felt a little disbelieving that she was his wife, but after remembering the moments last night, he knew it was real...

After Clarisse had cried a little in his arms and their heartfelt, shy confessions in the middle of the night (or early morning, he wasn't quite sure), they had made love again and while it was less feverish than the first time, it was just as passionate and Clarisse was far more relaxed, not at all nervous as she knew she was with Joseph and she belonged to him... His patience and his earlier confession had made her love him more, if that was at all possible.

"Happy?" he had asked afterwards, stroking her hair and he heard her chuckle as she moved closer to him and pressed her lips onto his chest, causing him to shiver in delight.

"Very, very happy," she affirmed gently, touching his chest with her fingertips, having sensed earlier that he was ticklish, causing to shiver again and chuckle in delight. "I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me too, and I love you too," he said softly, feeling around before lifting one of her hands to his lips and kissing her palm gently before sighing.

"As much as I would love to spend the rest of the night talking to you, we really should get some sleep- we ARE flying to the Bahamas tomorrow."

"Oh yes," she replied, sounding delighted at the thought of three weeks on a tropical island with her husband. "Well then, we had better get some sleep!"

Joseph again grinned at the memory as he smiled over at his wife- she looked so young and innocent asleep- before she stirred and opened her eyes, gazing at him sleepily for a moment, almost as if to say 'where am I? Why am I here?'

"Good morning beautiful," he murmured gently, reaching over and caressing her cheek, which coloured under his hand, before she smiled radiantly at him, remembering everything and suddenly feeling blissfully happy and relaxed.

"Good morning... darling," she said in a small voice, stumbling a little over the term of endearment before he leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently, leaning back on his pillow and watching her roll onto her side so that she was facing him.

"Wonderful... and you?"

"Wonderful, ecstatic, over the moon..." before he leaned over to kiss her again before she gently pushed him away.

"What time are we supposed to be leaving for the airport?"

"I really want to say whenever we want, but..." he looked at the bedside clock over her head and groaned. "But no... we have to get up very soon...it's after 8:30 now and the trip to the airport will take just over two hours..."

They had overslept, he realized, but as far as he was concerned, it had been more than worth it.

"Oh," she nodded understandingly before sliding out of bed, partially covered by a sheet, and reached for her robe hanging over a chair. "So... I suppose I had better unlock the doors so our breakfast can be brought in," she teased over her shoulder and he laughed at her playful tone, looking forward to discover other facets of her personality...

"Alright, madam, you may as well unlock the doors... but you know I did it for us!"

As it turned out, their trays were waiting outside, but obviously hadn't been there long as the teapot was scalding hot, as Joseph discovered when he touched it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, almost dropping the teapot on the table. "That's really hot!"

"Poor darling," Clarisse said sympathetically, moving to his side and gently kissing his finger. "Does that make it feel better?"

"Much," he replied- he had only been joking, but her sympathy had reveal her tender side- before he guided her toward the table, holding out her chair for her. "But now I'm looking forward to having my first breakfast with my wife!"

"And I with my gentleman of a husband," she replied as he sat down opposite her, flushing at her words. "What? You can shower me in compliments, but I can't do the same for my husband?"

"No... it's just that I haven't really heard too many compliments..." he said bashfully, and she smiled over at him, a little shocked at his confession. "Well...it's not exactly fitting for sons to be praised...and my behaviour over the past few years hasn't exactly been praiseworthy..."

"Well, believe me, you are going to hear praise more often from me!" she said decisively

After breakfast, everything was slightly rushed as they hurried to dress and be ready to leave the airport before stopping by the dining room to discover James, Charlie, Marion and Lisa breakfasting with Henrik, Alexandra, Rupert and Isabel.

"Well, well, well!" Charlie grinned when he spied the newlyweds. "We thought you would be having breakfast with us... but obviously you had other plans!" he added slyly as Alexandra rolled her eyes- she wasn't as big a fan of James and Charlie as Henrik, but she tolerated them because they were Joseph's friends.

"Not on the day after our own wedding," Joseph retorted to the first part of his sentence as Clarisse blushed, shy at the insinuation. "So, obviously couldn't make it home last night?" he teased as Clarisse stood beside him, listening and enjoying the camaraderie between the men.

"No... by the time we realized it was time to go, you two had left and so had everyone else... we were going to call in..." before Rupert stepped in, seeing Clarisse go even redder at his words, sensing what he was going to say, and even Joseph was slightly embarrassed on her behalf.

"So James and Charlie stayed with me and the girls stayed with Isabel... So, you two are obviously off now..."

"Yes, but no one would forgive us if we left without saying anything..." Joseph joked as the group stood up to farewell the newlyweds.

"Thanks for taking my trip to Portugal," he muttered to Rupert and his brother grinned- in the midst of planning the wedding, his trip to Portugal had been accidentally overlooked, and they only realized it when they set the date for the honeymoon, but Rupert had volunteered to go in his place.

"Don't worry, you can make it up to me some other time," he replied, shaking Joseph's hand and unable to believe his brother was married, before turning to Clarisse.

While Clarisse appreciated the well wished and attention, she was relieved when they were in the car and on their way to the airport.

"I'm sorry, Charlie can be a little much at times, but they both like you very much," Joseph said apologetically, still embarrassed at Charlie's little innuendos in front of his bride.

"I like them too, as well as Lisa and Marion, but... it's just that they may take a little getting used to," she said honestly and he grinned sympathetically over at her.

"Believe me, it took my mother a long, long time to get used to them... I think she still is getting used to them, so you aren't the only one who's overwhelmed by them!"

A couple of kilometres before arriving in Pyrus, just a little way away from the palace, the car made a sudden detour, heading down a private lane she had never seen before.

"What's going on?" she asked, puzzled, as the car came to a stop beside a long fence, bordered by trees, and amongst the trees she could see the back of a large stone mansion, a smaller house nearby, and the palace in the distance.

"Do you see the house in there?"

"Yes... it's gorgeous," she looked at it longingly.

"Well... I have another surprise for you... if you like, this house is going to be ready for us when we get back..."

"WHAT?" Clarisse looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, I figured you might not want to live with my parents all the time, so my father suggested this house... it's still on palace property and very close to the actual palace, as you can see, so we can still be part of the palace routine... apparently my parents lived here when they were first married... and there's a house for our security detail... that is, if you don't want to live full time at the palace..." he finished bashfully, looking away before he heard her seat belt being unbuckled and felt her arms around him, forcing him to turn his face to look at hers, their eyes meeting.

"Oh darling... I love it, and I love you! Yes, I would LOVE to live here with you!" before she lovingly kissed his lips. "Is this where you disappeared to the day before the wedding?" she teased and he laughed, relieved that she loved it so much.

"Yes, we were just sorting a few things out but the house is 'ours', my parents approve, it's fully furnished and we'll have our own help... all that needs to happen is for us to move in!"

She kept staring back at the house as they drove away, tears in her eyes- their first home as a married couple, and possibly the home they would raise their family in!

0

The media was camped out at the airport when they arrived, having obviously been notified about the wedding and aiming for a picture of the newlyweds, but the car swept past them without stopping and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh at her husband.

"You arranged this, didn't you?"

"I did not," he pretended to look indignant before smiling wickedly. "No, I seriously didn't, but I have to admit that driving past them, denying a picture of us is extremely pleasurable!"

"You are awful!" Clarisse chided gently, but was smiling all the same.

They quickly exited the car and boarded the plane, well aware the press were still observing their every move, and as soon as they were seated and buckled in, the plane was given the all clear to take off.

"Finally! We're on our honeymoon and we're free for three weeks!" he grinned impishly at Clarisse. "Aside from the bodyguards, of course, " he nodded towards the back of the plan where three men sat (another four or five had flown ahead a few days earlier to prepare for their arrival). "I'm sure they're not complaining about three weeks in the sun!"

Soon after, Joseph settled back in his seat for a nap, but Clarisse wasn't at all sleepy so she gazed out the window for a time, fascinated by the blue sky and wisps of cloud she saw, before turning back to gaze lovingly at her sleeping husband beside her.

She could still hardly believe that he was her husband and that they had met, fallen in love and married within a matter of six months. It still amazed her that Joseph, a ladies man who had shown no inclination to settle down, had so willingly as so happily committed himself to their relationship, casting aside his former lifestyle.

There was a tiny, tiny part of her that worried he would realize what he was missing (or remember what he had experienced) and change his mind out them, but her heart told her she was being foolish- he was very much in love with her and was very serious about their relationship... it had been his idea to bring their wedding forward, getting plans under way as well as organizing the surprise of their house, so he was most definitely interested in being married.

She stared at him for a moment longer, wishing she had the words to tell him how much she loved him and how much she appreciated everything he had done for her... before, inspired, she pulled the tray beside her chair across her knees and asked one of the stewardesses for paper and a pen...

000

It was late afternoon when the plane finally landed in the Bahamas but while they were both tired from the flight and the excitement of the past few days, they were both eager to get to their villa, unpack and go for a walk on the beach.

The resort was gorgeous, their private villa beautiful and the view breathtaking, their villa only a few hundred metres away from the beach, and the weather was warm and balmy, perfect for their honeymoon.

"It's hard to believe that we were in a cold climate this morning, isn't it?" he commented after, changing into more casual clothes, they strolled barefoot along the shore, hand in hand.

"Yes..I can't believe we have three weeks here..."

"That's even more wonderful..." he leaned over to nuzzle her neck. "For the next three weeks, we are not Their Royal Highnesses but Joseph and Clarisse, a newly married couple on their honeymoon..."  
"Mmm hmm," she agreed before he leaned over and kissed her gently.

Dinner was sent to their villa, a delicious meal they enjoyed over a bottle of wine, before, after a long kiss, Clarisse announced with a sly smile that she was going to have a shower, planning on wearing some of the lingerie she had purchased for her honeymoon.

"I'll be waiting!" he quipped, stretching out on the couch before realizing that her handbag was under his feet, and he went to move it before noticing a piece of paper had fallen out.

He was about to put it back, not wanting to pry, before he spied his name through the paper, and he couldn't help but unfold the paper curiously.

"_My darling Joseph,_

_I'm writing this as you sleep beside me, and it is a belated response to your letter that you wrote to me a few months ago. I'm not very good with words, or speaking about how I feel, so I thought I would try a letter. I cherish that letter with everything I have, and I will never forget it or lose it, knowing that you wrote it to me._

_I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how much I love being your wife, even if only after a day! I never dreamed I would find love so soon (or even at all) and that it would complete me as much as your love does. Everything happened so quickly, I was afraid that it would burn out or fall apart, but now that we are married, I know that it won't._

_Our wedding day was the happiest day of my life, joining my life with yours, and our wedding night exceeded my wildest dreams. You told me that I opened your heart to us and love, but YOU have shown me that love is worth fighting for and that I shouldn't be afraid to allow it into my life._

_I appreciate everything you have done for us- the wedding, the honeymoon, the house- and I wish I could do the same for you..._

_I love you with all of my heart, my darling, and I always will- and I cannot wait to having a family with you- you will be a wonderful husband and a wonderful father..._

_I love you, Joseph, so very much, and I hope I make you as happy as you have made, and continue to make, me._

_All my love,_

_Clarisse"_

He stared at the letter for a long moment, tears streaming down his face at her loving note, before he heard the bathroom door open and he hastily refolded the letter and placed it back in her bag before she emerged.

When she emerged, Clarisse wanted to show off her lingerie to her eager husband, but she sensed the mood was very different when she stood in front of him, although he gave her a warm smile.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly as she sat down next to him, worried, and he paused for a moment before deciding to tell her the truth.

"I read the letter you wrote to me," he murmured ashamedly. "It was an accident, as the paper fell out of your bag..."

"I see," Clarisse said simply, slightly taken aback before realizing she didn't have to try and leave it somewhere for him to find, before rubbing his knee gently. "So?"

"So?" Joseph was momentarily confused as he wrapped his arms around her, before realizing she had wanted him to read it. "It was a beautiful letter, my darling, far better than mine, and I will always cherish it..." he added emotionally, dropping a kiss onto her waiting lips. "I love you too... and I LOVE that I'm your husband..." and he kissed her again, the kiss grown deeper and passionate before his lips began trailing down the curve of her jaw and down her neck, Clarisse whimpering softly, before she pulled away to stand up.

"Wait..." she said breathlessly. "I have something for you..." before she opened her robe to reveal a lacy yellow silk creation that made Joseph's jaw drop open- it emphasized her figure perfectly.

"I was going to wear it last night, but..." she trailed off as her husband seemed lost for words, still staring at her lingerie. "Do you like it?"

"I love it..." he murmured, pulling her down onto his lap and continued his kisses, progressing further and further down her body, always returning to her lips. "It's amazing, and you're amazing..." he added, intoxicated by her physical presence as well as the thought of her letter, before he slowly stood and scooped her up into his arms, walking towards the bedroom... all they could think about was each other...

00000

The next three weeks seemed to fly by in moments as the royal couple spent half their time in bed and the other half enjoying the activities on the island.

Joseph attempted to teach Clarisse how to surf, but once he saw her heartlessly dumped into the ocean on her first attempt, he backed off, although Clarisse eventually wheedled him back into teaching her again.

"I just hate seeing you get hurt," he admitted softly one night and she smiled as she rested her head on his chest- it was rapidly becoming a sleeping ritual, Joseph holding her close, her head resting on his chest, and they both loved it.

"I'll be fine... but thank you for being so protective... I love it..."

Aside from the surfing, they went scuba diving, toured the island, went fishing (although Clarisse quickly grew bored at this), slept late and lay on the beach, undisturbed by the press or the rest of the guests and never seeing their personal protection.

It was during one of their times on the beach when Joseph brought up the subject of children.

"I know having our own family is important to both of us," he began as he gently caressed her leg, Clarisse smiling lazily at his touch and recalling the first day after they arrived when she had emerged in her swimsuit...

Joseph's eyes had popped out of his head, his jaw dropped and he seemed momentarily speechless before he had hustled her back into their villa, his hands already trying to divest her of her suit, his lips kissing her passionately and they hadn't emerged again until after lunch...

He really couldn't keep his hands off of her, she giggled to herself, but she knew he adored her and she was just the same... she loved running her hands down his chest, so much so that he had pretended to be somewhat jealous...

"So..." he continued, bringing her back to the present. "I think we should wait for a little while..."

"I agree," she smiled calmly at him. "I want a family too, but I also want to spend time with you and get used to our royal duties..."

"Who says we'll be doing any royal duties?" he teased, leaning up on an elbow with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Rupert and my parents will be able to handle anything without us!"

"Maybe so, but they still need your help," she said reprovingly, seeing a glint in his eye that usually meant their time on the beach was just about up.

"OUR help... but I was just joking... by the way, why were you grinning when I suggested we wait before having a family..."

"Oh nothing in particular..." she flirted gently with him, but he didn't believe her as he moved closer to her and ran a hand down her profile.

"Oh, I think IT was something in particular..." he teased before leaning over to gently nuzzle her neck, grinning as he felt her gasp, her breathing suddenly becoming faster and her heart pounding.

"Maybe... it was about the first time I emerged in my swimsuit... and how you hustled me back into the villa almost immediately..."

"Oh yes... that suit... you looked so exquisite and so beautiful..." he paused, suddenly feeling very desirous and he could see from the look in her eyes that she wanted him as well...

She was so very different to when they were back in Genovia, before they were married, but he loved this new side of her, and she admitted quietly one night that she loved the new side of her that he had helped her reveal.

"I just couldn't believe my wife was so lovely...:" he continued as he stood up and pulled her up with him, his arms running down her back before he kissed her passionately.

"Well, you weren't so bad yourself," she murmured throatily as they slowly made their way back up the beach, pausing every few minutes to kiss, the chemistry between them almost unbearable.

"Oh yes... your fascination with my chest... I could start to get jealous about that..." as he scooped her up into his arms and climbed the stairs of the villa, driven mad by her finger nails gently scratching his bare shoulders and she stopped to smile sexily at him- he had opened her eyes to so much, and she loved that he was so romantic and tender, so physically attached to her... any doubts she had had about him changing his mind were ridiculous- he wanted this, and he wanted to be married to her...

"I wouldn't be... it's only part of the whole man I love so much... I adore so much..." she mumbled into his chest and he paused in the doorway for a moment.

"I adore you...I absolutely, completely, madly adore you, my love..." he murmured, leaning over to kiss her again before she leaned over to open the door for him and he stepped in, kicking the door shut behind him...


	21. Newlyweds Part 1

_Author's Note: I'm obviously on a roll with this story, but it's so much fun and I'm enjoying it... I think it's going to be longer than my other stories (and they were long!) but things will pick up speed in the later chapters!  
Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

All too soon, it was the morning of their departure back to Genovia and Clarisse was feeling a little sad as she watched their luggage being loaded into the boot of the car, a confirmation that their honeymoon was really over. It had been such a perfect honeymoon, just her and Joseph alone together, getting to know each other better, but now they had to go home...

"Back to real life," she murmured to herself before another, happier thought struck her- yes, the honeymoon was over, but now it was the start of another journey- spending the rest of their lives together- and when she again thought of 'going home' she realized she wasn't returning to her parents house, but instead making a home with Joseph- they _really_ were together!

"Penny for your thoughts?" she heard from behind her before she felt his arms making their way around her waist and pulling her close, gently kissing the base of her her neck, smiling when she shivered in delight- he knew that she liked that. They had talked a lot over the past few weeks but they had discovered so much about each other- he had been worried about overwhelming her with his affection and open adoration of her, but she seemed to like it and return it.

"I was just wishing that our honeymoon didn't have to end," she admitted as she leant back against him, loving the fact that she could do that and that he would always be there to catch her.

"Me too- the last three weeks have been perfect," he sighed contentedly, casting his mind back on the past weeks, alone with Clarisse.

It had been wonderful, especially seeing Clarisse really open up and blossom with him, whether when they were making love or when they were out exploring the island, her reserved nature disappearing, revealing a more playful, happy, outgoing side of her and he hoped that it wouldn't disappear when they returned to Genovia and became the Prince and Princess of Genovia.

"Now you're looking serious," he heard her say, and he was surprised to realize that she had turned in his arms so that she was facing him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... maybe we could come back for our first wedding anniversary," he suggested and her eyes lit up at that.

"I'd love that," she said softly before he leaned over and kissed her, the rest of the world seeming to melt away...

It wasn't until one of their bodyguards coughed discreetly that they broke away, realizing it was time for them to leave.

0

It was cool and cloudy when Genovia 1 landed at the airport, and thankfully the press weren't there as they disembarked and stepped into the car his parents had sent for them, which took them straight back to the palace.

"A quick hello, let them know we're back and then onto the house," he muttered as they stepped into the main foyer. He DID want to see his family, but he was also eager to show Clarisse their new home and settle in.

"That's not very nice, sweetheart," she reproved him with a smile. "They are your family and they haven't seen them in three weeks."

He was about to argue before he spied his parents and Rupert coming out of the library, all beaming happily.

"We thought we heard voices out here!" Henrik began jovially before stepping forward to give Clarisse a warm hug. "Welcome home, my dear... and Joe," he grinned affectionately at his younger son.

"Thank you," she blushed before she was then hugged by Alexandra and Rupert before stepping back to stand next to Joseph again.

Rupert was struck at how beautiful and radiant she looked, and how openly they glanced each other, each glance so loving he almost had to look away- she had definitely married the right brother... and while Clarisse looked more grown up, the way Joseph looked at her, the way his arm was wrapped possessively around her waist... he really was a husband now and Rupert felt a little envious.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" he asked conversationally as Henrik and Alexandra led them back into the library. "Since we didn't hear from you the entire time..." he added jokingly- they had been incommunicado for the entire honeymoon, but his parents understood.

"Wonderful," Clarisse said as she sank down on the couch she and Joseph used to spend nights cuddled up on, Joseph sitting beside her. "The weather was perfect, the villa beautiful and the view spectacular..."

"The food was delicious," Joseph added with a grin, neither of them wanting to add that they had spend a great deal of time in bed, with even their beach side activities turning passionate and they only just making it back to their villa in time.

"Sounds like you had a good time," Alexandra smiled at the happy couple, most especially Joseph. She had never seen him as happy as he was now, and she sensed a difference in him, as if a barrier had been torn down. He had always been the outgoing, carefree, crazy younger son who drank, flirted and partied, not caring about anyone else thought of him, but he had always been somewhat guarded... But now, especially since Clarisse had come onto the scene, his mother had witnessed a gradual relaxing of his boundaries and now... it had completely collapsed as he now had someone else to consider in his life, Clarisse and it was obvious he loved her more than anything.

"We did... actually, this was only supposed to be a brief call in... I really want to show Clarisse the house..." before Joseph trailed off, noting the look his parents exchanged. "What?"

"Well," Rupert began awkwardly. "You know that we asked Paolo from Lichtenstein to do the plumbing?"

"Don't tell me," Joseph sighed heavily, knowing how unreliable his cousin was. "He hasn't finished yet."

"Not quite... only a couple more days, though, so you'll be in by the end of the week... but you will have to stay here until then," Alexandra said apologetically.

"That's fine," Clarisse said calmly, sensing Joseph's disappointment. "We don't mind."

"That's lucky!" Rupert said with a sly grin. "You'll be busy enough here for the next few days anyway!"

"What do you mean?" Joseph asked suspiciously.

"You have quite a few wedding presents to inventory and write thank you notes for... don't complain," Alexandra added chidingly as Joseph groaned softly. "You two are married and everyone wanted to send you something, so the least you can do is thank them! Besides, you will be able to borrow one of our secretaries to help you dictate a letter, so all you need to do is sign them!"

"Sorry, I am grateful," Joseph looked ashamed, not meaning to be ungrateful before Henrik changed the subject.

"So, are you two available for dinner tonight?"

"Yes... why?"

"Well, we thought we would have a special welcome home dinner for you, just the five of us..." as Joseph's eyes widened- they really wanted to welcome them back and he felt a little guilty for being in rush to leave the palace. "That is, if you want to..."

"Thank you, we'd love to," he replied quietly as, beside him, Clarisse squeezed his hand gently- she really hoped he wouldn't resurrect barriers around himself around anyone that wasn't her- he needed to realize that his family did love him too.

Dinner was simple and lovely with just the five of them, with even Alexandra and Henrik relaxing somewhat as Joseph (and, to a lesser extent, Clarisse) told them all about their honeymoon, and while Joe was disappointed that their home wasn't yet ready, he HAD enjoyed dinner with his family and he WAS touched at the thought of their wedding presents.

"So..." Clarisse began teasingly as they climbed the stairs hand in hand. "Shall we stay in separate suits while we're here.. you in yours and me in mine?"

She was only joking- it didn't matter which suite they stayed in, just as long as they were together.

"What do you think?" he replied just as teasingly, pressing her against the wall and kissing her tenderly, his hands fiddling with the buttons on her blouse. "Separate suites may be a good idea if we want to avoid this..." he added teasingly as his lips left her mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"I think... we'll be staying in yours...TOGETHER," she responded almost dreamily, swooning slightly against him before he scooped her into his arms.

"You really like doing that, don't you?"

"I do, very much..." before he stepped into the suite, smiling at her and was about to kiss her before they both caught sight of the enormous pile of wedding presents sitting in the corner of the room.

"Oh my," she murmured as he set her down on the floor.

"Oh my indeed," he repeated before she leaned back into him, squeezing his arm gently.

"But we're very lucky..."

000

By the time Joseph's cousin had finished the plumbing, almost a week later (much to Joseph's disgust), they had unwrapped, listed and written thank you letters for all their wedding gifts and they were waiting for them at their house. Joseph was enjoying the time at the palace, but he was eager for him and Clarisse to settle into their new home... at least there, they would be free to be openly affectionate with each other, not worried about being caught by members of the palace staff, as they had been several times, caught kissing and cuddling in isolated hallways. He knew they overlooked it because they were newlyweds, but it frustrated him that he couldn't openly love his wife. He had wanted her from the moment they met, and he was anxious that neither of them retreated back into their respective shells, and Clarisse was touched when he admitted that to her.

"You are sweet... and, believe me, I don't want to go back to who I was before after everything I've experienced over the past few months... which is all thanks to you!"

Finally, the day arrived, and while Joseph had invited his parents and Rupert to accompany them, they had insisted that Clarisse should get the first tour alone.

Clarisse smiled as she watched her husband restlessly shift in his seat, the brief car trip almost too much for him, and he turned to see her smiling at him. "What?"

"I just find it amusing that you're so excited about this that you're restless... just like a little boy... but it's very endearing," he added hastily, not wanting to offend him.

"You're right about me being excited," he said almost defiantly before reaching over and taking one of her hands in his. "I just can't wait to show you the house for us to actually move in!"

The house looked even more formal from the front, although there was no garden, but Joseph was quick to reassure her as he helped her out of the car, that the house was very much like the Winter Palace inside.

"And, if you don't like any of it, we can always redecorate," he added hastily as they walked towards the front door before his wife stopped for a moment and gripped both his hands in hers.

"Darling, you don't need to sell this to me... I love it and I know I'll be happy with whatever you've decided on for the inside... this is our first home, so I love it no matter what."

Joseph blushed slightly, embarrassed at acting like a hyperactive child around his wife, before she pulled his face towards her and kissed him gently.

"Are you going to carry me over the threshold?" she teased, wanting to make him feel better, and he grinned before he scooped her up in his arms again.

Inside, they were met by the head housekeeper (thankfully not Mrs Mack) and head butler, before being introduced to the three other maids, Clarisse's ladies maids and Joseph's new valet, all of whom were slightly awed to be in the presence of royalty. Clarisse felt a little awkward about having staff cater to her every whim (she hadn't liked it when she was younger, living with her parents), but she also knew that once she and Joseph began their royal duties, they would come in very handy.

"Would you like a tour?" Joseph asked from beside her and she nodded, allowing him to take her hand and lead her towards the stairs.

He had been right- despite the outwardly formal appearance, the inside of the house was far more casual, and decorated in a very similar style to the Winter Palace. There were six bedroom upstairs, and the main suite had it's own en-suite and two dressing rooms- "perfect for us'' she said quietly- while, downstairs, there was a small library with it's own fireplace, a large living room leading out to a balcony overlooking the back of the property, and one dining room.

"It's perfect" she cried after the tour was over, Joseph waiting nervously for her verdict. "It really is!" she turned to him with a delighted look. "It's going to suit us wonderfully, and I can just imagine our children growing up here!"

"There is no garden at the moment, but we can change that," he relaxed, glad that she loved it. "We could have our own stable..."he added, his head full of ideas of how to make the place more comfortable for Clarisse, but he knew all she cared about was him being there.

"It doesn't matter about all of that... I love it!" she said enthusiastically before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him firmly on the mouth, excited that their life together was beginning... first marriage, the honeymoon and now their first home!

00000

The next few months passed by quickly and the entire family, including Joseph and Clarisse, was busy with their individual projects as well as attending events as a family, Clarisse becoming a rapidly rising star in their ranks, although she felt that she really shouldn't be.

Despite the fact they had had no notice or access to the wedding (and there had been several disgruntled headlines in the paper over that), the press had quickly fallen in love with the brand new Princess and she very rapidly became 'Genovia's Sweetheart' (much to her embarrassment and Joseph's pride) as, together, she and Joseph eclipsed even the King and Queen as the country's most photographed couple, much to Clarisse's horror. She was very fond of her parents in law, but her respect for them as her monarchs often outweighed that.

"Your parents should ALWAYS be the focus of attention, not us!" she protested one morning in April as, yet again, their presence at an event attended by everyone had overshadowed the Queen on the front page of the news paper. "It's as if we were the only ones who attended last night!"

"It's alright, my love," Joe said reassuringly, moving to stand behind her, gently massaging her shoulders before bending down to kiss her neck. "My parents understand and they don't mind, but you're very sweet to be concerned... It will all settle down eventually, and then we can lead our own lives..."

He was delighted and proud that she had settled in so well into royal life, in most part thanks to his mother ("and you!" Clarisse had said with a smile) and that his family was very fond of her, which was more than he could say for HIS in laws.

Aside from a phone call Clarisse had received from her father when they returned, her mother still hadn't relented in her disapproval of Joseph, but Clarisse didn't care anymore.

"I have you, and that's what matters," she said simply when he had pressed her about it.

So wrapped up was he in Clarisse and their happy marriage (they had had several spats but had yet to have a really serious argument) and everything they did together (she accompanied him to all his events, and they were due to visit Portugal in late June), that it wasn't until late April that Joseph realized Rupert was avoiding them. Not exactly avoiding them, but he spent less and less time with them, which surprised and hurt Joe- he HAD approved of their relationship, and had been proud to stand up as his best man as well as visiting them when they had first moved into the house, but now...

"Maybe he's just busy," Clarisse suggested when Joseph spoke to her about it. "He HAS been busy lately, attending parliament with your father and all that travelling..."

"True, that could be it,"" he mused, feeling better that he had confided in Clarisse.

"Besides," she added, shifting closer to him in bed, running a hand down his bare chest- their physical relationship was just as passionate as ever... they had both been concerned that things would change once they returned to Genovia, but things were just the same, if not better... they had a very strong bond that seemed to be strengthening all the time.

"You two are brothers and best friends... he's just busy, that's all, and I'm sure he'll come and see you soon..."

000

Unfortunately, Clarisse's words were so very wrong as Rupert continued to avoid them right up until his 30th birthday part in late May, but Joseph soon discovered the reason (or, rather reasons) that his ordinarily easy going brother was avoiding them.

"Guys!" Rupert called happily through the crowd (or rather tipsily, Clarisse thought) when he spied them walking through the front door.

"So glad you could come!" he added when they finally joined him, Clarisse on Joseph's arm. "I have two people that I want you to meet... This is Lady Allyson, a young lady I've been seeing for the past few months..." as a tall, auburn haired lady in her late twenties, clad in an ugly green dress and snobbish features stepped forward and nodded briefly at the young couple.

"Delighted to meet you," she sniffed, leaving no doubt that she really didn't want to meet them.

"... And this is Arthur Mabrey, who will be replacing his father in parliament," Rupert continued as a bearded, smug and serious looking man in his mid thirties stepped forward, his eyes on Clarisse.

"I'm pleased to meet the younger brother and the lady who changed her mind," he almost sneered as he put his lips on Clarisse's gloved hand, Clarisse trying to hide a shudder of revulsion as Joseph secretly seethed beside her before smiling charmingly and placing a possessive arm around her waist.

"Very pleased to meet you both... if you'll excuse us, we don't want to hold up the line," before chivvying Clarisse into the crowd.

"Joseph, I don't like either of them," she murmured worriedly and he squeezed her waist tightly.

"I know, darling, neither do I, but I don't think there's anything we can do."

The evening turned into a chore for Joseph and Clarisse- Joe because he STILL had women flirting with him, even though he was clearly married, and Clarisse because she had to dance with all the old, lecherous men in parliament, hardly given the chance to stay with her husband at all, although she felt better knowing that he was watching her.

Arthur Mabrey was just as bad as the others, eyeing her up and down with a lecherous grin, but the dance was soon over and she was gratefully making her way over to Joseph when she suddenly felt someone grab her hand and lead her back onto the dance floor.

"What the..." she began before realizing that it was Rupert smiling inanely at her, drunker than he was before.

"I'm sorry, but I had to dance with my sister before her husband claimed her for the rest of the night!"

"Well, it is your birthday," she replied calmly, almost blown away by the smell of alcohol on his breath and exuding from his pores. They danced in silence for a few moments before Rupert gazed blearily at her.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," she replied, relieved to break the awkward silence between them before she felt his grip around her waist tighten as he pulled her closer to him.

"I wish I had fought harder for you," he slurred into her ear.

"Excuse me?" she faltered slightly.

"I mean... I wish I hadn't let Joseph steal you away from me... you are quite different to what you used to be... obviously a wedding and honeymoon has turned you into a woman... quite a woman..." he almost leered at her and Clarisse blushed hotly at his words, well aware of what he was saying.

But before she could say anything, or even push herself away from him, he continued:

"A very beautiful woman... adored by the country, the royal family and her husband... and a woman who could have made me very happy in many ways," he whispered into her ear as Clarisse began to fight against him. "I never thought you would turn out to be so spectacular, both physically and otherwise but you have...Maybe we could..."

Thankfully, the song suddenly changed and mortified, appalled at what he had said to her and close to tears, Clarisse yanked herself away from him, breathing heavily in disgust as he reeled away from her in search of more drinks.

She suddenly felt claustrophobic, the night suddenly ending for her and determined that Joseph would never find out about this incident, before she quietly crept across to where her mother in law was standing alone.

"Would you mind terribly if I excused my self, Your Majesty? I have a terrible headache... could you let Joseph know I've gone to bed?" she explained quietly to the older woman.

"Of course," the Queen replied, carefully regarding the young woman before she disappeared into the crowd. She had looked very upset and she suddenly wondered... she had noticed young Arthur Mabrey gazing at her with barely concealed lust and then Rupert... he had pulled her too close for comfort as she could see the young woman struggling against him... something was goin on, she thought to herself, before going in search of her younger son- Clarisse, whatever happened, deserved her husband's comfort and support...

Clarisse was just about at the top of the stairs, relieved to be alone, when she heard footsteps behind her. Afraid that it was Rupert or Viscount Mabrey behind her, wishing to continue their 'plans', she took a deep breath in and steeled herself for defence, before spinning around to see... Joseph standing there.

"Clarisse?" he said after a moment as he stepped cautiously towards her, shocked at the defensive stance and look in her eyes- what on earth had happened to make her so defensive?

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked gently as Clarisse, realizing who it was, let her guard down a little.

"I'm fine, just a small headache," she attempted to smile at him... "You don't need to fuss over me... go back and enjoy the party..." but Joseph wasn't at all convinced, especially when she almost jumped back when he put an arm around her shoulders. Someone had obviously hit on her... but who?

"Actually, I'm rather tired too and it gets too boring when everyone's drunk," he said lightly as he guided her into the suite and over to the couch. His mother had been right- she was very, very upset and Alexandra informed him that she didn't expect to see either of them for the rest of the night.

"I do have my suspicions about what happened, but she has to tell you herself..."

"So," he said softly as he gripped both her hands in his- she obviously didn't want any other physical contact at the moment. "Are you going to tell me what happened in the ballroom?"

"N...n... nothing," she stammered, her eyes filling with tears as she looked away- he was looking at her so kindly and so lovingly, but how could she tell him this? Maybe she had asked for Mabrey and Rupert hitting on her...

"Clarisse, it's not nothing, and we're not going to move until you tell me the truth," he said seriously, a little hurt that she was obviously keeping something from him, but patient enough to wait until she came to him. "Please, darling, someone has obviously hurt you and I want to help you..."

She sighed shakily- obviously, Joseph wasn't going to let this go, and while she wanted to protect him from his brother, she also knew that she couldn't do this alone... she wanted to tell him, she wanted to be protected by him...

"Alright..." she turned to look at him, tears still glimmering in her eyes and Joseph leaned forward as she hesitantly began to tell her story...

There was a long silence when she finished, and she could barely stand to look up at him, but she finally plucked up the courage to, and she was relieved to see that he wasn't at all angry at her, although he did look furious...

"You're... you're not angry at me?" she asked in a small voice before he crushed her into his arms.

"Of course not, my darling, this is not your fault in the slightest... You are the innocent party in this, and I'm so very, very very sorry that this has happened..." before he trailed off broodingly, his anger at his brother and Mabrey threatening to overwhelm him.

How DARE they try and hit on his wife! How DARE they treat her like she was another one of those vacuous, insipid blondes who loved the attention! She was his wife, the love of his life, and they would not get away with this, not by a long shot...

"Joseph... he was drunk, he probably didn't know what he was saying..." Clarisse said quietly beside him, not wanting the brothers to fight, but his eyes were glittering angrily when he looked back at her.

"Believe me, sweetheart, I think he did mean those things, and I'm going to let him know that he will NEVER say anything like that again to my wife!" he almost snapped as he stood up, ready to go down and take his brother on right now, before he felt her hand on his arm.

"Joe... please don't do anything... it was a one off..."

"You DON'T want me to do anything?" he looked at her in disbelief. "Clarisse, he tried to hit on you! He insulted you and your honour, and that's something I won't allow to happen!"

"But..."

"Baby," he said hurriedly, sitting down next to her and grabbing her hands again. "You are my wife, and no one has the right to insult you like those two did tonight... please, darling, let me protect you the way I'm supposed to as your husband... I can't let this go, Clarisse, I can't..."

"I just don't want to cause any trouble..." she almost whispered.

"You won't... you did the right thing telling me, and I won't let it go too far... but I can't let every man think he had can hit on you... "

"I know," she said miserably, leaning against him and he wrapped his arms around her again. "Just... please don't do anything tonight..."

"Alright, I won't," he finally said, realizing that Clarisse was still very upset and needed him... "But, please..." he added, tipping her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "Please... don't keep things like this from me again... I love you so much, and I want to protect you..."

"I won't... and I love you too..." Clarisse said solemnly before cuddling up into his arms, relieved that it was all over and done with, while Joseph, while holding her tightly, was staring out the window, thinking of what he was going to say to his older brother...


	22. Newlyweds Part 2

_Author's Note: alright, Rupert was an idiot in the last chapter but he will be back to his old, likeable self this time..._

_Thanks to all the readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph was uncharacteristically quiet when they got up the next morning, obviously still angry about the previous night, although he was quick to reassure Clarisse (as he had when they had gone to bed) that he wasn't angry at her, proving it by pulling her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and affectionately nuzzling her neck, marvelling:

"You look beautiful at any hour of the day!" and Clarisse smiled as, blushing, she looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back at her husband mock seriously.

"You sir, are far too blind- you must be enchanted!"

"I am, very much, and I know I always will be... I only have eyes for you..." before he leaned over and kissed her.

"About Rupert," she began after a pause and Joseph stiffened.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said almost sternly- he had lain awake almost all night, disgusted at his brother's behaviour and determined to set him straight- he MAY have met Clarisse first, but he HAD approved of their marriage and relationship... and, as for Arthur Mabrey, he was going to get decked if he ever looked at Clarisse like he had again.

"I know you don't want to, but I've been thinking... I know you're still angry about last night..."

"You bet I am," he looked at her defiantly. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am still mortified..." she shuddered involuntarily as she recalled the previous night, the way he had leered at her, pulling her closer than what was appropriate. "I never thought..."she paused before standing up to stretch and rid herself of her tears- she knew he probably hadn't meant it. "Anyway," she said after taking a deep breath in and turning back to him, hoping he hadn't sensed her tears.

"I do appreciate and love that you will defend me- it is what a husband is supposed to, and I know that you're going to have a few words for him... but I want you to listen to what he has to say..."

"Why? He was drunk, so he won't remember a thing! Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him, but he is your brother," she said as she gently massaged his shoulders. "And I don't want this to come between you... I don't know what was going on with him last night, but you should listen to what he has to say... you wouldn't want to lose your best friend..."

"YOU are my best friend," he interrupted, turning in his chair to look at her, grabbing her hands in his. "You are the person I want to tell everything to... Alright, I'll try not to launch into a punch up with him, but I can't let this go, Clarisse, you know I can't, until he has done the right thing and apologized to you!" and Clarisse knew that he meant it.

"My knight in shining armour," she crooned before he dropped her hands and stood up to wrap his arms around her.

"My lady..." he murmured before kissing her again.

Rupert hadn't emerged by the time they had finished having breakfast with Joseph's parents, and while they never mentioned the previous evening, Clarisse suspected they knew what had happened but were refraining from saying anything so as not to stir up Joseph's temper.

Joseph was secretly relieved that they didn't see him before they left, he still wasn't sure what he was going to say to Rupert, but he was certain that, once he did surface, his mother would probably insist on him coming to see them to apologize...

0

It was lunch time when Rupert emerged from his suite, feeling decidedly worse for wear, vowing never to drink again and barely remembering anything about the night before.

His parents were already waiting at the table when he walked into the dining room, but he realized that they were alone- Joseph and Clarisse were missing.

"Where are Joe and Clarisse?" he inquired as he sank into his chair. "I thought they were staying for lunch!"

"They decided to leave early... last night was rather eventful for them," Alexandra said quietly, gazing at her son with displeasure, much to his discomfort.

"What happened?" Rupert looked surprised and concerned. "Was one of them hurt? Are they alright?"

"You honestly don't remember what happened last night?" Henrik looked at him sceptically.

"No, why... " before Rupert paused, casting his mind back... the memory was somewhat blurry, but he suddenly remembered...

_He had begun drinking earlier in the afternoon with some of his friends, including Arthur Mabrey,, who seemed fascinated with the fact that Clarisse had originally been meant to be his bride, and acted shocked that Joseph had 'stolen' her, although Rupert never actually said that._

"_Surely it must annoy you that your brother's happily married to the girl who was supposed to marry you?" he said and Rupert, who had already had a few drinks, had to agree with him._

"_If it had been me, I would have insisted she marry me..."_

_Rupert continued to brood on his words all afternoon, and when he saw them arrive that night, blissfully happy and practically exuding love, he instantly felt fury burn inside him... how DARE Joseph steal Clarisse away from him... but he pretended to be delighted to see them, even introducing him to some of his friends, including Mabrey..._

_He spent the rest of the evening avoiding them, secretly pleased that they were kept away from each other, but when he spied Clarisse trying to make her way off the dance floor, he realized it was the perfect time to win her over... she could do so much better than his younger brother..._

_He didn't know what he said to her exactly, but when he felt her pull away from him, her expression flickering from anger to mortification and anguish, her eyes full of tears, he suddenly felt a little ashamed of himself before disappearing into the crowd, anxious to avoid Joe, especially once he found out what had happened..._

"Oh no," he murmured, closing his eyes momentarily, the nausea getting worse for a moment- he could now remember everything, especially when drunk, angry and jealous, he had hit on Clarisse.

"Does Joe know?" he asked after a moment, meeting his parents neutral gazes, feeling sick as his headache suddenly intensified.

"He didn't say anything this morning, but when Clarisse left early last night, I sent him after her, so I assume he does know..."

Rupert felt even worse- he had hurt Clarisse, of whom he was very fond, and if Joe knew, he was going to be justifiably angry... it wasn't going to be a pleasant afternoon when he went to apologize...

000

An hour later, Joe and Clarisse had just finished a long leisurely lunch and were discussing going for a horse ride as they sat on the couch, Joseph massaging her feet, before the housekeeper (an older lady they both liked) came to the door and announced:  
"His Royal Highness is here to see you..." before disappearing when Joseph indicated she could bring him in.

"Terrific," he muttered as Clarisse stood up and stepped back into her shoes and he moved closer to stand next to her. "Just who I wanted to see..."

"It'll be alright, darling," she murmured supportively before they saw Rupert step into the room holding an enormous bouquet of flowers and a very contrite expression on his face.

"Hi, I thought I..." he began with a nervous smile at a neutral looking Clarisse (although her heart was softening at his expression) before stopping completely when he met the angry and protective gaze of his brother. "Alright, I came to apologize for what happened last night..."

"So you should, although I doubt you remember," Joseph sneered as Clarisse rested a gentle hand on his arm. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt and humiliated MY WIFE last night? How upset and defensive she was by the end of the evening?"

"I really can't recall what I said..." Rupert said weakly, enraging Joseph even more.

"You insinuated that a wedding and honeymoon had turned Clarisse into an even more beautiful woman, she could have made you very happy, you should have fought harder for her... yet you treated her like she was nothing and that you..." he trailed off, almost too angry to speak. "You were HITTING ON MY WIFE, for goodness sake" he almost shouted, suddenly wanting to lash out and hit him, before he felt Clarisse's grip on his arm tighten.

"Darling," she said softly as he turned to look into her steady blue eyes. "This really isn't helping anything. "

"I'm sorry," he sighed heavily. "You're right, I'm not being fair... so?" he shot at Rupert, still glaring at him but careful about keeping his temper.

"I had a lot to drink so my memory may be fuzzy... that's no excuse, I know... but I can remember Arthur..."

"Mabrey," Joseph growled softly- that man was someone he would, from now on, keep a careful watch on and never leave Clarisse alone with him.

"... I can remember him egging me on, saying that it must be annoying that my brother is happily married to the girl he stole away from me, and that I should have insisted on marrying her..." he paused as Clarisse gasped in horror, recalling that, not too long ago, Rupert had wanted to do just that. "I thought about that so much that, when I saw you, I snapped..."

He paused again as they looked at him in stunned disbelief before he continued.

"Yes, I am happy for both of you, and believe that you are meant to be together... but I am jealous of you, Joe."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you met and married one of the most beautiful girls in Genovia within a matter of months, in a love match not an arranged marriage and who adores you, our parents adore her, the country adores her... you are the new 'It' Couple in Genovia, you live away from the palace and you will soon have a family of your own...I'm 30 years old, the heir to the throne and I'm no way near as settled as you are!" he finished.

Joseph stared at him, dumbstruck, as Clarisse suddenly felt guilty- she loved Joseph so much, but maybe she had caused too much trouble by falling in love with him.

"Maybe... maybe it would have been better if I hadn't shown up," she said softly as both men turned towards her, Rupert looking even more ashamed and Joseph's eyes darkening with anger.

"Not, it's not you!" Rupert said hastily, walking forward to reassure her. " I was just jealous at how happy you two look together, and I hope that I find the same happiness as you two..."

"Oh Rupert," Clarisse said softly, walking over to rest a hand on his shoulder as Joseph stayed where he was.

"I am sorry- I didn't mean to embarrass you... believe me, I am happy you are together."

"That's alright," Clarisse said simply, squeezing his hand as she accepted his flowers.

"Joe?" Rupert turned towards his brother and Joseph stared back for a long time. He was still angry at what had transpired the night before, but he was sorry and Clarisse was right- he didn't want to lose his brother.

"Okay," he said quietly, walking forward to meet him. "It's alright, but..." he paused, his eyes darkening again. "I have to say this... you keep that Arthur Mabrey away from my wife, and... if you ever do what you did again, you WILL answer directly to me," he almost growled the last words out, not wanting Rupert to miss his meaning, but Rupert didn't, nodding soberly at his brother's serious countenance.

"I won't... I promise..."

0

Rupert's visit was only brief, the brothers relaxing somewhat around each other, but when he left, Clarisse was surprised when, instead of beaming at her, Joseph turned to her with a serious expression.

"Were you serious about what you said before?"

"What... on..." she realized what he meant. "I suppose... you and Rupert wouldn't have had so many problems or forced to choose loyalties if I hadn't been here..."

"So, are you regretting marrying me?" he asked in a slightly harsher voice, angry at everyone and everything, and she frowned at him.

"Of course not, I love you! But life would have been simpler...

"It might have been simpler, but it wouldn't have been easy... there would have been two sons forced into arranged marriages, rather than one, and I can guarantee that I wouldn't have gone easily... but then it would have been easier on you not having to become a royal and having to open up to love someone... you could have stayed in your shell for your entire marriage!" he jeered cruelly and she glared at him before he continued:

"You could have married someone else your parents wanted you to marry, and they would still be speaking to you! You could still be the dutiful daughter who pretends that everything is perfect..." before stopping, realizing it sounded hurtful and seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"And I suppose you could still be the party boy son," she snapped back, angry at him now. "I love you and I want to be married to you! And as for my family, yes they don't speak to me but at least I treat them with some respect, which is more than I can say for you! Your parents care about you..."

"You've only known my parents six months! How can you say something like that? All they seem to do is give me orders!"

"Stop it!" Clarisse said coldly. "Yes, I have only known them for a short amount of time, but I am very fond of them and I can see that they care about you a lot... even when you were behaving like a teenager... Goodness knows how they put up with you when you were like that!"

She paused for a moment, just as angry as Joseph before deciding to tell him the truth.

"You know, I am actually getting SICK of you degrading your family..."

"So says the girl they all adore!" he sneered back but he was beginning to feel bad- he was unjustifiably taking his frustrations out on her, and he had to admit that she was making sense.

"Maybe so, but at least you still have a family who cares about you and cares enough to welcome your wife into the family," she said heatedly, standing in front of him with her arms folded over her chest.

"Yes, my parents are cruel for the way they are treating the man I love more than anything, but you are more than worth it to me... and your family... they obviously love you and want the best for you (even more than representing Genovia)... you are very lucky to have them, Joseph, and I envy you that..." before, realizing she had said too much, she straightened her shoulders and looked over her shoulder at him.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk..." before she strode out of the room, Joseph staring after her and they both realized that they had just had their first fight.

She was striding up in the direction of the palace, going towards the stables, before she felt someone grab her hand and spin her around so that she came face to face with her husband's remorseful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to vent all my frustrations out on you..."

"I..." she began, not quite sure what to do or say before she buried her face into his chest, glad when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her, making her feel safe and secure.

"I DON'T regret marrying you," she whispered to him. "I love you with all my heart and soul and nothing will ever change that... I just thought your life would have been easier if..."

"Don't say that," he said firmly, gently kissing her on the mouth. "It might have been simpler, in your opinion, but I disagree- life is much simpler with you here, as my wife... I wanted to get married before I met you and now that I am, my life is much simpler... and thank you for standing up for my family... yes, I know that I'm lucky to have them, I just hadn't really appreciated them until I met you..."

"Our first fight," she sighed after a moment, her face against his chest again and she could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Yes... so let's not have another one for a while," he joked, smiling as he felt her giggle into him. "So, before all this drama... shall we go horse riding?" he asked, pulling away to grin at her.

"Definitely," she beamed, relieved that it was all over and done with, and that Joseph and Rupert were still speaking to each other...

000

Thankfully, Arthur Mabrey didn't cross their paths again until the Independence Day celebrations in June, but Joseph was conscious to keep a great distance between them all- he still wanted to punch the man out, but he couldn't do it until he had proof, not that he wanted that...

Clarisse was again beautiful and radiant at the dinner and following ball, making her husband very proud of her, but she was well aware that almost everyone present was twice or three times her age, and most of them were wondering why she and Joseph were not yet expecting a baby, she could tell by their looks.

Thankfully, both James and Charlie (and their now fiancee's) were there and they both made jokes to make her feel more comfortable.

"Don't worry, Clarisse... we're all young and free, and all those bitter nosy old men and women will only consider us 'acceptable' when we're married and have at least two or three children!" James said wisely. "So don't let them dictate when you and Joe are ready to have a family... that's all up to you!"

"What's all up to Clarisse?" Joseph inquired as he returned with their drinks- at least at the ball, she and Joseph were allowed to stay together, particularly now Rupert was casually seeing Lady Allyson, someone neither Joseph nor Clarisse liked but didn't want to say anything to Rupert.

"Just how you two should have a family when you're ready, not when everyone else thinks you're ready!" James joked as Joseph rolled his eyes, well aware that people were talking about them not having a baby on the way yet. It annoyed him greatly, but he knew that the decision was up to him and Clarisse...

"Anyway, to change the subject... how was your trip to Portugal?" he added, knowing that they had only been back from Portugal a few days.

"Fantastic," Joseph grinned proudly over at his wife. "My beautiful wife here charmed the pants off of all of them...!"  
"

Well, it wasn't all me," Clarisse blushed modestly. "They all respect Joseph very much..."

"Yes, but they were more excited to meet you, darling, and you know it," Joseph teased as he wove an arm around her waist and squeezed gently. "But yes, it was a very good trip... they had forgiven me for forgetting I was supposed to be visiting in January, but instead went on honeymoon... next stop, Spain!"

"What are your plans for the summer, now that parliament's out and you have very little on the schedule?" Charlie asked with a sly grin. "I imagine you will be whisking your wife off for a few days away..."

"Maybe," Joseph mused- he was aware that their first anniversary of the day they met was coming up, and while most of his friends would probably scoff at him for making such a fuss over a day like that, he wanted to... it was the day he realized his life would never be the same again, and that he was very attracted to Clarisse...

"But we might come and visit you lot... if we're available," he added teasingly. "Don't forget, we are still newlyweds!" before he excused him and Clarisse and he he led her out onto the dance floor.

"What plans DO you have for the summer, Your Highness?" Clarisse pouted seductively as they swayed gently to the music and he grinned mysteriously as he pulled her closer.

"You are just going to have to wait and see, Your Highness..."

0

Their first summer together was fun and relaxing for the royal newlyweds- as Charlie had mentioned, parliament was on hiatus for the summer and the royal schedules were fairly empty, giving Joseph the chance to plan some fun activities for his wife.

She was surprised when, early one morning in mid July, he brought her breakfast in bed, with a small bouquet of roses on the tray.

"What is all this for?" she inquired with a gentle smile as he sat down next to her and kissed her gently. "Have I forgotten a special date or something?"

"No... well, it may seem silly to you, but a year ago today, in a couple of hours, we met for the first time and I knew then that my life would never be the same... it may seem silly that I want to remember that date, but..." he trailed off as Clarisse looked at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

"Oh Joseph," was all she said before she leaned forward and kissed him again. "That really is beautiful... and neither of us knew then that, a year later, we would be married for six months!"

"True," he agreed as he shifted to his side of the bed and draped an arm around her shoulders. "But it has been the happiest six months of my life..."

"So... have you got anything special planned for today?" she inquired, touched at his sweet, sensitive side... he really was a loving man... and he grinned impishly at her.

"Well, after breakfast, I thought we would go for a horse ride and a picnic...kind of like our first date... and then..." he leaned over to kiss her neck gently. "The rest is up to us... or you, rather!"

The summer glided by peacefully, Rupert spending time with them and usually having a great time, although Lady Allyson usually didn't show up, which Rupert tried to excuse with:

"The weather has been so hot, she's just feeling it a bit...We will have to have dinner together sometime so that you can get to know her..." but Clarisse said seriously to Joseph afterwards that he would have to say something about his reservations about her before the relationship became too serious, even leading to an engagement.

"I know you don't want to hurt your brother, but he deserves to know that YOU have reservations about her... it will hurt, and he probably will get angry, but you as his only brother should tell him that."

"True... but will you stay with me when I do tell him?"

"Only if you want me to."

0

All too soon, it was September and Joseph's 26th birthday... and while he was determined that he was going to spend the day with his wife, Rupert, James, Charlie and few other of his friends had different ideas...namely, taking him out to the pub and getting him drunk.

"You're the birthday boy, and since we didn't get to do it when you were getting married, now is the time!" Charlie crowed as they dragged him away, Joseph throwing an apologetic look back at Clarisse, who smiled back as she stood in the still empty garden (although she was planning on doing some serious gardening in the future) with Lisa, Marion and his other friends girlfriends.

She didn't mind that the boys were taking him away for the day, and most likely getting him drunk- it was his birthday after all, and he deserved to do what he wanted to do, although she couldn't wait for tonight when they were alone...

She had an enjoyable day with the ladies, all of whom were becoming friends like their husbands were, and it was almost dark when they heard the sound of cars coming back up the driveway.

"I wonder how many of them will be almost too blind to stand?" Marion commented as they walked outside to meet the returning heroes. Sure enough, almost all of them were very drunk as they all weaved towards their respective partners, but when Clarisse looked for Joseph, she found him talking quietly to the limo drivers before meeting her eyes and grinning. Obviously, he wasn't drunk, as she said to him when he stood in front of her.

"I thought the aim of the day was to get you tipsy," she teased as he kissed her gently and smiling when she smelt the alcohol on his breath.

"That was, but I didn't really want to... it is my birthday after all... so I just pretended to be a little drunk so that they would leave me alone... Did you have a good day with the girls?"

"Yes...but we were wondering what you were up to...Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, but I'm looking forward to this evening..."

"Oh, what's going on this evening?" she looked at him with wide eyes before smiling tenderly at him before he leaned forward to give her a long kiss.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't realize they had an audience until Joe heard one of the men whistling at them.

"Married eight months and still acting like newlyweds!" Charlie shouted as they broke apart, Joseph rolling his eyes in disgust as Clarisse looked away, giggling. "So, what's the plan for tonight? Dinner and more drinks?"

Before either Joseph or Clarisse could say a word, Lisa stepped in quickly.

"I think the birthday boy deserves to spend the rest of the day with his wife... ALONE," she added meaningfully, poking James sharply in the ribs and the rest of the group let out a loud disappointed noise.

"But thank you for today, I really appreciate it," Joseph said sincerely before the group managed to pile themselves back into their cars, the men all slyly looking at Joseph, before they all left, leaving Joseph and Clarisse alone in the garden.

"Alone at last, and with my favourite person," he turned to her with a warm smile and she beamed back as he pulled her close for a warm hug.

"Mmm... so, do you want your presents now or later?" she teased as she led him towards the house, and Joseph shrugged easily.

"Whatever suits you, my love..." and she turned to frown at him.

"It's your birthday, you should want your presents now!"

"Alright, I want my presents now!" he demanded jokingly and Clarisse smiled.

"That's better..."

She gave him a black leather jacket, which he proceeded to put on, as well as a new pair of black sunglasses, and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh when she saw both of them on him.

"You know, darling, you could always be a bodyguard with the jacket and sunglasses..." before shrieking with laughter as he pounced on her and kissed her devastatingly and passionately, pulling her back into the couch with him.

"But before that..." she added breathlessly, pushing him away for a moment. "I haven't finished yet..."

She also gave him some new shirts (both black and coloured) as well as a copy of 'Treasure Island' (''I know you haven't read it in years, so I thought I would help you out!" she teased) before her final gift almost brought him to tears...it was a photo album of all their wedding photos.

"I thought this was supposed to be ready ages ago!" he said as they flipped through the album together, pausing to look at one or two pictures more closely.

"Well,it did take longer than expected, but when it did come, I thought it might be nice to give you as a birthday present..."

"It's a birthday present for both of us," he said firmly, putting the album aside and reaching for her. "But you know what my best present was? You." he said simply as she blushed.

"Just wait until tonight... I have one more surprise for you ….. after dinner..." she said teasingly.

"Well, let's have dinner then... I hate waiting for surprises!"

After dinner, which was Joseph's favourite of roast lamb and roast vegetables, with chocolate mousse for dessert as well as a bottle or two of wine, he grabbed another bottle of chilled wine, two glasses and turned to Clarisse with a smile.

"So... where's my surprise?" he teased, sounding like a child for a moment and she laughed as she led him towards the stairs.

"26 years old and still childish at times... but I love that..." she stopped suddenly on the stairs and turned to press herself against him, kissing him lightly on the lips before turning and continuing the journey.

She disappeared into her dressing room as soon as they entered their suite, and Joseph spent the time opening the wine, pouring two glasses and changing into his pyjama bottoms.

"Ready?" he heard from the doorway as he sat on the edge of the bed, and he turned to see her almost seductively sway towards him in a very lacy, pink coloured negligee that fell to her knees and fitted on each of her curves, illuminating her figure.

"Oh my..." he murmured to himself before he found her standing before him, smiling sexily at him.

"Do you like it?" she asked flirtatiously, still unable to believe that she felt comfortable enough to flirt with him.

"I love it..." he mumbled before he stood up and pulled her close. "Amazing..." he added before he pressed his lips onto hers, his hands roaming down her shoulders and down her arms, knocking the spaghetti straps of her arms and the negligee shimming to the floor.

"Amazing," he repeated before he lifted her up easily and deposited her onto the mattress, lightly jumping up next to her.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," she said in a soft voice as she caressed his cheek before dropping her hand down to his shoulder to bring him towards her.

"Thank you, my darling... it was the best birthday I've ever had... especially with you here..." before he leant forward to kiss her passionately...

"Thank you for the birthday surprise," he murmured long after they had made love, Clarisse snuggled into his arms, and she smiled sleepily as she kissed his chest gently.

"You're welcome... just as long as today was special for you..."

"It was... it was..." he murmured just as sleepily before they drifted off to sleep, not knowing that the day had not only been significant because it was his birthday, but because something else very, very special had happened...


	23. Very Special News

_Author's Note: here is the surprise!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

It was a couple of weeks later, well after Clarisse's 23rd birthday (a day in which she was thoroughly spoiled by Joseph and his family and she especially enjoyed spending much of the day alone with her husband) when she realized that her body was changing and that she awoke most mornings feeling nauseous, usually dashing to the bathroom to throw up.

She had initially thought it was a bug she had caught while travelling (they had gone to Spain where Joseph had displayed his impressive diplomacy skills and Clarisse thought he would make a great ambassador for Genovia) but when the symptoms continued long after a normal bug would end, she began to wonder... the nausea was terrible, she was sensitive both emotionally and physically and she was gaining weight... before the thought struck her- what if she was pregnant- before another thought struck her- what would Joseph say?

She had tried to keep her early morning dashes to the bathroom from Joseph but he noticed it each and every morning and was very concerned, although he didn't want to say anything unless she said something, but on one morning in late October, when she literally went green at the scent of his coffee, he decided to speak up.

"Alright, that's it," he said when she returned to the table set up in the bedroom for their breakfast and was trying to nibble on her toast when he suddenly spoke. She looked up, surprised at his pronouncement- what was he talking about?

"What's it?" she asked quietly as he strode around to her side of the table and began rubbing her shoulders.

"This... you being sick every morning, eating very little... I know you think it's a bug, sweetheart, but you haven't been really well since your birthday... I'm worried about you and I think you should go to the doctor..."

"I know," she agreed, relaxing against his hands- he gave wonderful massages- before deciding to tell him her suspicions. "I've been thinking and while I'm no medical expert, the symptoms... I think I might be... pregnant."

There was (or seemed to be) a long silence after she spoke and she was worried he was annoyed before she felt him move from behind her and kneel in front of her, his expression awestruck- she was really pregnant?

"Are you serious?" he asked softly and she smiled slightly.

"I'm not completely sure, but I hope so... are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry about us having a baby?" he looked slightly offended and she felt terrible for doubting him.

"I... I know you wanted to wait, she began, starting to slide off her chair to join him on the floor, but he instead led her over to the bed and sat them down together.

"I DID want to wait, when we were first married, but now that we've been married nine months... a baby, sweetheart! I hope it's true too!" he added, cuddling her close and kissing her lovingly. "And now that I know what your malady may be, you are definitely going to the doctor... and as soon as possible!"

"Yes sir!"" she mock saluted him smartly, relieved that he was pleased at her news.

0

They (Joseph insisted on accompanying his wife) were able to see one of the two royal physicians the following day, and he grinned openly at the young couple once he had done a few tests.

"I'll make sure you get the results as soon as possible... but I can't believe that I, who delivered you, Joe, may actually get the opportunity to deliver your first child!"

However, they didn't have to wait longer than a couple of hours with the doctor calling early that evening, confirming that Her Royal Highness was indeed expecting a child, possibly due in late May- early June.

"But congratulations to you and Joe... you're both going to make fantastic parents!"

After she hung up, Clarisse stared at the phone for a long moment, unable to believe that she was going to have a baby, that she and Joseph were going to be parents... before she felt Joseph's arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"So... what did the doctor say?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement and nerves- even if it was a false alarm, he now knew that he wanted to start a family with Clarisse...

"He said..." she paused, hiding her smile as she sensed his nerves before spinning around in his arms to beam at him. "He said... congratulations!" she said happily, her eyes sparkling with tears as he grinned broadly back at her, his own eyes filling with tears of joy.

"Oh darling... wow... we're going to have a baby!" he crowed, picking her up and spinning her around for a moment before he noticed she looked slightly green and put her down quickly. "I'm sorry... but a baby... our baby!" he said in amazement as he rested his hand on Clarisse's still flat stomach.

"You really are excited, aren't you?" she teased gently as he led her back into the living room and they re-snuggled on the couch they had been sitting on before the phone rang.

"Absolutely... I can't wait to start our family... our first child...!" before he took a deep shaky breath in and hugged her close.

"I know we need to keep it a secret from the rest of the world for a little while, but when we tell our parents, probably in the next week or so, can we tell them together?" she asked quietly- she was sure that her parents wouldn't make a fuss if they were in the presence of the King and Queen...

"Of course, sweetheart," he said gently, also thinking it might be a good idea- he definitely didn't want his wife upset by her parents. "Let's tell them together..."

Two days later, the four parents and Rupert (sans Allyson) gathered in their living room, and while they were all perfectly pleasant to each other, Joseph was determined to keep an eye on Clarisse's mother- they hadn't seen her since they had announced their engagement almost a year ago- especially once he saw her giving him a calculating look.

"So, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're all here," he began nervously as he and Clarisse stood in front of them.

"Not me... I had to cancel a game of golf!" Rupert said seriously, his smile belying his words.

"Pity," Joe pretended to look sympathetic. "Anyway, Clarisse and I wanted you all here because we have some news..." he gently squeezed Clarisse's waist.

"Clarisse and I... are having a baby..."

He suddenly felt nervous, as if he wanted to seek their approval, but that was silly- he didn't need anyone's approval for them to have a baby.

There was a small pause before four of their five guests leapt up and converged on the prospective parents with hugs, cheers and congratulations.

"Little Joey a father..."Rupert mused jokingly to Joe. "That's something I never thought I would see...but it's fantastic all the same," he added supportively. "But the most important thing is... I'm going to be an uncle!"

It wasn't until Clarisse had pulled away from her father (who was as pleased as anything) that she realized her father was still sitting on the couch, making no move to come towards them.

"Mother? Aren't you happy about the baby?" she asked timidly, stepping towards her as Joseph stood close behind her. "He... or she... will be your first grandchild!"

"Oh yes... congratulations," she said coolly, standing up and walking towards her daughter and son in law. "It's wonderful news, only it would have been better if..." before Clarisse interrupted her, suddenly enraged.

"If WHAT, Mother? If the baby had been Rupert's? It would have been alright if I was married to Rupert and our baby was third in line to the throne, wouldn't it?" she laughed bitterly as the rest of the group watched in horror. "Well, I'm sorry Mother, but nothing is going to change- I married Joseph, I love him more than anything and HE is the father of my child...I know you are disappointed I didn't marry the man you wanted to and I'll never be Queen..."

"Clarisse, dear, you don't need to say these things in public," Patricia smiled icily at her but Clarisse returned the gaze with steel in her eyes- Joseph may think that she had taught him so much, but he had taught her a great deal as well, namely that she was more confident to stand up for herself.

"However, if you find my marriage to Joseph so unappealing, you don't need to see either of us again..."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, but I've had enough of worrying about your approval and whether you like my HUSBAND or not... it's over for me now- if you want to see Joseph and I, as well as your new grandchild, you will have to come here... with all due respect, I'm a grown woman and enough is enough...Now, if you'll excuse me," she inclined her head to the rest of the group. "I'm going to see about afternoon tea..." before she walked out of the room, certain that her dignity was still in tact.

She sighed when she stepped out into the hallway, feeling drained by the whole experience, before she felt Joseph beside her.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked quietly as he pulled her away from the doorway, very proud of her, and she nodded tearlessly.

"Fine... I needed to say that, and I feel better... all that matters now is you and the baby..."

"Too true... you and the baby are all that matter to me..." before he pulled her close for a comforting hug... it was all about their future now...

000

Clarisse's pregnancy was announced in early December via a very simple statement and while Clarisse had expected a great deal of attention, the press keen for a picture of her growing stomach, the sudden and incredibly intense scrutiny on her and Joseph almost overwhelmed her, and she was already struggling to cope...

Her hormones were all over the place, and the morning sickness was just as bad, but she knew they all came with the territory... she was also brooding on other things as well... She was worried that she wouldn't be a good mother, that the press and parliament wouldn't leave her alone until she gave birth and that, with her thickening figure, Joseph would no longer be as attracted to her as he usually was, which she knew was ridiculous as Joseph had made it clear she was just as beautiful as ever...

Joseph himself was also driving her crazy- he had been very protective before the pregnancy, but now he was ferocious, almost stifling her with his attention, and while she knew he was excited and wanted to help, the way he coddled her, insisting she rest all the time and doing everything for her... he meant well, but she was slowly going crazy, and there was still six months to go!

It all came to a head just before Christmas, when the royal family travelled to the Winter Palace for their holiday and Joseph was helping her out of the car after his parents.

"I think you should have a lie down for a while, the trip must have been exhausting... and I'll get someone to organize dinner in bed for you..." before she suddenly exploded.

"I am NOT A CHILD, Joseph!" she snapped, turning to glare at him. "I DON'T need to have dinner in bed or a lie down... could you just leave me alone for a few minutes! I know you want to help me,but I just need some space... FROM YOU!" before, in tears, she fled inside, leaving a stunned Joseph standing outside with his parents.

"What the..." he began in confusion before Alexandra smoothly stepped past him, patting his arm sympathetically.

"Allow me... I think she needs to talk to someone who has been through this... I'll meet you inside..."

Clarisse, as Alexandra expected, was upstairs in their suite, sobbing on the bed, and she looked startled when she saw Alexandra sit on the edge of the bed.

"Your... Your Majesty... I'm sorry about..." she began tearfully, sitting up before Alexandra held up a hand.

"Clarisse my dear, I am your mother in law so you can call me Mother or Alexandra..."

"I... I'm sorry," she stammered, tears welling up in her eyes as she slid over to join her mother in law on the edge of the bed and Alexandra didn't hesitate to put an arm around her shoulders- she hadn't done it to her sons, but this young, vulnerable woman really touched her... she was very fond of Joseph's wife...

"Clarisse, I know this is all very overwhelming to you and I think you need to talk to someone who's been through it..."

"I didn't mean to shout at Joseph..."

"I know and he does too... and while I love my son very much and love to see how open he is with you, he can be a little much at times... so, do you want to talk to me?"

"I..." Clarisse began tearfully before it all began pouring out- the morning sickness, her hormones, the press and parliament, her fears over her figure and Joseph, that she wouldn't be a good mother and that Joseph had been driving her crazy...

"It's all perfectly natural to feel like this, especially when you are expecting, but it will get better... Joseph adores you and I don't think that will ever change, even when your figure is changing, and you will be a good mother, that I'm sure of... you don't need to worry about the press and parliament- Henrik is going to ask them to back off until you are ready for them, as well as establish some boundaries... and let Joseph in... he wants to support you, and all that matters to him is that you and your unborn baby are happy and healthy..."

Clarisse let a deep breath out, feeling much better that she had let it all out, before she turned to Alexandra with a smile.

"Thank you... Mother..."

"Any time you need to talk, you know where I am... " before smiling as Clarisse yawned. "But I think your husband was right about you having a sleep..."

"I think so too," she agreed, kicking off her shoes and stretching out on the bed as Alexandra stood up and quietly left the room, turning back in the doorway... poor child, she hadn't realized how overwhelmed and emotional she had been... they had to support her more...

Half an hour later, Joseph crept into the room to check on her (his mother had warned him that she really did need a rest) and when he saw that she was still asleep, he turned to sneak back out of the room before he heard her sleepily whisper:

""Hi."

"Hi," he responded, turning to see her slowly sitting up and smiling gently at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked to the edge of the bed again.

"Much better," she reached out for his hand and rubbed it against her cheek. "I'm sorry about before..."

"That's alright," he sat down still holding her hand. "I can be rather overwhelming at times..."

"Still, you want to help and be part of this..." she waved her hand to the slight swelling of her stomach. "And I want you to be... I just shut you out and I shouldn't have..." before she pulled him onto the bed next to him and snuggled up to him as he stretched out. "Did your mother say anything to you?"

"Just that you needed a rest... did you want to talk?"

"Yes..." before she proceeded to tell him everything she had told Alexandra. "I'm sorry," she whispered afterwards as he stroked her hair thoughtfully.

"Don't apologize, you don't need to... I just wish I had known all of this sooner... You are still beautiful to me, and your figure changing is a sign of the growing life within you- a life we created together... I'll try to lighten up, my love, but you know I'm only doing the best for you..."

"I know, and I love you for doing it..."she added with a seductive smile as she slipped her hands down his shirt and he chuckled as he fiddled with her blouse. "I'm very, very lucky..."

"I'm the lucky one..." before he pressed his lips on hers for a searing kiss...

000

Christmas and New Year were very special that year (and Clarisse was thoroughly spoilt again) for the royal family- Joe and Clarisse had been married for nearly a year and were having their first child, and Rupert was seemingly happy with Lady Allyson, although Joseph hadn't changed his opinion of her- especially when she seemed to look through Clarisse as though she was nothing.

"You're not nothing- you're my wife, the mother of the first royal grandchild and the Princess of Genovia... she should treat you with more respect," he fumed to her after a slightly awkward dance at the New Year's Eve ball- while Clarisse and Rupert had enjoyed theirs, his dance with Allyson had been tense, to say the least.

"And she barely tolerates me," he added as he led her back onto the dance floor- now that Clarisse was over four months pregnant, he had insisted that she didn't need to dance with everyone in the room, both his parents agreeing with him. It wasn't necessary anyway, with Rupert and Allyson present...

"Just wait until the evening is over and then we'll talk to him," she said wisely before they were interrupted by a beaming Charlie.

"May I dance with the radiant mother to be?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course," Joseph agreed happily- he knew James, Charlie and his other friends would always protect her, before smiling at Marion, his new dance partner.

Clarisse was relieved that she wasn't expected to dance with every man in the room, but she didn't mind James, Charlie or some of his other friends.

"So... if the baby's a boy, would you like to borrow my name?" Charlie asked with a cheeky grin and Clarisse laughed.

"We haven't discussed names yet, but I'll have to put your name on the list for consideration... and Joseph may take some convincing," she said with a sweet smile.

"I can do that!"

A few minutes before midnight, Joe and Clarisse snuck out into the darkened palace hallways (Joseph having deemed the balcony outside far too cold for his pregnant wife) before he pressed her against the darkened wall, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward to nuzzle her neck as they heard the crowd within count down to midnight.

"Happy new year, darling," he murmured when he heard the cheers inside and she smiled.

"Happy new year, sweetheart," she replied before he caught her lips in a sweet, tender long kiss.

"It's the New Year...this time last year, we were engaged and getting married in three weeks..." he commented after a moment.

"And now... we've been married nearly a year and we're having a baby," she finished with a dreamy smile as Joseph leaned forward to kiss her again. "By the way, Charlie would like us to name the baby, if it's a boy, after him..."

"That sounds like typical Charlie," Joseph chuckled to himself. "Imagine if the baby is a girl and we call her Charlotte... he would be mortified!" as Clarisse joined him before he realized that they DID have to think of baby names. "So... you you have any ideas for names?"

Before she had a chance to reply, they heard two people, talking very loudly, come out into the hallway and Joseph moved closer to Joseph so that they wouldn't be seen.

"You were practically FLIRTING with her!" came the sharp, nasal voice of Allyson and it sounded as though she was shouting at Rupert. "She's one of HER friends, for heaven's sake!"

"Yes, Isabel is Clarisse's best friend," Rupert said mildly. ""But I wasn't flirting with her- she and I have been good friends since Joe and Clarisse got married..."

"Those two!" she snorted in disgust. "They are very over rated- just because they married for love rather than forced into an arranged married and now they're having a baby, they're treated like Genovia's Sweethearts!"

"You sound as though you're jealous of her..."

"Jealous- of her? She may be beautiful but she really doesn't have much to say for herself, or if she does, it's not that great... goes to show that beauty isn't everything... and he... well, I'm surprise he's still with her..." she chuckled mirthlessly to herself as, in the dark, Clarisse felt his chest growl angrily.

"Don't you DARE say anything like that about my brother and his wife... they are, after all, Prince and Princess of Genovia..."Rupert said in a dangerously soft voice.

"Rupert... I... I'm sorry..."Allyson suddenly sounded nervous.

"No, I'm sorry...I should have seen the real you a long time ago, especially when you were rude to Clarisse..."

"I was just nervous..."

"No you weren't, you were looking down at her just because she's younger than you, and prettier...she is one of the kindest, sweetest and most loving young women I know and she and my brother are very happy together... I hope that I experience half the happiness that they have... but I sure that it's not with you... this is over... I'll arrange for a car to take you home tomorrow morning..."

"You... you can't do that..." she sputtered for a moment before, sniffing haughtily, she stalked through the hallway and up the stairs.

Rupert sighed in relief before he heard movement in the dark to his left and he jumped when Joseph and Clarisse sheepishly stepped into the light.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but he didn't sound annoyed.

"We wanted to see the New Year in alone, but... we didn't mean to eavesdrop," Joseph felt awkward.

"I know, it wasn't a pretty display and I'm sorry what she said about you two... but thank goodness it's all over... you two didn't like her, did you?"

They exchanged a glance before Joseph looked at his brother apologetically.

"No, not really... But we didn't want to say anything..."

"It's alright, I'm just glad it's over... now," he sighed deeply. "I have to start all over again," and both Joe and Clarisse, although relieved about Allyson, felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry," Clarisse said reassuringly, reaching over for his hand and squeezing it. "You will find someone, I know it," she said confidently and Rupert felt better.

"You have a very wise wife on your hands," he grinned at Joseph.

"Don't I know it... and she's going to be a wonderful mother!" he added, both men smiling at Clarisse as she blushed.

00000

Life returned to normal after the New Year's celebrations, Clarisse blossoming as the morning sickness finally stopped and her hormones settled down, but she was more interested in what Joseph was planning for their first wedding anniversary, especially as he hadn't said anything about plans or celebrations...

It wasn't until the night before that she realized he had a plan, when she found herself helped into the car and blindfolded.

"What's going on?" she asked Joseph as she felt the car begin to move and she heard him chuckle as he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"You'll just have to wait and see..." he grinned, secretly very excited about his plan. "You won't have too long to wait..."  
He may have said that, but the ride in the car seemed to take longer than Clarisse had anticipated, before she suddenly felt the car stop and her blind fold being removed. She blinked for a couple of minutes before realizing that they were parked on the tarmac, Genovia 1 parked in front of them.

"What are we doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"Well... remember when we were on our honeymoon last year..." be began before Clarisse's face lit up, realizing what her surprise was.

"Oh Joe... we're going back?"

"Yes, my darling, we're going back... I promise you that... and, before you ask, the doctor has cleared it for you to fly... Happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary!" she choked back her tears before she reached over to hug him. "The only problem is... my present for you is still at home..."

"I can wait for that... "

"Happy anniversary..." Clarisse said softly...

0

Their 'second honeymoon' was just as wonderful as their first- they stayed at the same villa, the weather was just as perfect and the food just as delicious...

Clarisse felt a little self conscious the first time she emerged from the villa in her two piece, knowing that she was obviously pregnant, but Joseph had just beamed, gently stroked her stomach and then her cheek before starting to lead her down the beach.

"You look wonderful," he said reassuringly before Clarisse suddenly stopped, her hand on her stomach. "What is it?" he asked, alarmed, before she looked up at him with a smile.

"I think... I think I just felt the baby move for the first time..." she said gently and pulled him closer to her and placing his hand on her stomach.

He felt nothing for a long time, and was about to pull away when he suddenly felt something, a tiny flutter... something tiny and delicate, but proof that a tiny child was in there...their baby...

"Oh my..." he murmured as they sank down on the sand, still focused on feeling the baby. "I felt that too..."

"This is really happening, isn't it?" she murmured softly- while the pregnancy had seemed almost unreal, despite the hormones and morning sickness, for the past couple of months, but now... there really was life growing inside of her...

"Yes... this really is happening," he said gently, stroking her cheek tenderly as he helped her to stand up again. He too was stunned that the pregnancy was finally real, but it was what they both wanted...they really were having a baby!


	24. A Special Delivery

_Author's Note: the labour scene is all from my imagination and watching movies... definitely not an expert but had fun with it! All imagination!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You all Rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next three weeks alone were just what they both needed, the perfect way to celebrate their first year of marriage and Clarisse was glad he had surprised her, although she felt bad that her present for him (a case of his favourite wine, thanks to Rupert) was at home, especially after he had presented her with an emerald necklace and matching earrings ("So much for the tradition of paper for the first anniversary!" she teased, to which he replied "Hang tradition!") but he was quick to reassure her that he didn't mind waiting.

"I surprised you with no warning, so I can wait for my surprise... although I think our son or daughter gave me quite a surprise!" he teased, rubbing her stomach gently as they sat on the beach, enjoying the last rays of the sun on their last day there.

Clarisse smiled at his words- the first time their child had moved within her had been the highlight of their trip and, as the three weeks flew by, they had noticed the baby had begun moving more and more, a discovery that had made them feel both excited and apprehensive- it meant that the baby was rapidly developing and that they were coming closer and closer to the baby being born...

"So... do you think we're having a boy or girl?" she asked simply and he laughed. "You know, we are going to have to start to talk about names..."

"I honestly don't care what we have, as long as mother and child are healthy," he leaned over to kiss her. "But... I secretly think it might be a girl and that she was be almost as beautiful as her mother..." and grinned as she blushed. "What about you?"

"I don't care either, but _I_ think it's a boy... who will be just as caring, strong and handsome as his father..." she caressed his cheek with one hand. "Although, maybe the earring..."

"One in the family is definitely enough!" he laughed, not at all offended. "But this has been great- a year has gone by so fast but I've never been happier..."

"This has been lovely and I'm happy too," she sighed as he helped her to stand up. "It's been just as perfect as the honeymoon, although..." she pouted, looking mock disappointed. "I wished I could have gone surfing or snorkelling!"

"Even if you could have, I wouldn't have let you," he said quickly, horrified, before realizing she was smiling impishly at him and he suddenly realized she had been teasing him- she would never risk the baby.

"So, I suppose horse riding is out of the question?" she teased and he nodded, looking seriously at her.

"Absolutely out of the question, madam... you and our baby are going to stay safe and be very well protected..." he trailed off as she snuggled up to him and he smiled.

As the pregnancy had progressed, her nesting instincts were coming to the surface, and while his protective instincts (which had intensified when they discovered she was pregnant) had scared her at the beginning, all she wanted now was him to be near.

"So, about these names..." he began as he let them into their villa and Clarisse made her way to the comfortable couch the spent their evenings on, watching television. "Do you have any ideas?" he asked as he joined her on the couch and pulled her slightly swollen feet onto his lap for him to massage.

"Well...I Do know that, if we have a boy, I want your name in there somewhere..."

"Oh no," he shook his head definitely. "I don't want our son to be know as Joseph Junior... it's a cute name, but the child wouldn't want to be named after his father, and I don't want him to be... he should have his own name that he can own..."

"Alright... but as a second or third name... he will be your first born son... please..." she smiled at him and he gave in.

"Alright... but what about his first name?"

"Well, I like the French version of some names... Pierre, Andre, Phillipe, Eduard... but I also love Andrew, Christopher, William... how come you and Rupert didn't end up with French sounding names like your father?"

"I don't know," he shrugged carelessly. "I think my father would have liked it, but my mother wanted English names... and I have to admit that we're better as Rupert and Joe, rather than Andre and Eduard, or whatever..."

"Yes, I can't imagine you as anything but Joseph...So, what do you think?"

"I like all of those names... oh, would you mind if my father's name was in there somewhere?"

"Of course, darling," she leaned forward to stroke his cheek. "I would love that... so, do you have any ideas for if we have a daughter?"

"Yes... I think we should call her... Claire..."

"Claire?" Clarisse repeated before realizing something and blushed. "It is a very pretty name, dear, but you do realize that..."

"It's very similar to your name, or that it's the Anglicised version of your name? Yes I did," he said calmly as she went almost maroon.

"But... but if we can't name a boy after you, why should we name a girl after me?"

"I've always liked the name... and you've just enhanced my appreciation of it... so?" he smiled at her cheekily.

"Maybe as a second name, like Alexandra, but not as a first name..." before she made a small sound of contentment as his hands worked their magic on her feet. "That feels good, darling, thank you..."

Joe grinned to himself as she lay back against the arm rest of the couch and closed her eyes- she may have said no initially, but she hadn't sounded as though she had meant it... she would come around...

000

Once they returned to Genovia, time really began to fly, which terrified and excited the prospective parents, and while they were very nervous, they both knew they were ready for and wanted this baby.

Clarisse continued to accompany Joseph whenever he needed her, on two long trips to England and Spain as well as several trips around Genovia, everyone wanting to see her burgeoning stomach, but she was very relieved when, as she approached her seventh month of pregnancy, protocol dictated that she disappear into 'confinement', although Joseph was a little unhappy- he had enjoyed Clarisse accompanying him everywhere around Genovia and Pyrus. She was already a great asset for the royal family, being genuinely interested in everything they saw, everyone she met (although children always caught her attention) and asking pertinent questions... he knew she had to rest up and get ready for the baby, but he would miss her.

"It's only temporary, my love,"" she said softly one night in bed after he had admitted his feelings. "Besides, I'm going to be at home, safely guarded and preparing for our child... would you honestly rather me here or still with you, being jostled and the focus of all the attention, at risk of falling over?" she asked gently and Joseph felt guilty as he realized he was being selfish.

"No, I wouldn't..." he said guiltily, pulling her into his arms and rested a hand on her stomach, the baby instantly kicking him soundly. "Wow... he or she is really giving you a hard time!" he commented, feeling bad before she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"It's worth it," she said softly, knowing what he was thinking, before he leaned over and pressed his lips on her forehead. "Only nine weeks to go..."

Once the press realized Clarisse was 'in confinement', they began to pester Joseph even more about his wife, always in his face, but when they discovered he had cut back his workload and schedule to be with her (no more 'international' trips and local trips were to be within the proximity of Pyrus), they went completely wild, culminating in one or two photographers trying to climb the fence just beyond their mansion, enraging Joseph and shaking Clarisse up severely.

Joseph had hoped for a reprieve and some privacy, Clarisse had had a hard enough time as it was, but now... it was unfortunate, but he had no choice... until the baby was born, they would have to stay at the palace.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but your safety is my priority," he said apologetically when he had informed her of his decision and while Clarisse was upset (and worried that the nursery wouldn't be ready in time- they had received so many gifts from friends, family and the rest of the country, and she had wanted to set everything in order), she knew that Joseph had her best interests at heart.

"But the nursery..."

"It will be ready before the baby," he said gently, caressing her stomach lovingly, the baby bouncing around as usual, again surprising Joseph that there was an actual human being in there.

He hadn't meant to overwhelm Clarisse earlier in the pregnancy, but he was fascinated by the growing child he and Clarisse had created and the entire pregnancy process... and the fact that once the child came, he/she would be completely reliant on him and Clarisse for everything... They hadn't yet discussed it, but he hoped that she would allow him in the delivery room with her.

"And... about your schedule," Clarisse added- it bothered her a little that he had cut back everything to be with her, forcing his brother and parents to do more. "You DO have a duty to Genovia..."

"I do, but while I love my country and it's people, my WIFE needs me more at this time... my parents and Rupert understand, and I'm sure the country does to... I just don't want to leave you..." before he pulled her close for a warm hug. "My place is with you and the baby..."

"I should argue with you, tell you that Genovia needs you more than I do, but I'm selfish at the moment... I need you and I'm glad that you're here..." she murmured into his chest, relieved that he was nearby- she was getting nervous about the birth and she hoped he would be in the delivery room with her. She had initially wanted to have the baby at the palace, like her mother in law had done, but Joseph had convinced her it wasn't practical.

"I would rather you safe and sound in hospital, heavily guarded but with experienced doctors assisting than here with one doctor and no nurses!"

0

Clarisse and Joe laid low at the palace for the rest of the pregnancy as March slipped into April and May quickly followed, the weather already beginning to warm up as they spent long hours walking slowly around the gardens and Joseph giving her more massages- "You are are going to owe me big time after this!" he had joked- and the only time Clarisse left palace grounds (even the doctor attended to her there) was for James and Lisa's private wedding in mid April.

She felt enormous and slow, the baby was extremely active, but Joseph assured her that she was just as beautiful as ever, and both James and Lisa were ecstatic when they saw her had the reception- they hadn't been sure whether Clarisse would want to come, but she did.

"You look wonderful, Clarisse!" James raved after he had hugged her and Clarisse blushed- she definitely didn't want to be the centre of attention at the wedding, but she was glad she had insisted on accompanying Joseph.

"Thank you... I feel huge..."

"You look terrific," James corrected her. "I hope Joe is looking after you," he looked seriously at Joseph standing protectively at her side and Clarisse smiled proudly over at him.

"Yes he is... he's cut his schedule to be with me..."

"Aww, isn't that sweet!" they heard someone almost shout and they all turned to see Charlie bounce toward them, Marion hot on his heels.

"So, have you decided to take me up on my name offer?" he boomed as he gazed at Clarisse in amazement. "Goodness Clarisse, you look marvellous! Pregnancy really does suit you!"

"Thank you," she blushed, shrinking shyly back against Joseph and, sensing he had embarrassed her, Charlie changed the subject, turning to the groom with a grin.

"I can't believe you're married! I'm one of the last men standing!" he crowed before Clarisse realized he was tipsy. "First Joe, now you and then Jeff..."

"It won't be too long until you're off the market," Joe said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Clarisse's shoulders. "And then you'll be looking forward to father hood as well..."

"Charlie as a father! That's a joke!" James started laughing before the men started joshing each other, the women gathering together to roll their eyes before turning their attention to Clarisse...

0

After the wedding (which, while Clarisse enjoyed, exhausted her) the two of them very rarely left the palace, everyone coming to visit them while the press kept a vigilant stake out in front of the palace, devoting much of the paper to Clarisse and Joe, their quick marriage and the future life of their first child.

"It's almost as if there's nothing else happening in Genovia or in the world!" he said in disgust in late May, tossing yet another paper full of theories about them and the baby onto the floor as Clarisse rested on the couch, her back aching badly.

"It's supposed to be very exciting to us, but do we really have to share the birth of our first child with the rest of the world?" he complained before pulling a footrest up next to the couch and taking one of Clarisse's hands in his.

"We didn't share our wedding with the rest of the world, and our child will be the first grandchild of the King and Queen..." she said calmly as Joe gently kissed her fingertips, smiling as she remembered how he had done that the day after her birthday, the day after they had shared their first kiss, before she sighed and began to sit up. "I suppose... if I want to be ready for dinner tonight, I should go and have a shower..."

"You know we don't have to have dinner with them," he said gently as she slowly made her way towards the bathroom. "They will understand..."

"But they've been wonderful in the past nine months," she said, giving him a look and it was true- now that her own mother wanted nothing more to do with them (although her father had visited them several times), she had turned to Alexandra several times during the pregnancy and they were now rather close. "Please, darling, I feel well enough to go..." she begged, looking at him emotionally and he instantly caved in, not wanting to upset her.

"Alright, but," he added, waving a finder at her. "As soon as I see one sigh of exhaustion, you will be going to bed..." before he stopped, realized he sounded bossy, but Clarisse only smiled as she walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Alright, Daddy..." she murmured before smiling at him. "I don't know what you should be called... Dad, Daddy, Papa, Father..."

"Not Father... but you'll be either Mama, Maman or Mummy... not mother!"

"But even when I'm Mama, I won't forget my husband!" she teased as he kissed her, before she turned to head back to the bathroom.

Joseph watched her disappear with a smile- SHE may have thought she was enormous, but he though that she looked gorgeous and healthy, her body obviously responding very well to the pregnancy, and he was certain she was going to be a wonderful mother...

She was still very, very beautiful and he was very, very attracted to her, despite her earlier fears, and he could tell that she wanted him as much as he wanted her...but they had to wait...

He couldn't wait to be a father- he never thought, two years ago, that he would be a husband and father (or at least not until he was 30), but now that he was a husband and about to be a father, he didn't want to go back to who he was...

Dinner with the family was enjoyable and relaxed, something Joseph put all down to Clarisse- before she had come, dinners had been strained and often tension filled (mostly due to Joe's latest indiscretion) but Clarisse got along very well with her parents in law, and they liked her very much, crediting her with getting Joe back on the straight and narrow. She would have disagreed with both opinions, if she knew, but he though it was true, and he was glad that she had helped his relationships with his parents.

She was laughing at a joke Rupert had told her, the other three laughing along with her, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain stab at her stomach and she stopped laughing abruptly, feeling a little sick. Thankfully, Joe didn't notice anything but she noticed that Alexandra was watching her carefully, before she tried to get back into the conversation as the pain subsided.

It was only a few minutes later when another pain swept through her, and this time Joseph noticed as she went white and unconsciously gripped her chair.

"Are you alright, darling?" he murmured into her ear and she nodded before she turned apologetically to her parents in law.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm suddenly feeling a little tired... I hope you don't mind if I excuse myself?"

"Of course, my dear," Alexandra said quietly as Joseph, already standing, helped her to her feet and gently guided her out of the room.

"Are you alright, Clarisse?" he repeated gently as, another pain sweeping over her, she leant heavily against the wall in the foyer.

"Yes... I just feel very strange... I think I need to lie down," she said dazedly as she felt her clammy face and Joseph nodded at her seriously.

"Of course..."

They were just inside the suite, Clarisse trying to ignore the pains that were ripping through her, and Joseph was helping her to lie down on the bed when she suddenly moaned, gripping his hand tightly.

"Darling?" he asked softly, sitting down next to her and stroking her clammy face."What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Pain...I think... I think I'm having the baby..." she managed to gasp out as Joseph looked stunned before he stood up, feeling very nervous but knowing he had to be strong for his wife.

"I think we should get to the hospital... now..."

"Don't go," she whimpered, looking at him with wide eyes and he gently kissed the top of her hand before extricating himself from her grip.

"I'm not going too far... I just need to let the boys know to get the car ready and call the hospital..."

Clarisse had never felt so alone as when he left the room before another contraction hit her and she groaned again, closing her eyes before she felt someone sit down next to her again and grip her hand... she opened her eyes to see... Joseph...

"I thought you had to..."

"One of your maids followed us upstairs, she's gone to let everyone know... now, I know you're in a lot of pain, but I'm going to have to get you to sit up... we'll have to walk down to the car..."

"I can do that..." she nodded as she slowly sat up, Joseph holding her hand tightly. "Will you stay with me?"

"Until we get to the hospital..."

"Would you come into the... delivery... room with me?" she gasped out as another contraction hit her and he nodded.

"If you want..." before he looked up and saw his senior bodyguard standing in the doorway.

"Sir, the hospital has been informed you're on your way and the car is ready..."

"Okay..." before he looked back at Clarisse. "Darling, we have to go..." and she slowly stood up before she realized that his bodyguard was on her other side, supporting her...

The next thing she realized, she was being helped into the car and Joseph almost slamming the other door as he slid in next to her and grabbed her hand in his.

"Joe... I'm nervous," she whispered as he leant over and kissed her cheek gently. "The baby isn't supposed to be due for another two weeks..."

"So am I... but you know what will come out of this evening?"

"What?"

"You and I will have our beautiful first child... be it a boy or a girl, we will have a baby... and we will be a family..." he said gently, caressing her pale cheek with his free hand and she smiled tearfully at him.

"Yes... we will be a family..."

0

When they arrived at the hospital, things really began to happen as Clarisse was whisked off to be examined and be admitted, Joseph pacing the hallways with their bodyguards before Dr Bangs, the royal doctor, strode down the hall with a broad smile.

"Joe! Tonight's the night!"

"Yes," he grinned back- Dr Bangs was younger than the other doctor, although he was in his mid fifties, but Joe had always liked him. "Doctor, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Would you like to be with your wife in the delivery room?" the older man asked gently as Joseph flushed slightly and nodded. "It's very unusual, you know, most fathers usually stay well away from the place... but as Clarisse is asking for you too, there's no reason for you not to be there... but, I have to warn you that you may feel a little squeamish..."

"I know, but thank you Doc!" he smiled before the nurse with Dr Bangs pointed him to where he had change into green scrubs and, before he knew it, he was being escorted into the delivery room, Clarisse already on the table.

"Joe..." she began to cry as he stood beside her, and reached for her hand, squeezing tightly. "I'm scared..."

"It's going to be alright, darling... I'm here..." before she began to groan, squeezing his hand until he thought she was going to break it.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured when he flexed his hand after she had let go, and he grinned at her.

"I'm tough... but everything will be alright... I'm very proud of you..."

He looked around him – the room was reasonably crowded with nurses and the doctor, and he wondered why he was there, before he was brought out of his reverie by his screaming wife and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in shock... it was going to be a long night, but he wouldn't be anywhere else...

Clarisse was glad Joseph was there with her, but the pain... the pain was excruciating... why on earth did she want to have a baby?... before she realized the doctor was talking to her.

"Clarisse...you're doing very, very well and all you have do is ride out the contractions... the baby is going to be here very soon..."

She glanced at the clock- it was well after 2 o'clock in the morning and she knew they had come in about nine... had they really been here since nine? The hours seemed to have flown by, with the contractions, people milling around her and Joseph murmuring encouraging words into her ear...

"I can't do this... I can't do this..." she wept, exhausted and drenched in sweat...why wasn't the baby already here?

"You can do this, my love...I know you can, and soon we'll have a beautiful son or daughter..." she suddenly heard him whisper into her ear and she turned to look at him, allowing him to kiss her swiftly on the lips before she suddenly began to scream, a long, never ending scream that seemed to last forever... before suddenly... the room went silent before a thin wail echoed in the room, growing louder with each moment before they both realized it was the baby... their baby had arrived...

"Congratulations," Dr Bangs grinned up at both of them. "It's a beautiful little boy..."

"A boy?" Joseph repeated in stupefaction as, beside him, exhausted, Clarisse began to laugh and cry at the same time.

"A boy... I knew he was going to be a boy!" she crowed as Joseph turned to her, tears streaming down his cheeks with pride.

"A boy... our son..." he said gently, caressing her cheek before leaning over to kiss her. "I'm so proud of you... I love you..."

"I love you too..." she beamed at him before they realized that the doctor was standing on her other side, a blue blanketed bundle in his arms.

"Clarisse, Joe... I am pleased to introduce you to your son..." he said gently as Clarisse, with Joseph and a nurse's help, sat up slightly and he set the bundle into her arms.

"Hello..." she murmured as she stared into the little red face, seeing Joseph in his features as she felt Joseph lean down next to her. "Hello... Pierre Andre Henrik Joseph..."

"Pierre..." Joseph added with a warm smile. "Our son..."


	25. The New Family

_Author's Note: things may speed up now (I think) but there's still plenty more to come..._

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

She held him a moment longer, Joseph almost kneeling beside her, unable to believe that she was holding her newborn son, their first child and that she, at 23, was a wife and mother, before Dr Bangs, who had been watching the scene with a smile, coughed discreetly.

"I'm sorry Joe, Clarisse, but we need your baby son back for a little while so that we can clean him up and check on a few of his details... and Joe, I don't want to kick you out, but Clarisse and your son will meet you in the 'royal suite'..." the suite consisting of two rooms, a waiting room, a mini kitchen and two around the clock nurses.

"That's fine," Joseph beamed at his son before kissing Clarisse again and almost bouncing out of the room, He changed out of his scrubs in the same room he had put them on a couple of hours before and, after receiving congratulations from the group of black suited men who had been waiting outside for the past six hours, he followed the nurse down the hall to the royal suite... the last time he had been there, he realized as he stepped into the room Clarisse would be brought to, it was when he had broken his leg at 18, either through horse riding or an drunken escapade that went out of control.

He paced the room excitedly, unable to believe that a) he and Clarisse were parents; b) that Clarisse had given him a son (although he would have loved a daughter... maybe in the future): and c) they were now a family! He was dying to send one of their bodyguards back to the palace to let the family know... but it was three in the morning and he secretly wanted a few hours of privacy, an intimate, special moment between him and Clarisse before the entire country knew that Clarisse had given birth to their first child, a son.

"You look awfully serious for someone who just became a father!" he heard a familiar voice say and he turned to see Clarisse being wheeled into the suite, smiling happily but tiredly at him, before the nurse helped her onto the enormous hospital bed.

"I was just thinking that, at this moment, only us (and, alright, a few others) know that we have a son, and that this moment is for us and no one else," he said simply before settling on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in his as he smiled lovingly at her. "So, my love... how do you feel?"

"Tired, but wonderful...I TOLD you we would have a son!" she semi crowed before leaning forward to meet his lips. "And you?"

"Almost too proud of my wife... women can really do anything... and you are amazing and brave..."

"Thank you," she blushed deeply as he kissed her again before they heard a sound in the doorway and they looked up to see Dr Bangs rolling in the hospital regulation crib, a tiny blue bundle lying inside.

"I told you they'd meet you here, Joe," he teased as, next to him, Joseph felt Clarisse tremble before the cot came to a stop beside her bed.  
"Is there something wrong with the baby, Doctor?" she asked anxiously as, to her surprise, she smoothly scooped the little boy up in his arms and settled back on her pillows, Joseph wrapping an arm around her shoulders, a little nervous himself.

"No, he is absolutely perfect- yes, he was a little early, but at almost eight pounds, he's health and fine... I just came in to congratulate you again on your healthy son."

"Still hard to believe you delivered his father?" Joe teased as he reached over and touched his son's tiny hand for the first time.

"A little, but now that I've delivered the second generation of Renaldis, I can now retire happy," he beamed, congratulating the young couple again before leaving Joseph and Clarisse finally alone with their baby son.

"He's perfect," she sighed as, resting his head against Clarisse's chest, the baby gave a small but heavy sigh, briefly opened his eyes to regard his parents, before settling back into sleep.

"He is... our baby boy," Joseph murmured, reaching out for his hand and melting as Pierre's tiny hand mad a fist around his finger and Clarisse smiled, witnessing it too. "Pierre..."

"It's hard to believe that, eight hours ago, he was still inside me and now he's here, a little person, our son..." she trailed off reverentially, both of them staring in awe at their son before Clarisse pressed her lips onto his tiny forehead and gently transferred him to his father's arms- she wanted Joseph to hold him and she knew he wanted to hold him too.

"What the..." he started before, simultaneously, father and son both relaxed. "He's beautiful..." he murmured, staring at his son for a long time before gingerly standing up and walking back around to his cot, gently settling him back into it. "Our son..."

"You are going to be a wonderful father," she said softly as, as if on cue, a nurse arrived to return Pierre back to the nursery.

"And you... are going to be a wonderful mother," he returned as he sat back down next to her and played with her fingers.

"I should let you go back to the palace and have some sleep," she said as she sat back on her pillows and he smiled before he began to stretch out on the mattress next to her, Clarisse moving over to give him room- luckily, the mattress was big enough for both of them.

"That's very sweet, but I would much rather stay here with my wife and mother of my son..." he said, wrapping his arms around her and she snuggled in closer.

"Thank you... are you happy you have a son?"

"Yes, but I'm far happier that you and Pierre are happy and healthy...and I seriously didn't mind if we had had a daughter..."

"Maybe one day- but we are both happy and healthy because you protected us so well for the past 9 months, much as it irritated me in the beginning... " before she kissed him. "Thank you for coming into the delivery room with me- I couldn't have done it without you."

"You were doing very well on your own, but I was glad I was in there with you... I'll never forget it."

"I think he's going to look like you," she murmured sleepily.

"Maybe... but I think he's going to have his mother's beautiful eyes," before he tenderly kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted, more than happy to watch her sleep... it had definitely been a big night, but a night he would never forget!

0

She was still sound asleep when he crept out at 7:30 to return to the palace, but he made sure he told one of the nurses to tell Clarisse, if she woke up before he returned, that he would be back very soon.

The palace was already alive with activity when he stepped inside and, knowing that his parents would be at breakfast, he headed straight towards the dining room.

"Joseph!" Alexandra sounded and looked surprised when he bounded into the room, pleased that Rupert was there as well. "How is Clarisse? I hope she's feeling better- she didn't look very well last night."

"Well, I have some news..." Joseph said quietly, tears pricking his eyes again at the thought of the past few hours. "Clarisse had the baby early this morning..." he paused to hear the sounds of delight from the table. "We have a beautiful little boy... Pierre Andre Henrik Joseph Renaldi," he finished proudly.

There was a minute's silence before Alexandra practically leapt off her seat to embrace her son, surprising him slightly, although he knew she had mellowed somewhat in the past year.

"Oh Joe, how wonderful, congratulations... and how is Clarisse?"

"She was still asleep when I snuck out, but she's very happy."

"Did you want some breakfast?" Henrik asked after the congratulations were over, but Joseph shook his head.

"No, thank you, I just came back to tell you the news, shower and change- I'll probably be spending most of my time at the hospital until Clarisse and the baby come home.. oh, and Father, I was wondering if Anthony could..."

"Consider it done... and we'll forward a copy for your approval before releasing it," before he shook his younger son's hand again, proud of him and his new family... he was a grandfather but Joe was a father, and while he had been overprotective in the past nine months, overwhelming young Clarisse more than a little, he was certain that he was going to be a good husband and father.

0

Clarisse was momentarily surprised when she woke up and realized that Joseph wasn't there, but she suspected that he had gone back to the palace to tell them the news.

"Good morning, Your Highness!" she heard a cheerful voice from the doorway, and she looked over to see a cheerful looking nurse rolling a cot into the room, and Clarisse suddenly felt excited, realizing her son was in that crib.

"Good morning," Clarisse said shyly, sitting up and suddenly anxious to hold her baby. "How is..."

"He's very well but he wants his breakfast," the nurse said with a smile, gently scooping the newborn up and handing him to his mother. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Clarisse went almost maroon with shyness and embarrassment as she accepted the baby, and the nurse discreetly disappeared before Clarisse began nursing her son for the first time, watching him in fascination

So absorbed was she in watching the baby that she didn't realize Joe had returned and was standing in the doorway, watching the beautiful scene before him, before he coughed discreetly.

"Oh... hello, darling," Clarisse looked up and smiled shyly as her husband placed his jacket and a small bag of her belongings in a nearby chair. "I didn't hear you come in," she added as he leaned over and kissed her gently before sitting down on the bed next to her.

"It doesn't matter, you were occupied with far more important matters," he smiled down at his son, nestled against Clarisse's chest. "So, how is our little son this morning?" he joked as he reached out and touched the soft cheek tenderly, still in awe at all he had seen and felt in the past few hours.. .well, to be more accurate, the past 7 months since Clarisse had told him she was expecting.

"He's fine... apparently, he's been awake longer than his mother," she smiled in delight at the word 'mother' as Pierre began looking around, his eyes focusing on Joseph, his father's breath catching, before Clarisse lifted him onto her shoulder and began rubbing his back.

"Well, his mother had a long night bringing him into the world," he said softly as, a moment later, Clarisse calmly handed him the baby.

The second time he held him was almost as overwhelming as the first, and Joseph's eyes filled with tears as he gazed down at the infant who was half him.

Clarisse smiled at his emotions, again seeing the qualities she had fallen in love with in the man she loved madly, before she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rested her cheek on his arm, beyond happy that she was with her husband and their son... her family... as Joseph thought the same thing...

They sat there for a long time, enjoying their quiet time before they heard voices in the doorway and they looked up to see Isabel, holding a big blue teddy bear, walking into the room closely followed by Rupert, who had flowers, and Clarisse noticed with interest that they were grinning at each other, making her wonder... they were obviously friends, but she could sense that it could develop into something more...

"Congratulations you two!" Rupert said loudly, following Isabel in hugging Clarisse. "A baby boy... I'm an uncle!" he cried as, in Joseph's arms, little Pierre began to squirm, his face crumpling as if he might cry and Rupert suddenly felt terrible.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as Joseph glared at him before Clarisse patted his arm reassuringly.

"It's alright, he's fine..." and, sure enough, the baby settled back into his semi nap. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I don't know..." Rupert looked nervously at the infant. "He's still... new..."

"He's sturdy," Joe grinned, slowly standing up and walking around to Rupert. "He's a Renaldi, he's tough... even though he's only six hours old," he added teasingly.

"No, I don't think so," Rupert shook his head, now even more nervous now that he knew the baby was 'only' 6 hours old, before he suddenly found himself holding his nephew, Joseph grinning as he returned to his seat next to Clarisse.

"Wow..." Rupert said as he stared down at the baby. "I can't believe he's yours... and he looks like you, Joe!"

"Maybe a little, but I think he's going to be more like his mother- especially with her fair complexion," as he gently squeezed Clarisse's shoulders as she blushed.

"Either way, he's going to be a good looking guy when he grows up!"

000

Clarisse and the baby (as well as Joseph, who only returned to the palace to shower and change) stayed in hospital for two days, which Clarisse was relieved about as she knew that, when they emerged, the press would be clamouring for a picture of Pierre.

The palace had released a statement announcing his birth, but now that they knew, and that, camped out in front of the now heavily guarded hospital, they had seen the King and Queen visit, nothing but a picture would please them. But Joseph (with Clarisse and his parent's support) was determined that, aside from family and a select group of friends, no one would see the baby Prince until his christening in August. He was determined to protect his family- no one would dare to hurt them with him around.

"That's very sensible... I feel the same way," she said seriously as, on the day of their release, she slipped on her shoes as Joseph explained his plan. "You and the baby are everything to me," she said almost fiercely as she sat in the wheelchair she was being wheeled out in (she had been disgusted at that- she had had a baby, not been in a car accident- but Joseph convinced her that it was part of the hospital's policy), waiting for the baby to be brought in.

"My feelings exactly," he said firmly, squeezing her shoulder before the nurse brought the baby in and both Joseph and Clarisse felt nervous and excited- this was it, they were taking Pierre home!

As pre arranged, the palace car was waiting outside the back emergency entrance and Joseph cradled the baby as Clarisse settled herself in the car, before racing around to his side, sliding in and sitting close to her and the baby.

"This is it," he whispered, reaching out and allowing Pierre, who was awake and alert but not fussing, to grab a finger.

"This it is," she murmured before the car made it's way out to the hospital entrance, a silence before chaos ensued, people banging on the slowly moving car, journalists shouting questions into the dimmed car and camera flashes going off left right and centre and little Pierre, startled by the noise, began to wail before Clarisse lifted him onto her shoulder, rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"It's alright, sweetheart, this will all be over soon," she murmured in his ear before beginning to hum softly, Joseph watching with a smile- her maternal instincts were alive and well.

"You are amazing," he whispered as they finally left the hospital and baby Pierre settled down again as she smiled at him.

It was a quiet trip back to their heavily guarded house (Joseph's condition for them returning there after the baby was born) and they were just approaching the house when he leaned over and whispered in the baby's ear:

"Welcome home, my son..."

000

The next few weeks passed by quickly as Pierre settled into his new home and his parents began to adapt to having a baby in their lives.

They had employed a baby nurse to look after the baby (as most aristocratic families did) but Clarisse made it clear that she and Joseph were going to do much of the caring and looking after the baby- he was THEIR SON, and they were going to raise him.

"I know both you and I were practically raised by nannies, and it made me determined that, when I had children, I would be a proper mother, not a distant mother figure who visited the nursery once a day," she explained to her husband the day after they left the hospital, and he smiled gently.

"I agree with you, I want to be completely involved in raising our children, but sweetheart... you do know that the nurse will have to look after him when we start our duties again..." although he secretly hoped that they would be given a little more time before they had to step back into their roles as Prince and Princess of Genovia.

"Of course," Clarisse looked at him seriously. "I know that... but I want our children to know us, not who we are in public life... I know we can have our royal duties and a private life..."

"That we will..."

Unfortunately, Joseph's hope for a little more time was dashed when, calling in to visit his parents, his father informed him that he was to fly to Spain the following morning for a week, followed by Portugal to participate in negotiations for the new trade agreements.

"What about Rupert?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"He had other things he has to do... but he has been doing your work and his own for the past two months," Alexandra said pointedly. "It's time that you came back into the fold."

"What about Clarisse? Can she come with me?" he asked desperately, not wanting to be away from his family for two weeks.

"She can accompany you if she wants, but she may want to stay home with the baby, and we understand that... but YOU, Joseph, have to go... you are a Prince of Genovia and you do have a duty to your country as well as your family," she looked at him sternly and Joseph swallowed his disappointment and annoyance to nod his acquiescence.

"Alright, I will be on the plane tomorrow morning," he said quietly, his mother nodding approvingly, but Joseph was annoyed- his son was only two weeks old and he wanted to spend more time with him, but now he had to go overseas...sometimes being a royal wasn't all it was cracked up to be...

He was so annoyed and disappointed at almost everyone and everything that he went home in a grouchy mood and deliberately tried to pick a fight with Clarisse.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" she asked in consternation as he sat silently opposite her at the diner table- he had been so happy when he had left earlier, but now he was so grouchy and taciturn. "You've been cranky all afternoon!"

"My parents have informed me that I have to go to Spain and Portugal to oversee negotiations for the new trade agreements..."

"That's wonderful!" her face lit up with pride. "You really are becoming an important man!"

"Is that why you married me?" he asked sullenly as Clarisse's smile faded. "Because I'm becoming important?"

"No and you know that perfectly well," Clarisse said coolly.

"I'm sorry," he looked slightly ashamed. "Would you come with me?" he asked quietly, hoping she would say yes but Clarisse was genuinely torn.

"I... I would love to, darling, you know I love travelling with you, but... I can't leave Pierre- he's only two weeks old and he's so little-he needs me... and I'm still recovering from the birth and the pregnancy..."

"I see," he looked displeased, a little jealous of his own son.

"If Pierre was a little older, I'd say yes and we'd both come with you, but surely you don't feel comfortable me leaving our newborn son for two weeks?" she asked emotionally.

"I know you're right, no I don't want you to leave him, but I don't want to go either... I want to be here with you and the baby..."

"I know, dear, but you also have a responsibility to Genovia," she began mildly and Joseph, who had started to calm down, glared at her.

"Stop it! I heard it from my mother, I don't need to hear it from my wife!" he snapped before he stormed out of the room and, for the first time in their marriage, they slept apart- Clarisse in the room next to the nursery and Joseph in their suite.

Clarisse stirred early, not used to sleeping alone and gazed up at the ceiling, wondering whether Joseph was still angry, before she heard a noise in the doorway and she sat up to see Joseph carrying the baby in his arms and she spied a tray on the floor behind him.

"What the..." she began before Joe gave her Pierre and quickly returned to carry the tray in, kicking the door closed behind him. "What's going on?"

"I thought that, after my appalling behaviour last night, I would bring you breakfast in bed and your son..." he said quietly as he settled both himself and the tray next to her. "...wanted to see you..."

"I can imagine why he wanted to see me," she laughed before she nursed him, Joseph watching with a wistful expression. "What's wrong?"

"This is why I don't want to go," he said softly and she smiled.

"I know... Pierre is going to grow so fast and you want to be here for every minute of it... but it's only two weeks and we will be here when you get back... and as I said last night, as soon as the baby's a little older and can travel, we'll be coming with you... we're a team," she paused for a moment. "But I'm going to miss you too... will you call me while you're away?"

"Of course," he said sincerely, wanting to hug her but not wanting to squash their son, so he leaned over and kissed her. "As many times as I can... I promise..."

0

The ache in Joseph heart, missing his wife and son began almost as soon as the plane took off, and while he was polite, charming and interested in the first round of meetings, all he was looking forward to was calling Clarisse and hearing her soft, cultured voice.

It was almost eight when he finally retired to his room and picked up the phone, but Clarisse answered on the second ring. "Hello you."

"How did yo know it was me?"

"Only a few people know this number and as I've seen your parents this afternoon and Isabel and Jess aren't arriving until tomorrow, I thought it was you... so how are you?"

"Missing you and Pierre... how are you?"

"Missing you..." before she laughed sheepishly. "Listen to us- we sould like a pair of lovesick teenagers!" and Joseph joined it.

"True... but remember, madam, we never had this before- we were married six months after we met, so now we're going back a bit. So, Jess and Isabel coming to stay?""

"Yes, Rupert and your parents have promised to drop in and I believe that James and Charlie are both planning on visiting..."

"I thought so," he laughed before he suddenly realized that he was homesick, something he thought he would never feel, but he did. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she said simply as, for a moment, she wished she was with him. "Call me again soon..."

"Probably tomorrow," he joked, half serious.

"I hope so...

The next two weeks seemed to pass by agonisingly slow for both of them, although they both had distractions- Joseph with his work and Clarisse with the baby and the constant stream of visitors (Charlie being especially nervous around the baby) but the highlight of their days was their phone calls, Joseph calling every night, and Clarisse was already planning a surprise for when he returned...He loved to surprise her, but now it was his turn...

He was due to fly in late one afternoon, and after settling down the baby for his sleep, Clarisse changed into one of her favourite blue dresses (one he loved) and climbed into the waiting car... she was going to welcome him home...

Joseph gave a sigh of relief when the plane taxied onto the runway of the airport- the last two weeks had been challenging but successful, but all he could think about was seeing his wife and child, both of whom had been popular topics, not helping his homesickness at all.

He nodded to his bodyguards and slipped into the car, sitting back with another sigh, relieved to be home, before he heard a quiet voice say from beside him: "Welcome home."

He started and glanced over to see Clarisse sitting there, clad in the blue dress he loved on her and smiling demurely at him.

"Clarisse!" he gasped before he slid over and crushed her into his arms. "Baby... you're here!"

"I thought I would surprise you," she said happily before their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. "I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder," he teased a little breathlessly when he finally pulled away from her, his arms remaining around her waist as she snuggled closer.

"Indeed it can, and I've missed you so... how's Pierre?"

"He's fine, asleep at the moment... he's a month old today."

"I know, which is why I'm glad to be home," he said before leaning over to kiss her again. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"How was your trip!" she pulled away, curiosity shining in her eyes and he smiled at her- she was still interested in everything he did.

"Good... I think I had as many questions about you and the baby as about the trade agreement!" he teased and she blushed at his words before relaxing into his arms.

When they finally made it back to the house, after having spent much of the trip switching between kissing and discussing his trip, she led him into the house and into the dining room, where a candle lit table for two was set up for them.

"Are you hungry?" she asked with a smile, feeling him weave his arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck.

"Maybe a little..." before, her knees feeling like jelly, she spun around to smile seductively at him. "What about you? Are you?"

"Maybe a little..." she replied coyly. "Did you want to see..."

"Is he awake yet?" he asked, dropping kisses on her neck, only wanting to hold her.

"Not yet..."

"Then we should wait until he's awake..." he trailed off before he kissed her again and she swooned against him. "Shall we sit... or shall we..."

"You tell me," she replied sexily, smiling at him and he didn't hesitate to scoop her up in his arms and almost race upstairs to their suite.

It had been so long... he thought as he closed the door and locked it, before he turned to smile at Clarisse... but she wanted it as much as he did...before clothes were torn off with amazing speed and Joseph found himself looking at his wife with open adoration and lust- she looked amazing, with her almost back to normal figure and he wanted her just as much as when they were standing together on their wedding night...

"Oh Clarisse... you are so amazing, my darling, so beautiful," he murmured as he pulled her into his arms and began raining kisses down on her face and neck, his hands roaming all over her and she moaned slightly before she found herself being deposited on the bed and Joseph gazing down at her lovingly, his hands caressing her thighs gently before he pulled them away to touch her face.

"Oh Joseph..." she murmured, her entire body aching for his touch, before he saw an unasked question in her eyes and he nodded.

"It will be fine...I love you so..." he murmured as he buried his face into her neck for a moment and she held him close, feeling everything he felt for her almost radiating from him. Her fear about him not desiring her after she had the baby had been foolish- he wanted her just as much, if not more, and she wanted him too...

"I love you too, so very much..." she murmured before he gazed into her eyes again, loving the look in her eyes before their lips met in a searing, passionate kiss and everything else was forgotten in the heat of the moment, and the realization that they were together again...


	26. The Independence Day Ball

_Authors Note: just a little light chapter... was a little stuck but now back on track with the next chapter._

_Thanks to all my readers- you rock!  
The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"So... what did I miss?" he asked a little later, Clarisse snuggled in his arms, his hand rubbing her back gently as they lay in the dark, neither of them really bothered about not having a light on. "Did I miss anything? How were all your visitors?"

"Well..." she began before she was interrupted by a wail over the intercom (which had been installed by Joseph so they could hear the baby, even if the nanny was there) and she sighed as she started to sit up before Joseph stopped her, switching on a light as he sat up.

"I'll go... I really want to see him," he said, sliding out of bed and slipping on his trousers before disappearing out of the room, returning a moment later with the baby resting against his chest, whimpering slightly at the unfamiliar arms.

"He's a little bigger than when I left before, but I was right about his eyes- they are the same colour as yours!" he said as he handed him to Clarisse and she began nursing him. "He doesn't remember me, though!" he joked.

"He does and he missed you too... but I've seen little looks and expressions on his face that reminded me of you," she said with a quick grin before, after he finished feeding, she handed him back to his father and Joseph began walking around the room, softly patting his back, Clarisse enjoying the scene.

"So, before this little guy here interrupted us, you were about to tell me about your guests- so, what happened?" he asked as he sat back on the bed, rocking Pierre gently.

"Well, James and Charlie came to visit and poor Charlie was so nervous about holding Pierre, he was almost shaking, but when he did hold him, he handled it well," she chuckled sympathetically as Joseph laughed, careful not to disturb his son but envisioning Charlie's nervousness about holding Pierre.

"But don't you dare tease him about it when you see him!" she chided gently, seeing a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I won't, darling," he said reassuringly, but he was secretly planning on ribbing Charlie a little- it was just too good an opportunity to pass by.

"Anyway, they're all well- James and Lisa had a good honeymoon, they all doted on the baby and Marion and Charlie have finally set a date for their wedding- late September, I think."

"About time," he murmured and Clarisse laughed again.

"Just because YOU were married within six months of meeting your wife and even moved our wedding forward, doesn't mean that everyone else will do that too!"

"Hmm... but they have been together since college. Anyway, I'm glad they visited you, they are good friends... How did you enjoy having the girls here?"

"Yes, they were good fun- they monopolised Pierre so much I only saw him when I had to feed him, it was very cute," she chuckled. "Rupert spent a lot of time down here too," she paused, wondering whether she should say anything about her suspicions before deciding to. "I'm not quite sure, but I think there may be a little spark between Rupert and Isabel... they seemed to be flirting a lot of the time..."

"So they were probably were flirting when Allyson caught them," he said thoughtfully, still rocking his son.

"It's only a thought, but I hope it's true," she said honestly, wanting him to know she would fully support a fledgling romance between his brother and her best friend.

"I hope it's true too," he said. "I'll support them- I still can't believe he was so forgiving of us..."

"But he was and he was very happy for us so stop feeling guilty."

"I will, but..." before she stopped him with a gentle tap on the arm.

"No buts- we're happily married and have a four week old baby son, and no one is going to tear us apart."

"Alright," he smiled over at her. "I won't feel guilty again... but as for Rupert and Isabel, I think they would make a good match," before he looked down at Pierre again and smile- he was sound asleep.

"He's asleep... did you want something to eat once we put him to sleep?" he asked and Clarisse nodded as she slid out of bed and grabbed her clothes, intending on accompanying her husband and son back to the nursery.

"I hope Mrs P didn't go to too much trouble for dinner tonight," he said guiltily as, after settling Pierre back in his crib, they headed downstairs, knowing that their staff would have retired for the evening.

"I did ask her to prepare your favourite dinner, but I'm sure she left them in the oven to warm," and, sure enough, she was right and Joseph chuckled sheepishly as they sat down to their dinner, side by side at the kitchen table.

"So... how ARE you?" he asked after a moment's contented silence, looking at her intensely and she blushed under his gaze.

"I'm fine, I've just missed you so much- I don't think we've been separated once during our marriage..." she paused, remembering how lonely and sad she had felt during his absence. "It reminded me of the last time we were apart, the week before we got engaged, but this time was different, we've bonded even more after a wedding, honeymoon, pregnancy and birth of our son..."

"True, we do have a very strong bond," he said pensively- they had been through a lot in the past two years- before he noticed that she was keeping something from him. "But seriously, darling, how are you really?" and she sighed, seeing the gentle look in his eyes.

"Honestly, I'm still very tired and I've been a little down... but I guess that comes with the recovery process..."

"Oh Clarisse," he looked horrified, realizing that he probably hadn't helped by coming back and sweeping her up in his arms. "Why didn't you say anything on the phone?" he asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"I didn't want to worry you and, besides, you won't have been able to do anything... but I AM glad you're back."

"I am too," he leaned over and kissed her. "I am sorry, I should have thought, but..." he stopped her protesting by holding up his hand. "How about I clear all of this up and we'll go back to bed and I'll give you and massage to send you off to sleep- I'll get up to the baby tonight."

"Thank you, you really are wonderful."

"Let's go," he said a little later, holding out a hand to her after he had quickly cleaned up the kitchen. "I know you want your massage."

"Of course I missed my massages as much I missed you," she pouted coyly at him and he laughed, relieved that she had opened up to him. "By the way, would you be my date to the Independence Day Ball?"

"I'd love to- I can't wait," she beamed happily at him and Joseph raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised.

"You can't wait to go to the ball?"

"Only because I'll be on your arm," she explained shyly and he grinned.

"I can't wait to escort you either."

000

The annual Genovian Independence Day celebrations was held to commemorate Genovia's independence from France, and the public holiday consisted of a street parade and street stalls, the King making his speech in the main square of Pyrus and culminating in the open public ball at the town hall, a busy day for the royal family especially but they never complained.

The previous year's celebrations has been Clarisse's first as a member of the royal family and a newlywed, and it had overwhelmed her- THIS year, however, she was confident it wouldn't be as intense and overwhelming, although she knew she would probably be still under intense scrutiny as everyone would want to see how she looked after having a baby five weeks ago.

"You look gorgeous!" Joseph said admiringly as they left their suite at the palace (where they were staying during the celebrations, the nurse and the baby nearby) and headed downstairs to meet his parents and Rupert, Clarisse clad in a simple cream coloured dress, coat and shoes while he was in his best navy blue suit and tie.

"Don't you ever get sick of complimenting me?" she teased (although secretly enjoying his praise) and he paused to kiss her gloved hand.

"No, and I never will," he said sincerely, believing that and she smiled as well, knowing that it was true. "Anyway," he added, kissing her hand again. "Here's to our second Independence Day as a couple, and our first as parents!"

Clarisse felt a little nervous and awkward as Joseph helped her into the open carriage opposite her in laws- really, Joseph and Rupert should be in this carriage, not her, but Rupert usually liked riding alongside the carriage ("the only time I ride a horse!"") but they all wanted Clarisse to ride with Joseph and her in laws.

"After all, we ARE the second most powerful royal married couple in Genovia!" Joseph had teased when she had turned shy the first time.

"Are you alright?" she heard him murmur from beside her and she turned to smile shyly at him, their hands meeting on the seat between them as the King and Queen watched with smiles- they were very, very much in love and they were sweet together.

"I'm fine," she murmured, her eyes sparkling as she smiled at her husband, her heart pounding in her chest- she could still hardly believe that this handsome, active man was her husband, they had a baby son together and that he loved her passionately- she loved him so, he was her first and only love...

"Don't worry," he murmured as the carriage back to move and they had to get used to the sensation of riding backwards. "We'll be back to check on him soon," he added, knowing that this was the first time she had been away from Pierre since he was born and he wanted to comfort her.

"Good," Clarisse murmured before they came into the view of the public, Rupert trotting behind them, and they began to wave as the cheers, screams and shouts suddenly assaulted their senses.

Once the parade had ended, the King's speech delivered and they had strolled through the main street, heavily guarded and looking at some of the stalls, Clarisse purchasing some lavender soap and powder, she and Joseph were whisked back to the palace and Clarisse found herself cuddling her baby boy, relieved that he was in her arms- she had missed him so much.

"Are you sure you're alright for tonight?" she heard him ask as she settled in a chair to nurse him and she looked up.

"Yes, I am... it's just that this morning was my first time away from him..."

"I know, and you have fulfilled your duty towards the crown and the people, if you want to stay home tonight," he said gently, torn between his desire to have her come with him and have her happy, which she obviously was with Pierre. "Pierre needs you."

"Yes, he may need me but you need me too, so," she concluded firmly. "I will be accompanying you, and we still have our date... unless you're trying to slip out of it..." she teased as he sat down and nuzzled her neck playfully.

"Absolutely not- I was just saying that I understand if you want to stay with the baby... I missed him too," he admitted bashfully before leaning down and pressing his lips on Pierre's soft fair head, Clarisse observing him with tears in her eyes- he was just as committed to parenthood as she was, but she knew they needed time together as a couple.

"I will be your date tonight," she said quietly, knowing that he deserved to have her at his side on one of the most important days in Genovia- she was, after all, a Princess of Genovia. "Pierre will be alright without us for a few hours."

"Alright, but I'll try to stay at your side all night," he vowed as he wound a protective arm around her, momentarily hating the duties that kept him away from his wife and son. "I also promise that we'll leave the ball as soon as possible."

0

The Ball was the highlight of the day for the people of Genovia, and the hall was packed out, everyone (both the public and parliament) wanting to be in the presence of royalty, maybe even talk to them, but curiosity for Joseph and Clarisse was at an all time high, as it had been the previous year, with everyone wanting to see the young Princess after the birth of her son and, knowing this, Joseph insisted to his parents that he and Clarisse would stay together most of the evening.

"It's fine with us, although you will be objects of curiosity," Henrik paused, smiling slightly as Joseph rolled his eyes, hating the fact that he and Clarisse were still attracting so much attention, especially now they had a baby, although he knew he would have to accept the addition attention- they were royalty, before he realized his father was still speaking.

"So, you may find it difficult to stay together," he teased, although he found it endearing that Joseph was protective of his wife.

"You look spectacular," Joseph murmured when Clarisse emerged from the bathroom in a strapless jewel encrusted ball gown, set off by her favourite tiara and the sapphire necklace and earrings Joseph had given her. "It's hard to believe you had Pierre five weeks ago!" he raved appreciatively as he wound his arms around her waist, thinking that she was even more beautiful, more curvy and more mature since the baby and he loved it.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully at his words, knowing her body had changed since Pierre's birth, but while she had had initial concerns that Joseph wouldn't find her attractive anymore (an idea he had quickly dispelled), she had discovered that she felt comfortable with her slightly altered figure- she had always been on the thin side, something Joseph had pointed out while on their honeymoon, while expressing his concerns.

"You are far too beautiful, my love, but I'm a little worried that your slender frame may make you susceptible to illnesses, and I don't want you ill," he had said seriously, stroking her hand.

"I'll try to put on weight," she had joked to him, touched at his concern... before, back in the present, she smiled to herself- and she had, after their son had been born.

"What are you smiling at?" he looked at her quizzically and she flushed slightly.

"I was just thinking about how different I am now as to when I was your bride..."

"Not too different- you look just as happy and healthy as before!" he protested hotly.

"But still different now that I've had a baby... and how worried you were about me on our honeymoon- but I like the way I am now," she admitted shyly as he leaned over and kissed her neck gently.

"As do I," he murmured huskily before he kissed her, both of them getting carried away with the kiss before Joseph pulled away with great difficulty, well aware that they (or rather he) had vowed to be more restrained until the six week check up the following week.

"Maybe it's just as well we'll be busy tonight," he mumbled before kissing her gloved hand gently and smiling at her. "Shall we, my dear?" he proffered his arm to her.

"We shall, my love," she gave him a responding smile as she looped her arm through his and they heard a knock on the door, indicating that it was time to leave.

The King, Queen and Rupert had left in the first limousine, leaving the second car to the younger couple, although it didn't help Clarisse's anxiety- as a naturally shy young woman, it was hard for her to be stared at, talked about and talked to as the Princess of Genovia (and tonight would be even worse as people would want to know about her baby boy) but she knew it was part of the deal for marrying the man she loved.

"Don't worry," she squeezed her hand reassuringly, feeling her tremble slight as the car pulled up in front of the hall, the press awaiting their arrival. "Tonight is going to be fine- I'll be with you as much as I can..."

"I'm fine, it's just... all those people," she said honestly and he reached over to caress her cheek with his gloved hand.

"Always a scary thought, but they won't bite," he teased as the door was opened for them and the first picture the press managed to capture was of young Princess Clarisse smiling radiantly and lovingly at her husband before turning her smile towards the couple... their sweetheart was back and she looked as beautiful as ever!

Inside the hall, people were everywhere and Clarisse was jostled slightly as she and Joseph made their way towards the King, Queen and Rupert, the ball to be officially opened with the anthem, but Joe's solid form protected her from much of the shoving and she felt slightly better when, after joining his family, he squeezed her hand lightly.

After the anthem (and a few words from His Majesty), the King led his wife out on the dance floor, followed by Rupert and a cousin and Joseph and Clarisse, and she couldn't help but giggle nervously, feeling very conspicuous.

"What's so funny, Princess Clarisse?" her husband teased gently.

"Nothing, just everyone is staring at us and it makes me feel a little self conscious..."

"Not to worry- at least everyone approves of my date... unlike the other ones I have brought... not that I ever had too many girlfriends," he said hastily, not wanting to offend his wife.

"How many did you bright? Should I be worried?" she teased.

"Not at all, my love- now I only have one date, and she is far more attractive than any of my other girlfriends..."

"I see..." she said quietly, but her eyes were sparkling with mischief before they realized the song had changed and Henrik was approaching for his dance with his daughter in law.

"Save the last dance for me," he murmured into her ear before stepping aside for his father...

0

The evening dragged by for both of them, Joseph especially since his father had been right and she had hardly seen her all night, although they both spent much of the night on the dance floor, and he kept a close eye on her, knowing that most of the men found her even more attractive now and he could see it... but he was almost staring when Arthur Mabrey (who had escorted Lady Allyson to the ball) approached her, intent on dancing with her, a strange expression on his face.

"Watch him," Rupert, who had been standing with Joseph, muttered and Joseph barely nodded, his eyes on them and slowly began moving in their direction.

"You look beautiful tonight, Your Royal Highness," Mabrey said gallantly as Clarisse accepted his request for a dance and allowed him to place his hands on her. "Marriage and a new baby must suit you."

"Thank you," she said quietly, hiding her revulsion at being touched by him.

"I hope Joseph is treating you right," he said softly, his grip on her waist tightening. "A beautiful woman like you deserves to have the best."  
"Joseph is the best," Clarisse said staunchly, determined to keep her cool. "He's wonderful."

"Good, good.. but have you thought that MAYBE you married the wrong man?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, the Renaldi men are good catches, so good on you for ensnaring one..." Clarisse turned icy at the word 'ensnare'. "But there are other men who, while may be a little older, may be better and may teach you more, which may help you in the future..."

He reached over to brush her flushed cheek with his hand, pulling her closer as she began to struggle against him, before she suddenly felt him being pulled away from her and she saw that Joseph was holding his jacket lapels, anger radiating from every pore.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mabrey asked in surprise,

"I saw the way you were holding my wife, and let me tell you, don't you ever step that close to her again!" he snarled as a group of people began to crowd around them.

"We were only dancing!" Mabrey protested, looking slightly taken aback at his angry adversary.

"No, you were intimidating her, and you will never do that again!"

"Are you going to ban me from dancing with your wife?"

"I will if you do that again... I know what you're like, Arthur, and I don't want my wife exposed to your disgusting attitude!" Joseph said softly, surprisingly calm but itching to deck the man.

"I didn't treat her badly, I was just saying how marriage and a new baby really does suit her," Mabrey almost sneered, angering Joseph even more. "Honestly Joe, I would think that you would be getting used to your wife attracting all men... she is very beautiful, and I would rather think you would be complimented that a lot of men desire her..."

"Are you insinuating that you hitting on my wife is her fault and that I should be proud of all of you leeches thinking that you can treat her like that?"

"No, but..." before, thoroughly annoyed and finally having the proof he needed, Joseph punched him, causing Arthur Mabrey to stagger back into the crowd before falling onto the floor.

"Because of what you just said, you will stay away from my wife," Joseph snarled as he towered over the older man. "You are not to be trusted around her..." before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd as the rest of the crowd dispersed, leaving Mabrey sitting on the floor.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked anxiously as they made their way to a solitary corner and Clarisse smiled gently, her eyes softening at his look.

"I'm fine... he is such a creep, but I'm glad you saved me..." although she wasn't as shaken up as she had been before- she was getting used to it.

"I thought he was up to something, but now he knows that I mean business," he said fiercely before he lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them. "Now he will have to stay away from you... and I hope that the other men will take note of that..."

"Good... but thank you... my hero..." before she snuggled in for a hug.

"It's almost ten o'clock...how about we call it a night?" she heard him murmur into her ear and she looked up at him with a radiant smile.

"I think that's a wonderful idea... I know that there's someone who probably will want to see us..."

"I think so too..."


	27. Blissfully Happy

_Author's Note: this is the first part of Joseph and Clarisse's story done- I have had to split my idea up into two stories (the following to be a sequel) as I wish to do their entire story justice, and this part has been bigger than I initially thought, but I still have many ideas. _

_In saying that, the SEQUEL to this story will begin in a few days, and I hope that everyone who has read this first part will continue on with the next part... this story isn't over yet, not by a long shot!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- there's more up in the second instalment, keep your eyes peeled! Please keep reading!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph's 'disagreement' with Arthur Mabrey predictably made the next day's papers as the press had attended the ball and there had been many witnesses to the altercation, but while Joseph was reprimanded by his mother for his behaviour ("you may have been justified in defending Clarisse, but you went about it in the wrong way, and in front of the press, no less!") he knew he had done the right thing and Clarisse definitely appreciated what he had done. Rupert too thought he had done the right thing and had sent a message to the rest of parliament.

"It shoes them that you will not put up with anyone disrespecting your wife and that you will defend her no matter what, which is very romantic," he said easily as he and Joseph sauntered casually around the palace gardens the day after at around lunchtime, waiting for their parents to return from a meeting and Clarisse from putting the baby down for a sleep.

"I never realized that you were secretly romantic until Clarisse came onto the scene... she must love you!"

"Maybe," he agreed before smiling slyly at his brother, having spied him talking to Isabel for a long time the evening before, even sharing a dance before he and Clarisse had left, keen to see their son.

"Anyway, I have been wondering and I have to ask you something- is there something going on between you and Isabel?" he asked, half teasing and half serious- he DID want his brother to be happy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rupert said non committally, looking away into his mother's garden before looking back and seeing that his brother was still watching him. "Alright, I think there may be something between us- she is a really nice girl and I like her a lot, but I just want to take things slow which makes a lot of sense, considering the last time I had a potential bride, my brother stole her away from me," he looked sideways at his brother with a mock disgusted look, but Joe knew he was only joking by the way his mouth twitched up at the sides.

"That's great, big brother," Joseph said with a genuine smile. "You deserve to be happy, and if Isabel makes you happy, then Clarisse and I think you should go for it!"

"I don't think it will be the great love affair that you and Clarisse share..." he began coyly and Joseph frowned.

"Don't compare your potential relationship with ours- you and I are two very different men and we're attracted to very different women, and I'm sure Clarisse had qualities that Isabel doesn't and Isabel has qualities that Clarisse doesn't."

"True, although I know you think Clarisse is perfect," Rupert teased as Joseph blushed somewhat. "But you two are great together and I'm glad you two are married."

"So am I," he paused, thinking how happy he was. "But Clarisse and I both want you to know that we will support you and Isabel in your possible relationship,"

"Really?" Joseph suddenly looked surprisingly vulnerable, younger than his 31 years.

"Really- you supported us when we were coming together, especially when planning a secret wedding, and we want to return the favour, especially since we both want you to be happy."

"Thank you and thank Clarisse for me," Rupert looked bashful but pleased that his brother and his wife supported him.

"By the way," Joseph said after a moment. "I need to ask you something- Pierre is being christened at the beginning of August and Clarisse and I would like you to be his godfather... Clarisse is asking Isabel to be his godmother, but it would mean a lot to me if you said yes too."

"Of course," Rupert said immediately. "I would be honoured to be his godfather, and I may return the favour in the future."

"I certainly hope so- I would make a brilliant godfather," Joseph declared with a grin. "Teaching him all the tricks I learnt..."

"Teach who all the tricks whose learnt?" Clarisse asked from behind him and they turned to see her strolling towards them.

"Never you mind," Joseph joked as he took her hand. "So, is the baby asleep?"

"Dropped off very quickly, very much like his father," she teased gently and both men laughed as they headed back towards the palace.

"Good luck when Pierre's a teenager...if you think he's easy to send off to sleep like Joe, just wait until then and you'll find that he's very difficult to wake up before midday- just like Joe as a teenager!"

"Thanks a lot!" Joseph scowled as the other two laughed before Clarisse squeezed his hand firmly.

"I don't know, Rupert, I think he wouldn't be so had... I always get a cup of tea in bed every morning, so he obviously doesn't mind getting up too early," she beamed lovingly over at her husband and Rupert again felt envious, hoping that he and Isabel would be half as happy as they obviously were...

000

Clarisse and Pierre's six week check-up the following week was very successful, Dr Bangs being pleased at how healthy they both were, although he advised Joe to be a little more supportive of his wife.

"He is!" Clarisse protested a little heatedly. "He's been very supportive!"

"I know, but I just want him to be aware that you may be a little more vulnerable for a while, but I was not criticising Joe," and Joe, sitting beside her, squeezed her hand, appreciating her defending him but also understanding the doctor's words, especially in regards to Clarisse.

"But I'm very pleased that you're both very comfortable with him now, and he's thriving," he added gently and Clarisse chuckled sheepishly.

"We were rather nervous when he was born, but now..." she smiled lovingly down at the little boy cradled in her arms. "Everything seems so normal and natural, even when the nanny looks after him.

"Good," the doctor nodded approvingly. "Enjoy your son when you can, but make sure you have time for each other as well, even if it is as simple as having dinner together.

"We will," Joseph vowed solemnly, serious as ever about supporting his wife and he knew the doctor was right and he didn't mind following his words, even if their physical relationship was on hold for a time just as long as Clarisse and the baby were happy.

After their first check up, the summer seemed to glide by in moments, and both Joseph and Clarisse were thrilled to spend more time with their baby son, especially when he began smiling, recognising both of them and developing his way towards other milestones, making them both realize that he was growing up so fast. Joseph also remembered the second anniversary of their meeting, taking Clarisse away for a picnic, but they both hurried back to the baby.

He was just over two months old when he was christened and the Genovian people were finally given the first glimpse of the baby prince, although security was very tight and Joseph stayed very close to his wife and child.

"He's still too young to be exposed to these vulture all the time," he commented in the car on the way to the church, absently fingering the hem of the pure Genovian lace christening gown that five (now six) generations of Renaldis had worn. "I wish we could keep him hidden until he's five or six... or even 18!" he said defiantly as Clarisse chuckled softly.

"I'd like that too, but he is a Renaldi..."

"As you are..."

"But only by marriage- he is royal by blood and he is the next generation... and while I don't like the thought of him in the spotlight when he is so young, we both have to expect that he will be in the future," before she leaned down and kissed him gently.

He was a very good by in church, select members of the press taking photographs of the ceremony, whimpering only slightly when the water was sprinkled on his forehead, but he began to get restless when Isabel and Rupert (his godparents, both of them looking serious and nervous) held him as the minister informed him of their responsibilities, and he was almost close to tears when Clarisse claimed him again, settling down only slightly when she rocked him.

"He's hungry," she murmured to Joseph as he helped her into the car after the service. "I had better feed him when we get back to the palace, and we might have to shorten the photo session with the press."

"Absolutely," Joseph said as he sat beside her and gently touched the baby's cheek. "They may not like it, but that's it... I bet he won't be at the party tonight," He joked- that evening, they were hosting a small party for a select group of family and friends, as well as the Prime Minister and some members of parliament

"I don't think so, sweetheart- but we will celebrate for him!"

The press weren't happy that their photo opportunity with the baby had been shortened but they had to accept it.

"He's Joe to the core," Rupert teased after the baby had been put to bed and the four of them (Joseph, Clarisse, Rupert and Isabel) were preparing for the party that night. "Rebellious, defiant and childlike- he's definitely becoming more like you!" he teased at Joseph, but his brother only grinned, convinced that he would be more like his mother.

0

The party that night was successful with everyone enjoying themselves, even though the guest of honour was asleep upstairs, having been fed and put to bed by his mother before the guest arrived.

"Too bad Pierre's asleep, I would have loved to have seen you hold him!" Joseph couldn't resist teasing Charlie a little.

"It would have been fine the second time- I just wasn't used to a child as small as he was," Charlie offered before grinning slyly at his friend. "I bet you were pretty nervous when you first held him."

"Maybe, but he was only minutes old," before Clarisse joined them.

"But both of you did very well," she said simply before changing the subject, much to Joseph's relief- he and Charlie had the propensity to wind each other up whenever they were together. "So, Charlie, are you ready for the wedding?"

"Yes, and I hope your both coming!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

After greeting their guests and floating around for a while, Clarisse stepped outside for some fresh air- the party was a lot of fun, but she needed a moment alone as she sighed happily, gazing up at the stars.

"I was wondering where you got to," she heard a voice from behind him and she turned to see her husband stroll towards her. "Did you need some air?"

"A little- what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," he said as he wound an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's been a big day, hasn't it?"

"Yes," she said with a tired sigh. "But now that everyone has seen Pierre, I hope that we'll be left alone."

"We should be- I'm not heir to the throne," he said as he ran a hand down her back, causing her to shiver a little. "So," he inquired as he kissed the base of her neck. "What are our plans for the rest of the summer?"

"I have no idea, but," she paused, turning to smile seductively at him. "I'm sure that we'll think of something..." before leaned forward to kiss him sweetly, deepening the kiss after a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked almost breathlessly after he pulled away. "I can wait as long as you need," before she stopped him with another kiss, weaving her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure, I've missed you... but we may have to wait until our guests leave..."

"No problem," he grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. "All I really care about is that you and Pierre are happy."

"And we are," she responded simply before resting her head against his shoulder. "You don't need to worry about that..."

00000

The rest of the summer they spent quietly with their son, enjoying him as the doctor had suggested, although Joseph whisked his wife off every few days for a private outing, just the two of them, and Clarisse enjoyed all the time she could with Joseph, knowing that, come late September, they would have to find a balance between their son, marriage and their royal duties.

"But why worry about that now?" he asked sleepily as he ran a lazy down her side after they made love, the day before Charlie and Marion's wedding. "It's only early September.

"But we're meeting with your parents next week to confirm our schedules for October and November, and I will need some forewarning if Pierre and I are going to come with you."

"Aren't you the romantic?" he teased, leaning over to kiss the hollow of her neck, secretly smiling as she shivered in anticipation.

"Just being practical, my love," she quipped. "Besides, you do own Rupert some time off- he was good enough to cover for you during the last two months of my pregnancy."

"True, and I can just imagine how he will spend the time..." he grinned slyly- while he and Clarisse had been mainly occupied with Pierre and each other, they had also been intimate witnesses to the slowly burgeoning romance between Rupert and Isabel, with Rupert even confiding in his brother that they had shared their first kiss at Pierre's christening party.

"But we're going slow," he added quickly as Joe grinned- Rupert may be the older brother, but at the moment he seemed younger than his brother in terms of romance.

"That's good," he encouraged. "You can go as slow as you want..."

"Unlike your fast paced courtship with Clarisse- friendship, love, engagement and marriage within six months of meeting!" Rupert laughed but Joseph could see that he was still envious of him and Clarisse.

"That worked for us because I knew I wanted to be with Clarisse almost from the moment we met and Clarisse felt the same, but you and Isabel should do what you feel most comfortable with, and if it's go slow, then go slow."

"I wish I could take your advice, but I'm 31, the heir to the throne and still unmarried while you are almost 27, happily married and the proud father of a three month old baby boy.. .still," he added with a grin. "I never thought I'd see the day when YOU would be giving ME advice!"

"Neither did I!" Joseph laughed ruefully.

"But he deserves it," Clarisse brought him back to the present as she leaned over and gently ran her nails down his chest. "You 're happy so he deserves to be happy too..." before he pulled her close to kiss her again- he adored her...

Charlie and Marion's wedding was much larger than either Joseph's or James', and they both spied press waiting outside the church and the reception venue (Charlie's parents country estate) but both Joe and Clarisse managed to escape being photographed at all- the day belonged to Charlie and Marion.

"I actually think I enjoy sneaking past the photographers!" Clarisse confided to Joseph and Lisa at the reception as they waited for the bridal party to arrive- James was Charlie's best man, so Lisa, Clarisse and Joseph stuck together.

"That's your influence, Joe!" Lisa chided gently.

"Absolutely!" came another voice from behind them and they turned to see James coming towards them. "You had definitely corrupted your wife, Joe!" he added as he joined them, kissing Lisa gently on the cheek. "But good on you- and how is little Pierre!" he added, betraying the soft spot he had developed for his friend's little boy.

"He's fine," Joseph trailed off, remembering when, just after the christening, Pierre had gotten his first cold and fever and he been frantic with worry, staying up with Clarisse all night as she stayed by his crib, and wanting to call he doctor. That night, he had been fearful for his son...

"He is," Clarisse agreed, sensing that he was thinking about the time Pierre had been ill. "He's trying to roll over now!"

"Good, good," before he and Lisa exchanged a look. "We have some news... Pierre may have a playmate soon... in about April or May..." he looked coyly at Joe and Clarisse before they both quickly grasped the news.

"Congratulations, that's wonderful!" Clarisse said with a warm smile, stepping forward to hug them both. "You know where we are if you need anything..."

"Yes, congratulations," Joseph added with a sly glance at James before grinning. "I can't believe that you're going to be a father too!"

"You started it!" James retorted before a commotion in the doorway signalled the arrival of the bride and groom, and James, after kissing Lisa goodbye again, hurried away.

After the formalities of the evening, Charlie insisting that Joseph made a speech, the house came alive with music and dancing, Clarisse almost as popular as the bride before Joseph rescued her from another intoxicated guests.

"Why aren't you intoxicated as the rest?" she teased gently as they swayed to the music, although she noticed that James wasn't as drunk either and was being extremely solicitous towards his wife.

"Why do I need to be drunk when I have a beautiful wife as my partner and a handsome son at home?"

"I'm just saying that... I will understand..."

"Not like I used to be, my love and definitely not at a wedding... how about we sneak away early?"

"Good idea..." before Charlie and Marion came over to them.

"Thank you so much for coming," Charlie said sincerely to Joseph as the two women embraced and chatted quietly to themselves. "I can't believe I waited so long to get married!" he added wryly to Joseph. "We've been together longer than you and Clarisse, yet you've been married almost two years and have a baby son!"

"Welcome to marriage!" Joseph teased. "Before too long, you and James will be fathers!"

"Scary thought!" Charlie joked as their wives joined them again. "But if you can do it, I can do it too!"

"Believe me, it's more than worth it," Joseph reassured him. "Pierre is wonderful, I love him so much and I'm sure you'll enjoy having children as well!"

"Here's to marriage and children, then!" Charlie beamed happily and Joseph was sure that he would be as happy as him, and Clarisse noticed his smile.

"Are you happy?" she asked in the limo on the way home and he nodded, reaching over to pull her close to him.

"Very, very much so- all I need is you and the baby to make me as happy as anything- you two make my life complete... how about you?"

"I only need you and Pierre as well as your family- family is the most important thing to me," she said honestly as she playfully unbuttoned the top of his shirt (he had removed his tie as soon as they left) and ran her hands down his chest, grinning when she felt him chuckle- she loved knowing he was ticklish.

"I hat the thought that summer is over..." Joseph groaned, the thought of the next few months totally being dedicated to public service somewhat souring his good mood. "I hate being a prince..."

"You are a wonderful prince, and I know it must be irksome doing all this, but I am very proud of you and I'm sure it will be worth it in the end..."  
"True... just as long as you and Pierre are with me, that's all that matters."

"And we will... and as for what the next few months bring, I'm sure that we will be together..."

"We should be," he almost growled. "We're a team!"

"Yes we are, and I hope that never changes..."

"It won't!"

"But let's forget about the meetings and our future schedule for tonight and just relax... we've just been to a wedding, we're about home to see our little boy and then..."

"And then..." Joseph added with a wicked smile- he loved how playful and flirtatious Clarisse was- she had changed so much in the past two years, but he loved her no matter how she was.

"And then... the rest is up to you?" she teased before he leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips... that was the part that he loved about being with Clarisse- their future was still unplanned, but at least it was THEIR FUTURE... with their baby son in tow, and hopefully more children in the future...all that mattered was that they were together...


End file.
